My Life With You
by avenger1748
Summary: Tony/Pepper. Tony has finally settled down and married Pepper, the love of his life. As their life together begins, they soon find themselves becoming a family, facing the same dramas and dealing with the inevitable problems that come with being Iron Man. Their life would never be normal or easy, but it was theirs, together. Movieverse - set after Iron Man 2.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little idea I've had for a while. My imaginary life for Pepper and Tony. It will get better, but I hope you like it!**

Pepper's eyes reluctantly opened at 6.20am that morning, just as every other, to the sound of her alarm ringing. The noise pierced through her skull and made her mind ache, bringing on a migraine already before she was even out of bed. She reached over and turned the alarm off, promising herself she would get up any minute now and start getting ready for work. The bed moved beside her and soon there were arms pulling her back down into the bed and into a warm embrace.

''Mm, good morning.'' Pepper spoke softly.

Tony pulled her closer and kissed her lips gently before pulling back and resting his eyes once again. ''Morning.''

They laid there for only a moment before Pepper remembered her promise to get out of bed now that she had turned her alarm off, but as she began to move away from Tony's embrace, he pulled her back again and tightened his hold around her waist. Pepper sighed, content to stay in bed a while longer, but she knew she couldn't.

''Tony, I have to go.''

Tony shook his head like a stubborn child. ''Take the day off.''

''You always say that.'' Pepper rolled her eyes, once again trying to pull away but failing against his grasp around her.

''One day you might actually do it.''

Pepper lifted her hand to push his hair away from his face, looking into his eyes as he opened them once again. He made it so hard for her to get out of bed in the mornings when he would do this. She hated having to always leave him as they went their separate ways for the day, but that was the only way things would work for them.

When they first became public with their relationship, there were so many rumors about Pepper leaving Stark Industries now that she and Tony were together, so they both worked harder at doing their own jobs even if it meant the media would blow everything out of proportion. It was hard to juggle their relationship and career with the whole world watching, especially with Iron Man being a constant public attraction.

Now that they were married, both Pepper and Tony still tried to keep things as easy as they could, but when their lives were so crazy it was hard to keep a routine for longer than two weeks. Nothing had changed though, which surprised them both. Two whole months into marriage and things were still as they were when they were first together. Even Tony, who was a self-confessed playboy, found marriage easier than ever. He had always freaked out when it came to committing to anything, but when it came to Pepper, he did all he could to prove to her that he loved her and would do anything for her.

Pepper eventually managed to squirm her way out of Tony's arms and get up out of bed, although she hated the entire prospect of having to go into work. There were a few moments when she was getting ready that she seriously considered taking the day off, but if both her and Tony didn't show up for work, there would only be a huge deal about them ignoring their responsibilities and their relationship being a problem when it came to their careers.

''I'll see you when I come home.'' Pepper told him as she pulled on her shoes at the end of the bed.

Tony then pulled himself up into a seating position. ''Let's go out for dinner.''

''Tony, I can't, I have way too much work to catch up-''

''You deserve a night off Pepper, you work all the time, you need a break.'' he reasoned. ''I'm taking you out for dinner and that's it.''

Pepper smiled, happily going along with his plan. ''Alright then, so where are we going?''

Tony pondered to himself. ''It's a surprise.''

''You have no idea, do you?''

''I do so! I'm just not telling you, hence it's a surprise.'' he argued back.

Pepper walked over to beside his position on the bed and gave him a quick kiss. ''Fine then, if you insist. Have a productive day Mr. Stark.''

Tony laid back into his pillow as he called back out to her. ''You too, Mrs. Stark.''

* * *

_''Mrs. Stark, Line 1 is on hold for you-''_

_''Mrs. Stark these need to be signed-_

_''These dates need to be confirmed-''_

_''These reviews need to be overlooked-''_

_''Conference at two-''_

Pepper took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as he desk became piled up with work she needed to do for the day. For some reason, today's workload seemed to be bigger than any other day, but she couldn't figure out why. There was nothing major coming up, no big event, nothing, but she found herself struggling to cope with the amount she had for the day.

She was beginning to regret not taking Tony's advice and having the day off, but she couldn't do that, she was always so committed to her job, one day would be a disaster. Her head was spinning from thinking so much about the work, stressing about how little time she had to do it and that the conference that was being held today depended on her finishing at least half of this work.

''Mrs. Stark,''

Pepper looked up to her office door. ''Yes, come in.''

It was her assistant Heather, carrying a cup of coffee and a small bag that no doubt contained a blueberry muffin and a cookie. It was Pepper's usual order when she felt like lunch, but it was a small quantity due to the lack of time she actually had to eat anything.

''Thank you Heather, I really need some food right now.'' Pepper accepted the little bag.

''My pleasure Mrs. Stark.'' Heather smiled, setting the coffee down. ''Is there anything you need me to do?''

Pepper took a bite out of the blueberry muffin, catching the crumbs that fell. ''No, it's fine- Actually, is there anything in particular on today? I must have forgot to put it into my schedule.''

Heather shook her head. ''No, nothing other than the usual today. Why was that?''

Pepper seemed confused. ''Oh, my mistake then. The workload just seems a bit much today, that's all. Hmm, should probably get some more sleep.''

Heather smiled. ''That's probably a good idea, Mrs. Stark. Let me know if you need anything.'

''I will, thank you.''

Pepper tried to get back to her work as soon as she finished her blueberry muffin, but she just couldn't. She was lacking motivation and was just too tired to even finish one piece of work. If this kept going, it was going to be a long day in the office. Then she noticed the coffee that Heather had set on her desk, hoping the caffeine would help her function. However, one mouthful of the coffee and it didn't taste right. It was bitter, or sour, or maybe there was no sugar and milk, something was missing from it. She sat the coffee down sadly, seeing no end to her sleeplessness.

* * *

Tony heard the door open and shut as he stopped what he was doing to listen, setting down his tools and making he way to the stairs. His day off was working on the suit, upgrades and a few tests, but other than that, he was like a little puppy that was left home alone, waiting for Pepper to return. He walked into the living room and found her lying on the couch with her handbag tossed across the floor, arms drooped over the sides.

''How was work?''

Pepper groaned. ''Long.''

''Miss me?'' he asked with a smile playing at his lips.

Pepper couldn't help smiling as well at the littlest of things he did. ''I did, very much.''

That seemed to satisfy Tony, taking a seat next to the couch to be at eye level with Pepper who was laying down. ''So, are you ready for din-'' he stopped, noticing a different look on Pepper's face. ''Are you...okay?''

Pepper nodded. ''I'm fine.''

''You don't look fine.'' he told her, concerned. ''You're pale. Have you eaten anything today?''

The way Tony asked that question wasn't unusual. Every now and then when Pepper had a big day at work, she would often forget to take a break for lunch, resulting in her being sick when she came home. That's why Tony was always telling her she done way too much work for one person, she was exhausting herself.

''Yes, I ate lunch.''

''What did you eat exactly?'' he asked, trying to analyse whether or not she was lying.

Pepper sighed in frustration. ''A blueberry muffin and a chocolate cookie. Is that okay?''

''Hey, I'm just taking care of you.'' Tony threw his hands up in defense as she raised her voice in annoyance.

Pepper sighed and reached her arm out to rest on top of Tony's shoulder lazily. ''I know you are, I'm sorry. My head feels like it's going to explode and I just feel terrible.'' she closed her eyes and ran her hand over her clammy forehead. ''I don't think I slept very well last night.''

Tony nodded his head in agreement, remembering just how late Pepper was up on her laptop writing reports and checking off her to-do lists. She worked too much, and as much as Tony protested her doing so, she loved her job and he couldn't take her away from it. They had agreed on this when they were first engaged. Pepper agreed not to go overboard on the rules when it came to Iron Man and his hours spent in the workshop some nights, and he agreed not to pressure her into easing her workload. They had to continue their lives as normal, that's what they wanted, but Tony didn't like seeing her like this, and it happened quite often.

''Dinner tomorrow night then.'' Tony told her as he stroked her forehead for her as her eyes remained closed.

''I'm sorry.''

''Don't be,'' he stood up, sliding his arms under her back and lifting her easily into his arms. ''Go have a nice, long sleep.''

Pepper buried her face in his neck, finding comfort instantly. Their bedroom was just as she had left it this morning, which meant Tony had slept in, enjoying his task-free day to do whatever he liked, although she could probably guess that he spent all of his time in the workshop working on the suit. Tony laid her softly onto the bed and turned on the air conditioning to a comfortable, cool temperature and had Jarvis lock down the shades, shutting out and light that could come through. Once she had her shoes kicked off, she was already slipping into a deep slumber, her tired eyes finally able to remain closed.

Tony walked over to the door after making sure the room was just right for her, and he looked back at her peaceful body on the bed and smiled, knowing that she was resting. This had to stop, she couldn't keep pushing herself like this, it was wearing her down more than it should. He knew Pepper would give him hell if he called in sick for her tomorrow, but his mind still liked the idea. He just couldn't keep seeing her like this. Softly, he closed the bedroom door and left her to sleep off the day.

* * *

The next few days went on as usual. Pepper working, Tony working. They had only discussed that day a few times since then, trying to avoid and argument from brewing over her workload. Pepper insisted she had it under control and that it was just a busy day combined with a lack of sleep, so Tony compromised with a very simple deal. After 7pm, Pepper was to stop working on whatever she was doing and just relax and take some time for herself. It was deal that Tony had suggested and one that Pepper actually agreed with, on one condition. If she stopped work at 7pm, so did he. No more late nights in the workshop unless it was for something important or something had happened which required extra attention. They both agreed on the work hours and decided that after 7pm on any night, it was their time together. It had taken two months of marriage for them to come up with that compromise, and it sounded perfect for them.

After their dinner had been postponed for another few nights, it was finally a good time to go out. It was a Friday night, they both coincidentally had Saturday off work and had no plans, so it was date night. Tony had still insisted on a surprise location for their dinner, but that didn't bother Pepper at all, she was just glad to get out of the house and not have to worry about a thing.

''Pepper?'' Tony's voice came down the hall toward their bedroom door. ''You ready?''

Pepper turned around to face him wearing her dark green dress which complemented everything about her. Her eyes, her creamy skin, her hair and her very manner. It had been a few weeks since they had the time to go out for dinner, so Pepper took this opportunity to wear whatever she felt like. The dress hugged her figure perfectly, outlining every curve. She wore her black heels, adding to her dark ensemble she had going on.

''I'm ready.'' she told him, but he didn't say anything more after that. His eyes were glued to her in that dress, and it was obvious he took a liking toward her choice of clothing for the evening. ''Tony? Are we leaving now?''

''Huh?'' he blinked, being brought back to the conversation, but his eyes still looking over her. ''Yeah...yeah, Happy's waiting outside.''

Pepper let out a small laugh at his manor, walking over to the door and stopping right beside him. ''Well we better not keep him waiting.''

Tony blinked a few more times, trying to pull his mind back into place before flashing a grin to Pepper as her lips became inches from his. ''He wouldn't mind.''

''We'll miss our reservations.''

Tony moved his lips closer to hers, his words becoming whispers against her skin. ''Mm, who said I made reservations?''

Pepper was teasing him by being so close and speaking so softly, but she couldn't help it. Every time he acted like this it was so easy to manipulate everything about him, but she really was looking forward to dinner and they would be back home later on to pick up where they left off.

''I haven't seen this dress before.'' he stated.

''I know, it's new.'' she told him with a smile. ''We're going to be late.'' she leaned forward, closing the tiniest of distance between their lips and gave him a soft kiss before walking down the hall, her heels echoing against the walls.

Tony smiled at the way she easily maneuvered away from him and walked away knowing she had so much power over him, but he loved that about her, he loved that he couldn't feel that way about another woman, it was all her. There was never a moment when Tony didn't think himself lucking for finding someone like Pepper, she was perfect in every way and he knew he wouldn't be the man he was without her. He just hated that he took so long to realize, but he vowed to spend the rest of his life making up for it.

* * *

As it turned out, Tony had in fact made reservations. It was at one of Pepper's favorite restaurants that served her favorite Italian pasta, and she was thrilled about his restaurant selection. They had a private table inside on the top floor, just by the window where they could look down on the busy city below. There was no one around to bother them, which was made a big difference considering there were usually prying eyes or reporters who would purposely be seated nearby to listen in on their conversation or try and talk to them when they were in the middle of something. This time, however, it was just right.

''Let me guess what you're going to order.'' Tony looked at her jokingly.

''I'm allowed to order whatever I want.'' she told him with a smile, looking back to the menu. ''And yes, I'm getting the pasta.''

Tony chuckled to himself. ''I love being right.''

''Well, it happens so rarely.'' Pepper commented, hiding a grin that was coming to the surface as she watched Tony's mockingly hurt expression.

''Ouch.'' he pouted.

Just before he could argue playfully, their waiter came over to take their orders. Whenever Tony and Pepper came to this particular restaurant, they had the same table in the same corner by the same window, and they happened to always have to same waiter. When they went to a new place, they would often get unwanted attention from staff who wanted Tony's autograph or a photo of the couple in the restaurant, and that would be the last time they went there. This place, however, was their favorite because they were treated just the same as any other couple. The waiter even remembered their orders before they made them, growing familiar with them.

''Are you ready to order?'' he asked politely.

''Well, I'll have this one...'' he looked at Pepper mischievously before pointed at the menu so only the waiter could see. Pepper tried to make him order healthy foods, and he usually did anyway, but every now and then he would order something he knew Pepper would disapprove of. ''And Pepper, as you may have already guessed, will have-''

''The pasta.'' The waiter smiled, taking back the menus from the couple. ''I don't blame you, it's my favorite dish as well.'' Tony gave Pepper a knowing look, mocking her consistency to order the same thing each time. ''And for drinks? The usual, I presume?''

Tony received the approval from Pepper and nodded his head. ''You know us too well.''

The waiter smiled, piling the menus in his hands and preparing to walk back to the kitchen. ''Won't be long.''

They each ate peacefully once their food was served, enjoying the relaxation of not having anything to worry about or think of, and knowing that they didn't have to do anything for anyone the next day, it was all their time. What they did take note of after being married was the difficult task of finding time for each other when their schedule was so busy. For normal couples, they would have to juggle around work and that's it, but for Tony and Pepper, things were much more complicated. Stark Industries was one thing to juggle, but then there was Iron Man too, both very important to each of them and it was hard to find time alone. It always worked out for them though. Whether it be a few hours at night, or an hour in the morning, a very late night or a very late sleep in, they always found time.

They stayed at the restaurant for a while longer after their meals, enjoying a drink and looking out the window at the beautiful city they lived in. They were content with everything in that moment, but what would make the evening that much better would be going back to their home and enjoying the rest of their night together.

''Do you want to go home?'' Pepper asked him once his glass was empty along with hers. When he nodded his head, Pepper gathered her things and stood up from her seat, straightening herself up.

Tony stood up as well, but not before looking over her dress once again, remembering their moment before they left, his mind instantly wishing they were back home already. Pepper caught onto his stare and rolled her eyes, letting out a laugh at his behavior.

''I really, really, really like that dress.'' he commented, walking over and grabbing her hand to walk out.

Pepper's lips tugged into a smile. ''Well in that case I better leave it on for the rest of night, since you like it so much.''

Tony looked over at her with an expression that showed he was about to protest, but he knew she was teasing once again. ''Why do you do this to me?''

Pepper laughed and wrapped her arm around his, pulling them closer together. ''You make it too easy.''

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 9am when Pepper awoke the next morning, enjoying the freedom of not having to go to work that day, and rolled over to gaze at Tony who was still sleeping soundly beside her. The previous night had been perfect in every way, and she still couldn't rid the smile that played at her lips as she watched Tony's breathing as one of his arms wrapped around her waist when he felt the bed moved. Pepper's fingers moved to trace over the glowing arc reactor in his chest, content with this very moment of just laying in bed with her husband.

Although she would usually hate the fact she was always an early riser, it was times like these that she was actually grateful to wake up before Tony. She could watch him for as long as it took for him to wake up and she wouldn't grow tired of looking at him as he slept peacefully, always with one arm around her as if something was going to take her away from him while he was sleeping. After all her mornings doing this particular activity, she had grown to notice the little movements on his face that warned her he was waking up. His eyes would twitch, making him squint, and his lips would move, and then his eyes would slowly open, looking directly at her.

''Good morning,'' she smiled at him as he yawned, pulling her closer to him.

Tony lifted her until she was laying on top of him comfortably, his arms wrapped around her waist. Pepper leaned her head down onto his chest, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth and comfort it gave her. The sheets were now just above Pepper's waist, exposing her naked back as Tony ran his fingers along in a pattern lazily.

''It is, isn't it?'' he smiled in return, placing a kiss on her forehead. They laid their together for a while longer, just enjoying each other's warmth, before Pepper rolled back onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow to watch Tony again as he yawned. ''You know, I know you do that.''

''Do what?'' she asked in an innocent voice.

''You watch me when I'm sleeping.'' he told her as if he was embarrassed. ''I can feel your eyes on me.''

''Oh, can you now?'' she interrogated, laughing at his embarrassment. ''What's the big deal? I'm allowed to.''

Tony rolled onto his side as well, mimicking her same position. ''I don't stare at _you_.''

Pepper's mouth dropped in disbelief. ''Excuse me, it took you a good five minutes to leave the bathroom the other day when you caught me in the shower. And how long did it take for you to even _speak_ last night when you were staring at me?'' She waited for him to answer her, but instead he just put his face into the pillow and groaned. ''That's what I thought.''

''That's different.'' he argued.

''Different how?''

Instead of arguing back like Pepper expected, Tony quickly moved from his position and crushed his lips down onto Peppers, pushing her back into the pillow beneath her. Pepper's hands instinctively made their way up his neck and into his hair, moving them in a repetitive motion. Tony held his arms either side of Pepper to hold his weight, and after a few long seconds, he pulled away and looked down at Pepper who was rendered speechless but his spontaneous action.

''So, I'm thinking breakfast in bed?'' Tony suggested, sitting back against the bed frame casually. ''Pancakes, syrup, coffee, nothing too fancy.''

Pepper sat up as well, pulling the sheet up with her to cover her chest. ''Mm, sounds good to me.'' She couldn't help watch him again as he flung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled on his briefs, yawning again before he stood up and headed toward the door. ''Oh, Tony-''

''Don't worry,'' Tony interrupted as if he knew what she was about to say before the words left her mouth. ''I won't burn anything this time, I promise.''

Pepper chuckled to herself and lowered herself back into the soft bed, pulling the sheets up around her as the air conditioning hit against her exposed skin. This was what they needed. Following a night to themselves, now they had the whole day to do whatever they wanted to, even if it was as simple as sitting around watching movies and eating a whole bunch of junk food.

It was about forty minutes later when Tony finally finished preparing an edible breakfast for the two of them, making his way upstairs to their room to find Pepper sitting up in bed with his shirt on, which had previously been tossed onto the floor. Her laptop was sitting next to her on her nightstand, and Tony was instantly suspicious.

''Can't you take your mind off of work for a _day_?'' Tony shook his head and he sat the tray of food down on the end of the bed.

''Well, for you information, I was looking up movies to watch.'' Pepper told him honestly.

Tony narrowed his eyes at her. ''Sure you didn't _accidentally_ open your emails by any chance?''

''I swear, nothing work-related today.''

''Good, because this is going to be the laziest day you have ever had.'' he told her as he climbed onto the bed next to her, pulling the tray of food toward them. ''It's all cooked perfectly.''

Pepper gave him a peck on the cheek for his efforts, it wasn't common for anything that Tony cooked to be safe for consumption, but after a quick inspection, she deemed these worthy of eating. ''Wow, you have surprised me.'' Tony looked triumphant and he ate one of the pancakes, syrup running down his chin as he smiled. Pepper laughed loudly at the sight of him looking like a child before picking up one of the napkins and wiping his chin. ''You're such a messy eater.''

''Well that's how you enjoy food.''

''What, by spreading it across your face?''

''Obviously. This is delicious, if I may say so myself.''

Pepper watched as he picked up yet another pancake and drizzled syrup all over it, repeating his incident from moments ago. ''Yeah, they're really, really good.''

Tony quickly swallowed the food in his mouth, pointing at the pot of coffee that was on the tray as well. ''I think I have made my first successful coffee. I mean, how can _anyone_ screw that up? It's simple.''

''Let me see then,'' Pepper picked up a cup and poured herself some coffee, adding a teaspoon of sugar and a tiny bit of milk. The smell of the coffee was overwhelming and she actually became excited about drinking it because it smelled so good, but as the liquid entered her mouth, that same taste from the other morning came back to her. Something wasn't right about the taste, it was disgusting. ''Is this milk okay?''

Tony raised his eyebrows with concern. ''Yeah, I checked the date to make sure. Why? Did I make it wrong? It tastes bad doesn't it.''

Pepper shook her head at his worries, not wanting to seem unappreciative of his efforts. It definitely wasn't his doing. She didn't understand though, coffee was her savior. It got her through the long days and the meetings and the late nights, she depended on coffee each day, but something wasn't right. Her body was rejecting it for some reason. Maybe she had drank that much that she was now turned off coffee completely.

''No, you've made it perfectly. Just the way I like it.'' she smiled at him, taking another sip and holding back from making a disgusted face.

Tony looked skeptical though. ''Okay then...are you sure? I can make some more-''

''No, no, no, this is fine, honestly. It's coffee, right? Any coffee is good coffee to me.''

For the rest of their breakfast, they just sat there and talked to each other about the smallest of things such as what movies they could watch that day and the weather. It was nice though, not having to talk about work or upcoming events, but talk about nothing at all. It was a change for both of them, but they liked it. Tony continued to have syrup on his chin, and Pepper continued to wipe it away while laughing at his inability to eat like a grown man. The food really was good and Pepper wasn't lying to protect his feelings this time, she actually enjoyed every bite she ate, the only downfall was the coffee and she was sure that it wasn't his fault.

The tray was empty by the time Tony laid back against the bed frame, groaning about how he was full. Pepper was finished off a mouthful of pancake as she nodded in agreement, surprised by how much she had actually eaten. Normally she would be watching what she ate, but since this was a lazy day around the house, she made an exception for all junk foods today. It was only when she swallowed her food and finally just sat there motionless that she began to feel something off. The thought of eating any more food made her stomach turn, but what made her feel worse was the fact she had eaten all of this food that all of a sudden seemed disgusting to her.

Tony was talking to her while she sat up, and he must have expected her to reply with something since he called her name a few times. ''Pep? Hello?''

Pepper looked over to him, smiling as if she didn't feel horrible. ''Yeah, sorry, go on.''

Tony continued talking about something as Pepper pretended to listen, although all of her concentration was now on trying to control how sick she was feeling. Everything in her stomach felt as though it was churning around, making her move her body to try and stop it. It reminded her of being car sick on those long road trips she had to endure as a child, sitting in the back seat as they turned endless corners, making her dizzy and nauseous.

''...so it'll probably take a few weeks to finish, but it's not a big deal, it'll give the company something to run with and make everyone happy.'' Tony finished his story, looking up at Pepper and wondering why she didn't look so interested in the conversation. ''Of course that's after I shut down the other section of the company, build my army of chimps and dominate the world.'' Pepper just nodded her head at his words, agreeing with whatever it was he said. She knew that if she opened her mouth the speak, more than words might come out. ''Pepper? What's wrong?''

Pepper's head turned toward him, revealing her pale face. ''I'm fine.'' she shook her head. ''I shouldn't have ate so much.''

''Finally, I cook something you actually like.'' he joked, sitting up. ''It's usually the other way around.'' Pepper nodded her head again silently, trying to control the sickness she was feeling from actually showing. She hated Tony worrying about her, and if she was sick now he would think it was his fault and that she had gotten food poisoning from his cooking. ''Although, they were actually really g-''

Tony was cut off by Pepper jumping off the bed and running into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, although it didn't shield him from the sounds he could hear coming from inside. He cringed as her heard Pepper throwing up, but that didn't stop him walking over to the door. She had only been sick twice since they were together, and usually they were from an extremely stressful day and no food, or that one time she got food poisoning from a sushi bar.

''Pepper?'' he knocked on the door a few times. ''I...do you need anything?'' '

She was still throwing up as he continued to knock on the door, and eventually he couldn't wait any longer and walked in. ''No, go!''

Tony ignored her protests, grabbing her hair and pulling it back out of her way as she knelt by the toilet bowl. Tony just tuned out the noise of her throwing up, focusing more on helping her at this point in time. He remembered quite a few nights that he spent in this room next to the toilet bowl after a big night out, nursing his hangover in the one position.

He couldn't help feel guilty about Pepper's sickness, after all, it was from breakfast. Although, he did check everything he cooked to make sure nothing was burnt, and if the food wasn't edible, Jarvis would have let him know when Tony asked him to check. There was no way it could have been the coffee, it was a simple three step machine that brewed it for you, there was no way he could have messed it up and he even checked the expiry date on the milk carton before he even poured it into a little jug. Either way, he felt this was his fault and needed to apologize the moment Pepper stopped.

''I'm sorry, I swear I had that food checked.'' he rubbed her back as she sat away from the toilet.

''No, it's not your fault, there was nothing wrong with the food.'' she told him, easing his worries. ''I just ate way too much too fast, it happens.'' They sat there for a few more moments, Tony still holding her hair back in case she needed to be sick again, which was lucky because a few seconds later she was sick once again. ''Don't sit here, this is disgusting. I'll be out later.''

Tony shook his head. ''Nope.''

''Tony, please, I don't like you seeing me sick.''

''Yeah, well deal with it.'' he told her firmly, not meaning to sound too forceful. He stood up for a few seconds to find a towel and run some cool water onto it before he returned. ''Remember those mornings where you'd have to help me get ready for work because I was so sick from the night before? I didn't like you seeing me sick but you still stayed with me and helped.'' Softly, he wiped the cool towel over her face to ease her nausea.

Pepper took a few deep breaths and sat back, leaning against Tony's side. ''Thank you.''

''Anytime.''

Pepper didn't want to move from her position for a while, making sure her sickness as gone before even considering standing up. She had eaten way too much food, that was the problem, but the more she focused in on the whole thing, her mind began to leap at the possibilities of the problem. Her sleeping pattern was becoming stranger, and not just from staying up working, she was actually sleeping in or finding herself exhausted at all hours. Some foods and drinks had changed in flavor, making her body reject them, although she had no idea what that could be from but she had to consider everything. It had to be from the big breakfast, there was no way it could be anything else. Of course, it wouldn't be impossible to assume that, but she felt like she was overreacting as many women do when they find themselves in this position, but the more she thought about it, the more paranoid she became.

* * *

Pepper was standing in one of the aisles of the drugstore, staring at everything around her. It had been a while since she had come into this store, usually to pick up something for Tony, and she found herself confused by all of the brands she was looking at. There were far too many, she was becoming confused at each bottle she looked at. She needed vitamins to help her get into a normal sleeping pattern as directed by an online source. Pepper was one of those people who refused to admit she was actually sick or that anything was wrong, so going to the doctors to explain all of her weird feelings lately was not an option.

''Do you need any help?''

Pepper turned to the the employee and politely smiled. ''I was looking for some vitamins to help me get into a regular sleeping pattern, I was told they help quite a lot.''

''They do indeed. The ones you'll need are...'' The young woman bent down and scanned across the row of little vitamin bottles before picking one up and handing it to Pepper. ''These ones. Take one each night before you go to sleep and in approximately five days you'll fall into a regular routine, but I recommend you keep taking them to make sure you stay in the pattern.''

Pepper nodded along with the woman's words, taking in everything she said. ''Okay, thank you.''

As she was walking out, she continued to scan a few aisles, just looking around at a few things when she spotted a row of a particular product that had been on her mind for a few days. 'Pregnancy Test Kits' was one of the boxes she picked up and read the back of. She looked over her shoulder a few times to see if anyone she knew was in the store, just in case. The instructions on the back seemed simple enough, and it couldn't hurt to take one home and ease all of the confusion going on in her mind. It was meant to be an accurate test, but Pepper had seen many movies where they couldn't be depended on. It wasn't an expensive test and it would do no harm in buying, but Pepper still though she was crazy to even think of this possibility. She didn't want to spend too much time looking over the brands in case another employee came over and tried to help her which would only make the whole situation worse, so she took the box she was reading and headed to the checkout with her vitamins.

* * *

Wednesday morning didn't bring much for Pepper, she found herself slumped over the toilet bowl once again. This little activity had been going on for a few mornings since the first time it had happened, and it definitely wasn't Tony's cooking or her overeating to blame anymore. Luckily, she had this day off, otherwise she would be calling in sick.

''Pepper?'' Tony called from the bedroom.

Pepper quickly stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was pale, but not as bad as she was a few hours ago. Her hair was messy but she had just woken up. She looked fine, and so she opened the door to the bathroom and called back. ''I'm in here.''

Tony yawned and sat up. ''You okay?''

Pepper walked out rolling her eyes. ''I needed to use the bathroom, I'm perfectly fine.'' She pulled on her sweat pants and glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. ''If you're going to make that meeting, you need to leave really soon.''

Tony groaned. ''But...but I don't want to go.''

''Well Tony, sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do. I think they call it...life.''

''Ha ha, you're humor never ceased to amaze me.'' he stood up tiredly and walked past her to the bathroom.

Tony was quick getting ready, he was showered and dressed within an hour of waking up, and for Tony, that was incredible progress compared to his usual timing for him to be ready for anything, let alone a meeting with the Stark Industries board members. He was dressed neatly in a ensemble that Pepper had picked out and readied for him to wear, making sure he looked professional and prepared, although she knew he was not organised for the meeting at all.

''Hopefully I'll be home early.'' Tony told her as she straightened his tie. ''These meetings go for, what, an hour at the most, right?''

Pepper shook her head in disbelief and laughed. ''You have a long day ahead of you if you think you're getting out of that meeting within an hour.''

Tony sighed. ''This day is going to be terrible.''

''Don't think like that.''

''No, I can feel it.''

Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. ''Well just think, you're loving wife will be here waiting for you when you get back.''

Tony smiled at that and kissed her for what seemed like minutes, trying to make up for that fact he wouldn't see her all day. ''Promise?'' he looked at her with a knowing grin.

Pepper giggled into his neck. ''I promise. Now go, you'll be late.'' she told him as she pushed him toward the door. ''I love you.''

Tony would never tire of hearing those words from Pepper, nor would he tire of returning them just as eagerly. ''Love you too.''

When Tony finally left, Pepper took it upon herself to do some housework for once. They had a maid for their usual days, but whenever one of them were home they didn't bother with cleaning or tidying anything up. Pepper was a very organized person and it had taken her a while to grow comfortable with the idea of a maid cleaning the house when she wasn't there, but since her days were long and she didn't have the time, it was actually a great convenience.

Pepper made the bed, rounded up clothes that needed to be cleaned and finished tidying up the living room to her standards. Then she headed into the kitchen to check a few things in the pantry, wondering if she would need to go shopping for anything since this was her day off and she really had nothing to do. As she was looking around at all of the items on the shelves, her eyes caught a glimpse of the calender by the side of the refrigerator. She kept staring at the dates, counting to herself the weeks that had gone by without notice. Something was definitely wrong.

Pepper walked upstairs to their bedroom, walking past the bed and straight to the bathroom. Hidden behind a bunch of cleaning supplied in their cupboard, she pulled out the pregnancy test she had bought the other week at the drugstore. She had been in denial for so long about the whole thing, thinking she was just overreacting and the stress of work had been adding to all of her suspicions, but after looking at the calender for so long and calculating just how late she was, it was time to actually find out what was going on.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper walked back in the front door and absentmindedly slammed the door behind her, cringing at the sound as she hurried up the stairs to the bathroom. Tony still wasn't home, and for the first time she was glad that he wouldn't be back for a few more hours yet. The test she had taken was sitting on the counter in the bathroom, it's results looking back at her as she sat a brown bag down next to it. It was positive, but Pepper couldn't trust it. If this was happening, no matter how many signs pointed toward it, she needed to make sure that the first test wasn't lying to her. There was no way she would get into the doctor's this afternoon, so for now she depended on the results of the other four boxes she had bought.

They were all different brands, trying to make sure she got the most accurate results, but the instructions were just the same as before. It was easy enough, but that didn't take Pepper's mind off of the fact she could be pregnant right now, especially since the first test was positive. She just couldn't believe she had to wait this long before realizing what was going on with her body. With how busy she had been and the stress she was going through, she didn't even notice that she was late, the days all seemed to pass in a blur and before she knew it weeks had passed and she was experiencing the same symptoms of pregnancy.

Twenty minutes later, all of the tests were done, but Pepper hadn't found the courage to look at them yet, covering them with a towel as she sat down on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor to look at them all. She had the first one in her hand, the first positive test, and then she began looking at each of the others.

She lifted the first one up to see the result. _Positive._ She looked at another._ Positive._ Another._ Positive._ And finally, the last one._ Positive. _

Five different brands, five positive results. There was no denying it now. From all the movies she had seen, all the false pregnancy tests and false alarms, she knew the answer to her question when the five tests came back with the same answer. Although she wanted to go to the doctors to properly confirm everything, she knew this was happening. She was pregnant.

As her mind began to think through all of the factors she would have to deal with when she went to the doctors, there was nothing that made her stress more than telling Tony. Sure, they were married, but having kids wasn't a major priority right now, they hadn't exactly spoke about it in detail. There was always the little comment that each of them made like ''I bet our son would be just like you,'' or ''If we had a daughter I bet...'', but they were nothing more than musings. Nothing had been planned when it came to children, although they knew it would happen one day eventually, just not so soon, and that's what worried Pepper. That Tony wouldn't be ready, that he wouldn't want to do this right now, after all, they'd only been married for two months. She glanced down at her watch, seeing that she had a few more hours to think about how she would break this to him.

* * *

''Never want to go to a meeting ever again!'' Tony groaned when he walked through the door, his voice echoing down the hall where Pepper was sitting in the living room. ''Please don't make me go back there.''

Pepper laughed at his whining as she looked up from her seat on the couch. He was pulling at his tie and throwing it to the ground, loosening his collar now that he was back at home. He walked over and lifted Pepper's legs up, sitting himself down next to her and setting her legs over his as he got comfortable.

''How did it go?'' Pepper asked, pushing his messy hair out of his face, listening to him sigh.

''It was so _boring_. I mean, I know they're not supposed to be exciting and fun, but that was unbearable.'' he told her as he thought about his day. ''Thank god they're only one day a month. I still don't understand why I have to be there, I barely even spoke.''

''It's your company, remember?''

''Uh no, if I recall, it's _our_ company.'' he pointed out, looking to her with a smile. ''Speaking of which, why didn't you have to go today, again?''

''Because it was _my _day off. Plus, I went to the last one when _you _didn't, so it's fair now.''

Tony grumble and rested his hands on top of her legs, tapping his fingers rhythmically against her soft skin. ''So, how was your day off, huh? Moping around the house missing me, I assume.'' he flashed a grin her way.

''As a matter of fact I cleaned, if you haven't noticed.''

Tony looked around the room for a few short seconds, instantly seeing cleaner surfaces and less mess where he left it. ''Well, now you mention it, it does look nice around here. But are you forgetting we have a maid to do that stuff? You don't have to worry about it. It's called a day off for a reason Pepper, not to do any work.''

''I know that, but I was bored and I like to clean my own house every now and then.'' she told him before rolling her eyes at his reaction to her words. ''Okay, _our _house.'' They sat there peacefully for a while longer, relishing the feel of the cool air from the air conditioning blowing against there skin as the sun was setting outside. Before they knew it, it was dark. ''Do you want some dinner?''

Tony thought to himself for a while. ''We'll just order in later, I just want to sit here for a while.''

Pepper leaned forward and rested her head against his shoulder. ''Me too.''

As Pepper snuggled in against his side, enjoying the feel of his arms now around her, she kept feeling guilty over the fact that she wasn't telling him something that he needed to know. This was his child, he needed to know what was going on, he deserved to know as she soon as she found out, but she just didn't know how to tell him. He was already so exhausted from his long day at Stark Industries, sitting through a meeting that she knew would be as boring as watching paint dry. She just wanted him to relax for a while, she would tell him later, as soon as she figured out how.

* * *

Tony walked out of the bathroom later that night still running a towel through his wet hair, sighing at the feeling of walking into the nice cool room from the steamy shower. Pepper was sitting up in bed wearing her tank top, her underwear hidden by the sheet she had pulled over her legs. They had ordered Chinese food for dinner, having a relaxing meal in front of the television, not bothering to move from their position until they headed up to bed.

Pepper had thought of many different ways to tell him about what she had discovered today, but she thought she would just go for the easy, simple approach and just tell him exactly how it was, just like taking off a band-aid. Quick and painless, although she was still as nervous as she had ever been. She knew Tony, there was no way he would make her deal with this on her own if he wasn't ready, he would be there for her through everything, but it was his reaction that worried her. She didn't know how he would take the news, he was so unpredictable sometimes, even for Pepper who could read him like a book.

The bed moved beside her as Tony slumped himself down, wearing only his briefs and sitting up on his elbow to look at her. ''Please don't tell me I have to get up early tomorrow morning.''

''No, you don't have to.'' she told him, laughing at how dramatic he was acting. ''But I do.''

''No, no, don't say that. Ugh, it was perfect until you said that.'' Tony whined, stretching his arm out to rub his hand along her leg. ''Wait? Why? I thought you didn't need to go in until twelve tomorrow.''

''It's not for work, I have a doctor's appointment.'' she told his casually.

Tony sat up instantly, looking at her in the eyes as if he was analyzing what could be wrong with her. ''Are you sick? Is it those migraines again? It's stress, isn't it? I knew it! You shouldn't be working so hard. I keep telling, and telling, and-''

''Tony,stop,'' she waved her arms to stop his rambling. ''There's nothing _wrong_ with me. But there is something we need to talk about.'' Tony took notice of how serious she was speaking, knowing this was no time to joke around, whatever she needed to talk about worried him. ''Oh boy, just...please don't...I'm sorry, I don't know how to...to tell you.''

''Just tell me.'' he told her seriously. ''Whatever it is, just say it, because I'd rather know that not know.''

Pepper bit down on the inside of her lip, trying to prolong her pause before she spoke. She really was worried about how he would react, but there was no turning back now. ''Okay, please don't freak out...'' she warned him, watching as he nodded as best he could. ''I'm pretty sure that...I'm pregnant.''

Tony's expression didn't change, his eyes were still glued to hers as she watched him with anticipation. It wasn't as if he didn't understand what was happening, he received the message loud and clear, but he just didn't know how to react to it. Pepper was pregnant, it was his child, they were having a baby. It was all pretty easy to understand, and yet he kept having to repeat her words in his head. _I'm pretty sure..._

''Y-you're not sure?'' he asked softly, not wanting to give her the wrong idea about his feelings toward the idea.

Pepper nodded her head nervously. ''I took five different tests, and they're all positive. But I have to go to the doctor to make sure-''

''Wait, so _all _of those tests came back positive that you are pregnant?'' Pepper nodded, still unsure of how he was taking this. ''Well I think it's safe to say that you are.''

''You can't rely completely on those things, only a blood test at a doctor's office will actually give you a 100% accurate result.'' she told him, thinking he was freaking out.

''Yeah, that's a good idea, but Pepper, you _are _pregnant.'' he told her. ''Five tests, and they're all positive, there's no denying what that means.''

''I..I can't tell what you're thinking right now...'' she shook her head, and Tony had never seen her so worried about something before. ''I mean, is this what you _want_? I know we've never really talked about having kids, and it's not like we planned this...but it's happening, and I just...I wish I could read your thoughts.''

Tony shook his head in disbelief as she spoke. She was the one who was pregnant, and she was more concerned about how he was going to react. Of course he wanted to have kids with her, there was absolutely no one else he could picture himself having a family with. Sure, it wasn't planned, but they knew it would happen one day, that day just happened to be right now. They had everything they needed, it wasn't as if they were in a bad position. They had a house, a home, money wasn't an issue when they both ran Stark Industries, and they were married. There was nothing wrong with this picture.

''Do I _want _this? Of course I want this. I'm much more grown up than I used to be, Pepper, give me _some_ credit.'' he told her playfully, trying to ease her worries.

''A _baby_, Tony.'' she told him firmly, trying to make him understand that this wasn't something to take lightly.

Tony chuckled. ''Yeah, a _baby_ Pepper, I know. What, are you expecting me to jump off the bed and run for it?''

''Well...no, but-''

''You're crazy to think that I wouldn't want to have a baby with you Pepper Stark.'' he told her with a smile. ''Yeah, it's a little...unexpected, sure, but it's not like this wasn't ever going to happen.''

Pepper smiled as well. ''Really? You're not...freaked out?''

''Freaked out? I've never been so scared in my life! I just have a good poker face. Being a father...that is a scary thought, but it's with _you._ Don't you get that? I can do anything as long as _you're_ there with me. This, a baby, as scared as I am and as freaked out as I will be every time I think about it...is right.''

Pepper's eyes were already tearing up while listening to Tony's words. She was just so glad that he didn't feel all of those things she was scared he would. He was actually excited, he wanted this just as much as she did, and although they were both scared, he was right. Together they could do anything. She leaned forward and kissed him with all of the emotion she was feeling in that moment, and his arms wrapped around her waist to pull her down on top of him.

''I love you.'' she told him as their lips parted for a few seconds.

''And I,'' he kissed her quickly. ''...love you too.''

Pepper sighed, resting her head on his chest. ''I can't believe this is happening.''

Tony rubbed his hand over her back, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his. ''Me too...it's crazy. I knew something was going to happen, you know.''

Pepper looked up at him, resting her chin on her hand. ''What do you mean?''

''Well things were going so...I don't know, _normally._'' he told her. ''Like, since when are our lives normal?

Pepper chuckled, understanding exactly what he meant. ''Mm, I suppose so.''

''Nah, I knew it.''

''Well thanks for the heads up.'' she joked.

''Couldn't ruin a surprise, could I?

* * *

The alarm buzzed at eight the next morning, waking Tony from his peaceful slumber and realizing the bed was empty next to him. He sighed and rolled over onto Pepper's side, instantly smelling her signature scent on the pillow. He could hear noises in the bathroom and sat completely still for a moment to make sure he was in fact hearing someone in there. Tony jumped off the bed and rushed to the door, pushing it open.

''Pepper-'' he called in a panicked tone, but there was no need to panic. Pepper was standing at the bathroom counter applying mascara to her eyelashes, pausing for a moment to give him a confused look. ''Sorry...I thought you were...I thought something was wrong.''

She shook her head casually. ''Nope, I'm okay.''

''Really? Don't you get, like...throwing up.'' he spoke in a jumble, not trying to sound like an idiot.

Pepper laughed slightly. ''No, I don't 'get throwing up'. It's called morning sickness, and it doesn't happen _every_ morning.''

Tony nodded as if he knew. ''Right, yeah, that's what I meant.''

''I'm fine, Tony. There's no need to worry.'' she finished with the mascara and sat it back down on in the little basket she had for all of her beauty products. ''Did you want to come with me today?''

Tony's eyes widened. ''Are you serious? I wasn't _not_ going to come with you, Pepper.''

''Okay, I'm sorry, I just know how you are with doctors and anything related to dealing with them.'' she raised her hands in defense.

''That's when the subject is _me_, not you, and especially not when it's as important as this.'' he told her honestly. ''When's the appointment?''

''I have to be there at nine.''

Tony smiled then. ''Good, I'll get ready now.''

As Tony walked out of the bathroom, Pepper couldn't help smile at the fact he was so committed to this already. She knew he would be caring and all, but from most movies she had seen, it usually took the father a while until they fully adjusted to the idea that they were going to actually have a child. Again, she was referring back to movies, because she really hadn't dealt with anything like this before. She had no idea what it was like to be pregnant, to have someone growing inside of her body, she was clueless. All she wanted was to know that everything was okay, that's all. Healthy and happy, that's all she wanted.

* * *

''Tony, would you _please _stop tapping your feet.'' Pepper told him in an annoyed tone.

Ever since the doctor had left the room to retrieve Pepper's results, he couldn't stop fidgeting. If it wasn't his fingers tapping against the seat, his teeth chattering in his mouth or his feet tapping against the ground, he was humming a tune that sounded like one he would play in his workshop all day.

''Can't help it.'' he told her in a monotone voice as if he really couldn't control his actions.

''Well you're driving me insa-''

''Alright, Mrs. Stark,'' The doctor walked back into the room. Her name was Dr. Tate and she made the whole situation much more calm every time she spoke, she had such a calming voice. ''I have your results.'' Pepper and Tony exchanged looks as their hands locked together. Dr. Tate opened the file she carried in and pulled out the first piece of paper on top, looking over to see if the couple were ready to hear the news. ''Congratulations, you're pregnant.''

At that moment, Pepper finally let herself feel the happiness that came with finding out about all of this. The drugstore pregnancy tests, all five of them, convinced Pepper to an extent, but hearing the words from a doctor was all the confirmation she needed. She was smiling as soon as the words left Dr. Tate's mouth, finally letting herself believe all of this was happening.

''Are you sure?'' she asked, double-checking.

''I'm very sure, Mrs. Stark. You're at...almost eight weeks.'' Dr. Tate looked down at the results. ''Yes, eight weeks. Which makes we wonder how you didn't find out sooner?''

''I run a company-''

''Co-runs,'' Tony corrected, unable to hide his smile either. ''With me.''

''I _co-run_ a company, so it's pretty hard to concentrate on certain dates and how late I was, plus it's a stressful job so I just thought I was being paranoid.'' Pepper could feel Tony squeezing her hand with happiness at the news, but as she concentrated on exactly how she missed all of the signs, she remembered the night they went out for dinner. She had one drink, but that was enough to set her into panic mode. ''Oh my god...I had a drink, that night at dinner, I had a martini.''

''Mrs. Stark, I guarantee you that most women who find out they're pregnant have done things beforehand that aren't exactly healthy for the baby, it's perfectly normal since you were unaware.'' Dr. Tate soothed her. ''One drink, especially a few weeks ago, will not harm the baby's growth as long as it's not an excessive amount, however it's not recommended to drink alcohol, smoke cigarettes or any kind of drug while pregnant.''

''No, I won't be, I an assure you.'' she nodded confidently. ''But...you're sure everything will be okay?''

Dr. Tate nodded. ''Yes, but I can understand your worry. If you'd like, we can run an ultrasound and check on how things are going.''

Tony was listening to every word Dr. Tate said, trying to memorize certain things that Pepper could and couldn't do so that he could make sure everything was okay, but when she mentioned ultrasound, his attention rose. ''Wait, you can do those things _now_?''

''You can have an ultrasound at any time during your pregnancy no matter how early or late. It's just to check on everything, out your minds at ease.''

Pepper and Tony looked at each other knowingly before nodding their heads excitedly. ''Yeah, we'd love that.'' Pepper told her happily.

''Great. Just follow me into the next room and we can get things set up.'' Dr. Tate instructed.

The room was much smaller than Pepper had expected. It had a bed in the middle of it and big machines surrounding it, it was quite intimidating to be in there since she had no idea what was going on inside her body right now, but that was the whole point behind this. Tony followed in behind her, holding her hand as she walked over to the bed.

''Just lay down and make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a few minutes.'' Dr. Tate advised.

Pepper nodded and sat down on the bed, laying her head back to rest on the pillow. Tony dragged a seat across from the wall and sat beside her, grabbing her hand again for support. They were both terrified in that moment. Everything was so overwhelming.

''You okay?'' Tony asked, squeezing her hand.

She nodded. ''Nervous.''

''Me too, but it's all gonna be okay.'' he assured her. ''Just try and relax.''

A few moments later, Dr. Tate returned into the room and walked over to Pepper, instructing her to lift her shirt up to reveal her stomach. Pepper was glad she wore a two piece ensemble today when she thought about the fact she almost chose a dress. Dr. Tate pulled a trolley over to Pepper's side which had a machine hooked up to it as well as a little remote-like object attached to it. A small circle of gel was placed on her stomach and then Dr. Tate began to move the little remote around, looking for something only her eyes were trained to see. To Pepper and Tony, it was all a messy blue on screen, but they knew when Dr. Tate's hands stopped moving that they were looking at their baby.

''And there is your little boy or girl.'' she pointed to the screen. ''They may be a bit small for you to see, but just around this area is where you should be looking. It's okay if you can't see it, this is the first ultrasound. Soon, you'll pick it up as easily as I can.''

Pepper stared at the screen in astonishment, looking at the little image that was shaped like a bean. Even when Dr. Tate moved her hand, Pepper knew exactly where to look and what she was looking at. Dr. Tate left the room to give the parents-to-be a moment to themselves. Tony moved from his position to be closer to the screen, looking at the image on screen. It was incredible how something so small already had such a huge part of his heart. He squeezed Pepper's hand again, smiling widely at her. Pepper's eyes were glossy with forming tears of joy, looking back over to the monitor.

''It's so small.'' she spoke softly.

''I know,'' Tony agreed, unable to take his eyes off of it either. ''That's our little guy.''

Pepper's head snapped back to look at him. ''Guy? It could be a girl.''

''I'm good either way.'' he shrugged, leaning down to give Pepper a kiss. ''But it's a boy for sure.''

* * *

**I actually have no idea how any pregnancy-business works, so this could be wildy inaccurate for all I know, but hey.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

As the next few days went by, both Tony and Pepper agreed not to tell anyone about the pregnancy until her next scan, which was advised by Dr. Tate to be on the safe side of things. It was still such a shock to both of them that they were going to be parents, and they had never been so scared before, but it was a good scared, it was exciting.

Pepper went to work as usual and didn't say anything out of the ordinary to anyone. She knew how people at Stark Industries would react and she definitely did not want that kind of attention. When her and Tony were first married, there were so many people who speculated that it was because she was pregnant and they awaited news that she was expecting, but the rumors proved not to be true. That was the problem with living in the media's spotlight, they always tried to make stories out of nothing and stir up controversy, but neither Pepper or Tony payed any attention to their headlines about them, they were used to the attention by now.

''Mrs. Stark?'' Heather's voice came into the room, carrying a finished file over to Pepper's desk. ''Your husband is on line two.''

''Okay, thank you Heather.'' Pepper watched as she walked back out of the room before picking up the phone and pressing the line to answer. She wondered what he could be calling for, she would be home in an hour anyway. ''Tony?''

''Yeah, hey, sorry to call...I know you're gonna be home soon anyway but I didn't think I could just leave a note for this.'' his voice was rushed, as though he was doing something else while talking to her.

She could hear the clinging of metal in the background and wondered what was going on. ''What's going on?''

''It's nothing, really, Rhodey just needs some help with something.''

''He needs _your_ help, or Iron Man's help?'' Pepper asked, trying to understand what he was saying.

Tony paused for a moment. ''Well, I guess you could say Iron Man's help, but I'm in the suit so really it is _my_ help, just in the form of-''

''Tony,'' Pepper cut him off as he rambled on. ''Can you just tell me what's going on?''

She could hear him sigh. ''There's some...problems. Rhodey has been watching this terrorist group not far from one of the military's main bases, they're getting too close and they've got...advantages.''

''What do you mean?''

''Explosives.''

Pepper could feel her worry rising. ''And what are you going to do?''

''Don't freak out, alright? We're just going to see what we can do.'' Tony told her calmly. ''We're not going alone, they just need help.''

Pepper rested her forehead in her hand, closing her eyes to take in what she was hearing. It's not as if this was unusual, he was Iron Man and he had responsibilities by being who he was, but she hated him doing things like this, especially when it involved terrorists. Pepper always feared that there would be a repeat of what had happened before Iron Man, that he would be taken or something terrible would happen. She couldn't handle anything happening to him.

''When are you going?'' she asked. Tony didn't answer, but Pepper could still hear the clinging of metal in the background, and it answered her question. ''You're going now.''

''I have to, I'm sorry.'' he told her, sounding legitimately sorry for having to do this to her. He hated leaving her here when he had to go and be Iron Man, he knew all she did was worry about him and watch the news, hoping he was okay. ''I'm leaving as soon as the suit assembles, we need to get there as soon as possible.''

''Tony, this sounds a lot worse than you're telling me.''

''Pepper, _please _don't worry. I got this, I do this all the time, it's fine. Plus, I got Rhodey with me, it's gonna be fine. Just come home, eat something, go to bed, and _please_ don't wait up for me.'' Even as Tony was speaking, he knew there was no way she wasn't going to worry about this.

Pepper listened to his advice to come home and eat something. He always worried about her not eating because of her long days at the office and the fact that when she came home she was either too exhausted or stressed to worry about food. Especially on nights where he wasn't home because he was off being Iron Man, she made herself sick with worry sometimes and Tony hated himself for being the one to do that to her, so he tried to take care of her even though he wasn't there. He knew her too well.

''This is the part where I usually give you a kiss for good luck.'' she smiled to herself at all of the memories.

Tony felt terrible, he hated having to leave her like this, especially since she wasn't even home to say goodbye. This had just come upon him though, Rhodey needed his help now and Tony would never let him go alone.

''Well, that means you owe me double next time.'' he told her, trying to ease her worries. ''I'll see you in the morning.''

''Be careful Tony, I want you to come back in one piece.''

''I will, I promise.'' he told her confidently.

''I love you.'' she told him. Whenever he left on one of these endeavors, they both wanted those words to be the last thing they said to one another, just in case something went wrong.

''I love you too.''

* * *

Pepper sat at the kitchen bench with a take-out container in front of her, lazily poking her fork into the different vegetables and munching on them slowly. The house was completely silent, the only noise was when her ring tapped against the kitchen bench. As it did so, she lost herself in looking at it. It was silver and it had a diamond in the middle, just like she had always pictured her wedding ring to look like. She was expecting Tony to go overboard on the ring since nothing he did in his life was subtle, but the ring was perfect.

Pepper walked upstairs and took a long, hot shower to ease all of the stress in the body, coming out of the bathroom exhausted from the relaxation. She looked over to the empty bed, wishing Tony was here with her. Then she wouldn't have to sleep in the huge bed by herself, she could wrap herself up in his arms and sleep peacefully knowing he was right there with her. Everywhere she looked just reminded her that he wasn't here, so eventually after watching the latest news round-up, she turned the lights out and buried herself in the bed sheets, hoping that somehow she could sleep.

The blankets that had been previously on the bed were now all kicked off the sides and lay pooled on the floor due to Pepper's inability to gain any sleep whatsoever. Her legs kicked beneath the sheets in frustration, and she glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. It was 3am and she was still just as awake as she was when she got home. She was about to go make herself a cup of tea before she heard noises coming from downstairs in the workshop.

''Jarvis, what was that noise?'' Pepper asked.

''That would be Mr. Stark returning home, madam.''

Pepper rushed out of the room and down the stairs in an instant, her feet running along the tiles in the hall as she neared the staircase down to the workshop. She was in such a rush that she forgot she was only wearing her tank top and underwear as she usually slept in, hoping that Rhodey wasn't here as well. As she made it to the glass door into the workshop, she could see Tony standing on the docking station, his Iron Man armor being removed. She input her security code without looking and walked into the room.

''You're still awake,'' Tony looked over with a concerned expression, walking off of the dock and over to where she was. ''I told you to get some sleep, you don't need to keep doing this.''

Pepper didn't answer him, instead her arms just wrapped around his neck and she pulled him in close, resting her head on his chest to find the warmth she had been craving all night. That's all she wanted to do right now, just hug him and know that he was back home safely. Tony didn't say anything either, instead he snaked his arms around her waist and hugged her tight, closing his eyes as his chin rested on her shoulder. This happened every time he came back from anything like this. They would just stand there for as long as they wanted to and just held each other.

''Are you okay?'' he asked her, pulling away slightly to look into her eyes.

She nodded tiredly. ''I am now.''

''Come on, let's go to bed.''

As Tony held his arm around her shoulder and began walking toward the door, Pepper noticed a slight limp in his walk, probably something that had only just occurred tonight. He was injured. Pepper's eyebrows knitted together out of worry, but she didn't say anything. Whenever she did, Tony would always change the subject or play it off less than it was. It was no use, he was too stubborn to admit he was hurt or that he needed some help for it.

They made it up the stairs to the bedroom and Tony walked straight into the bathroom to take a shower, but not before he noticed all of the sheets that were on the ground from Pepper's tossing and turning. His eyes looked over the bed sadly, feeling guilty that it was his fault Pepper couldn't get any rest that night. He turned the shower on hot, wincing at the feel of the heated water hitting his back, stinging him. It had been a long night, and he just wanted to sleep off everything that had happened. Luckily, no one was seriously injured. The military basically had everything under control, they just needed someone to go in and take whatever explosives they had, and that was him and Rhodey since they were the only ones in a metal suit. However, they did get knocked around quite a bit. The suit protected them from any harmful explosives and weapons, but they still suffered bruising, cuts and all kinds of injuries.

Tony stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, slipping into his briefs and walking into the bedroom. Pepper's eyes were on him as he walked over to his side of the bed and sat down. He had a very noticeable bruise on his shoulder, and Pepper couldn't help speaking up about it now.

''You're hurt.'' she told him, moving closer to his side. There were a few cuts along his arms and a small one on his face, barely visible.

''It's nothing.'' he shook his head.

''No, it's not nothing, Tony. You're _hurt_. Let me help-''

''I'm fine.'' he looked up at her with a convincing smile, and if Pepper didn't know him so well she would have bought it. Pepper got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom, coming back with a small white bag that she kept all of her medical supplies in. ''You don't need to do this.''

''What? Take care of you?'' she asked, looking at him in disbelief.

Tony shook his head. ''No, you don't have to do _this_, I'm fine.''

''Oh, calm down, it's just antiseptic.'' she rolled her eyes, knowing how childish he was when it came to cleaning up his injuries. Anything medical, he hated. The sterilized smell of all the supplies in the bag made his nose wrinkle up. ''Would you please let me help you?''

Tony looked up at her once again, and he knew he was losing this argument. She was watching him with such concern, he hated it. She was always on edge when he came home from these things, always thinking he was hiding something from her like a broken arm, granted that did happen before and he couldn't blame Pepper for being so paranoid when he brought it on himself.

''I don't want you to have to keep worrying about me.'' he admitted as she sat next to him with her legs folded, spilling some antiseptic ointment onto a cotton bud to dab on his cuts.

''I'm allowed to worry about my husband when he's Iron Man.'' she defended.

''Well I don't like it. You get yourself all worked up, you don't sleep,'' he told her, looking over to the end of the bed where all the blankets had been kicked off. ''I just...wish I didn't have to keep doing that to you.''

Pepper finished wiping the cotton bud over one of his cuts, pausing to look at him sincerely. ''It's not your fault. The world needs Iron Man.''

''But I don't want to keep leaving you at all hours.'' he moved, turning to face her.

''Tony, this is your job. You protect people, the fight the bad guys and I'm so proud of you for that. I can deal with sleeping alone for a few nights if it means you can keep doing it, I'm fine. Just because I can't sleep sometimes when you're not here is not your fault, it's just the way I am.''

Tony looked down at his hands. ''But it's not just _you_ that I'm leaving anymore.''_  
_

Pepper reached over and took his face in her palms. ''I knew what I was getting myself into when I married you, okay? Don't stop doing this because of me, or because of the baby, because we're fine. You're Iron Man. I married Iron Man, and I have no regrets.''

Tony shook his head, smiling. ''You're something else, you know that? You really are.''

Pepper grinned, shrugging her shoulders. ''Yeah, well, you're not too bad yourself.''

Tony moved in closer to her lips, stopping before they met. ''If I recall correctly...you owe me a kiss.''

''Is that so?'' Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as his arms made their way around her waist.

* * *

Pepper was walking around the bedroom wearing nothing but her bra and her underwear, searching through the entire wardrobe for something nice to wear today. She had gone to the doctors yesterday with Tony and they were thrilled to hear that everything was going perfectly. Their baby was growing at a normal rate, all levels were good and it was healthy, which meant they could finally tell people that they were expecting.

Tony walked in to the room a while later with a glass of water for Pepper who had been suffering morning sickness since she woke up. He couldn't help grin at what she was wearing, handing her the glass once he was close enough.

''Are you planning on wearing clothes today? Not that _I _would mind, but I don't want the whole restaurant's eyes on you.''

Pepper huffed in annoyance. ''I'm trying to find that blue top I like so much,'' she told him, handing him the glass once again as she turned back to the wardrobe. ''Wait, I think...I found it!''

Tony gave her a weird look as she turned around, excited by just finding a shirt. ''You're freaking out aren't you?''

''No I'm not.'' she defended firmly. ''I just want to look nice.''

''You always looks nice. But on another topic, you're freaking out.''

Pepper sighed and looked up at him. ''I am not freaking out, I just want everything to go...smoothly.''

''It will. What could go wrong?''

''My mother.'' she looked at him knowingly. ''You and me, at lunch, with my _mother_.''

Tony nodded. ''Yeah, I know. What's the big deal?''

''The big deal?! It's my _mother__. _I see her four times a year and that's enough for me. Telling her I'm pregnant is kind of overwhelming for me, okay?''

Tony threw his hands up defensively, instantly regretting asking that question. ''Hey, I get it. But what could go wrong?'' Pepper kept her eyes on her clothes that she was lining up on the bed, making sure they worked well together. ''Pepper?''

''She's going to think we're not ready.'' Pepper looked up, finally confessing her feelings. ''She already thinks I work too much and with you being Iron Man and us running the company together, I just know that's how she's going to react. I mean, I love her, she's my mom, but I can't handle her sometimes.'' she sighed and took a seat on the bed. ''What if our baby can't stand me? Look at me, I'm freaking out about having _lunch _with my mom, imagine how I'm going to be.''

Tony would have took a jab at the fact Pepper had just admitted to being freaked out, but instead he knelt down in front of her on the bed. ''Hey, our baby is going to _love _you Pepper, because you are the most capable woman for anything. You can _do _just about anything. Being a mother is just going to come to you like second nature.'' he told her, gaining a smile on Pepper's lips. ''And as for your mom, she adores me, so don't worry about it.''

Pepper rolled her eyes. ''You were going good there for a moment.''

Tony shook his head. ''I ruined it didn't I?''

''Little bit.'' Pepper laughed.

* * *

''So, how is work going Gin?'' Pepper's mother asked her politely as they were seated at one of the best tables in the restaurant thanks to Tony's request.

Lunch was going fine so far, but that was probably because neither of them had told her about the pregnancy. Pepper wanted to be the one to bring it up, and when she did Tony promised he would back her up on anything if her mother said anything out of line or upsetting. It was hard to sit there and make conversation when the only thing Pepper wanted to do was tell her mom what was going on and get it out of the way.

''Great, it's going great.'' Pepper answered with a smile. ''How about you?''

''Being a florist isn't too exciting, dear.'' her mother laughed. ''But it gets me out of the house, it's something to do.''

Both Pepper and Tony nodded with a smile, silently wishing that the conversation would liven up soon otherwise they would fall into an awkward silence. They had finished eating their lunch, so really there was nothing left to do but talk, and that wasn't working out too well.

''There's actually something that we want to tell you, mom.'' Pepper spoke calmly, preparing herself. She felt Tony's hand find hers and held it for support, which helped her nerves a lot.

''What is it?'' her mother asked, intrigued. ''Nothing's wrong, is there?''

''No, there's nothing wrong Esther.'' Tony spoke up, trying to some weight off of Pepper's shoulders, but that's really all he had to offer since Pepper wanted to be the one to tell her.

''Then what is it?''

Pepper looked to her side at Tony for assurance, and he gave her a comforting smile to ease the tension before she looked back to her mother who was looking at her with anticipation. ''Tony and I...are having a baby.''

Esther looked between the two of them, searching for something that would let her know if they were being serious or not. ''You're pregnant?'' she asked, looking back to Pepper who nodded. ''Oh my god.''

Pepper's hand gripped at Tony's, fearing her mother's reaction. ''I know this is big news mom-''

''Big news? This is wonderful!'' Esther smiled. ''I'm going to have a grandchild!''

Pepper looked back to Tony with a confused expression, obviously not expecting that reaction. ''Y-yeah, you are.''

''I can't believe I'm going to be a _grandmother_!''

''Neither can I Esther, you don't look a day over 35.'' Tony smiled. Pepper rolled her eyes at his compliment, he had been doing it all lunch. No wonder her mother adored him like she did.

''Oh, stop it!'' Esther laughed. ''Oh, this is so exciting! I'm so happy for you both, you're going to be wonderful parents.''

Pepper's smile lit up at her mother's words. ''Thank you, mom.''

Esther continued smiling as she spoke, clearly happy about the idea of having a grandchild. ''So, tell me Gin, how far along are you?''

''I just had my twelve-week scan yesterday.'' Pepper told her happily.

''That's wonderful!'' she cheered again. ''I'm sorry, but this is so exciting. We have to celebrate.''

''You're absolutely right Esther,'' Tony clapped. ''Excuse me? A martini for this stunning woman here,'' he called to one of the waiters, making Esther laugh once again.

''Sorry Gin, none for you of course.'' Esther looked over to Pepper, making Tony laugh in hysterics at the fact the only thing her mother was teasing her about was that she could no longer enjoy her vodka martinis.

Pepper frowned as she sat there and watched the waiter bring their drinks over, setting down a glass of tropical juice in front of Pepper, which she was okay with. She wasn't much of a drinker anyway, and missing a few martinis was nothing compared to the fact that in six months she would have a beautiful, healthy baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Pepper was now at the sixth month of her pregnancy, and a lot had happened in those three months that had gone by. After announcing publicly that Pepper was indeed pregnant and that her and Tony were going to have a child, there had been much more media attention on the couple. Every time they left their home, there was always a crowd of photographers and reporters at their main gate, which was luckily a fair distance from their house, but Happy maneuvered around them easily and got them wherever they needed to go. Much to Tony's delight, Pepper's work schedule had altered to give her shorter days and more time off, which Pepper wasn't too happy about. She knew she needed to take things a bit easier now, but work was all she had done for years, she had nothing to do with her time.

Rhodey had tried to keep Tony out of the military business, even if they did need his help, thinking that he would rather be at home with Pepper, but when Pepper found out she insisted that their lives continue as normal. Just because she was pregnant did not mean she needed someone with her all of the time, and since Tony was already overprotective of her, he was harder to convince that she was going to be okay whether he was there or not. She refused to give up her daily routine and refused for Tony to do so as well.

Pepper was in the bathroom again on this morning, her morning sickness hitting her at exactly 7am which unfortunately woke Tony up as well. Tony didn't mind, he felt terrible that Pepper had to go through all of this and there was nothing he could do to help her, but he did the best he could. Once the bathroom door was shut, Tony knew she would be in there for a while, so he headed downstairs to cook some breakfast for her. He had been paying very close attention to all the different changes that Pepper had been going through, and he familiarized himself with all the different stages. Firstly, she would be sick in the morning on most days, he would bring her a glass of water about an hour later when she was back in bed, and then about ten minutes later she would walk downstairs and eat a big breakfast. He prided himself in knowing all of this because he always made sure he was there to help.

''Here you go,'' he walked over to Pepper who was sitting on the edge of the bed and handed her a glass of cold water. She accepted with a smile. ''Breakfast is ready whenever you feel like it.''

Pepper hummed. ''I'm starving.'' She always wondered how she could even think about food after being sick since most people can't stand the thought, but her stomach was empty and she craved food, any food.

Tony watched as she stood up from her position, her baby bump very round and healthy, there was no hiding her pregnancy now. She had the day off, so she was dressed in black yoga pants and a tank top that she wore when she was sleeping. There was something that Tony noticed about her for all of these months that had changed the way he looked at her. She was always beautiful to him, but now she was just radiant, everything about her was so much more amazing. He followed her down the stairs, watching her step since she was chugging the rest of the water down before the bottom.

''Mm, it smells delicious.'' she licked her lips as she pulled herself onto the bench stool. ''Is there pancakes?''

Tony smiled. ''You _know _there's pancakes. Syrups, chocolate sauce, cream, jelly, and a fruit smoothie.'' Tony also had taken notice to the fact she wasn't supposed to be having caffeine, at least not high amounts, but since being pregnant she just didn't like the taste anymore. So now her morning cup of coffee had been altered to a fresh fruit smoothie prepared by Tony. ''Not bad, huh? Husband of the year material? I think so.''

Pepper chuckled as she piled a few pancakes onto her plate, smothering them in syrup. ''You're getting there.'' she joked.

Tony shook his head in disappointment. ''Hmm, it's a tough title.'' Pepper's facial expression turned very surprised for a moment before she relaxed again, making Tony look confused. ''What?''

''No it's just the baby,'' she put her hand on her stomach. ''It's kicking like crazy.'' Tony moved around closer to her, bending his head down to rest his ear on her stomach. ''See? They're going crazy in there.''

Tony rested his head there for a while longer as if he was listening to something other than the constant kicking against Pepper's stomach. ''Mm hmm, no I understand, go on.'' Pepper laughed at him pretending to have a conversation with the baby, he was always so gentle and loving, she had no doubt that he would be a great father. Tony pulled his head up, looking at Pepper seriously. ''He's hungry. You better start eating then.''

Pepper's mouth fell open. ''Are you telling me what to do?''

Tony put his hands up in defense. ''Hey, his orders not mine.'' he pointed toward her belly.

''_His?_ We don't know that yet.''

Tony shook his hands. ''I know that, that's just what I refer to the baby as. See, this wouldn't happen if we had names picked out. We should get one of those books, you know, with the names in them for babies. Baby names. Actually, I think that's what the book's called.''

''We have one of those Tony.'' she told him with a mouthful of pancakes. ''But there's still three months to go before we have to make a final decision for a boy and a girl.''

Dr. Tate had asked them at their last visit if they would like to know the sex of their baby, a question she had asked a few times but neither one of them could really answer her. They both wanted it to be a surprise, but they were too excited to wait, plus it would make baby shopping a whole lot easier if they knew. Pepper had an appointment the next day, and they were both still wondering if they should find out.

''Well we would only have to think of _one_ name if we found out.'' Tony reasoned.

''I know that...and I've been thinking about it.'' she nodded. ''We're going back tomorrow, so maybe we should find out.''

''I wanted it to be a surprise to Pep, but it's like wrapping a present up and not being able to open it for nine months.'' Tony told her, shaking his head. ''No wait...that might sound wrong, but you know what I mean.''

Pepper rolled her eyes and nodded, thinking to herself. ''I really want to know. It would make things a lot easier, that's for sure.''

''And it would make renovating the room a lot simpler too.'' Tony agreed. ''It's hard to choose a neutral color.''

Pepper looked at him suspiciously. ''Have you been planning things behind my back?''

Tony instantly straightened himself up. ''No!''

''Yes you have, I know that look. Guilt.''

''Have _not._'' he defended before folding his arms. ''Besides, even if I was, maybe it's a surprise.'' Pepper's lips tugged into a smile at how different things were now, beginning to chuckle. ''What's so funny? Is this another hormone thing, laughing at anything?''

Peppers shook her head. ''It's just...a big change.'' she told him. ''Six months ago, planning something behind my back meant you were testing some new kind of upgrade for your suit or something dangerous, and now it's baby colors and nursery equipment.''

Tony unfolded his arms and walked over to her. ''So that's what's funny then, me growing up?'' Pepper nodded, holding back her laughter at how insulted he looked. ''That is so hurtful. I have always been very mature.''

''Yes, _very _mature, sure.'' she turned around to the bench again, looking for more syrup to pour onto the pancakes. ''Okay, okay, stop kicking me.''

''I _told _you, hungry.'' Tony walked closer and put his hand on Pepper's stomach, feeling how hard the baby was kicking. ''Mm, hate to say it but I think our child has my appetite, not yours.''

Pepper had another mouthful of pancakes as she looked back at him, speaking in a muffled voice and a blank expression. ''I'm shocked.''

* * *

Tony was glad that he had picked a private hospital and doctor's surgery now that all of these reporters were following him and Pepper around. They were like hungry dogs, they just couldn't leave them alone. There were so many questions that people wanted them to answer, it was crazy, they had no time for it and it was annoying them every time they went out somewhere. Luckily, Happy was in full bodyguard mode when they had to leave for their appointment the next day, driving past another swarm of photographers at their main gate.

When they arrived at the doctor's, they didn't have to wait long before Dr. Tate collected them to go into the ultrasound room. They had seen their baby before on the monitor, they had even seen it move around waving it's little hand, but today they hoped to find out more than that. They had made their decision after talking about it all night in bed, they wanted to know the sex of their child.

''So, how is everything going Pepper?'' Dr. Tate asked, moving on from addressing her as 'Mrs. Stark' after they had spend so much time together over the past few months with their meetings.

''Everything's great, I feel good and the baby seems pretty good as well since it's constantly kicking me.'' she told the doctor, getting comfortable on the bed once again, resting her head back on the pillow.

Dr. Tate laughed. ''Yes, I do hear about that part quite often. Sounds like you have a very active baby, you're going to have your hands full. So you're not experiencing any uncomfortable or unusual feelings?''

''Are we talking hormones here? Because she cried when we ran out of cinnamon donuts the other day.'' Tony chimed in, earning a roll of the eyes from Pepper.

''Don't worry, that's perfectly normal. Your hormones go crazy during pregnancy. Mood swings, emotions, everything is in a whirlwind.'' Dr. Tate looked down at Pepper's file, making notes of her gradual stages. ''How about physically? No pain, nothing unusual?''

Tony looked at her, waiting for an answer since he had always kept an eye on her to make sure she was okay, but even if she wasn't she wouldn't want to worry him. However, the doctor needed to know, so now Tony would finally get a straight answer.

Pepper shook her head. ''No, everything feels fine...I think.''

''Excellent. Let's have a look at your baby, shall we?'' Dr. Tate prepared the monitor at her side.

Pepper lifted her shirt up, revealing her rounded stomach. ''Me and Tony were wondering if...'' she looked over to Tony for assurance.

''We'd like to know if we're have a boy or a girl.'' Tony summed up.

Dr. Tate nodded her head. ''Of course, I can let you know in a few moments.'' she spoke casually, putting gel onto Pepper's stomach and using the ultrasound remote to search for the right position of the baby. ''There you go, there's your baby.'' Dr. Tate moved the screen around so the couple could see, pointing at all of the visible body parts. Hands, face, feet, everything was perfect. ''He or she had grown quite a lot since your last visit. Everything looks great, that's one healthy baby.''

Pepper's eyes widened. She had seen her baby before on ultrasound, but Dr. Tate was right, he or she really was growing. She could see their little nose, tiny fingers and toes, it was mesmerizing to look at it moving around inside of her body. She looked over to Tony who seemed just as intrigued as she was by their unborn child. His eyes wouldn't move away from the screen, and his hand gripped hers tight.

''Wow,'' he whispered, loud enough for only Pepper to hear.

''I know,'' she smiled over at him.

Dr. Tate smiled at the couple who were so in love with their child already, looking over Pepper's file as she gave them a moment. They would have a recording of the ultrasound as well as screenshots for a baby book like many parents kept, but it was nothing like watching the baby move around right there and then.

''Would you like to know the sex of your baby now?'' she asked them after she had given them some time.

Pepper and Tony exchanged excited looks together before turning back to Dr. Tate. ''We would.''

''Okay then,'' she opened the file. ''Congratulations, you're having a little girl.''

The word rang over it their ears a couple more times, making sure they had heard correctly. They were having a girl. They were going to have a daughter. They didn't know what to say, although they were extremely happy to have found out. Dr. Tate once again gave them a moment, walking out of the room to fix up their ultrasound recordings. Pepper was crying at the news, a mixture of joy and hormone overload, whereas Tony was just smiling like crazy.

''A girl.'' Pepper repeated. ''We're having a little girl.''

Tony nodded, trying to keep his emotions steady as well. Seeing Pepper cry always made him want to cry, especially now, but he settled for leaning in and kissing Pepper through her tears. When he sat back up, his hands automatically went to her stomach, moving in a circular motion as he stared at the image on screen.

''A little girl.'' he smiled.

Pepper's tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she looked up at the image on the screen again. ''I can't believe this.''

* * *

Pepper walked out of the bathroom that night, fresh from the shower and dressed in her usual sleepwear. Her stomach no longer allowed her to wear her tank top since it would stretch the stitching, so now she wore one of Tony's band shirts that only just managed to slip comfortably around her swollen bump. She walked over to the bed and stopped by her side, opening her wardrobe door to reveal the mirror behind it.

Pepper's hand ran over her stomach, showing just how big she was now. ''I have put on so much weight.''

Tony couldn't believe she was worrying about that now. ''Are you kidding? Pepper, you're pregnant, you're _supposed _to put on weight. There's a baby in there.''

''I know that, but I just _feel_ so...bloated, and fat.'' she confessed, lifting the shirt to see her body.

Tony had had enough. He couldn't listen to Pepper criticizing herself anymore. ''That's it. Bed. Now.'' he spoke firmly.

Pepper groaned and shut the wardrobe door. ''I'm sorry, I can't help it. You don't know what it's like not to fit into your favorite skirt, or anything you own really.''

Tony pulled her close to him as she laid in bed. ''I know I don't, skirt's aren't my thing.'' he joked. ''But this is supposed to happen, this is a good thing.''

''I _know _that. I just don't want everything I wear to look like the stitching is about to unravel and rip.'' she whined. ''I feel fat in everything because nothing fits anymore.''

''Then we'll go shopping, we'll buy new clothes.'' Tony told her. ''And now that we know, we can go buy baby clothes.''

Pepper raised her eyebrow at him. ''You want to go clothes shopping with me?''

Tony shrugged. ''Sure.''

''Why? What's going on?''

''Nothing's going on, I want to take you shopping is there something so wrong with that?''

Pepper looked down guiltily, realizing he was actually making an effort to make her feel better. ''Nothing, I'm sorry. Actually I'm sorry for a lot of my moods lately.''

''Don't be,'' he kissed her forehead. ''I'm a charmer, I got through all of your moods without any injuries.''

Pepper laughed. ''I suppose you are pretty good at that.'' Her hand flew to her stomach. ''Again? She's kicking so much.''

Tony moved his way down the bed so that he was eye level with her stomach, holding himself up by his elbow and listening again. ''Mm hmm, oh okay, yeah I'll tell her.'' he spoke to her belly briefly before looking back up at Pepper. ''Uh, yeah, she wants me to tell you that you're not fat.''

Pepper grinned. ''How sweet of her.''

Tony smiled as well, but he stayed in his position, looking at Pepper's stomach still. ''I can't believe we're having a girl. I'm going to have a_ daughter_. That feels so weird to say.''

''I know.''

''And she's in _there_.'' he shook his head. ''It's crazy.''

''I wonder what she'll look like.'' Pepper thought, resting back into the pillow.

''Well, she's going to be gorgeous, that's a given. She'll have your eyes, your lips, your smile, your laugh.'' he smiled at his description. ''And then she'll have my awesome personality, and she'll take my side on anything.''

Pepper rolled her eyes. ''Our daughter is going to be more intelligent that that.'' she joked.

''You're right, she's going to be a genius, just like me.'' he smiled, running his hand over her stomach and feeling the baby kick again. She was all over the place as if she wanted to get out right now. ''Or she could be a soccer player, she seems the have the kicking part perfected. What do you think? Pepper?''

When Tony looked up, Pepper's eyes were closed and it was obvious that she had fallen asleep. Carefully, he pulled her shirt back down over the stomach and turned the lights out, taking his place next to her. A few moments later he could feel Pepper's hands on his back, and he rolled over to pull her into his arms, making them both content to sleep for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Pepper glanced down at the clock on her office desk, realizing she only had one more hour left before she finished for the day. With that in mind, she slowly made her way through the decreasing pile of work in front of her, pleased to go home and take a long shower. Tony always tried to convince Pepper to just take time off work now to take away her stress, but she insisted she stay until it was time for her allocated maternity leave. Even though it was their company and Pepper could take as much time off as she wanted to, whenever, she was still determined to do her job for as long as possible before her life changed dramatically. When Pepper eventually did take her time off, there were employees ready to fill in for the major jobs that needed to be done, employees who both Tony and Pepper could trust.

''Mrs. Stark,'' Heather opened the door. ''Here you go.''

Pepper smiled and welcomed her over to her desk. ''Mm, thank you so much.''

Heather had been more than helpful these last few weeks. Ever since Pepper hit a certain milestone in her pregnancy, her appetite had increased wildly. Her blueberry muffin and cookie no longer satisfied her cravings, nor were they the food that Pepper was craving. It could be an hour after she arrives to work and Pepper suddenly gets a craving for something she would normally eat for dinner, it was extremely annoying. Luckily for Pepper, Heather was more than happy to run down to a take-out restaurant or cafe and buy whatever Pepper felt like, evening bringing something back for herself. Pepper thought facing the long days at work would be difficult now that her body was rejecting coffee, it was the only thing that got her through all of the meetings and the piles of paperwork, but those fruit smoothies that Tony had introduced her to seemed to be replacing her usual caffeine hit.

''It's no problem at all.''

''Honestly, thank you for the past few weeks. I know I've been a little bit...all over the place, but you've been insanely helpful and I really appreciate it.'' Pepper told her genuinely.

Heather smiled. ''Thank you Mrs. Stark, but I'm only doing my job, there's no need to thank me.''

''You're doing more than just your job,'' she pointed out. ''You're my office assistant slash receptionist, there's nothing in your job description that says you're obliged to run down the street to get me a sandwich, you're not a personal assistant. Trust me, I know.''

''Oh, that's right.'' Heather nodded her head as if she had only just remembered. ''I forgot you used to be Mr. Stark's P.A.''

''That's right, for a very long time as well.'' Pepper reminisced. ''Although, it really wasn't _that _long ago, but it feels like it was years ago. Probably because so much has happened since then.''

''I can't believe the two of you married so quickly.'' Heather thought aloud. ''Sorry, I was just...sorry.''

Pepper laughed. ''Don't be, I still can't believe it either. But, when you've been in someone's life for as long as me and Tony have, it just feels right.''

Heather smiled. ''I can't wait to get married.''

Pepper raised her eyebrows. ''You're engaged?''

''No, not yet.'' she shook her head. ''I've been with my boyfriend for two years, and I just know, like you said, it feels right.''

Pepper smiled to herself at Heather's obvious love for her boyfriend, remembering that same feeling she had when Tony asked her to marry him. It did feel right, in every way possible, despite how long they had been a couple. She had made the right choice when she said yes to him, knowing how lucky she was everyday to have someone like him in her life. Pepper wished that feeling would never go away, and to this day it still hadn't.

* * *

Tony was down in his workshop that afternoon, as he usually was, his eyes glued to the computer monitor in front of him as he was working on something new. He prided himself with this idea he was working on, hoping he could finish everything in time.

''Incoming call from Colonel James Rhodes, sir.'' Jarvis interrupted to inform him.

''Put him through.'' Tony's eyes were still on the screen as he stood up and walked over to the hologram plans he had set up.

There was brief moment of silence as Jarvis connected the line. ''Tony, you there?''

''Yeah, what's up?'' he asked, moving holograms about and analyzing them.

''Listen, I didn't want involve you in this one, but we need your help.'' Rhodey told him seriously.

That grabbed some of Tony's attention. ''What's going on?''

''There was an air-force training exercise-''

''Is this one of those ''training exercises'', or is that actually the real line?''

Rhodey sighed. ''No, that's the real line. Anyway, something went wrong and we have two aircraft teams missing that need rescuing.''

''Seems simple enough, so why do you need me?'' Tony asked, knowing there was something else going on as well.

''It's not simple. They're in a notorious area for rebels, we don't know if they've been captured or not.''

Tony stopped what he was doing then, Rhodey's words instantly meaning something to him. ''Where?''

Rhodey knew why the location was important to Tony. ''No, it's not where you Tony. I have coordinates with me, but we don't have an exact yet until we're closer.'' he explained. ''Listen, I understand if this one's gonna be tough...but we have no one else. _I _have no one else to count on.''

Tony shook his head. ''I'm not being left out of this one Rhodey.'' he told him firmly. Tony wished that there was someone to rescue him when he was taken by the Ten Rings, and he wasn't going to let them win again this time, he wasn't going to leave them to suffer that same fate. ''When do you need me in?''

''Whenever you can get here.'' he informed him. ''I'm sorry man, I didn't want to ask you, I know you don't wanna leave Pepper right now.''

Tony sighed, thinking of having to leave his wife again. ''You _know _why I have to be in on this one-'' he paused, hearing the front door shutting upstairs. ''I'll be there when I get everything ready.''

Tony ran his hand through his hair, thinking of how he was going to tell Pepper he needed to go do this. If he told her what was going on, about the rebels and the possibility of those people being taken hostage, she would never let him go. She hated him having to relive that time in his life, but he needed to do this for that reason in particular. He needed to help those people and save them from the same thing he got himself out of.

He rushed upstairs and calmly entered the kitchen where Pepper was, making herself a sandwich and sipping on a glass of orange juice. She looked so exhausted, he hated the idea of leaving her even more that ever now.

''How was work?'' he asked, easing into the conversation.

Pepper groaned. ''Paperwork. Lots and lots of paperwork.''

''Maybe you should think about cutting down your hours a bit more.'' he looked over to her. ''Just by a little.''

''I'm fine with the hours I'm on now.'' she insisted.

''Pepper, come on, it's a lot of work for a normal person let alone someone who is six months pregnant.''

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him. ''What, so because I'm pregnant I'm not a _normal _person?''

Tony instantly knew where he went wrong there. ''That's not what I meant, I just mean someone in your condition shouldn't have to face all of that by yourself.''

Pepper relaxed. ''I know, but it's fine, I promise.'' she smiled. ''I know you're only trying to help and I'm sorry.'' Tony walked over and stole a kiss from her lips as she looked up at him. Pepper could see something was bothering him by the very simple fact that he didn't retort to her apology or the fact she had acknowledged he was trying to help her. She knew him far too well, and that meant she could see the concern in his eyes. ''Are you going to tell me what's wrong?''

Tony sighed, resting his head in his hands as he leaned down on the bench. ''Rhodey called.''

Pepper knew what that meant. Iron Man was needed. She nodded her head understandingly, assuming it had to be important since Rhodey had been purposely leaving Tony out of all the military business and exercises since he knew Tony didn't like leaving her since she was pregnant.

''When are you going?'' she asked.

Tony lifted his head and looked over to her. ''As soon as I'm ready.'' Pepper nodded, but Tony could see the sadness in her eyes. ''I'm sorry.''

''No, this is your job. You're Iron Man, you help people.'' she gave him a smile, however weak it was. ''Do what you have to do.'' Pepper reached out and took his hand, holding it in hers as if she wanted to feel his warmth for as long as she could before he left. ''When will you be back?''

Tony shrugged his shoulders. ''I don't know, Rhodey didn't have an exact location yet.''

''Well, you better get ready then.'' Pepper got down off the bench stool and walked with him down to the workshop.

Tony admired her for always accompanying him to get ready every time he had to go, even though she was pained to see him fly away from her. She done everything she could for him, even making a checklist at one point to make sure he had everything he needed including safety gear and locators in case something happened. She was so understanding when it came to Iron Man, mostly because she was the only person who truly knew why Tony did this and what it meant.

After his suit was assembled, he walked onto the dock and the pieces of metal began forming around him. Pepper was always mesmerized to watch the little pieces click into each other and fit perfectly, astounded by what Tony had created.

''Is that everything?'' she asked him as he walked over to her, his helmet off for the moment.

He nodded. ''That's it.''

Pepper closed to rest of the distance between them, reaching her hands up to cup his face. ''Please be careful.''

Tony dipped his head down to kiss her with as much passion as he could, determined to make it back to her unscathed. ''I will.'' he told her as he broke the kiss. He could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes, making them glisten. ''I'll be home before you know it. Won't even know I'm gone.''

Pepper shook her head. ''I always know when you're gone.''

Tony could feel his own sadness building. ''I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Please get some sleep, don't wait up for me.''

''Don't worry about me right now, you've got a mission to attend to.'' she reminded him.

''You always come before any of this.'' he told her with a smile before she felt his hands on her stomach. ''You and her.''

Pepper wiped her eyes of the tears that had fallen, placing her hands back around his neck and kissing him one last time. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

Pepper watched as he slipped his helmet over his head, looking back at her one last time before he flew out, leaving a silence in the room that loomed over her as she focused on the flying object in the sky as it slowly disappeared. For some reason, it was harder to let him go this time. Maybe it was because he hadn't left her in so long, they had been together every night, it was a nice change to the impromptu missions that Tony had to attend to a few times a week.

She looked around the room, for once enjoying the sight of his tools lying about everywhere in a mess. His computer monitors were on, prompting Pepper to walk over and switch them off. As the screen lit back up when she touched the keyboard, the sight of what Tony had been working on took her attention. It was a nursery plan, with equipment that Tony was working on as well as color schemes and everything that a nursery would need. Pepper sat down on his chair and looked over the plans. He had worked out exactly what they needed for their baby and had a room setup prepared for when he began renovating it. Pepper couldn't help smiling at the fact he was doing all of this himself, surprising her since she had been so busy lately, it made her miss him even more although he had only just left, and she knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

The house was always colder when Tony wasn't around, Pepper had noticed. Everything was silent, and even when she turned the television on, it didn't feel right. She was used to him leaving by now, she even had a routine every time she walked downstairs and helped him get ready, but she would never grow familiar to the fact that he wasn't here with her. Every time he would come back from one of these things, he was always injured in some way whether it be a few bruises and cuts or gashes and broken bones. She hated the fact that one day he might not come back, but that's what he had to do and she knew how much it meant to him.

It was around ten at night when Pepper finally got up from the couch and took a hot shower, returning to the kitchen in hopes to make a warm cup of tea and go to bed. However, when she finished making her tea, she didn't want to move from her position on the bench stool. Instead she pulled over a baby book from her pile of magazines and opened up the search through all over the different possible names for their daughter. There were so many, she couldn't decide which was nicer than the last one she read. She went through the alphabet picking out one possible name for each letter, writing them down so she could read over them again in the morning. She knew she was only prolonging the night so that she didn't have to go try and sleep in bed alone, because she knew it was pointless when all she could think about was the fact that Tony wasn't there, but she had to try.

The sheets ended up on the ground yet again from Pepper's tossing and turning, finding herself sprawled out in the middle of the bed. She couldn't sleep on her side when Tony wasn't here, it reminded her of when he held his arms around her, and there was no way she could sleep on his side because all she could smell was his scent. There wasn't going to be much sleep for a while yet, and she could feel the baby kicking against her stomach with such force that Pepper thought even she missed him.

''I know,'' she ran her hand over her round belly, trying to calm her daughter's kicking. ''I miss him too.''

Pepper woke up at eight the next morning feeling tired after only getting a max of four hours sleep the whole night. She wished she could have slept in a few hours longer, but it was clear that this was the best she was going to get of her rest.

''Jarvis, is Tony home?'' she asked in a soft voice as she yawned.

''I'm afraid not, Mrs. Stark, and he has not returned all through the night or early hours of the morning.''

She sighed, trying not to worry since Tony did tell her he didn't know when he would be home since they didn't have an exact location, but she couldn't help feeling paranoid that something was wrong. He would have called if he was held up somehow, left a message with Jarvis at least to let her know he was okay and was going to spend the night somewhere if he was too exhausted to fly, but there was nothing, which meant whatever he was doing was still going on.

Hours passed and Pepper returned home from work early, having a hard time concentrating since she hadn't gotten enough sleep throughout the night. After checking in with Jarvis again, she discovered that Tony was still not home, and it was impossible not to worry now. There was nothing on the answering machine from either Tony or Rhodey, and Pepper was finding herself on edge trying to convince herself that nothing had gone wrong. She turned on the news and didn't hear anything, which she took as a good sign since nothing had become major yet.

With all of her worrying, Pepper gave herself a migraine and decided to lay down in bed for a while, closing her eyes to try and soothe the pain in her head. It was a terrible day and all she wanted was for Tony to be home with her. Her breathing slowed as her head's pounding faded away after a few minutes, and before she was even aware, she was sleeping on the couch with a soft snore, finally getting some rest as her thoughts were no longer running wild.

* * *

Tony arrived back in the workshop around nine that night, relieved to be home. The military groups had in fact been taken by rebel groups, stripped of their weapons, and although it took a long time, they were rescued and safe. He and Rhodey had flown in and inspected the area, checking for explosives or any dangerous material that could be a threat to the team that was about to go in and ambush the rebels, led by Iron Man and War Machine. He was glad that he had Rhodey to count on when it came to doing this sort of thing, and Rhodey was happy to help his fellow personnel in his suit.

However, Tony didn't manage to make it out unscathed like he was hoping. A few grenades had been launched in his direction and a few pieces of the metal suit had been blown off despite their heavy duty assurance. His legs had gashes around them and his face was bruised in different areas where his helmet had made a forceful contact with his skin during the operation. He also had a bloodied lip, one that he knew he wouldn't be able to hide from Pepper. She was all he thought about the whole way there and the whole way back. He hated having to leave her, and this time he was gone for longer than he expected, although he had been away for much longer than this before, but it was different now because he wasn't just leaving Pepper, he was leaving their daughter as well. He was Iron Man and always would be, but when he first began this thing he had no idea he would end up being a father, it made him lose concentration every time he left, wishing he was back at home.

After asking Jarvis to inform him where Pepper was, he decided to patch his leg up in the workshop so she didn't notice anything when he ventured up to the bedroom, cleaning his wound up and dressing it with a bandage. His bruises would be impossible to hide since they were on his face as well as his now swollen lip, but she had seen worse and there was no way he could cover it up.

Pepper was sleeping when he first walked into the bedroom, slipping by silently to take a quick shower and try to clean himself up. When he returned, Pepper was awake and sitting up and looking over to him with a yawn.

''Are you just getting back?'' she asked as she rubbed her eyes, looking over to the bedside clock.

''Mm, sorry.'' he looked over to her. ''Took longer than I thought.''

Pepper looked at Tony with a serious expression for a few moments, and he knew what she was doing. She was looking for signs that he was hurt, trying to figure out if he was okay. She couldn't miss the bruises on his face or the swollen lip, but luckily he made his way over and laid down on his side of the bed before she could notice how he was walking, trying to take pressure off on of his legs. He was readying himself for one of her usual questionnaires about if he was hurt or okay, but instead she moved over and wrapped her arms around his neck with a sad look on her face as if she was going to cry. Tony held her back, clinging to her with all his strength but being careful of her growing bump.

''You're hurt.'' she stated in a sad voice.

''It's just a few bruises, I'm fine.'' he assured her, feeling guilty that he wasn't being totally honest with her about his injuries, but she didn't need to worry about that now. ''I'm okay.''

Pepper held him tighter, embracing him in silence for a few moments as he held her back. ''I kept thinking...''

''What?'' he encouraged.

''That you weren't coming back.''

Tony's heart beat faster, aching that she had to think about that while he was gone. It was because he hadn't left in a few weeks, and the first time he did, it was for over 24 hours. ''I always come back.''

''I know,'' she nodded. ''I couldn't help it.''

''It's okay.'' he told her soothingly. ''I won't be going again for a while, not like that anyway.''

''I don't want you to stop because of me.'' she told him honestly, pulling away to look at him.

''I'm not stopping,'' he shook his head. ''But things like _that_...not for a while at least.''

Pepper was about to say something when she was startled by the kicking that once again started, rapidly and wildly. ''God, she's been doing that all day and night.''

Tony hands went to her stomach to feel his daughter's movements, smiling. ''She _is _going to be a handful.''

''I think she knows when you're gone.'' Pepper told him. ''She hears your voice, and she kicks. But when she doesn't hear it for a while, she kicks like crazy. She misses you.''

''My voice?'' he moved closer to her stomach, his lips almost touching as he spoke and soon enough the kicking began once again. ''Huh, how 'bout that?''

''I think she's a 'daddy's girl' already.'' she laughed.

Tony's hands remained on her stomach. ''I missed you too.''

Pepper yawned and Tony insisted she sleep, after all he had woken her from her few hours she was catching up on. His arms went around her waist as usual, but he could no longer wrap them all the way around, so he settled for resting his hands on either side of her and his face buried into the side of her neck.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' Pepper asked again for reassurance.

Tony kissed the side of her cheek, ignoring the slight pain it gave his swollen lip. ''I'm fine. Go to sleep.''

There was no argument from Pepper after that. Having Tony in the bed, holding her, feeling him right there beside her gave her all the comfort she needed to fall fast asleep, and not too long after, Tony himself was falling into a deep sleep, exhausted.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony woke up the next day around 1pm, sleeping off his exhaustion from his latest mission. Pepper was gone from the bed, but he knew she wouldn't be at work since it was Sunday. He yawned tiredly and stretched, but something struck him and he let out a slight yelp at the pain that was overtaking him. He knew the injuries on his legs were bad, but the pain was overwhelming and he didn't expect the reaction he was having. As he lifted the sheets that were covering his legs, he saw that blood from his wound had made it's way through the bandages and onto the sheets themselves. He wondered how Pepper hadn't seen it, but the room was dark and she probably didn't want to wake him.

''Oh shit,'' he muttered to himself as he wrapped the sheet around his leg and hobbled to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The gashes in his legs were worse than he had initially thought, they were swollen and looked like there were beginning to turn infected. He had cleaned the wounds as soon as he had arrived home, but something must have gotten inside while he was flying, that's all he could narrow it down to.

He spent almost half an hour in the bathroom redressing his wounds, cleaning them up and disposing of the sheets that were now ruined. His leg looked very swollen, so he ventured back into the bedroom in search of some pants to cover up. Unfortunately, Pepper walked into the room just as he did. The shades were open now, and he could tell by the terror in her expression that she saw the blood on the sheets.

''Oh my god!'' she looked back and forth between the bed and Tony. ''What happened!?''

Tony threw his hands up in defense. ''Calm down, it's just a little cut on my leg, no biggie.''

Pepper's eyes widened. ''No _biggie_? Tony there is blood everywhere, you can't tell me it's a 'little cut' on your leg.''

''Okay, it might not be exactly _little, _but it's fine, look.'' he held his leg out, showing the bandages covering his gash. ''It's all good.''

Pepper shook her head. ''Show me the cut.''

''I just bandaged it!''

''Show me the cut, Tony.''

Tony mumbled something under his breath as he went and took a seat on the side of the bed, carefully unraveling the bandage to reveal a nasty looking, swollen gash out of his leg. It was red all around it, but it was turning a deeper shade which made him think it was becoming infected, and that didn't slip by Pepper either.

''Oh my god! Tony, this is infected!'' she inspected the wound. ''Why didn't you tell me?''

Tony shrugged. ''I didn't think it was that bad.''

''Doesn't it hurt?'' she asked as she looked back up at him with worried eyes.

''I guess, but only if I walk on it.''

Pepper rolled her eyes. ''You have to go to the hospital.''

''What? No!'' he argued.

''Tony it looks infected. You need to get antibiotics or something otherwise it will get worse.'' she justified.

''I don't want to go to hospital.'' he pouted.

''No one does, but you have to get that seen to or you'll get really sick. We're going.'' she told him, wrapping the bandage back around the wound. ''Please.''

Tony shook his head, frustrated that he had to go to one of the many places he hated, but he knew he would get sick and things would get a lot worse if he didn't. ''Fine.'' he folded his arms like a child.

Pepper gave him a faint smile, pressing her lips to his for a moment. ''Thank you.''

''But if they wanna give me a shot, I won't agree to it.'' he stood up, searching for the pants he had initially walked out of the bathroom for.

* * *

Happy arrived about an hour after Pepper had discovered Tony's injury and had drove them to the hospital, taking the quickest route and making sure there were no sneaky reporters following them. That's all they needed, a photograph of them entering the hospital published all over the news. The rumors would be swirling. Tony pouted the whole way there like a child, not looking forward to facing doctors at all. Pepper tried to tell him that it would be okay and all he would get was some antibiotics to stop the infection, but it was too frustrating when he always had an argument to retaliate with.

After being taken to a room, Pepper sat on a seat next to the bed as Tony sat up on the edge, waiting for the on-duty doctor. Tony was once again tapping his foot on the ground, his good leg, and it was driving Pepper mad as it always did when he was nervous. He never had to admit to being a little nervous, he always tapped his feet and Pepper instantly knew.

''Mr. Stark, how can I help you?'' A male doctor walked in.

''Just want some antibiotics.'' Tony told him simply. ''I've got a cut on my leg.''

Pepper rolled her eyes at how vague he was being. ''It's very deep, and I think it's infected.'' she told the doctor.

''I'll need to have a look at it before I prescribe anything.'' he told Tony, who groaned and then lifted his pant leg up to undress the wound.

It looked even worse than when Pepper first seen it. It was definitely purple around the outside now and it was a disgusting sight. She didn't know how he was putting up with the pain, it looked unbearable.

''That sure is a deep cut,'' the doctor examined. ''How did this happen?''

Pepper turned her head to Tony to listen to his explanation since she too didn't know how it happened. All she cared about when she found out was bringing him here to get help.

''A piece of metal.'' he shrugged. ''Got away from me, next thing I know I'm bleeding.''

''Hmm, it will need stitches.'' The doctor told him and Tony groaned in disapproval. ''And then I will prescribe some antibiotics to calm the infection and stop it from inflaming.''

''I'd rather take a shot, actually.'' Tony admitted.

The doctor chuckled lightly. ''I'm sorry Mr. Stark, you need stitches and a shot won't do that.''

''You sure?''

''Positive.'' The doctor stood up straight. ''I'll be back in a moment.''

They were silent until the doctor left the room, and then Tony started complaining about the fact he had to get stitches. He could be such a baby sometimes, even when it came to things like taking cough medicine.

''It's a few stitches and then that's it.'' Pepper told him, trying to ease his worries. ''It won't take long and then we can go home.''

Tony stared at the door. ''He's taking too long, let's get out of here.''

Pepper pushed her arm onto his chest, making him stay where he was. She too couldn't wait for the stitches to be done, not only would she have the assurance that he would be okay, but his whining would stop as well.

* * *

Almost an hour and ten stitches later, they finally arrived back at home. Neither of them wanted to see a hospital for a while now after sitting in that room with the smell of the sterile equipment that the doctor used, which made both of them want to heave especially when they watched the stitches being sewn. Tony went straight to the kitchen, yanking the fridge open in a desperate attempt to find some food to eat. He hadn't eaten all day and he felt he deserved a big meal after what he had endured.

''Ice-cream please,'' Pepper sat down at the kitchen bench, kicking her shoes off under the stool. ''And a spoon.''

Tony looked up at her in disbelief. ''I'm trying to recuperate here.'' he whined, but he still obliged and handed her what she asked for.

''Not my fault that I'm hungry.'' she shrugged, throwing the lid off of the ice cream container and digging her spoon in. Tony then joined her after not finding anything he wanted in the fridge, pulling out his own spoon and sharing the ice cream, careful not to get in her spoon's way. They sat there in silence for a while, the only noise the clinking of their spoons before Pepper finally spoke. ''Next time I want you to tell me when you're hurt.''

Tony looked down at the ice cream, nodding his head. ''I will.''

Pepper sighed. ''No you won't. You say you will, but you won't.''

''I don't want you worrying about me.'' he defended. ''You've got enough to deal with.''

''And you think you're not important enough for me to worry about?'' she spoke in a tone of shock. ''Would you want me to tell you if I was hurt?''

Tony looked up at her curiously. ''Are you?''

She groaned in frustration. ''No. I said _if _I was.''

''Yes I would.''

''Then do the same for me.'' she told him honestly. ''I don't like you getting hurt, but I especially don't like when you hide it from me.''

Tony sat his spoon down, running his hands through his hair. ''I'm just trying to take pressure off you.''

Pepper put her spoon down too, moving her hand across the bench to grab his. ''I know what you're doing and why you're doing it, but there's no need.'' she shook her head.

''Then agree to cut back your hours at work.'' he looked over to her.

Pepper seemed taken aback, frustrated that he was choosing now to negotiate this with her. ''We've talked about this Tony.''

''We agreed that your hours would change the further along you were.'' he pointed out fairly.

Pepper groaned and stood up. ''Why are we talking about _this_ now?''

''Because you wanted to know why I didn't tell you, and it's because you've got too much to worry about, you don't need to worry about me.''

''Yes I do, you're my husband.'' she argued back. ''I'm perfectly capable working the hours I'm on now.''

Tony shook his head. ''No, you're not. I see you when you come home. You're exhausted and I know you have a hard time sleeping most nights. You're up at six every morning and you barely get any rest.''

''I can handle it.'' she spoke firmly. ''I don't lecture you about cutting back _your _hours being Iron Man.''

''I'm not the one who's carrying a baby here.''

''You're right, _you're _not. So stop telling me what I _need _and respect that I can make my own decisions.'' With that said, Pepper walked away from the kitchen and headed toward the stairs.

''What are you doing?''

''I don't want to argue right now.'' she called back.

She was tired, but she wasn't going to show that to him when he was using it against her. She knew he was only worrying and trying to take care of her, but all her life she had been able to handle anything, she was a grown woman. Sure, she was pregnant, but a lot of pregnant woman work just as hard as she does whether it be in an office or not. She just wished he would understand that she felt fine, she didn't need to slow anything down yet.

With the house now in silence, Tony could hear the shower running upstairs where Pepper had retreated to their bedroom. He didn't mean to start an argument but this was something that had been on his mind for a while and he needed to tell her. He knew that he himself was always stubborn, but so was Pepper and she just wouldn't listen to what he had to say. He didn't follow upstairs, instead he sat back down at the kitchen bench and noticed a small list over by the pile of books. He reached his hand over and grabbed it, reading through the little list that he could see was in Pepper's handwriting.

_Abigail  
__Ella  
Hayley  
Isabella  
Olivia_

It was a list of baby names that Pepper had picked out. Tony looked through the book, seeing if he could add any to it, but there was one name which he favored after finding it's meaning and definition. He closed to book, agreeing on all of the names that Pepper had narrowed it down to. He hadn't even thought of names yet. He was always saying how they should read baby name books and pick one, but they never did and now he began to think even more about it.

About an hour later, Tony walked back up from his workshop and headed toward the bedroom in hopes that Pepper had calmed down after their little disagreement. She was sitting up in bed, reading through her pregnancy book at the stage she was up to. She looked up at him as she entered with a neutral expression on her face, but neither of them said anything until Tony climbed onto the bed and looked on to what she was reading.

''Should anything weird be happening?'' he asked, resting his head near her shoulder.

''Nothing that hasn't already.'' she told him, looking over. ''Listen, give me some time to think about this work situation and I promise we'll work something out.''

Tony nodded. ''I just want you to be okay, that's all.''

''I know that,'' she leaned down to kiss him softly. ''Thank you.''

Tony smiled and rested his head against her arm as she continued reading, and then he remembered the baby names.

''Hey, I was looking at that list you wrote, the names.''

Pepper stopped reading. ''Oh, I was just thinking...nothing's set yet. I wouldn't decide that without you.''

''No, I like them all.'' he nodded. ''Even looked up their meanings and definitions.''

''Really? What are they?''

Tony sat up, remembering what they were. ''Well, Olivia means peace, and it comes from the olive tree. Isabella is a God-like name, Hayley means a clear meadow, Ella is a form of Elfin which is a fairy maiden and Abigail, this one's my favorite, means 'father's joy'.'' he explained. ''I like that one.''

Pepper considered them all, but felt herself inclined toward the same name as Tony. ''I like Abigail, we could call her Abby.''

''I thought 'father's joy' was fitting since, after all, I'm her favorite person ever.'' he grinned.

''Hmm, I guess you're right about that.'' Pepper laughed, placing his hand on her belly where their daughter was kicking. It was true, every time she heard Tony's voice she just went wild. ''I guess you win.''

Tony looked up in excitement. ''Really?''

Pepper smiled. ''Yeah. It was the first name I picked out and I really liked it.''

''What about a middle name? Is she going to have one?'' he asked, intrigued by the whole 'naming' process.

''I was thinking...Maria.'' Pepper told him, hoping he would like that as well.

Tony looked up at Pepper with adoration. ''My mother's name.'' he smiled.

''Yeah, I really like it. And I know you don't like to talk about your parents too much, but this baby's going to have one grandmother, and the other she's never going to be able to meet, so I just wanted your mother to be a part of her life in some way.'' she told him honestly.

Tony never knew Pepper felt that way about the fact their daughter was only going to have one grandparent. He had also never been as grateful that this woman was his wife and carrying his child. No one had ever cared so much about him to do something like this, and she never let him forget about his parents and their importance even if they weren't here anymore. Pepper's dad died when she was about twenty, and she understood what it was like to lose someone, especially two.

''We don't have to...I mean if you don't want to.''

Tony shook his head. ''No, I love it.'' he reached his hand up to pull her lips onto his. ''I love you.''


	8. Chapter 8

Pepper sighed and looked down at the to-do list she had made for herself the night before, clicking her nails against the kitchen bench as she read.

_Catch up on books, cook something, clean something, sleep, do something, anything, watch movies._

It was bound to be another boring day. There was nothing to do all day anymore since Tony had won his argument that she wouldn't work at the office anymore until the baby came and she went on maternity leave. Now, any business that had to be passed through Pepper was sent to her email, which she would check every five minutes out of desperate boredom, and she would finish it from home. However, most of the staff at Stark Industries knew how protective Tony was and tried to avoid sending Pepper any work to do in order to let her rest. Pepper was growing tired with each passing minute, but it was rarely from lack of sleep and instead it was from boredom and the fact she had nothing to do with herself all day.

She was eight months pregnant now and bigger than ever. All of her shirts barely fit and she was starting to look odd when she walked since she had to cater for this huge stomach that was in her way now. She just wanted her daughter to be born already, for so many reasons.

''You're home,'' she smiled, noticing Tony walking up from his workshop. He had been out all day doing Iron Man stuff and Pepper was awaiting him patiently. ''I missed you.''

Tony hurried over and pressed a kiss to her lips. ''Really?''

''Yeah, I'm bored.'' she laughed.

Tony huffed. ''Oh, I see.'' He began walking into the living room.

Pepper turned and followed, but he was gone in a matter of seconds. ''Stop walking so fast, I'm disadvantaged.'' Tony stopped and turned to see her walking over to him as quick as she could without looking too silly. ''Stop staring at me, I can't help it.'

''I'm not laughing at you,'' he defended, wrapping his arm around her waist.

''You were about too.''

They reached the couch and Tony sat down first, followed by Pepper lying down beside him and placing her head on his lap. Although she had done little to nothing all day, she was still tired and couldn't resist the comfort of just laying down for a while.

''How was your day?'' she asked, enjoying his fingers running through her hair.

Tony sighed. ''A little boring.''

''Boring? How is being Iron Man boring?''

''Well, no it's not _boring, _but it's...repetitive.'' he explained. ''I'd rather be here.''

''Tony, I can look after myself.''

''I know that, but I still want to be here.''

''I'm not due for a few weeks yet, relax.''

''Hey, I'm relaxed, alright? You know why?'' he asked, and Pepper could see he was about to brag about something by the look on his face. ''Because _I _am organized. I have everything ready, you name it, I have it covered. There is nothing I'm not prepared for.''

Pepper laughed. ''I believe you. I've seen you running around the place like a crazy person.''

''That's right, because I'm being extra responsible. I bet I'm even more prepared than you.'' he pointed out.

''Of course you're more prepared than me, I can't _do _anything until it all happens.'' she told him with a roll of the eyes. ''I mean...I've been reading all I can but there's not much that I can really do, is there? I've read all there is to know, but...'' she looked up at him with worry. ''I'm not prepared. Oh my god, what if the baby comes early? I won't be ready!''

Tony instantly saw his mistake of bringing up the preparations. He didn't mean for her to be offended, but lately she had been very touchy on a lot of issues. It was hormones, she couldn't help it, but it still made Tony guilty every time it happened.

''Hey, I was only kidding, of course you're prepared.'' he assured her.

''No, I'm not!'' she sat up. ''I've been so comfortable being pregnant these past few months that I haven't even prepared myself for giving birth! I mean, I always knew I had to do it eventually, but w-what if she comes early? What if she comes now? I'm not ready yet!''

Tony put his hand on her shoulder. ''Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. Everything's gonna be fine-''

''No, it's not!'' she shook her head. ''If she comes early...I'm not ready.''

''Pepper, look at me,'' he reached for her hand, trying to get her attention. ''She is not coming for weeks yet. And you're right, there isn't anything you can _do_ until it happens. No one can be prepared for this sort of thing, that's why it's so crazy when it does happen.'' he explained, soothing her worries. ''It's gonna be fine, right? Nothing to worry about, just relax.''

Pepper nodded her head, trying to ease her thoughts but she just couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't ready if anything happened before it was supposed to. ''Yeah, yeah she's not due for a few weeks.''

''Exactly, you got nothing to worry about.'' Tony smiled. ''Isn't it the dad that's supposed to freak out about the 'not being ready' part?''

Pepper chuckled. ''I just keep thinking something's going to happen. It's all been too easy.''

''Stop worrying,'' Tony held his arm around her. ''I would've thought with all of this free time you've got, that you'd be way more relaxed than this.''

''It's actually the opposite. I have way too much time with my thoughts, they kind of run wild. I'm bored all of the time, I have nothing to do.''

''Hmm, that's odd because it seems all of the ice cream is always gone when I get home...'' he held in a smile.

Pepper pushed against his arm. ''See what I mean? I'm bored and that leads to me eating more ice cream than I should.''

They sat there in silence for a while, just relaxing from their day. Pepper laid back down and rest her head on Tony's lap once again, closing her eyes as she found comfort. Tony wished he didn't have to keep leaving during the day, but he had to. Pepper wasn't working anymore, really, and Tony had to keep up appearances at Stark Industries as well as fulfill his role as Iron Man. Rhodey rarely asked for his help anymore despite Pepper telling him that when Iron Man was needed, he would go. He just wanted to be here with Pepper. She was at home by herself all of the time, and although Tony had precautions in place if anything happened, he still wanted to be here.

''I can't wait,'' Pepper smiled, her hand resting on her stomach.

* * *

The next two weeks passed in a blur, Tony was out for most of the days and Pepper was still at home bored as she waited for him to return. Now, he no longer had to make appearances at Stark Industries as they were aware of his family situation now, and after all, it was his company so he was entitled to time off whenever he wanted it.

Pepper had walked downstairs one afternoon to find Tony and Rhodey sitting in the living room, enjoying a drink and talking with each other about some of the business going on in the military and it's operations. Tony was the only person who Rhodey could talk to about this stuff and find advice, and they would usually talk about certain upgrades for their suits since Rhodey didn't have the technology or knowledge to do so himself. There were many times where the two of them would be in the workshop for hours and hours, looking at different models and upgrades for the suit which Rhodey would wear when the military needed his assistance. Rhodey only assisted the military and it wasn't a regular thing, it was usually for exercises or when there was something serious going on.

However, tonight was to be a relaxing night where they didn't need to worry about those things. They had invited Rhodey over for dinner, and it was the first time Pepper had worn nice clothes in a few weeks. Usually she would wear whatever fit her, and since she rarely left the house due to the intense media attention they were getting, it was usually sweat pants and old t-shirts of Tony's.

''Pepper,'' Rhodey smiled as she came into the room. ''How you feeling?''

Pepper shrugged, but smiled back politely. ''Big.''

''Well you're still just as beautiful as ever.'' he complimented, making Pepper's lips tug into a smile at his words.

Tony nudged him. ''Hey, hey, back off my wife.''

It had been a few weeks since Pepper had seen Rhodey since he was so busy, but tonight they could all relax and just forget about whatever their lives had been throwing at them lately. Pepper had decided to cook dinner since she had been so bored lately that she had read an online recipe book with traditional meals. It took her mind off of all the worries she had been having lately.

They all sat in the living room for about an hour, just talking about numerous things and catching up, before they made their way to the dining room for dinner. The food looked amazing and Pepper couldn't have been more proud of her cooking. Tony was surprised by the meal since Pepper wasn't usually one to cook fancy food, and Rhodey was just glad to actually have a proper meal with company.

Pepper envied that the men could have a glass of wine with the meal she had made since the recipe clearly stated it was excellent served with a particular wine, and she was missing out in it. Pepper had never been a big drinker, but she did enjoy a glass of wine or cocktail every now and then, it relaxed her and lately that's exactly what she had been needing.

After dinner, they continued to sit at the table and talk. It reminded Tony of all of those years he and Rhodey would get together and drink after they had been out for the night, except his life was a lot different now and he couldn't be happier. Rhodey was one of the first people that Pepper and Tony had told about the pregnancy, and he was excited and happy for them more than anyone else since he was the one who watched their relationship all the way through. Their denial, their arguments, when they first kissed and he had been Tony's best man at their wedding. He was family to them, and it prompted a decision that didn't need a second thought from either of them.

''So, have you got a name picked out yet?'' Rhodey asked.

Tony and Pepper looked between each other and nodded. ''Well, we weren't going to tell anyone until she was born, but...we sorta have something to ask you, so depending on your answer...'' Tony told him.

Rhodey raised his eyebrows, confused. ''You've lost me.''

Pepper chuckled and tried to explain clearly. ''We have something we want to ask you, and Tony's kind of protective of the name until we get your answer.''

Rhodey nodded slowly. ''O...kay''

Pepper looked over to Tony for him to take the wheel. ''Alright, so,'' he began. ''You've been in our lives for a really long time now, and you're basically family to us-''

''Are you proposing to me?'' Rhodey interrupted, unable to resist the obvious.

Tony rolled his eyes. ''I knew you were gonna do that.'' he looked to Pepper. ''See? I can't be all serious with this guy, he makes it impossible.''

''What Tony is saying,'' Pepper took over. ''...is that you are considered a part of our family, and we trust you more than anyone. You've been there for us through everything and we hope that you always will be.'' Rhodey smiled at her words. ''Tony and I have made a decision and we hope you can accept, because there is no one else who could do this and who we would want to do this.''

''We want you to be our daughter's godfather.'' Tony finished.

Rhodey was surprised by the offer. He had never felt so honored, and he was an army man. All of those medals meant very little when it came to being responsible for a child, especially when he knew how important and loved that child was by it's parents. The fact that Pepper and Tony had chosen him out of everyone in their lives was touching, and there was no way he would even doubt the offer.

''Are you serious?'' he asked with a smile. ''You want _me _to be her godfather?'' Pepper and Tony nodded in sync. ''I mean, this is a big decision, are you guys sure?''

''There is no one else who we would want to do this.'' Pepper assured him.

''You've always been there for me when I needed War Machine and you never gave up on me,'' Tony told him, remembering the lengths Rhodey went to when rescuing him in the desert almost two years ago. ''And I know you'll always be there for her.''

Rhodey didn't joke around this time, seeing the honesty in Tony's eyes. ''I promise, always.''

''So, yes?'' Pepper asked.

''Of course!'' he looked over to her. ''The fact that you guys would trust me with the most precious thing in your lives...thank you. Thank you guys.''

Pepper couldn't help her eyes tearing up, and Rhodey looked over to Tony worriedly.

''Don't worry, happens all the time.'' Tony told him, referring to Pepper's fragile emotions. ''Oh and since it's official now that your the godfather-''

''And cool uncle.'' Rhodey added.

Tony chuckled. ''Anyway, I think you have a high enough title to know the name.'' Pepper smiled as she waited for Tony to tell him, since after all, he had been dying to tell Rhodey ever since he and Pepper agreed on it. ''Abigail.''

Rhodey smiled, liking the name. ''Abigail. I like it.''

''Well, it's Abby for short.'' Pepper told him. ''It means 'father's joy'.''

Rhodey then looked back to Tony who had a smile on his lips. ''I picked it out.''

''Hey, I picked it out! You just liked it a whole lot more.''

''I looked up the meaning, Pepper. Pretty sure that means I picked it out.''

Rhodey was happy to sit there and listen to their pointless bickering, it was nice. It wasn't their usual arguing over something small, it was playful and it was happy. He wished nothing but the best for them, and now he had another thing to look forward to. Not only would he be an uncle, he would be a godfather.

* * *

Pepper had been on edge all day, as well as Tony. It was her due date, and she had been advised to be cautious of any unusual feelings she might experience as it may be contractions. She had done the reading and asked countless questions at the doctors, but nothing would prepared her for when the day finally came. She had woken up at ten that morning and had been waiting for a sign all day to let her know it was happening.

Tony had everything ready for when they had to leave in a hurry. He would drive his car, but due to Pepper's protesting, it wouldn't be one of his sports cars. Her bag had been packed, and everything was ready. All they needed to wait for was as sign that it was time to go.

''Tony!'' Pepper called out from the living room where she was laying on the couch and watching a movie.

Tony ran into the room speedily and looked over to her with anticipation. ''What! What's wrong?''

''Nothing,'' she shook her head. ''But can you get me the ice cream.''

Tony sighed. ''Why would you do that?''

''Hey, when something happens, you _will_ know about it, I swear.'' she assured him. ''The cookies and cream, please!'' She could hear Tony mumbling something to himself as he searched the kitchen for a spoon before making his way back. ''Thank you.''

Tony sat down beside her, and she noticed how dirty he was. There was grease on his arms and his face, his hair was messy and his clothes were stained with black patches where he had been working. Since he was no longer going into Stark Industries, he had been working downstairs in the workshop all day. Normally Pepper would go down there and talk to him, looking around at all of the work he had been doing, but she couldn't be bothered today, not when she was so nervous.

''You don't..._feel _anything?'' Tony asked.

Pepper shook her head as she dug at the ice cream with her spoon. ''Nothing unusual. I can feel her kicking and moving around, but nothing weird.''

''Are you sure?'' he looked at her curiously.

''I'm sure. I'll let you know, I promise.''

''Dr. Tate said if _anything _feels weird, okay?''

Pepper sighed. ''Tony, relax. I will let you know as soon as anything feels weird.'' she promised. ''She also said that this might not happen today.''

''But if it _does_-''

''Then I will let you know.'' she looked over to him with a smile, appreciating his worry. ''I will.''

Tony nodded, accepting that she was okay and that nothing was happening at the moment. Dr. Tate had informed them that although this was in fact the due date for their daughter, she may not actually arrive today. Pepper was just glad that the baby didn't come early after her initial freak out that she wasn't ready. However, now that it was the day, she was ready for anything, even if her nerves had made her on edge for the whole day as well as making Tony go out of his mind asking if she was alright every five minutes.

It soon became night and Pepper was fast asleep in bed when Tony walked back in from the bathroom, turning all of the lights out. Today wouldn't be the day that their baby would come, but that didn't help him sleep any better, expecting Pepper to start yelling at him as soon as he fell asleep that it was time.

Three days had passed since her due date, and Pepper was growing agitated by every passing minute that went on. She was becoming uncomfortable and frustrated, finally resorting to calling Dr. Tate to ask what was going on. Dr. Tate assured her that everything was fine and that she could go into labor any minute now. There were tips that Dr. Tate gave Pepper that would help with inducing labor since Pepper wasn't exactly on board with the idea of being medically induced.

''Spicy food?'' Tony looked at her with a raised eyebrow. ''Really? I didn't think you liked spicy foods? Isn't that weird how spicy food can do that? I mean, that's so weird.'' Pepper glared at Tony's rambling, and he soon realized he should stop. ''Right...so I'll go order some Thai. Extra hot and spicy.''

Pepper ate all of the spicy food she could, tears forming in her eyes at the intensity, but still nothing happened. It was frustrating because she was so ready to meet her daughter already and she was sick and tired of being pregnant. After that attempt failed, Pepper walked upstairs to take a shower with plans to go to sleep as soon as she made it to the bed. Tony soon followed behind her and laid down on the bed, watching as Pepper took off her shirt next to the bed.

''I know that I don't really understand what _you're _going through, but I really want to meet her as well.'' he told her.

Pepper sighed and smiled at him. ''I know.''

A few moments later, Pepper felt relieved as the hot water hit against her back, stinging her skin. She was tired, she was exhausted and she wanted to sleep for a few days. It had been a long three days since her due date had passed, and she was growing even more restless each day as nothing happened. She took her time stepping out of the shower, being careful not to slip and reached for a towel. Her reflection in the mirror was not something she liked to look at right now. Her eyes were tired and she definitely didn't have a glow about her anymore.

It was after she had pulled her clothes on when she felt something wrong, and she knew what it was. Her whole body just froze as she realized what was happening, thinking of how to respond. This was it.

''Tony?'' she called out softly, enough for him to hear but when he didn't appear within two seconds, she yelled. ''Tony!''


	9. Chapter 9

Tony had got them to the hospital is record timing, even though he wasn't driving one of his sports cars, which had surprised him when he found the hospital a few minutes after leaving. He was still in shock about the whole thing, although the past few days he had been expecting it, when it happened it was just so surreal. He remembered walking into the bathroom when Pepper called out his name and seeing the expression on his face, he instantly knew and rushed around the get everything ready to go.

Pepper was ridiculously calm about the whole thing considering how stressed she had been lately. She had even calmed Tony down, talking to him the whole drive the hospital, assuring him that she really was okay and that nothing was happening yet, although her water had definitely broken. Tony kept asking her questions, making sure nothing was wrong and making her tell him exactly what was going on until he calmed himself down a bit. He was freaking out, although he had been preparing for it, and Pepper managed to calm him down before they got to the hospital.

When they were inside, however, things changed. Pepper assured him she was okay to walk into the main area until they organized her room, but Tony was getting frustrated with the staff before anything even happened.

''Okay Mrs. Stark, we're just going to get your room ready now, Dr. Tate will be here very soon.'' The nurse told her politely.

''Can't you hurry things up?'' Tony asked firmly. ''We organized this months ago, why isn't her room ready?''

''I understand Mr. Stark, we're making the room more comfortable for her.''

Pepper grabbed his hand. ''Tony, please calm down. Just stay with me, don't worry about everything else.''

Tony looked away from the nurse and knelt down next to Pepper who was advised to sit down in the wheelchair. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine, please just calm down.'' she gave him a smile. ''Nothing's even happening yet, please stop freaking out.''

''Freaking out? I'm not freaking out. Does is _seem_ like I'm freaking out? Because I'm not, I swear, I'm totally calm and here for you and...and _not-_''

''You're freaking out.'' Pepper told him as he rambled. ''Just re-''

Tony's eyebrows creased together as he looked at Pepper's paused expression. She looked like she was in shock for a few seconds, and then her hands flew to her stomach as she winced.

''Pepper?'' Tony asked worriedly. ''What's going on?''

''No, it's okay,'' she grabbed his hand. ''I just...I think that I'm-'' she stopped again, the same look on her face.

Just as Tony was about to turn around and call for a nurse, one came up behind Pepper and began wheeling her into her room so she would be comfortable.

''It's okay honey, they're just the beginning of your contractions, it's perfectly normal so don't worry about a thing, you're in good care.''

Pepper held onto Tony's hand harder. ''How bad do they get?''

''It depends on the woman, everybody's different.'' The nurse explained.

They soon made it to Pepper's private room and she was fitted into a hospital gown to allow her to be comfortable before she rested on the bed. Right now, everything was up to Pepper. If she wanted to sit, they provided her with a chair, if she wanted to lay down, they readied the bed and if she wanted to stand up they helped her through everything. Tony was with her the whole time, holding her hand and rubbing her arm every time she had another little contraction. He hated seeing her like this, but there really was nothing he could do but provide his support.

Rhodey was informed on what was going on since he had called Tony for something and caught them at the hospital. He assured him he would take care of things and even come by later to see how Pepper and his goddaughter were going. But for now, everyone was waiting.

''Mrs. Stark,'' Dr. Tate walked in happily. ''Congratulations, today's the day, or night I suppose. How you feeling?''

Pepper shook her head miserably. ''Scared,'' Tony gripped her hand tighter at her words. ''...but excited.''

''It's normal to be scared, I would be worried if you weren't. I've been told you're having mild contractions, but nothing other than that. Correct?'' Pepper nodded. ''Okay, let's see how things are going.''

* * *

It had been hours now since Pepper first arrived at the hospital, and things were going very slowly. Dr. Tate advised her that she might be in for a long labor since things weren't progressing as fast as she would like. Tony had been sitting by her side ever since Dr. Tate arrived, holding her hand as they were being told what was going on. Pepper was experiencing contractions every now and then, but they weren't as bad as they would end up being, this was just the beginning.

Tony brushed her hair back from her face. ''Are you okay? Do you need anything?''

Pepper moved around, trying to get comfortable. ''I'm okay, I think, I just can't get comfortable.'' she looked up at him. ''Can you get me some water? Really, really cold water.''

Tony stood up immediately, almost tripping on his own feet in the midst of his rush. ''I'll be right back.''

Pepper moved around a few more times, letting out a frustrated groan at the fact that no matter what position she was in, there was no way she could get comfortable on this bed. Even when she stood up, it wasn't for long and she still didn't find any ease on the pain in her lower back. Nothing was helping, and she could get no pain relief to help her through it. She tried not to show Tony exactly how much discomfort and pain she was experiencing, knowing it would set him off on rampage through the hospital searching from something to help her, because there was nothing anyone could do. This was all about patience, something Tony didn't have and Pepper was slowly running out of.

''Here you go,'' Tony's voice appeared beside her again, handing her a plastic cup of water with ice chips inside.

Pepper took it in her hands, enjoying the cool touch it gave off and pressed it to her forehead for a moment before taking a sip. It was refreshing in ways Pepper couldn't explain, it soothed so much.

''Did she say any more?'' she looked over to Tony, referring to Dr. Tate.

Tony shook his head sympathetically. ''There's nothing they can do now, all we have to do is wait.'' he looked at her sadly. ''She'll be here soon, I know it.''

''It's been four hours,'' she whined. ''Why isn't anything happening?'' Pepper had already been told why things were progressing slowly, Dr. Tate explaining that everyone was different and not everything happened so quickly. For some unfortunate people, this went on for over 24 hours, and Pepper was only into the fourth hour of hers. ''She's three days late, and now she's not coming out.''

Tony took her hand. ''Hey, she's going to be here soon. It might take a while longer, but she's coming.''

''But she's late.'' Pepper pouted again.

''Yeah, but I'm always late for those meetings and I turn up eventually.'' he pointed out with a smile. ''She's just taking after me.''

To that, Pepper let out a slight chuckle. ''She's not even born yet and she's already just like you. I don't know how I'm going to handle the two of you together, she's going to be a wild one.''

''Yeah, I really feel for you on that one.'' he nodded, not even denying that his daughter would be a handful. ''Can you just imagine when she discovers what sugar is?''

Pepper laughed. ''Oh god, the house will be a battlefield.''

''It will.'' he laughed as well. ''But you know what? You're gonna have me there with you, you won't have to deal with anything alone.''

Pepper smiled. ''I know.'' she was about to go on, but then she felt something inside of her as if something was putting pressure on her stomach as it tightened. ''Ow! Ah, I think this one is...ow! Definitely...worse.''

Tony looked around, not knowing what to do. ''Are you okay? What can I do?''

Pepper grabbed his hand, squeezing it. ''No! Don't go, please.''

''I have to get a nurse.'' he pleaded.

''No, please just stay here with me until it goes away.'' she looked at him with panicked eyes, and he couldn't say no, walking back over to her and putting his arm around her back. ''It's just a little worse, nothing to worry about, the nurse told me they gradually get bigger.''

''What does that mean?''

''We're getting closer,'' she laid down into the pillow. ''But it could go on for hours.''

* * *

It was officially twelve hours since they arrived at the hospital, the sun coming through the windows. Tony still held Pepper's hand as his head rested on the side of the bed, his eyes fluttered open and closed. Dr. Tate had been there a number of times to check on her, but there was nothing she could do to speed things up. Pepper was growing frustrated with how uncomfortable she was and how long she had been in this bed. Every time she needed to go to the toilet, a nurse had to accompany her and help her move around, it was beyond annoying.

Tony did all he could to help, but in the end he wasn't the one who was going through the hours of being in pain and discomfort, and he ended up not knowing what to say to soothe her anymore or even help.

He looked up when Pepper's nails were digging into his hands as she experienced another contraction, Tony had lost count of how many she had, and he bit his lip at the pain she was causing him by doing so.

''Y-you're kinda...your nails are-'' he tried to tell her, but she looked at him with an annoyed glare, silencing him. ''Bad one?''

''What do you think? Oh that's right, _you_ wouldn't know, would you?'' she snapped.

Tony knew she was frustrated, angry, tired and on edge, and he bad been monitoring every word he said before he spoke, thinking of all the ways she could turn it back on him, but he didn't see that one coming. He stored it in his memory, sure to watch his words better next time.

''You're doing great-''

''Wait,'' her eyes widened, looking at him in panic. ''It's...it's not stopping.''

Tony was instantly wide awake again, rushing out to the hall to get a nurse. She walked in and asked Pepper a few questions, making sure it wasn't a false alarm again since they had experiences two of those over their long wait.

''How long has it been going?'' The nurse asked.

Pepper gritted through her teeth. ''A few minutes.''

The nurse nodded. ''I'll get Tate.''

A few minutes later, Dr. Tate was in the room and rushing over to Pepper's side where Tony previously was. He was now on the other side holding Pepper's hand and looking at the doctor with anticipation.

''Okay honey, just relax, I'm going to check a few things and we'll see how you're doing. You're doing great so far.''

Dr. Tate checked numerous things on Pepper's body to make sure she was ready. Her stomach, the baby's position and all of those details that were needed. Tony pushed more of Pepper's hair out of her face that had become clammy and red. It wasn't even a minute later when Dr. Tate told them the news.

''It's time.''

Tony and Pepper looked at her in horror.

''You mean...she's coming _now_?'' he asked.

''Are you sure?'' Pepper asked. ''This is it? I mean, are you _absolutely _sure?''

Dr. Tate smiled. ''I'm sure. Your baby's coming now.''

A few moments later, as Tony and Pepper remained in silence due to shock, a few more nurses came in and began escorting Pepper to the delivery room as Tony followed next to her, still holding her hand. She was terrified, she had never been so scared in her life and she couldn't do it if Tony wasn't with her.

''Don't leave me,'' she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. ''Please, I need you there with me.''

Tony squeezed her hand. ''I will be there, I'm not going anywhere Pepper, I promise. You and me.'' he looked over to Dr. Tate just to make sure that was okay, and she nodded back with a smile. ''I'm gonna be right there with you.''

* * *

It had been fourtee hours. Fourteen hours of pain, discomfort, worry, stress, anger, frustration and exhaustion, but she was finally here. Their little baby girl was born, sleeping soundly in Pepper's arms as she lay quietly in her bed back in her room, looking down at the angelic face that was in front of her. Tony was laying next to her, propped up on his elbow to have his other arm over the baby's blanket.

They had been in there for over an hour, just staring at their daughter in awe. None of the other stuff in their life mattered anymore. Pepper forgot she had a company to run and Tony forgot he was Iron Man. Now, they were parents of a beautiful baby girl.

''I don't think I'll be able to stop looking at her,'' Tony smiled, his finger running over his daughter's chubby cheeks.

Pepper sniffled, her tears had been falling the whole time. ''I know, she's perfect.''

''I can't believe we made her,'' he almost chuckled, but stopped out of fear he would wake her. ''I mean, she's something else. She's...I have no words.''

Pepper looked up and he met her gaze, moving closer to one another, their lips meeting for a short moment before they pulled away and looked back at one another. They were completely happy. One hundred percent content with their life at that very moment.

''I love you,'' he smiled. ''I just...seeing you go through that, I've never been more in love with you.'' he admitted, feeling that was the cheesiest thing he had ever said in his life, but he didn't care. ''I could never have done what you did, you're amazing.''

Pepper's tears fell even more now, she was the happiest woman alive. ''We're finally a family.''

The next minute, the door in Pepper's room opened quietly and Dr. Tate stepped in, smiling widely at the little family that were laying on the bed peacefully.

''How are you doing, Pepper?'' she asked.

''A bit sore, but I don't care.'' Pepper looked back at her daughter. ''It was worth it.''

''She sure is gorgeous. I can see so much of the two of you in her already.'' Dr. Tate smiled. ''She's a perfect little baby.''

''That she is.'' Tony grinned, stroking her little cheek again.

''I just have one form to fill out for the two of you and then you're free to marvel at your daughter all you want.'' Dr. Tate informed them, pulling a pen from her coat. ''The big question. May I have a name?''

Pepper and Tony looked at each other knowingly before Tony answered her, his eyes still on his daughter in Pepper's arms.

''Abigail Maria Stark.''


	10. Chapter 10

The first night at home was said to be the worst, having to adjust to a newborn baby's sleeping patterns and regulate them as well as finding rest for the parents as well. They had brought their daughter home the next afternoon after she had been monitored for a short while to make sure everything was okay. The whole afternoon was spent just staring at her, amazed at how little she was yet so loved. Pepper had been advised to rest for a few days, take things easy and try not to stress herself out too much, but being a new mother, it made all of that a bit difficult to ensure.

When they first arrived home, Abigail was sleeping soundly in their where they had taken her to rest. The nursery was a beautiful baby pink color with green, blue, red, purple and yellow all across the walls. It looked like a happy room, and it was fitting for a happy baby, but for the time being, Abigail was in Pepper and Tony's room until she got a little bit older. Pepper was starving since the hospital food wasn't quite what she was craving. She sat on the couch for a little while and ate some Chinese take-out food, but then she wanted to go upstairs and check on Abigail once more. She hated leaving her in the room alone, but she would have to get used to the idea.

''I don't wanna leave her in here by herself,'' she whined quietly as her and Tony stood at the door of the nursery.

''I know,'' he ran his hand over her shoulder. ''But she's sleeping, there's not much you can do.''

''But she's in here...alone.''

Tony smiled at how Pepper was so in love with her, just as he was. He never thought he could love anything so much, not until he met Pepper, and then he never thought he could love anything as much as he loved her, but now this little girl was in his life, and she had every piece of his heart from day one. Watching her sleep was so calming and relaxing, he would never get sick of it.

Pepper finally relented from Tony's encouragement and went for much needed long, hot shower to take away all of her stress and worry. She needed to rest, and although she had a little baby to take care of and swoon over, she had just given birth and needed to sleep for a few hours. As soon as the hot water hit her back, she was exhausted. The steam made her tired, and she didn't know if she would take such a long shower anyway, she just wanted to sleep. However, every time she thought about her newborn daughter, she didn't want to sleep, she wanted to make sure she was okay. Her main concern was that she could be crying but neither Tony or her would hear. It frightened her, but she needed to relax. Dr. Tate had told her that the maternal instincts would come out even more now that her baby was born and that it would be highly unlikely for Pepper or Tony to sleep through a crying baby.

It was around three in the morning when Abigail began crying. Pepper had fed her and changed her diaper before she went to bed, making sure that she was comfortable to sleep, but as newborn babies did, she woke up

''I got it,'' Tony told her in a tired, hoarse voice.

''You sure?'' she asked in an equally tired tone.

''Yeah, just go back to sleep.''

Tony walked over to the little bassinet and reached in to pick his daughter up, cradling her in his arms. There was no way Pepper was going back to sleep, she couldn't, she needed to know Abigail was alright and that she went back to sleep, then she could relax. She sat up in bed, smiling at the way Tony was cooing over her. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was talking in a baby voice as he spoke to her softly.

''What's up?'' he asked as he rocked her in his arms. ''What's the matter, huh?'' Pepper watched as he checked her diaper and bassinet to make sure everything was okay, realizing she only woke up to be put straight back to sleep. ''Shh, don't cry, daddy doesn't like it when you cry. No he doesn't, not one bit.''

Pepper put her hand over her mouth, hiding her little chuckle that managed to stay hidden. She couldn't believe how good he was with her. She always knew he would be a wonderful father, but he was a natural at putting Abigail back to sleep just with the movement of his arms and his voice. Abigail was mesmerized by her father's voice, it soothed her and excited her at the same time. Even when Pepper was pregnant, every time Tony was close to her and spoke, his deep voice always resulted in Abigail kicking or moving about, knowing the voice was her dad's. She wondered what sort of skill she would have with their daughter since Tony was the obvious choice for getting Abigail back to sleep. In a matter of minutes, she was silent once again, her little eyelids fluttering closed.

Tony ran his finger over her chubby cheek again, smiling at how soft they were. She was precious, and now she was the most important thing in the world to him. There was nothing that would take her away from him. He continued smiling as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, careful not to wake her.

''There you go,'' he whispered, placing her gently into her bassinet.

He walked back over to the bed, yawning before laying back down next to Pepper and wrapping his arms around her, content. Pepper moved closer to him, turning her head to kiss him.

''What was that for?'' he asked, a smile playing at his lips as he hugged her closer.

''Everything.'' she turned to him. ''You were there for me through the whole thing. I couldn't have done it without you there with me.''

''Yes, you could. Because you're brave. You're the strongest person I know, and you've given me all I could ever want in life. I have a family now, Pepper. That's something I never thought I would have the chance to have.'' he admitted. ''You and Abby are everything to me, that's all I want.''

Pepper moved closer, her lips pressing against his for a few moments before she pulled away, her head laying on his chest. ''This is the best my life has every been.''

* * *

The little family had been at home now for two weeks, and everything was going well so far. Magazines, newspapers and other media sources had all offered Tony and Pepper huge sums of money in order to be the first to publish photos of their baby, but there was no way they were even considering it. The media had gone into frenzy when they found out Pepper had given birth, reporters once again swarming at their main gate in order to get a photo or a word from the family, but Tony and Pepper were used to this sort of thing now.

It was winter now, and their house was toasty warm and comfortable, they didn't want to leave. Pepper was on the floor in the living room with Abby, who was sprawled out on the little blanket underneath her. She couldn't hold her head up properly or sit up, but she seemed to enjoy kicking her legs about and waving her arms. It made Pepper smile every time her daughter looked at her with those big brown eyes and reached her hands out to her mom. Pepper put her finger in Abby's hand, moving it about as if they were playing together.

''You're going to be such a wild little girl,'' Pepper sighed. ''We won't be able to keep you in one place. You know who you get that from? Your daddy, not me. God, I can't believe how much you remind me of him just by looking at you.''

Abby had the most stand-out brown eyes, just like Tony's, it always made Pepper's hear warm at the sight of those big, round eyes looking back at her. She didn't have much hair at her young age, but whatever she did have was dark brown. There were certain features that Tony had taken notice of that reminded him of Pepper. The way she looked at him, the little smile that played at her lips. He knew that when she grew up, she would be just like her mother.

Pepper heard footsteps in the hall behind them, and it wasn't long before Tony was sitting down beside her and watching on as their daughter played. It was a change of pace for Tony, who was used to flying off as Iron Man and fighting against the bad guys, now to be sitting at home with his wife and daughter, finding that same excitement in just sitting together and watching them smile. He never thought he would have this life, and when he was expecting it, he had no idea what it would be like. It was perfect. He didn't find it boring like he had always thought it to be, it was the greatest feeling in the world.

''Rhodey called,'' Pepper looked over to him. ''He's gonna stop by later with _another _present for her.''

Tony chuckled. ''He takes his godfather role seriously.''

''She has a room full of toys and the house is scattered with them, mostly from him.'' Pepper laughed. ''He's going a little overboard.''

''And you thought _I _would spoil her.''

''You do.'' she pointed out.

''I'm allowed.'' he didn't bother denying. ''What about your mom?''

''She'll be here tomorrow.'' she reached her hand out to play with Abby's again. ''With probably even _more _presents.''

All over the room was cards and balloons with toys attached, from their friends and colleagues, congratulating them on a happy, healthy baby girl. Along with Rhodey's mass of gifts for Abby, her mother was visiting for the day tomorrow and that meant even more gifts. Tony and Pepper didn't even need to shop for toys, there was already so many. Her mother hadn't been able to visit, so Pepper knew that things would be a bit hectic in the house tomorrow when she met her granddaughter.

* * *

Pepper was sitting on the couch in the living room with Abby in her arms the next day, giving her her bottle, when Jarvis alerted them a car had arrived in the driveway. Pepper could barely hear since Tony had altered Jarvis's voice to be quieter for when Abby took her naps, but luckily he was right behind Pepper.

''To-''

''Don't worry, I'll get it.'' he told her before she could even get his name out.

Tony rushed over to the front door and walked outside, the cold air hitting as he made his way over to the taxi and helped Esther out.

''Tony! How are you?'' she asked happily, slinging her handbag over her shoulder. ''How's fatherhood?''

Tony gave a note to the cab driver, telling him to keep the change and escorting Esther inside. ''It's the best.''

''I can't wait to meet the little one,'' she beamed.

Tony took Esther's coat and hung it up gentlemanly before walking into the hall, guiding Esther to where Pepper and Abby were in the living room. He was actually excited to see her expression since he had witnessed how taken Rhodey was by Abby. She just made people melt, she was gorgeous. They made their way out of the hallway and Esther soon discovered Pepper sitting on the couch nursing her daughter.

''Oh my god,'' Esther rushed over. ''Is this my granddaughter?'' she put her hands over her mouth in shock.

Pepper smiled up at her mother. ''It sure is.''

Luckily, Abby was awake and looking up at her grandmother with those big brown eyes that Tony and Pepper loved so much, and now Esther was just as fascinated by them. She sat down on the couch next to Pepper and just stared at the little baby, looking over all of her features.

''She's _beautiful_ Gin. Absolutely beautiful.'' she cooed. ''Her little nose, oh it's precious.''

Pepper could see her mother's eyes watering and moved to lift Abby in her arms. ''Do you want to hold her?''

Esther nodded, staring at her granddaughter as Pepper gently placed her in her arms. Abby's arms waved around as she happened to love doing lately, and Esther laughed at the baby touching her face with keen interest to who she was. Pepper looked over to Tony with a huge grin on her face, happy to see her mother and daughter together like this. Tony moved over and stood behind Pepper, putting his hand on her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her temple.

''Hello little one,'' Esther looked down at her granddaughter in awe. ''I'm your grandma. That's right, I'm your grandma.'' she turned back to Pepper. ''That feels so odd saying I'm someone's grandmother.''

''It feels odd saying I'm someone's mother.'' Pepper agreed.

''Oh darling, you were born to be a mother, it comes so naturally to you.''

''You should see Tony with her.'' Pepper turned to smile and Tony who seemed to shy away. ''He's her favorite person.''

''I wouldn't doubt that.'' Esther smiled over to Tony. ''The girls are always taken by their father the most.''

''He puts her to sleep in minutes just talking to her.''

''You sound like fatherhood agrees with you, Tony.''

Tony smiled. ''It seems that way.''

Esther looked back down at the little girl in her arms. ''Well you have both done a wonderful job here, she's gorgeous. Her eyes...they're...''

Pepper chuckled. ''Yeah, she has that effect on people, making them speechless.''

''I've never seen such beautiful eyes, she's stunning.'' Esther shook her head in amazement. ''I can't believe this is my granddaughter. Little Abby, so precious.''

As Pepper expected, Esther had in fact brought presents for Abby. She had a gift bag full off little things for both the baby and her parents. There was a little pink blanket for Abby to play on or have when she sleeps, and there were a few little stuffed animals to add to her quickly growing collection. There was a giraffe, a monkey and a teddy bear which Pepper would later add to the nursery where Abby could one day play with when she was old enough to sit up properly. There was also something that Esther brought that seemed extremely familiar to Pepper.

''What's this?'' she asked her mother, holding up the little headband.

Esther smiled. ''You don't remember?''

''I've seen it before, I know that, but I can't remember where...''

''It was yours.'' her mother told her. ''You used to wear it all the time.''

Pepper's eyes widened as she remembered. ''Oh my god, I had no idea you still kept this.''

''Of course I did. I wasn't going to throw it out. I hoped one day you could pass it on through a family of your own, and here we are.''

Pepper took the headband and slid it over Abby's head, looking at the pink piece with a cute flower pattern on the side. She remembered it instantly when her mother reminded her that it was hers, and now she could give it to her daughter. It was nice, Pepper didn't have anything that she could pass on to her family. She had moved to California when she finished college in search of a job, and being so far away from her mother they didn't stay in contact as much as they used to. Pepper had no one in California, and she didn't think she would have that family background for her family like everyone else seemed to, but this made everything better.

''It's a little big for her.'' Esther laughed. ''She'll soon grow, you'll see.''

''She's already growing up too fast.'' Pepper whined as her mother put Abby back in her arms. ''Soon she'll be walking and talking.''

''I think she'll be running before she walks.'' Esther commented. ''She's going to be determined like Tony, once her mind's on something she won't stop until she does it right, and she's going to be independent just like you, wanting to accomplish things without help and stubborn as anything.''

Pepper looked down at her daughter in her arms, looking back up at her. ''As long as she's happy.''

* * *

Another week had passed them by, but it also brought a new milestone for baby Abby. Pepper was bathing her in her little tub inside the shower, cupping water in her hands and running it over her body. Pepper was just as drenched in water as her daughter was since Abby had a tendency to pound the water with her fists, creating big waves of water that splashed all over Pepper. Tony walked in after hearing Pepper's laughter, kneeling down behind her to see what was going on.

''Geez Pepper, _she's _the one in the bath.'' he joked, referring to her now drenched clothes.

''Well, this is very entertaining to her-''

Pepper was cut off by Abby letting out a laugh. It wasn't a little giggle though, it was a laugh. Her smile turned wide and her eyes squinted as she let out the most precious noise, filled with happiness.

''Oh my god!'' Pepper's eyes widened. ''She laughed! Did you hear that!''

Tony nodded. ''Yeah, I'm right here.'' he laughed. ''It's funny when you pick on mommy isn't it?''

Pepper elbowed him behind her. ''Come on Abby, can you laugh again?''

Abby continued playing in the water for a few minutes before splashing again, her arms sending the water everywhere, even on Tony. But it worked, she was laughing yet again at the parents being soaked by the water. Pepper wasn't sure if it was the fact they were getting wet or just the sensation of the water flying into the air that was causing her to laugh, but nevertheless, it was the best sound she had ever heard.

''She's never done that before.'' Pepper smiled.

''I don't think you'll be able to get her to stop now.'' he laughed along with her.

''I don't care, she can laugh all she wants.''

For the rest of the afternoon they just watched as Abby flailed her arms about in the water, laughing at how much water was splashing out onto her mom and dad who had a smile on their face as their daughter looked as happy as ever.


	11. Chapter 11

''Come on, we can do this,'' Tony encouraged as he sat on the floor in the living room, Abby on her blanket and resting against her soft toys behind her.

Pepper had a doctor's appointment and had to rush out of the house, leaving Tony with the duty of feeding their daughter. He had fed her many times before, but this time Abby was making things a lot harder than they needed to be. She was three months old now, and she was very cheeky for her age already. Tony would often play with her and make her laugh, and right now she thought it was a game instead of actually eating her food.

''Yum, mm,'' Tony make noises, trying to coax her to open her mouth for the spoonful of food, but she only laughed and ignored his efforts. ''You're being terribly difficult.''

''Sir, Colonel Rhodes has arrived.'' Jarvis informed.

Tony sighed, forgetting that he was supposed to talk to Rhodey about some stuff today, but he forgot about Pepper's appointment and now he had too many things to do. He heard the front door open and he managed to feed Abby one whole spoonful of baby food while she stopped laughing for a moment, proud of his effort to do so.

Rhodey walked down the hall and spotted the father and daughter in the living room, making his way in to sit on the couch. He smiled at the fact that most of the toys Abby was leaning against were from him. He realized he went a little overboard with the gifts, but he had never been honored with such a title as godfather, so he was making sure he served it well.

''Where's Pepper?'' he asked, looking around the rooms.

Tony had his mouth open, mimicking the movements he was trying to make Abby do. ''Doctors.'' he told him as he successfully spooned more food into Abby's mouth, but not before she giggled and it ended up all over her mouth. ''So close.''

Rhodey laughed. ''Do you know what you're doing there?''

Tony looked over to him with a roll of the eyes. ''Excuse me, I happen to have mastered all of the elements of parenting.'' he defended before Abby smacked the spoon down onto the floor, thankfully nothing was on it though. ''This just happens to be Pepper's main area of expertise.''

Rhodey smiled at Abby looking over to him, a look of complete innocence on her face as she giggled at absolutely nothing. She was such a happy baby, she made everyone around her happy. She was a ray of joy.

''Hey man I can come by another time, you're busy.''

''Hey, you're here now, we can talk.'' Tony shook his head, using a wipe to clean Abby's face of the food she had rejected thanks to her laughter. He gathered all of the food, spoons and everything else he had and stood up. ''I'll be back in a minute, can you watch her?''

Rhodey looked baffled. ''Do you really need to ask me to watch my goddaughter?'' he said proudly.

Tony chuckled and hurried into the kitchen to put things away before Pepper got home. Rhodey scooted down off the couch and onto the floor with Abby, picking up one of the toys and playing with it. Abby would laugh at anything, and watching as her toy giraffe walked around in front of her made her giggle hysterically. Rhodey smiled at how happy she was, laughing along with her.

''Yeah, I gotta say the giraffe's my favorite too.'' he nodded, looking at the toy.

Abby reached her hands out and grabbed the toy, moving it about, trying to do so as Rhodey had, but instead she just pulled it closer to her and played with it's ears. By this time, Tony walked back into the room and took a seat on the couch.

''So, what's up?'' he asked.

Rhodey looked over to him. ''It's just this operation the military's working on, they need some...people, to go in a scope out weapons and explosives to see what they're up against.''

''And they want my help?''

Rhodey nodded. ''They've held off for a while now, but they're calling for you now.'' he explained. ''I get it if you don't want to go, I don't blame you either.''

''No, no.'' Tony shook his head. ''It seems simple enough. Get in, see what's going on, get out, right?''

''Apparently.''

Tony narrowed his eyes. ''What do you mean?''

''They always say that, and then we end up flying into it and getting hit.'' he told him, referring back to their previous missions together. ''I'm just saying, if you agree to it, remember things can change when we get there.''

Tony nodded. ''I get it. When can I let you know by?''

''Tonight. They've been working on this for a while, this group is the one suspected of taking a weapons import and terrorizing a village. Nothing unusual, but I heard the weapons bulk might be bigger. That's why they need us.''

Abby looked over to her dad and reached her arms out, resulting in Tony walking over and picking her up. ''I'll do it.''

''Tony, you don't have to-''

''I want to.'' he assured.

''I know how hard it is leaving Pepper when we go on these things, and now Abby...''

Tony looked down at his daughter in his arms who was staring back up at him with a smile. ''This is all to keep her safe, so she won't even have to go through anything like this.'' he told him. ''Tell them I'm in.''

* * *

That night, Pepper was in the kitchen cooking while Tony watched on from the bench, looking over the recipe she was making. Since she had been at home for a while now, not working, she had a lot of time to read numerous recipes through many books and websites. When she was pregnant, she was reading the recipes to try and find something that would fix her cravings, but it had paid off since now she could cook actual meals at home.

''What's this stuff?'' Tony picked up some vegetables Pepper had in a grocery bag.

Pepper gave him a weird look. ''Those are tomatoes, Tony.''

Tony looked at the contents in the bag and nodded. ''So they are.''

Pepper continued stirring something in the frying pan. ''What's up?'' she asked, catching onto his odd mood.

''Nothing, nothing at all.'' he walked over to her, placing a kiss on her cheek as she cooked, his arms resting on her sides behind her. ''You never told me how the doctor's went.''

''Fine, everything's all good.'' she smiled as Tony's breath tickled behind her ear where he rest his head on her shoulder before he kissed her again on her neck. ''Hey, I'm trying to cook here.''

''Am I bothering you?'' he asked, his voice coming out muffled.

''Do you _want _a perfectly cooked dinner?''

''Anything you cook is perfect.''

Pepper turned around to face him with a skeptical expression. ''What's going on?''

''What do you mean?''

''Hmm,'' she narrowed her eyes.

''What?'' he pulled back. ''I can't compliment my wife?''

Instead of saying anything in return, Pepper leaned forward and pressed her lips against his for a few moments, taking a little break from her cooking. She still had the cooking utensil in her hands, but Tony wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer, making the moment go one longer than she intended. Just as Pepper went to set down whatever was in her hand, they heard a noise coming from upstairs. It was Abby, waking up from her nap. They both pulled away from each other with a laugh.

''We shouldn't complain, she slept through her entire nap without waking up.'' Pepper stated, her forehead resting against Tony's.

''She has the best timing, too.'' Tony laughed. ''I'll get her.''

He kissed Pepper once more before walking off to the stairs. It was true what they said about being married and juggling a baby. It was hard to find time for themselves, but they hardly complained when they had their daughter in their arms. They were a family, that's all they wanted.

Pepper turned back to her cooking, glad nothing had burnt while she wasn't paying attention. She added a few more ingredients, stirring and checking on the other food in the oven, making sure everything was just right. She had grown fond of cooking, it was relaxing and made the house smell like a home. She turned away from the food once again when she heard footsteps at the bottom of the stairs, making their way to the kitchen.

''Mm, smell's good doesn't it?'' Tony spoke to Abby in his arms, walking over to the kitchen. ''Let's go bother mommy.''

Pepper smiled as she turned off the stove, finally finished with what she was cooking.

''What was that? _Bother _me?'' Pepper walked over to them.

''Look who's awake and full of energy.''

Pepper kissed Abby on her forehead, smoothing her hand over her cheek. ''Did you have a good sleep?'' Abby's wide eyes were her answer, looking back at her happily and refreshed, Pepper knew they wouldn't be having dinner for a while yet. ''I bet you're hungry.''

* * *

Tony walked into the bedroom that night after checking on Abby, meeting Pepper as she walked out of the bathroom from her shower, dressed in her pajamas. She didn't know how she would cope with going back to work sometime in the future, she had grown so comfortable being at home and she was sleeping better than she ever did. She thought about working from home, doing all of the paperwork and more detailed work of a CEO. But for now, she was just enjoying her time off.

''Sleeping?'' Pepper looked over to him.

''Yeah, she's out to the world.'' he assured her. ''She won't let that giraffe toy that Rhodey gave her out of her sight.''

Pepper chuckled before remembering something. ''Oh, did he stop by today?''

Tony nodded. ''Uh, yeah he did.''

''What did he want? He sounded...concerned.'' Pepper asked.

Tony sighed, accepting that this was the time to tell her. ''The military want me in.''

Pepper looked back at him blankly, probably expecting that as an answer but wishing it wasn't. Tony hadn't left to do military operations since Abby was born, although he did leave during the day sometimes. She didn't want him to go, she was too comfortable that way things were, but she knew life had to return to normal sooner or later.

''Oh,'' was all she said.

Tony stared back at her, waiting for more. ''Are you...okay with this?''

Pepper shrugged. ''It's what you do, Tony, I'm okay with it.''

''But what about now? I mean, I haven't left on one of this in months.''

''It's fine.'' she told him with a smile. ''You had to go back one day, right?''

Tony nodded, knowing she wasn't taking this well. She never liked him backing out of things because of her, it made her feel guilty and she always felt like she was stopping him from doing what he had worked so hard to create. She wanted him to go, that was true, but she wasn't okay with it. Not now anyway, not when she was so used to him being there with her and Abby.

''Pepper-''

''It's fine, Tony, really. You know how I am, I get in a routine and I can't exactly shake it off.'' she shrugged, getting into bed. ''But that's _my_ problem.''

Tony climbed in next to her. ''You know I hate going.''

''No,'' she shook her head. ''You hate leaving. There's a difference.''

''I _hate _leaving,'' he nodded. ''And I'm sorry I have to.''

''Don't be. I _know _what all of this means to you, and I understand why you have to do it, so don't apologize for doing it.'' she reached her hand out to cup his face. ''I just miss you, that's all.''

''I know, that's why I hate leaving.'' he whined, holding her hand in his.

She moved closer to him. ''When do you have to go?''

Tony sighed. ''Tomorrow.''

Pepper nodded, holding in whatever emotion she was feeling. ''That's okay,''

''I'm sorry,''

''Shh,'' she put her hand over his mouth. ''Stop apologizing.''

Pepper turned the lights off and tried to get comfortable, although she kept thinking of how sad she would be when he did leave. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, knowing that she would be a mess when he left, and he hated it.

* * *

The next afternoon came by quicker than they thought it would, with Pepper following Tony down to the workshop with Abby in her arms. Tony had cleared most of his workshop up, making sure there was nothing too dangerous in there in case something happened. Neither of them wanted him to go, but he had to, it was his job to do so.

''Go over the list,'' Pepper reminded him, referring to the list of things he had to prepare before he left.

''Pepper, I have that list memorized, trust me.'' he said as he transferred data to the HUD.

''Then you'll go over it again,'' she insisted.

Tony relented and went over the list, trying not to show Pepper that he actually did forget one thing. After he had everything prepared, he walked over to Pepper and Abby, feeling terrible that he had to leave them. He took Abby from Pepper's arms and she settled into his warm chest, looking up at him with those big brown eyes that made him want to stay even more.

''You go to sleep for mommy tonight, okay?'' he told her, knowing Pepper would struggle getting her to sleep without Tony there. ''Be good.'' Tony pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, handing her back to Pepper. ''I'll be back as soon as I can.'' he assured.

''I know,'' she nodded sadly. ''Be careful, please.''

''Always am.'' he nodded before pulling her in and kissing her, knowing as soon as he stopped he would miss her.

Pepper looked into his eyes when they parted. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' he pressed another kiss to Abby's head. ''And I love you.''

A few moments later, Tony was suited up and ready to go, taking one last glance back at his wife and daughter, watching them stare at him sadly. Even though Abby had no idea what was going on, it was as if she could sense the feeling in the room, misery. Pepper grabbed her hand and waved, telling her to say bye to her dad, and it made Tony's heart ache. Soon enough, he had to go, leaving Pepper standing in the workshop with Abby, wishing he would come back as soon as he left. It would be a long night, and she knew she was getting no sleep.

* * *

''Shh, shh,'' Pepper held Abby in her arms, trying to soothe her. ''It's okay, shh,''

Nothing she did could calm her daughter's cries, she couldn't do what Tony did. His voice soothed her, and she sounded nothing like him. It had been almost an hour since Pepper had tried to put her down to sleep, but she just wouldn't go to sleep for Pepper. It was because, like Pepper, Abby was in a routine. She couldn't sleep unless Tony was the one soothing her to sleep, but she would have to learn to sleep for her mother instead, because Tony couldn't always be there.

''I miss him too baby,'' Pepper told her quietly. ''He'll be home later, I promise.''

It had taken almost an hour and a half, but Abby finally fell into a peaceful sleep, although Pepper knew she would be getting no such thing. It was hard enough to sleep without Tony before, but now she was guaranteed to stay awake all night and wait for him.

She walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas and laid down on the bed, testing her luck to see if she could fall asleep, but it was no use. She turned on the news as well, checking headlines and sightings, just making sure nothing was wrong. There was nothing to keep her mind occupied, she had done everything she needed to do not long after Tony left because she was so stressed out.

Pepper made her way down to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea, hoping that might make her sleepy enough to doze off on the couch, but she ended up watching an old movie and listening closely for any noise in the workshop in case Tony did come home soon.

* * *

It was around three thirty in the morning when Tony arrived back home, removing his armor quicker than he thought he could and making his way upstairs to the main floor. The lights were on in the kitchen and the living room, but no one was in there. His face felt swollen from his helmet hitting against him, and there was blood on his upper forehead which he hoped he would be able to clean before Pepper noticed, but sure enough, when he reached the bedroom she was sitting up waiting for him.

The look on her eyes when he walked into the room pained him, he could tell she hadn't slept and was worrying over him, as usual. He hated being the one that did this to her, he hated that it was his fault she couldn't get any rest when she needed it and that her mind was on constant alert.

''How'd it go?'' she asked in a tired voice.

''According to plan,''

Pepper sighed as she noticed the blood on his face. ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, I'm fine,'' he assured her with a smile. He walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower, and when he returned to the bedroom Pepper was sitting on the edge of the bed with the medical bag. ''Pepper, you don't have to-''

''Sit.'' she ordered, pointing at the area next to her.

Tony obliged, but he didn't like it. ''You don't have to do this.''

''I know that, but I want to.'' she began dabbing at his cuts with cotton tips that had been soaked with antiseptic, stinging him at the touch. ''Are you sure there's no other injuries I should know about?''

''I promise.'' he assured. ''You should get some sleep.''

''Me? You're the one who needs sleep.''

''So you're telling me you've slept, since I left?'' he asked, knowing the answer.

''I'm not the one who was out on an operation, _you _need rest.''

''Pepper, you haven't slept at all.'' he told her sadly.

She frowned, still dabbing at his face with antiseptic. ''I wasn't tired.''

''Yes, you were.''

''Tony, come on, don't get into this now.'' she shook her head.

''I just wish you didn't have to do this to yourself when I'm gone.'' he looked at her seriously, her hands resting on his face. ''I hate doing this to you.''

''It's not your f-''

''Yes it is, and don't say it's not.''

Pepper sighed. ''It doesn't matter Tony-''

''It _does _mat-''

''-because this is never going to change. I'm never going to get used to you leaving, but that's _my _problem, okay? I love that you go out there and help people, I do, and I don't want that to stop. But this is how it is, and I'm used to _this, _and it's okay.'' she explained with a smile to ease his worries. ''I'm okay Tony, as long as you're okay.''

Tony shook his head, still not okay with the situation, but not wanting to press the matter. ''How did you end up with me?'' he asked. ''You're amazing, you know that. After everything I've done, all of this Iron Man stuff and leaving for almost days sometimes, you're always the one telling _me _it's okay. You are the best wife ever, Pepper.''

She smiled as she packed away the medical bag, leaning in the kiss him softly. ''I know.'' she laughed.

They settled into bed a few moments later, Pepper finally feeling like she could sleep for weeks now that Tony was next to her, holding her in his arms protectively.

''How was Abby?'' he asked.

''She missed you. Wouldn't go to sleep for me, took over an hour.'' she sighed. ''But eventually she tired herself out. I'm not going to lie, she's very difficult when you're not here for naps and bedtime.'' she laughed.

''Well I'm here now,'' he kissed her shoulder as he held her. ''Go to sleep, you need it.''

It wasn't even a minute later before Pepper fell asleep, instantly comforted by Tony being next to her, and he soon fell into a slumber as well. It was a long day and night for both of them, but they knew they wouldn't get their sleep in, and they didn't mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Pepper wrestled through her drawers and her wardrobe, searching for a pair of heel to match the dress that she had bought. It was a dark blue dress, and she knew that somewhere around here she had to perfect shoes to match it with. There was also a peach colored dress, and Pepper was hunting down the shoes to match them with also. Abby sat up on the bed in the middle of the clutter Pepper had created, playing with one of her toys she had clutched in her hands.

Tonight was the Stark Industries family dinner for charity, so that meant Tony, Pepper and Abby were attending. Abby was five months old now, and the media was still hungry for more photos and information about her, but it was definitely a lot more settled than it had been in previous months.

''Which one do you like best?'' Pepper asked Abby, staring at the two dresses. Abby just looked back at her with a smile, cuddling her toy. ''I can't decide.''

''The blue one,'' Tony's voice came from the doorway, grease covering his arms.

''Please tell me you're not planning on wearing the _suit _tonight.'' Pepper ran her hand through her long hair.

''For your information, no I'm not.'' he told her. ''I was just fixing something.''

Pepper nodded to herself at her decision to wear the blue dress. ''Happy's going to be here at seven, so I need to put Abby down for a nap, and then I need to call up and see how things are going at the hall.''

Pepper was now working from home, choosing to stay with their daughter rather than return to work and hire a nanny to care for her. It was easier this way, and Pepper got a lot more done and was in control of a lot more. She was on charge of tonight's dinner, organizing everything to be taken care of since she had always helped over the years and enjoyed planning.

Tony walked out from the bathroom after washing his hands of grease, making his way over to pick Abby up off the bed. ''I'll put her down for her nap, _you _need to relax for a while.''

Pepper sighed. ''I _am _relaxed. I just want to see how things are going, and then I'll sort out what I'm wearing, and then what Abby's wearing, and then pack a bag for her-''

''Pepper, _relax_.'' he held his hand up. ''All of this, not relaxed.'' She looked over to him, clearly frustrated. ''Yep, okay, I'm going now.''

Tony walked down the hall to Abby's room, closing the shutters and turning on the small night-light that he himself had created for her. It was a light blue glow since both he and Pepper noticed she took a liking toward his arc reactor's glow. Abby clung to his shirt with her hands as he went to set her in her crib, refusing to let go. She whined in protest.

''Hey, you gotta sleep,'' Tony manged to set her down. ''Or you're gonna be grumpy all night.'' Abby continued to whine, her lip trembling as if she was going to cry and Tony couldn't resist picking her up again. ''What's the matter? Come on, you gotta sleep, okay?''

Abby rest her head against Tony's chest, her arms curling up comfortably in front of her and Tony realized the only way he was going to get her to sleep was if he stayed here with her and held her. He walked around the room for a few minutes, his hand rubbing her back soothingly until she fell asleep and he was able to lay her down in her crib peacefully.

''You spoil her.'' Pepper told him as he walked out of her room, pulling the door half-way closed.

* * *

It was finally seven that afternoon and Pepper had only just finished getting ready. She was dressed in her blue dress with her hair flowing beautifully over her shoulders, and she found her shoes to match. Abby was dressed in a little purple dress with white tights underneath, her small locks of hair sitting perfectly. Tony was dressed in his usual black tux, holding Abby in his arms as Pepper checked her makeup once again to be sure. Once she was ready, they headed downstairs to meet Happy who was standing just inside the front door as he waited.

''Wow, you look beautiful Pepper.'' he complimented politely.

Pepper blushed. ''Oh, thank you Happy.''

''And you sure look beautiful too sweetie.'' Happy smiled at Abby who squealed with excitement at Happy, he was another of her favorite people. Probably because he was the one who brought her ice cream once before. She clapped her hands and laughed, smiling happily at him. ''Ready?''

Tony looked at him in disbelief. ''No compliment for me? Fine, I see how it is.''

Happy rolled his eyes, opening the door for them. ''You look dashing, boss.''

Tony grinned proudly. ''I know I do.''

* * *

There were people everywhere when they arrived at the hall, photographers and reporters swarming the car, but Happy drove past to the back entrance for them, keeping them out of the media's view. He opened the doors for them, quickly helping them inside before any other cameras made their way up to the car.

Inside, everyone had their family's with them as expected, but Pepper didn't expect so many. There were children running everywhere, teenagers sitting at the table on their cell phones, and their parents drinking as they spoke with colleagues. As soon as Tony and Pepper walked inside, everyone noticed. Abby was in Pepper's arms, grabbing onto her dress as all the eyes in the room looked in their direction. Abby had been introduced to Stark Industries a few times before when Pepper and Tony went to the office or to small events like this, but that still didn't stop the interest of everyone in their family.

''Mr. Stark, it's lovely to see you.'' A few people walked past and greeted them. ''Mrs. Stark you look wonderful!'' They complimented.

Abby stared at each person that spoke to them, wondering who they were and why she didn't know them. Just like it was with other children, a lot of people wanted to come see her and compliment her to Pepper and Tony, talking in baby voices as they cooed. Abby just remained silent, looking back at them in curiosity.

The evening continued into the hour, and Pepper was chatting with a few of her colleagues, talking about how easy she was finding working from home, even though she missed working with them. Heather was sitting next to her along with her boyfriend, and once Pepper finished speaking with someone to her left, she turned to see Heather looking back at her excitedly. Pepper moved Abby in her arms to turn to Heather happily.

''How are you?'' Pepper asked with a smile, genuinely missing her assistant.

''I'm great! How are you?'' she asked politely in return. ''And little Abby, she's growing so quickly.''

''Yeah, we're doing great, aren't we?'' Pepper pushed Abby's hair back.

Heather then realized she hadn't properly introduced her boyfriend. ''Oh, Pepper, this is Doug.''

''Doug! I've heard so much about you.'' Pepper smiled.

''It's nice to meet you Mrs. Stark-''

''Call me Pepper.''

''Pepper,'' he corrected. ''You're the best boss in the world, so I've heard.''

Pepper looked back at Heather. ''Well, I _have _got the best assistant.''

They continued chatting until Doug excused himself to go to the bathroom, and that's when Heather turned to Pepper with a grin on her face. Pepper had realized how different Heather was outside of work, she was much more relaxed and she didn't take things so seriously.

''It happened.'' she told Pepper.

It took Pepper a moment to think about what she meant, and then she remembered their conversation from a few months ago. ''You're...you're engaged?''

Heather nodded excitedly. ''Yes!''

''When did this happen?''

''A week ago.'' she smiled. ''It was perfect.''

''Tell me everything.'' Pepper settled herself in for the conversation, which managed to go on for a while.

For the next hour, Pepper sat at the table and listened to Heather's news, happy for both her and Doug. She considered Heather a friend, and Heather even invited Pepper to the wedding, insisting that the invitation would be in the mail as soon as they set a date. In middle of the conversation, Pepper had to give Abby a bottle since she was getting restless, but other than that, she sat comfortably on her mother's lap until it was time for the dinner to be addressed.

Tony walked up onto the small stage and tapped his wine glass with a spoon, gaining the attention of everyone else in the room. This was an annual charity dinner, and it was always up to Tony to give the speech. He waited for everyone to be silent, taking their seat and staring back at him, waiting for him to speak.

''I know some of you were betting on me showing up in something a little more...well, metal, but I'm afraid the only suit I'll be donning tonight is this tux.'' he told them with a grin. ''Anyway...'' he went on, thanking a few people and then everyone in entirety for coming her and supporting the charity by giving away their money. Abby saw her dad and reached her hands out to him, making little noises in disappointment that she couldn't get to him. Pepper held her closer, trying to stop her from being too loud in the middle of the speech. Everyone laughed as he made his jokes and all, and before he finished his speech and sent them all off to drink again, he had one more thing to say. ''So yeah, thanks for coming. Thanks from Stark Industries, and on behalf of my beautiful wife over there,'' he pointed, and all heads turned to Pepper. ''...and my baby daughter, thanks for coming and thanks for drinking all my booze and eating all my food.''

Everyone chuckled, lightly clinking their glasses together as a toast to his words before drinking once again. Tony stepped down off the stage and walked back over to the table he was sitting at with Pepper, noticing she was still in conversation with Heather once again. Abby was looking at him with sad eyes, trying to reach out to him again, so he walked over and took her in his arms.

''Hey there Ab,'' he smiled, and she giggled as he began walking through the crowd. ''Look at all these people,'' he mumbled to her. ''You're lucky you don't know any of them.''

Pepper watched as Tony and Abby disappeared into the crowd, probably headed for somewhere quieter since she knew Tony would be getting sick of talking to all of these people. Heather had left to the bathroom, leaving Pepper free to grab a drink. It was a good night, they were all out and it was nice. The attention they were getting really wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, and she was surprised at how relaxed she had been all night.

''Pepper,''

She was standing near the table when she turned to see a familiar face. ''Rhodey!'' she smiled. ''I thought you weren't coming.''

Rhodey shrugged. ''I got back early, thought I'd stop by.'' he looked around. ''Where's he at?''

''He took Abby and went for a walk. You know how he is, I think he's had enough social interaction for the night.'' she joked.

Rhodey got himself a drink too, taking a seat next to Pepper at the table. ''And you?''

Pepper shrugged. ''It's nice to get out of the house.''

They sat they for a few moments, just looking around at everyone else who was dancing and talking, having a good time.

''Do you miss it?''

''What?'' she seemed confused.

''This,'' he waved his hand, referring to the crowd of people. ''Being able to go out, have a drink.''

Pepper thought about it. She never really missed coming to these particular dinners because she never used to enjoy them. It reminded her of when she was Tony's PA, before they were together, and she would have to make sure he was here on time and dressed appropriately, having to talk with all of the Stark Industries board members while he left with another woman. Coming to these things were miserable, they weren't a night off for her, she was always looking after him. But now they were together, these things were far from awful. She could enjoy herself, and Tony was always by her side. However, since Abby was born, they never found the time to go out by themselves and have a drink, but she was happy to stay at home.

''No,'' she looked at him. ''Not really.''

Rhodey nodded. ''What about Tony?''

Pepper laughed. ''Does Tony miss going out and drinking?'' she clarified, thinking of the way he used to be. ''You know what? I don't think he does.'' she shook her head, looking around the room for him. She spotted him over in the corner, laughing at whatever Abby was doing. ''I thought he would, I really did, but he's changed so much with Abby.''

Rhodey looked over as well. ''I know,'' he agreed. ''You know you're the best thing that happened to him, right?'' Pepper smiled at his words. ''I don't think I've seen him so happy before. I never thought that _Tony Stark _would pass up going to a party, and he just doesn't care about that stuff anymore. He's happy.''

''He deserves to be happy.''

They stayed at the hall for another hour, walking around talking to everyone and trying to move away from them, but they were so persistent to make conversation. Finally, Pepper managed to get away from one of her colleagues and catch up with Tony who was already making his way through the crowd to the door, hoping he wouldn't be called over by someone else.

''You wanna go?'' he asked Pepper when she appeared next to him.

''I don't mind.'' she told him, although she really did want to leave.

''Well I think someone's a little tired.''

Pepper looked at Abby in his arms, her head on his chest with her eyes almost completely closed. She had had a big night out, and they decided it was definitely time to go home. They walked out to the parking lot where Happy was, opening the door for them to get in before he drove them back home.

Abby was asleep by the time Tony made his way up to her room, her arms drooped down by her side and her head laying against his chest. Pepper followed him and managed to carefully pull off Abby's shoes and her little coat before he gently laid her down. She didn't wake at all, too exhausted, and she continued sleeping as her parents watched on, waiting to see if she was about to awake.

''She's the best baby,'' Pepper smiled. ''She just sat with me quietly the whole night. Except when you were talking to everyone, she was trying to reach out to you.'' Pepper chuckled lightly at the memory.

''Everyone was telling me how cute she is.'' he smiled. ''They're jealous, I can tell.''

''Who wouldn't be? She's perfect.''

* * *

The next morning Tony awoke to an empty bed, having slept through Pepper waking up, taking a shower and getting Abby. It wasn't even a late night, but it was 9.30am and he had only just opened his eyes. To wake himself up, he took a long, hot shower and got dressed, making his way down stairs to find something to eat.

''Why didn't you wake me up?'' he asked, seeing Pepper at the kitchen bench with Abby in her high chair.

''You looked too peaceful.'' she smiled. ''Besides, we weren't doing anything today, so you might as well sleep in.''

Tony found some cereal and took a seat across from Pepper. She was looking through her emails on her phone, reading all of the thank yous from the Stark Industries employees for the charity dinner. She was glad everything went to plan, they needed a night out. She was also searching for any new things she had to do for work such as fill out reports or set up conferences. It was a relief that she didn't need to attend those anymore, only the really important ones.

''Anything interesting?'' Tony asked, eating his cereal.

Pepper shook her head. ''Not really.''

A few hours passed by and Tony remembered he had promised Rhodey to help him at the base, sorting out some things with the military. He was supposed to be there at ten, but since he forgot as usual, he took his time and left at one instead. The military needed help something to assist their newest operation, and Tony was usually the person that they went to with things like this since Rhodey always told them how he could help. They needed Iron Man's help even when he wasn't in the suit.

Pepper put Abby down for her nap, only taking twenty minutes without Tony this time, which was real progress compared to how long it used to take. She made her way back downstairs to open her laptop and check her emails again, actually hoping for some work since she had nothing planned for the day. She jumped up when her cell rang in the living room, forgetting to turn it off loud, thinking it was going to wake Abby. She looked at the unknown number, wondering who it was before she answers.

''Hello?''

There was a brief pause before a man spoke. ''Ah, Ms. Potts.''

''Mrs. Stark, actually.'' she corrected, curious as to who it was.

''Oh, that's right, you're _married _now.'' he chuckled, and Pepper was growing familiar with the voice, fearing who she believed it was. ''You see, I've been kinda out of the loop, but you'd know that of course, being the one behind it.''

Pepper tried not to make her voice tremble as she spoke. ''Who is this?''

There was a sigh on the other side of the phone. ''I think you _know _who this is, Pepper.'' he told her. ''I know, we'll play a game to refresh your memory.'' Pepper's heart beat faster. ''Let's see, let's see...ah! I've got one. Who spent a _year _in prison because of _you_? Huh? Who was stripped of ever growing a weapons empire because of you?'' Pepper swallowed, trying to gather her thoughts before he spoke again. ''Who is now out of said prison, and on their way to visit a very special person?'' he spoke in a more menacing voice, intimidating her. ''Hmm? Have you cracked it yet, Pepper? Come on, talk to me, I sure have missed you.''

Pepper steadied her breathing, her mind a mess as she tried to think how this could be, but there was no denying who the man was. She knew the voice, she knew the way he spoke. ''Hammer.''


	13. Chapter 13

''Ding, ding, ding! Well done Pepper!" he laughed. ''Oh, for a minute there you scared me, but then how could you forget _me_?''

How could this be happening? He was supposed to be in jail. ''What the hell do you want?'' she asked angrily.

''Oh, straight to the point I see.'' his voice lowered. ''I thought you might have wanted to catch up a little bit seeing as a _lot _has happened since we last spoke. Bare with me, of course I'm only just catching up on the news and I'm afraid I have to rely on media websites to read what's going on. You and Tony and happily married now, congratulations, you two _truly_ deserve each other.'' If Pepper didn't know his motives and his personality, she would have mistaken his words as genuine. ''Wow, looking at these photos Pepper you certainly have enhanced your figure. Oh hold on, is that a _baby bump_? Oh my, don't tell me there's a little Tony Stark running around.'' he chuckled. ''So, tell me, how _is _little Abigail doing?''

Pepper's heart almost stopped in her chest. She knew Justin Hammer was a threatening man, but she always said she wasn't afraid of him. He had no clue what he was doing half of the time, all of his plans fell apart and he never really knew what was going on, so Pepper never held much fear of the man, even when he threatened her, but as soon as he mentioned her daughter, things instantly changed. She immediately had this need to run upstairs and check on Abby, she needed to know that she was okay. As Pepper rushed up the stairs, Hammer couldn't resist playing with her mind.

''She must be cute, I mean, you yourself are a very stunning woman Pepper. And then there's Tony, who isn't short of good looks, so she must be gorgeous.'' he told her calmly. ''How old is she?''

Pepper made it to Abby's room and saw her sleeping peacefully. She had never been so relieved. She didn't know what she was expecting, but she felt so protective and worried, she had to make sure. ''What do you want Hammer?''

''Just keeping true to my word, Pepper. I told you I'd see you again very soon.'' he told her, taking her memory back to when she had his arrested at the Stark Expo. ''And I mean it.''

The line went dead as soon as his words left his mouth, and Pepper was in so much shock that she just stood there for a few moments in silence, staring at nothing in particular. She checked on Abby a few more times, settling for leaving the door open as she stood back against the wall to call Tony's cell. She didn't know what to say to him, but she needed him here with her and Abby right now. Hammer wasn't meant to be released anytime soon considering what he was arrested for, so she was a little concerned as to how he was out and how he was able to get her number to call.

Tony answered on the fifth ring, almost as Pepper was about to hang up.

''Pepper?''

''Tony, can you come home?'' she asked hurriedly, and Tony caught on to her panic.

''What's going on?'' he asked seriously, but Pepper was just breathing heavily, thinking of how to tell him. He was already rushing back to his car, his keys sliding into the ignition as he asked her again. ''Pepper? Talk to me, what's going on?''

''H-hammer,'' she told him. ''Justin Hammer called me.''

Tony was in disbelief. ''What?'' he drove off.

''He called me,'' she told him again in distress. ''He's got my number, he's out of jail, I think he escaped.''

Tony was already speeding down the road, trying to get home as fast as he could. ''When did he call?''

''Just then.''

''Okay, look, don't worry I'm coming home now, okay? I'm on my way.'' Tony told her calmly.

''Tony, h-he was talking about Abby.'' she told him worriedly. Tony floored his foot on the accelerated, racing home. There was no way he was letting Hammer get to his family. ''And he said he was going to see me very soon.''

Tony bit down on his lip in anger, but searched for words to assure her it would be okay. ''Pepper, listen, I'm not gonna let him do this. I'm on my way home now, have Jarvis lock everything down and turn on maximum security until I get there.''

* * *

Tony tried tracing the call on Pepper's phone, but it was no use. The number was deactivated by now, at least Hammer had the good sense to hide himself. He did manage to make a few changes Jarvis's system, making security better and running scans on the property to make sure nothing got in or anything was already in. He knew he would be getting no sleep tonight, he wasn't going to stop until he found Hammer.

He made a few calls to the prison where Hammer was being held, but he had indeed escaped from his cell the night before. Tony then made several complaints of their security, threatening with lawsuits, but it was just his anger going wild. This man was out to get Pepper, and there was no way he was ever going to let that happen. He called Rhodey and explained why he had to leave in such a hurry, and soon Rhodey was at the house as well.

''How did he get out?'' Rhodey asked Tony.

''The prison's corrupted, no questions about it. It was an inside job, he probably paid someone off to get him out. And he's probably with someone, he wouldn't get far on his own, he's an idiot.'' Tony explained, searching through the computer database. ''I managed to get my hands on some pretty...sensitive information on Hammer. If he used his credit card or accesses his account at all, I'll have a location within minutes. But if he _does _happen to have brain cells, he wouldn't touch his money.''

''Who else knows?''

''I'm guessing a lot of people, but they wouldn't want to media getting a hold of the story.'' Tony sighed. ''I'm betting no one's doing anything about it. Hammer's got a lot of people wrapped around his finger.''

Rhodey thought to himself for a moment. ''What can we do?''

Tony ran his hand through his hair in frustration. ''Nothing. Security tapes at the prison show nothing, I can't get a track on his cell until he calls again, I've got nothing.'' he told him in anger, slamming his fist against the table.

Then he heard footsteps on the stairs, turning to see Pepper walking down with Abby in her arms. Ever since Hammer called, Pepper didn't want her daughter out of her sight. She looked scared, but she wasn't going to admit that to Tony.

''Found anything?'' she asked, walking over to them. Abby had her blanket wrapped around her, holding it to her mouth.

Tony shook his head. ''There's gotta be a way to get some answers.'' It was only a few moments until Tony thought to himself, coming up with an idea. If he headed down to the prison, he could have a word with the guards. Either that or threaten them. ''I need to go to the prison. I gotta talk to those guards, one of them let Hammer out and I'm going to find out who.'' he stood up.

''Tony, no,'' Pepper shook her head. ''That's not going to solve anything, you'll just end up in one of the cells.''

''It _is _going to solve things. I can find the guard and find out where Hammer's going.''

''They're not going to tell you anything, Hammer's probably paid them off, it's useless.'' Pepper tried to reason with him.

''I don't care, I need to try.'' he walked over to get his keys.

''Tony, please don't leave.'' she called out.

''Pepper, I have to find him. Rhodey, stay here until I get back.''

Rhodey nodded, he wasn't going to leave Pepper and Abby here alone. ''I will, but you gotta be careful Tony. Going down there by yourself isn't the best idea.''

Tony jumped in his car. ''Trust me, it's better if I go alone.''

He looked over to Pepper again, giving her a light smile to stop her from worrying. The little girl in her arms looked back at him sadly, her arms clutching the pink blanket. He hated leaving them, at any time, but right now he had to go. He had to find Hammer and put him back in prison, he wasn't going to let him hurt his family, he couldn't take it. She continued staring at him with her big brown eyes, Pepper holding her closer and hugging her as he drove away. This was all for them, he was keeping them safe, and he would do whatever it took to make sure no one got anywhere near them.

Rhodey walked over and put his hand on Pepper's back. ''It's gonna be okay, Pepper.''

She nodded sadly. ''I hope so. I don't want him to get hurt.''

''Me either.'' Rhodey sighed. ''But there's no stopping him. He'll be careful, I know he will.''

* * *

Tony strode his way inside the prison gates, walking to the main entrance and heading straight for the desk. This prison was supposed to be maximum security since Justin Hammer was crafty when intimidating and persuading the guards, however not even these guards could resist whatever Hammer offered them, whether it be money or other luxuries.

''Sir, you can't access that area.'' One of the men walked up to him.

Tony pushed his hand aside. ''The hell I can't.'' The man walked in front of him, stopping him from getting any further into the corridors. ''You're seriously telling me that I can't walk down this corridor, but you'll let Justin Hammer walk out the main gates, no questions asked.''

The man looked down, ashamed that he was on duty when Hammer escaped. ''Believe me sir, no one _let _him walk out those gates.''

Tony scoffed. ''Pretty sure one of your guards did.''

''This is a maximum-''

''-security prison, yeah, yeah. Maybe I would take you seriously about your prison's priorities if I didn't know that you let one of the craziest men walk.'' Tony yelled. ''I want to know who was on duty last night. I want names, and I want background information on all of them.''

''You can't have that information.''

''I think I have rights to know who's fault it is that Justin Hammer isn't in one of these cells anymore.''

The man stared back at Tony angrily, knowing he wasn't going to give up, but he wasn't allowed to that information and even though one of their prisoners had escaped, they still maintained their security as best they could. However, Tony wasn't taking no for an answer, and he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

* * *

Pepper sat on the couch in the living room, Abby asleep in her arms. Rhodey walked in with a cup of tea for Pepper, sitting it down on the table and sipping at his coffee. He hadn't left her all afternoon since Tony left, and he didn't plan on leaving until he came home. He wanted to help, but there was nothing any of them could do without the proper evidence they needed. Pepper was a mess, but she didn't let Rhodey see that, and she wasn't about to break down in front of Abby, she had to stay strong.

''Do you want anything to eat?'' Rhodey asked, offering to cook. ''I'm no gourmet chef, but I can make the simple stuff.''

Pepper smiled at his troubles. ''Thanks, but I'm fine.''

''You sure?''

''Yeah, it's fine.''

A few moments later, Jarvis informed them that Tony had arrived home and was in the workshop. Maximum security prevented anything coming near the house without being notified or , depending on what it was, calling authorities. Rhodey looked over to Pepper who was still looking down at Abby adoringly as she slept in her mother's arms, and he made his way down to the workshop to see what happened at the prison.

The workshop was almost soundproof these days, and it took Rhodey walking down to the door to realize that Tony's visit to the prison did not go well. He ws throwing tools off his desk all over the room, smashing glass on the other side and almost tipping over the desks. He looked like a child throwing a tantrum, but Rhodey knew he was far from being childish right now. He was angry, furious, and this was his only way to let out the frustration that had been building inside of him ever since he learnt about Hammer escaping.

''Tony,'' Rhodey called out when he walked into the room. ''Tony!''

Tony stopped what he was doing, but he didn't look over to Rhodey. Instead, he sat down at his desk and took a few deep breaths. ''They had nothing.'' Rhodey hung his head in disappointment, walking over to stand beside him. ''Security tapes were overridden and wiped, whoever let him out isn't there anymore, probably didn't even work there. I should sue that prison, their security is about as advanced as a school girl's diary.''

''You think that's gonna help right now?''

''Nothing's helping right now, we've got _nothing_.'' Tony snapped. ''Hammer's out there running loose like a mad man, and all we can do is wait.'' he stood up, looking for things to break. ''I need to find him! I need to find him and...and...''

Rhodey knew what he was about to say, and he didn't want his friend living with that sort of consequence. He was angry, this behavior was expected, but he hated seeing him like this, and there was nothing either of them could do.

''You _need _to go upstairs and be with your family.''

Tony sighed. ''I can't go up there and tell Pepper that I can't do anything to find him.''

''That doesn't matter to her, you know that. She just wants you there with her.'' Rhodey told him honestly. ''Do you need me to do anything else?''

Tony shook his head. ''No, it's fine, nothing we can do. Thanks for staying with Pepper.''

''Anytime.''

Tony didn't bother cleaning up the workshop when Rhodey left, instead he took his advice and headed upstairs to be with his family. Pepper was on the couch with Abby, who looked like she just woke up, her sleepy eyes looking over to her dad. He sat down next to Pepper, and Abby held her hands out to him. Tony pulled her into his arms, her face snuggling against his chest.

''Are you okay?'' he held Pepper's hand.

She nodded. ''I am now.''

''I promise I'll find him, Pepper. I promise he will never hurt you or Abby, I'd die before I let him.'' Pepper winced at the words. ''Please don't worry, I'm going to fix this, I promise.''

Pepper shook her head. ''I don't want you to. I want you to stay here with us, I can't lose you.''

''You won't lose me Pepper, never.'' he assured her as he held Abby close and kissed the top of her head. ''But I _will _find him.''


	14. Chapter 14

That night, Pepper managed to get some sleep, however little it was. Tony held her close as she closed her eyes, trying to make her feel as safe and protected as possible, but he himself couldn't fall asleep no matter how much he knew he should. He had Jarvis input a new, much more advanced security perimeter on Abby's room, just in case something happened. He couldn't let himself think that way though, he had to find him, there was no other option.

The next morning, Pepper woke up alone in the bed, Tony's side cold, telling her he had been gone for a while. She made her way to Abby's room and saw she wasn't there, panic arising. She calmed herself to rush downstairs, relieved to see Tony at the table giving Abby her breakfast.

''Hey, you alright?'' Tony asked, seeing the heavy breath she took.

Pepper nodded. ''Yeah, I'm fine.'' she walked over to the coffee machine, pouring herself a cup. ''How long have you been awake?''

''Didn't sleep,'' he told her casually, his eyes focusing on the spoonful of food he was feeding Abby. ''Why is she so messy when I feed her?''

Pepper took a wipe and cleaned Abby's giggling mouth. ''You didn't sleep at all?''

Tony shook his head. ''Nope.'' He knew Pepper was going to fixate on that detail, so he changed the subject. ''Listen, she's been copying a few sounds, I _almost _got her to say my name.'' he looked back to Abby. ''Da-''

Abby clapped her hands and repeated the noise. ''Da! Da!''

Pepper smiled and sat down next to them, the topic of Tony's sleep now forgotten.

''Ma-''

''Ma, ma, ma.''

Tony praised her with a kiss and clapped his hands, looking to Pepper. ''She's gonna be talking in no time.''

Pepper knew what Tony was doing. He was distracting himself. He didn't want to think his family was in danger. He didn't want Pepper to worry about things or him, he wanted to make everything better, and although he was freaking out inside, while he was around Pepper and Abby, he would put on a relaxed, happy face so as to not worry them. But Pepper knew him better than anyone, even better than he thought, and the fact that she could see him trying to cover up his worry only made her realize how serious this was.

* * *

The day went on as usual, there was nothing else they could do, but around midday, the phone rang. They were in the living room playing with Abby and her toys on he floor, and Pepper just stared back at Tony looking for answers. She couldn't pick the phone up, instead she slid closer to Abby as Tony reached over to the phone. He knew who to expect, and he was right.

''Tony? Is that you?'' Hammer asked excitedly. ''Oh my, it's been so long.''

''Not long enough.'' Tony muttered.

''Yeah, okay, I guess we _did _get off on a bad note, but still, that's no way to greet an old friend.''

Tony held his hand over the speaker. ''Jarvis, trace.'' he ordered.

''So how have you been Tony?'' Hammer asked happily. ''How's Iron Man doing?''

''Iron Man? Oh, he's a little busy right now, I'll let him know you called.''

Pepper grabbed her phone and called Rhodey, whispering for him to come over. She knew Tony would want to go after him this time, and now they would have a trace on his cell.

''Da...da!'' Abby clapped, trying to get her dad's attention.

Hammer heard. ''Is that little Abby I hear?' he asked, Tony's jaw clenching. ''Oh, isn't that _precious_. I sure would like to meet her, I'm told she's quite adorable.''

Tony stood up, walking into the kitchen. ''Listen, you come _anywhere _near my family, I'll...''

Hammer laughed at Tony's pause. ''You'll what? Come on, I already know what you're going to say, so say it.''

''You really have no idea what you're doing Hammer.'' Tony ran his hand through his hair. ''Calling my home, harassing my wife, talking about my family...bad move.''

''Oh I know what _I'm _doing Tony, but what about you?'' he asked. ''How are you gonna fix this one? You're the hero, aren't you? You're supposed to save the day.'' Tony's hand was curled up into a fist as Hammer spoke, his rage building. ''Oh, that's right, you can't.'' _  
_

The phone went dead then, and Tony wondered why Hammer bothered calling in the first place. There were no threats, really, and he didn't have anything productive to say. It was as if he was calling just so Tony would hear that it was really him, that he was really out and it wasn't a bad dream. Pepper rushed into the kitchen when she heard the phone click back into the dock, Abby in her arms as she was too scared to leave her alone for even a second.

''Tony...'' she looked at him worriedly.

She looked so scared, he hated seeing her this way. The way she clung to Abby as if it were going to be for the last time, he couldn't stand it. His hand went to her shoulder as he gave her a reassuring smile.

''It's gonna be okay-'

''No,'' she cut in. ''Stop saying that. I can handle whatever you're going to tell me.''

Tony shook his head. ''I'm going to fix this Pepper.''

''Talk to me,'' her hand went to his face. ''Please, just talk to me.''

Tony took in the feeling of her hand cupping his face, the warmth and the comfort. He didn't want to tell her that he didn't know what to do, and he didn't want to tell her that he was going to leave, going to do whatever it took to find Hammer. He needed to get in his suit and track him down, but he hated leaving her at any time, but this was worse.

''I have to...'' he gave her a look, and she knew. ''I don't want to leave you, but if I don't go, he's going to win this.''

Pepper took a few deep breaths. ''Can't the police help?''

Tony shook his head. ''They wouldn't know where to start. It's easier if I do this myself.''

''No, Tony, not by yourself.''

''I want Rhodey here with you, I don't want you here alone.''

''I don't want a babysitter.'' she told him. ''I want _you _to be safe.''

''I'm not going to be able to focus knowing you're here alone.''

Pepper looked down at Abby and kissed her forehead. ''I wish this would all just go away.''

Tony looked at her sadly, hating himself for not being able to take away her pain or her worry. It wasn't him causing it this time, and he was going to find the man who was, and when he did, he would need Rhodey there in case he did the unthinkable.

* * *

Tony was getting ready that afternoon, planning to meet up with Rhodey as they were leaving. He had the location of Hammer's call in his HUD and he would fill Rhodey in on everything on the way. Rhodey had a small team lined up if they needed backup, but Tony assured him that he wouldn't put them in danger like that, although Rhodey knew he could always count on his team.

Pepper and Abby were in the workshop with him, going over the list Pepper always made him double check. Happy would be here shortly after Tony left, staying at the house until he got back. Pepper hated the fact she had to be babysat, as she put it, but in all honesty, she would feel safer with Happy here and it made Tony focus on what he had to do.

''Da!'' Abby looked over to Tony.

He walked over and took her in his arms, looking at her adoringly. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself, he wouldn't be able to live. She was his world, and he would die before any harm came to her.

''You're gonna be good for mommy, aren't you?'' he smiled, walking around with her as Pepper watched. ''You're gonna go to sleep, and when you wake up I'm gonna be right there with you.''

Pepper's heart ached at hearing his words, because she prayed that he would in fact be there when she woke up. She always waited for him to come home, but this time she wouldn't be waiting, she would be hoping.

A few moments later Tony handed Abby back to Pepper as he suited up, walking back over to his two girls. Pepper pressed her lips to his for a few moments, enjoying every moment and memorizing the feel of his lips on hers before he left. Tony hated having to leave, but he was doing this for them. He kissed Abby on her forehead and whispered a few words to her before looking back up to Pepper.

''I _will _be back.'' he assured her. ''I love you.''

Pepper was brave, and she held in her tears. ''I love you too.''

In a matter of minutes, he was gone. Pepper and Abby stood in the empty workshop, looking around sadly. Abby knew her dad was gone, she was growing familiar with their routine of coming down her and saying goodbye for the night. It was lonely and silent in the house, but Pepper knew she had to endure this before it got better, which it would. It had to. They stayed in the workshop for a while longer, Pepper assuring herself he would be okay, accepting he was gone now, she wouldn't see him until he came home again.

''Mrs. Stark, Mr. Hogan is coming through the main gate.'' Jarvis informed her as she walked upstairs.

''Thank you Jarvis.''

Pepper walked into the kitchen and pressed the button to brew a pot of coffee for her and Happy before the doorbell rang. Due to the stepped up security, Pepper couldn't tell Jarvis to open the door anymore, although it was becoming a hassle since only Rhodey or Happy happened to visit. Abby clung to her mother's shirt as they walked to the door, Pepper opening it automatically without looking at who it was, knowing it would be Happy. But it wasn't.

''Pepper,'' Justin smiled excitedly. ''It's been too long.''

Pepper stared back in complete horror as two other men followed in behind him, closing the door. They were inside her house, Justin Hammer was inside her house. She didn't know what to say as he walked into their living room, commenting on the furniture and expressing his desire he once had to be an interior designer. He was acting like nothing happened between them, but that was even more frightening than if he were threatening her. She didn't know when he would snap, what he would do and how he would do it.

She wished Tony would have forgotten something and had to come home, but that stupid list was flawless, he would never forget anything thanks to her organization. The man gestured for her to follow Hammer into the living room, and because Abby was in her arms, she followed their instructions without hesitation.

''So, this is little Abby!'' Hammer smiled. ''Oh, she is just gorgeous. May I?'' he held his hands out.

Pepper was completely speechless that he would think she was going to hand her daughter over to him, but he sat down next to her and slowly pulled Abby into his arms. Pepper let her go out of fear of what he would do if she didn't, and it was hard to see her in his arms.

''Relax, I've held a baby before.'' he laughed. ''She's a keeper, Pepper.'' Abby looked at him with curiosity, wondering who this man was and why she had never seen him before. In a matter of moments, he handed her back to Pepper and she took her in her arms as if she hadn't held her in years.

''What did you to Happy?'' she finally spoke.

Hammer chuckled. ''I didn't touch Mr. Hogan. I just...borrowed his vehicle.''

''He's going to be here any minute.'' Pepper warned.

''Oh, that's right, thank you for the reminder.'' Hammer turned to the other men. ''Is the car here?'' The man nodded. ''Excellent. Pepper, if you don't mind?''

Pepper obliged for Abby's sake. She would have put up a fight if she was on her own, but she wasn't going to put her daughter in danger, not for anything. She stood up, and Hammer held his hand out.

''Cell phone.'' he told her, and Pepper handed it to him with a glare. ''Thank you Miss Potts.''

''Mrs. Stark.'' she corrected.

''Oh, that's right, forgive me, I've been away for a while.'' he told her with a slight tone of frustration.

He instructed her to walk outside, but she knew it was freezing out there. ''I need to get a coat.''

''I think you'll be okay.'' he shook his head.

''Not for me, for my daughter.'' she told him firmly. ''She'll get a cold.''

Hammer sighed, relenting. ''Fine. Stan, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.''

Pepper walked upstairs, Stan following her and watching her every move. She grabbed a coat and wrapped it around Abby, sitting her on the dressing table to do so. Stan watched to make sure she didn't do anything silly, and once she was finished, she walked out of the room. Next to the light switch in Abby's room was a silent security button, and as she flicked the lights off, she pressed the button as well, Stan didn't even notice.

Tony put it there because he always told her if something happened, go up to Abby's room and sit in there with her until he got there, so he installed a panic button. The silent alarm activated Jarvis to alert Tony wherever he was through his HUD and inform him of what was happening in the house, showing security footage.

''Okay,'' Hammer smiled as Pepper and Abby came back down the stairs. ''Off we go.''

Pepper followed him out to the car, a different one. It wasn't Happy's, that would be too easy to track. Instead it was a luxurious limo, driven by Stan as the other man sat in with him. In the limo, Hammer, Pepper and Abby were to sit and drive to an unknown location. Hammer seemed particularly excited, but Pepper was looking back at the house wondering if this was the last time she would see it. She wanted Abby to be safe, and although she didn't think Hammer would hurt the baby girl, she would never trust him. Abby sat in her mother's lap, looking over at Hammer who was pulling faces at her for fun, and Pepper dreaded whatever was about to happen.

''Oh, don't look so glum Pepper,'' Hammer groaned. ''I told you I'd see you again.''

''Where are you taking us?''

Hammer's eyes widened with excitement. ''Oh, that's the best part, I can't tell you that. It would ruin the fun. No, no, I'm going to enjoy every moment of this.''

Pepper's heart beat faster, her stomach churning with worry. She wanted Tony, she was so close to breaking down, but the only thing holding her together was the little girl in her arms and the fact that she wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

* * *

''It should be just about an hour away, give or take-''

Tony was cut off explaining things to Rhodey by Jarvis putting an alert through his HUD, right in Tony's view. It was flashing red, and it didn't look good.

''Sir, the silent alarm has been activated.''

Tony slowed down, putting his hand up for Rhodey to stop as well.

''What's going on?''

''It appears that Mrs. Stark has activated the alarm after an apparent intrusion, sir.'' Jarvis informed. ''Facial recognition suggests it is Justin Hammer along with a few unknown men.''

Tony could have sworn his heart stopped completely. Everything went silent, he couldn't see straight and he was struggling for air.

''What's going on man?'' Rhodey asked. ''Tony!''

Tony then came to life again with worry. ''How the hell did he get in?'' he yelled.

''They arrived in Mr. Hogans car sir, security recognized registration and let him through.''

''No, this isn't happening.'' he told himself. He was physically shaking, a mixture of anger and worry.

''Tony, what is going on?''

Tony turned to Rhodey. ''Hammer's at the house.''

''Sir, if I may, Mr. Hammer is no longer at the house. He departed just now with Mrs. Stark and Miss Abigail.''

Tony definitely felt his heart stop this time. His world stopped spinning, everything became blurry. Nothing was real, nothing made sense. For a whole ten seconds, he was dead.

''Tony!'' Rhodey yelled. ''Hammer's at the house?''

''He's got Pepper, and Abby...'' Tony spoke softly. ''Son of a bitch!'' he yelled. ''Jarvis track the car they're in, give me an ETA and power up all ammunition.''

Rhodey followed as Tony turned around and began flying in the opposite direction.

''Tony, just calm down-''

''Calm down!? I'm going to _kill _Justin Hammer. He's a dead man!''

''Going off on a rampage is not going to help Pepper or Abby! You need to stay sane!''

Tony remained quiet as they flew through the air, but he broke his silence. ''If anything happens to them...''

''Hey, don't think like that. We're going to get them back, we _are_. I promise.''

Tony didn't respond, instead he remained silent. All he could think about was not only twenty minutes ago, when he told Pepper her loved her and kissed her, said goodbye to Abby, he wished he had stayed. There was no point living without them, if anything happened, there was no more Tony Stark. Tony Stark was with his wife and daughter. Without them, he was nothing. He was non-existent.


	15. Chapter 15

Pepper ran her fingers along Abby's back, soothing her as she seemed very overwhelmed. She was aware that Hammer was watching her every move, making sure she didn't do anything stupid. She hoped that the silent alarm in the house worked and that Tony was on his way, that's all she kept thinking about. Would he find them? Was it a trap? It was all too much, Hammer had made her go completely out of her mind with worry for not only her and her daughter, but for Tony and Rhodey as well.

''Did you ever think this would be your life, Pepper?'' Hammer asked. ''Married to Tony Stark, madly in love, having a child together...it's like a fairy-tale isn't it?'' Hammer moved to take a sip of his drink he had poured, it appeared to be scotch. ''I had a lot of time to think about my own fairy-tale. I would have been the biggest weapons manufacturer in the world, people would have come to me from all over the globe for my merchandise. I would of had a big house, a model wife, might of even had some kids too.'' he continued sipping his drink as he spoke. ''But, because of you, I had all of that taken away from me before I even had it.''

Pepper shifted uncomfortably. ''You brought it on yourself. All I did was show people what you were doing, what you were like.''

'I brought it on myself?'' he repeated. ''Why? For wanting to share with the world what Tony Stark wouldn't? Those suits would have made me famous, I would have been one of the most powerful men in the world. Do you know how that feels, Pepper? To have something so close, so close you can _see _it and what you can do with it, and then have it snatched away as you were walking toward it. Do you, Pepper?'' he asked, and she remained silent. ''Answer me!''

Pepper shook her head. ''No.'

''No, you don't. Because you _have_ all of that. You have the house, the marriage, the daughter...you've got it all. Well, I'm going to show you what it feels like to have things taken away from you, to have them so close, but so far away.'' he told her seriously. ''But then there's Tony Stark. Now, he's had it all his whole life. He's never had anything taken from him, he's had it all for too long.''

''That's not true.'' Pepper told him. ''He's had plenty of things taken from him in his life. You have no idea what you're talking about.''

Hammer feigned a sad face. ''Oh, poor Tony. Some bad guys took him away into a cave for a few months. He came back, didn't he? He came back and then got even more than he already had. The world crumbled to his feet, they adored him, and he still had it all.'' Pepper could see Hammer getting angrier. ''Now, he's going to come home to an empty house. No wife, no daughter, and he's going to know how it feels to have something taken away from him. He's going to feel the pain I felt while I sat in that prison cell, waiting to rot!''

''This isn't his fault.'' Pepper defended. ''_I_ put you in jail, not him.''

''I'm well aware of who ruined my life, Pepper. That's why Tony's the one who's going to suffer the loss. You're going to see what it does to a person to lose everything, you're going to know the pain of causing it, like you caused me.''

''You never had anything to lose. You had your ego, and your stupidity.'' Pepper told him. ''Don't blame me for this Hammer, you brought it all on yourself.''

Hammer bit his lip, about to yell. ''I had my whole life. I had a career, and someday a family. But now I'm a wanted man, I'll never have any of that! And for that, Pepper, I'm going to watch you suffer as you see the one you love lose everything. All. Because. Of. You.''

* * *

Tony was soaring through the air, Rhodey close behind him as they made their way in the direction Jarvis had told them the car was travelling in. Hammer knew what he was doing this time, Jarvis was informing him how the car was automatically changing registration plates so they couldn't be followed or tracked, however Jarvis was able to keep up with them. Pepper cell had a tracking device in it, and shortly after being informed that following the car may be difficult, Tony told Jarvis to track the cell.

Soon after, Jarvis gave Tony the coordinates for the cell phone, and Tony locked on his location. They were getting closer than he thought, and the route Jarvis gave them led them to a highway. Rhodey followed close behind again as Tony lowered to the ground.

''Jarvis, the tracking isn't right.'' Tony yelled.

''The cell phone locator is working perfectly, sir.''

''Then why I am in the bushes on the side of the highway?''

''Tony...'' Rhodey spoke softly, lifting up the remainders of Pepper's Blackberry and showing it to him.

Tony let out a long sighed, kicking his feet into the dirt. ''Son of a bitch!''

Hammer had thrown Pepper's cell out of the car as they traveled along the highway, smashing it against the concrete. Tony was desperate, he needed to find them. His body was shaking with anger and worry, he didn't know what he would do if something happened to them.

''Jarvis, where's the car?''

''The car is no longer travelling sir, but I have a possible location, although it's not a 100%-''

''Where is it?''

Jarvis told him the location and soon Tony and Rhodey were back up into the air as they followed his orders, praying this would be the right location. It was out of the state, and in a deserted location. It wasn't completely deserted, but it was sure isolated. Tony guessed it would be one of Hammer's many mansions that he had purchased before he was thrown in jail, and he was determined to get there as quickly as possible.

* * *

The car pulled up outside an old house down a long road, it was big and looked like it was very luxurious once upon a time, but now it looked like it was falling apart. Pepper didn't want to go inside, but she knew she didn't have a choice. Hammer stepped out, walking over to Pepper's door and helping her out. She held Abby in her arms tight, making sure she was alright.

''Nice place, huh?'' Hammer looked at the house adoringly. ''This was my first house, straight out of college. I built Hammer Industries here, I thought I'd have it all. I was gonna renovate this place, have a shop to work in, I had dreams for it.'' he looked over to Pepper. ''But, I guess that'll never happen now.''

Pepper followed Hammer inside as instructed, the two men behind her and watching her every move. She had no idea what he was planning to do, but she knew it was her that was supposed to be suffering, and she didn't understand why everyone else had to as well. Abby held onto Pepper's shirt as they walked through the door, and inside was not how it was assumed to look. It was marvelous inside, all new furniture and decor.

''It's nice, isn't it?'' Hammer laughed. ''I had my boys here get this place ready for when I got out of that hellhole.''

''How _did _you get out?'' Pepper asked as the men closed the door behind her.

Hammer smirked. ''Oh, it's nothing really. Security guard took a break, Stan filled in for him.'' he pointed over to the man. ''No security camera feeds, nothing. Now, it's just suspicion. No one knows.'' Hammer showed Pepper into the living room where there were luxurious sofas and a long couch, all brand new. ''Please, take a seat, I'll be right back. Care for a drink?'' With a glare from Pepper, Hammer was gone.

Stan and the other man stood by the doorway to the room, supervising once again. Abby sat on Pepper's lap, playing with one of her soft toys that she managed to bring along. It occupied her from what was going on, and Pepper was thankful.

Hammer walked back into the room with a glass of what appeared to be scotch and took a seat on the long couch, letting out a sigh of relaxation. He looked so content with how things were going, it made Pepper's blood boil with anger, but she kept calm for her daughter's sake.

''So,'' Hammer clapped his hand, reaching for the phone. ''How about we call Tony? See how things are going.''

''He doesn't need to be involved.'' Pepper spoke up. ''Whatever you want with me, just get to it, but don't bring Tony into this.''

Hammer sat the phone down, looking to Pepper, intrigued. ''Pepper, the man is _Iron Man_. Why are you so worried about him?'' he laughed.

Pepper looked at him hatefully. ''You're mad at _me_, so do whatever it is you're going to do, to _me_.''_  
_

''What makes you think I was going to do anything to you?'' he asked. ''I mean, I like to have a plan Pepper but I don't always follow it. I like the sense that fear gives off. The fear of losing something you hold so close, the fear of not being able to protect them, just good old-fashioned fear.''

''You want me to be scared?''

Hammer chuckled. ''Still not getting it Potts. I want to show you what that fear does to someone.''_  
_

Pepper felt a wave of fear overtake her. ''Tony...''

''That's right!'' he smiled. ''I want to make Tony _fear _all of those things.''

''But why? What do you get out of all of this?''

''Pepper, I've been sitting a jail cell for over a year.'' he told her bluntly. ''I need some entertainment.''

Pepper was growing even more agitated. ''So...all of this is a _game _to you?''

''Hey, I take my work very seriously Pepper.'' he told her. ''Now, if you'll just kindly cooperate with me for a while, we'll have no problems.''

Pepper looked at the two other men walking toward her. ''What do you mean?''

''Oh it's just a little theatricality for when I make my phone call to Tony, or maybe a video call, depends what I feel like.'' he mused. ''Don't worry Potts, I like to be dramatic.'' Hammer walked over. ''Here, let me take little Abigail for you-''

''Don't touch her!'' Pepper yelled. ''Don't!''

''Relax Pepper,'' he rolled his eyes, pulling Abby into his arms as the men held Pepper back. ''I won't hurt her. Besides, I think she likes me.'' Abby looked up at him intriguingly, still wondering who he was. ''Bye bye momma!'' Hammer waved at Pepper as the men took her out of the room.

''Please, Hammer!'' she yelled. ''Don't hurt her! Hammer! No!''

* * *

Tony and Rhodey were still flying to the destination Jarvis gave them when Tony received an incoming call from an unknown number. He told Rhodey to slow up, instantly knowing who it was going to be, and then he answered.

''Tony!'' Hammer smiled. ''Nice to see you again!''

''Where are they Hammer?'' he asked firmly.

''I assume you're referring to your wife and daughter, both who I have spent a lovely evening with.'' he spoke calmly. ''They're safe, for now.''

''I swear, if you even-''

''Oh, save it.'' Hammer sighed, waving his hand around. ''I've heard it all, Tony. As a matter of fact I heard this exact speech only the other day and yet here we are. Your threats mean nothing anymore Tony, they're useless.''

Tony swallowed, his heart pounding. ''What do you want?''

''I thought you might want to hear from your wife.''

Tony paused, wondering if Hammer was being serious. ''Pepper? Pepper!?''

''I'm here Tony,'' she spoke.

''I'm gonna find you, Pepper, I promise!''

Hammer laughed then. ''That's right, be a superhero Tony, it's what you're good at, isn't it? You can save all of those innocent lives around the world, but when it comes to _our _family, you can't manage to protect them. How does that feel Pepper? Knowing your husband, Iron Man, can't even protect you when you need him the most? Or even your daughter-''

''Don't you dare, Hammer! If you touch my daughter-''

''Oh Tony, we _just _talked about this.'' Hammer sighed. ''So, Pepper, why don't you tell Tony what we talked about, huh?''

Pepper took a moment to speak, but when she did, he could hear the sadness in it. ''Tony...'' she spoke quietly.

''I'm here Pep, I promise I'll get you out of this.''

''Tony we're not coming back.''

Tony was taken aback. ''What?''

''Me and Abby aren't coming home.''

''Pepper, what are you talking about?''

He could hear her breathing heavily. ''Hammer...he's going to take us away.'' she told him. ''But-''

''You hear that, Tony? Never coming back.'' Hammer spoke. ''You're going to know what it feels like to have something taken from you. When you have no power over what happens, nothing to bargain with, nothing to get them back. It feels good, doesn't it? Having something ripped away from you.''

''Hammer...'' Tony pleaded. ''What do you want? Money? The company? Suits?''

Hammer laughed. ''I'm a wanted man Tony, do you think any of that appeals to me anymore? No, it's the principle of this whole thing that matters to me. I want to show you what it was like for me. Soon, you'll have nothing.''

The phone went dead seconds later, and Tony lost connection with the signal to the phone. His whole life stopped at the thought of never seeing Pepper or Abby again, he couldn't function. Rhodey got a whole feed of what happened, hearing the conversation, and they continued their flight in silence as Tony tried to think of what Hammer was going to do. He wouldn't kill Pepper, he couldn't, Hammer wasn't that low. He especially wouldn't hurt Abby. But Tony knew he was serious about taking them away, never having them see him again. He couldn't live without them, he would never stop searching.

''Tony, what's that?'' Rhodey pointed toward an old house off the roads, the location Jarvis had lead them to. ''That's the house.''

''He wouldn't be in an old house like that.'' Tony spoke quietly, his thoughts running. ''Son of a bitch, he's in there. He's throwing us off the trail!''

Rhodey looked back to him. ''What do we do?''

''Get Pepper and Abby, I'll take Hammer.'' Tony ordered.

''No, Tony-''

''Just do it! I'll handle Hammer, trust me.''

* * *

Pepper sat in the room by herself, it was dark and there was nothing luxurious in there. Hammer had Abby out in the living room, which made her uneasy. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, he wasn't so low, but she still didn't like the idea of him taking care of her daughter. She though about what Hammer told her, moving them to another country, away from Tony and Stark Industries, giving them a new identity and making sure they didn't get in contact with Tony.

_''I'm not doing that!'' Pepper yelled._

_''It's simple Pepper,'' Hammer looked at her seriously. ''It's either that, or Tony dies.''_

_Pepper's heart stopped for a moment. ''No, please don't!''_

_''No one has to get hurt, so long as you follow the instructions.''_

She sat there thinking for a few moments, and she began to hear the sound of approaching crafts. It sounded like jets zooming by, and for a moment she thought the military was called, but then she heard something burst through the living room wall.

''Get down! Hands where I can see them!'' Rhodey yelled, pointing his arms at the men and Hammer.

Hammer's face went pale with shock, falling the the floor in surrender with the other men. Pepper tried to run out, but she had been locked in, so she resorted to banging on the door with her fists, screaming that she was inside. Tony followed in behind Rhodey, first being outside to check for any other men or anything dangerous. He found Abby over on the couch, crying because of the explosions and Rhodey managed to unlock the door, Pepper running over to her daughter and husband.

''I thought I was never gonna see you again!'' Pepper yelled when she saw Tony. ''He..h-he told me he was going to...h-he was going to-''

''Pepper, shh, calm down,'' he soothed her. ''Come on, you gotta get out of here! Happy's at home, Rhodey's gonna take you.'' Abby was in Pepper's arms, reaching for Tony. ''Shh, it's only Ab, daddy's here.'' he soothed, kissing her cheek before looking up at Pepper. ''Please, go home, I'll take care of this.''

''Tony...'' Pepper looked worried.

''It'll be fine, I promise, please.'' he begged. ''I need you to be safe, I can't go through that again.''

Pepper nodded, going with Rhodey as he helped her away. He gave Tony a warning look, and Tony simply nodded in agreement to something they had talked about. Pepper didn't want to leave, but she had to, she had to make sure Abby was safe.

''Rhodey, what's he doing?'' Pepper asked when they walked outside.

''He's taking care of things.''

''What does that mean?'' Pepper raised her voice.

''No, I promise it's not what you think, he wouldn't go that far, he's not like Hammer. But he needs to do this, it's gonna help him sleep a lot better at night.''

Pepper understood. ''Where's he going to take him?''

Rhodey looked over to her. ''Far away.''

Tony walked over to Hammer in he middle of the room, ignoring the other men as they cowered. Hammer was terrified, but he didn't say a word, he tried to seem as calm as possible.

''You think you can just take my _family _and threaten them?'' Tony asked, picking Hammer up but his shirt. ''I will _always _protect my family, especially against scum like you.''

Hammer chuckled. ''What're you gonna do Tony, kill me?''

Tony smirked. ''Not exactly.''


	16. Chapter 16

It had been three months since the incident with Justin Hammer, and life was as normal as it was going to get. Tony had taken Hammer to a foreign maximum security prison where he would spend the rest of his life. The government knew where he was, but none of them spoke about him again. Tony had to admit that he was indeed tempted to kill Justin Hammer after he took his family, but he wasn't that sort of person. Hammer had killed people before and done terrible things, but Tony would not stoop to his level for revenge, and he would rather Hammer live with his actions and the misery that came with his life that was now to be spent in a prison cell.

Abby was eight months old now, and both Pepper and Tony were watching her grow even more every day. Ever since he thought he would never see his family again, he never wanted to take them for granted. Iron Man was still protecting the world as usual, but his family was always going to come first to him, no matter what. He was never going to let anyone hurt them again.

''Pepper, she's doing it again.'' Tony looked over to Pepper in the kitchen, who peered around the corner to see Abby picking up all her toys and throwing them all over the room, giggling while doing so. ''How does she throw them so far?'' he whined, walking over to pick them up.

''I don't know, but if you keep picking them up, she's going to keep throwing them.'' she told him, walking in with two smoothies for her and Tony.

''I can't _not _pick them up, Pepper, she gets upset.''

Pepper chuckled. ''She has you wrapped around her little finger.'' Tony put the toys back in front of her and she clapped in excitement.

''Dada!'' she squealed. ''Up! Up!''

Tony picked her up and held her high in the air as she giggled. He loved hearing her laugh, it was a noise he couldn't explain. It melted his heart, it made him happy no matter what mood he was in and he would never tire of hearing it. Tony had been swaying her above his head like a airplane a few times, and now it was her favorite thing to do.

Pepper was reading her emails on her Blackberry, and she noticed an email from the Stark Industries team, remembering what they had to do today.

''We have to go in to the office today.''

Tony pulled Abby back down. ''What, both of us?''

''Yeah, board meeting.''

''I thought you didn't have to attend those any more?''

''I only go to the monthly ones, and that's today.'' she told him. ''It's at two.''

Tony glanced at the clock, it was only ten, they had plenty of time. ''Do I have to?''

''Yes, you do.''

''What about Abby?'' Tony asked, hoping Pepper would freak out and then he could stay home with her.

''Happy's going to watc.''

''Happy?'' he asked, looking over to Pepper with a laugh already coming to the surface. ''Think he can handle babysitting _again_?''

Pepper remembered back to the last time Happy had to watch Abby for a few hours. He thought it was going to be so easy, but it was the same time that Abby had discovered that she could squeal at the top of her lungs as if she was in pain. She would squeal and clap her hands, and Happy thought it was cute at the beginning, but it went on for hours. Sometimes she wouldn't squeal though, instead she would just make noises as if she was mimicking a conversation, but it drove Happy a little crazy. When she did manage to stop yelling, she would crawl around on the floor speedily and make Happy go get her and bring her back every few seconds. When Tony and Pepper got back home, Happy was on the couch almost asleep himself as Abby was taking her nap, and the living room was a mess of toys. Tony thought the whole thing was hilarious, and Pepper had to suppress a a laugh as she thanked Happy and apologized, explaining it was just a phase. Happy loved the little girl, but he couldn't handle that phase again. Now, she was out of that phase and into a new one - throwing everything in sight everywhere and waiting for someone to pick it up. It was her new favorite game, and Pepper knew she was going to drive Happy crazy yet again.

''It won't be for long.''

Tony laughed loudly. ''Oh god, this is going to be hilarious.'' he looked over to Abby. ''Remember to throw your toys everywhere Ab.''

''Tony!'' Pepper scolded.

''Oh, come on! She was going to do it anyw-'' Tony was cut off by a soft toy being thrown in his face, and Pepper tried not to laugh since she didn't want to encourage Abby, but it was funny. ''See?''

''Abby, don't throw those at people, it's naughty.'' Pepper told her, hoping she would somehow get through to her daughter.

Abby crawled over to her mom and put her hands up, reaching for the smoothie in Pepper's grip. Pepper moved the straw around and put it down to Abby's lips, letting her drink a little bit of the liquid, and then she pulled it away.

''Yummy, isn't it?'' Pepper smiled.

Abby made a face, approving the taste of the drink, and she reached for more. ''Mama,'' she whined, pointing to the drink. ''Yum!''

''Oh, Happy's going to have a breakdown.'' Tony chuckled.

* * *

It was around 12.30 in the afternoon when Happy called, not sounding his usual self. His voice was hoarse and rough, and he couldn't get a sentence out without coughing half way through and making Pepper cringe due to the sound.

''I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, it's these meds they've got me on, knocked me right out.'' Happy apologized. ''I didn't think it was so bad until I woke up.''

''No, Happy it's fine,'' Pepper told him, and Tony looked over his shoulder at her. ''Just stay at home and rest. Do you need anything?''

''No, I'm all good, thanks Pepper. Again, I'm really sorry.''

''Don't be, I'll see you when you're feeling better.''

Pepper sat the phone down and walked back over to the kitchen bench where Tony was looking at her, waiting for her to fill him in.

''Happy's sick.'' Pepper told him, concerned. ''He didn't sound good at all.''

''He's so faking it.'' Tony commented.

''Tony, he wouldn't do that. He sounded really sick, he didn't want Abby to catch anything.''

''Hmm, I guess he's got a point.'' Tony nodded. ''So, no meeting?''

Pepper sighed. ''We have to go, I already told them we would be there. We haven't gone in a while, not together anyway, we need to go.''

''Then call Rhodey, he's on babysitting duty today.''

''Tony, he's busy, I don't want to bother him.''

''This isn't going to bother him.'' Tony shook his head, already picking up the phone and dialling. ''Besides, he's not _that _busy.'' A few seconds later, Rhodey answered. ''Hey, how'd you feel about fulfilling a godfather duty for the day?''

* * *

''I have everything you'll need in this bag, you've got mine and Tony's cell but if they don't go through, call the office and-''

Rhodey nodded as Pepper filled him in on what he would need to do if anything happened or if he was worried about something. Pepper was the one who was worried, because they had just sprung the whole babysitting day on Rhodey without any warning, and if the military needed Rhodey, it would be chaotic trying to organize everything again.

''Pepper, seriously, I got this, calm down.'' Rhodey took the bag from her hands. ''I can take care of her.''

''I know you can, but she's...she's just a bit of a handful and I know you're busy with work and all.''

''Hey, I've always got time for my goddaughter, right?'' he smiled at the little girl in Tony's arms.

Pepper let out a sigh of relief, accepting that they had to go now. ''Okay, we'll be back in a few hours, and call if you need anything, I mean it.''

''Will do.'' Rhodey nodded.

Tony gave Abby a kiss on the cheek before gently handing her to Rhodey, saying goodbye.

''Remember our deal Ab.'' Tony winked as he stepped away.

Rhodey didn't know what he was talking about, but he waved off the issue. Pepper kept looking back at Abby and Rhodey standing outside his front door, looking back at them. She didn't like leaving her daughter, she never would, but it was something she needed to do, and she had to get used to the idea.

''Bye!'' Rhodey waved at them, encouraging Abby.

''Bye bye!'' Abby waved back, her little hands flailing about.

Rhodey laughed at her adorable farewell. ''Alright, let's go play with some toys.''

* * *

For the first hour, Abby and Rhodey sat on his living room floor playing with all of the toys he could find. He had a bunch there that he was planning on giving her, and he always kept some for when they visited. Rhodey was trying desperately to get Abby interested in the model jets he had, hoping one day he could tell her he flew them for a living and he would be the coolest uncle out there, but she was more intrigued by the noisy toys that would screech and sing. She did happen to throw around all sorts of toys within that time, and Rhodey just walked over and picked them up again, dropping them down in front of her to do it all over again. He was thinking that Tony had set that up, probably applauding her for doing so because it was funny.

Something Rhodey had failed to remember was the fact that Abby was able to crawl around on her own now, and she was very speedy. He always kept his eye on her, but when he managed to turn around in order to answer his phone, he looked over to where she was sitting and saw that she was no longer there.

''Abby?'' he called out, thinking she was probably just around the corner of the couch. ''Ab?'' Rhodey called out a few times, and then he stood up to look behind the couch himself. When he saw that she wasn't there, he quickly hung up on whoever was on the other line and searched the living room. ''Abby?''

Rhodey wondered how fast she could actually crawl since she didn't seem to be in the living room at all anymore. He was sure there was nothing dangerous laying around his house for her to get into, but he couldn't trust himself, he instantly became worried that she was hurt somewhere. After searching the living room properly, he walked out into the hall and looked for her. The doors were shut to all the rooms, there was no way she could get into anything, but that made Rhodey even more panicked as he tried to narrow down where she could be. She was just a baby, how could she leave a room and manage to get lost in his house?

''Abby?'' he called out again, a little louder and more desperate. ''Abby, come on out.''

Rhodey was panicking. He had only looked away for a few seconds to answer a call, he didn't know she could move that fast. If she hurt herself, he would never forgive himself and he was sure that Tony and Pepper wouldn't either. They had trusted him with their daughter, and after all they had been through, that was a big deal to all of them. Rhodey was one of the very few people that they knew Abby would be safe with, and now he had managed to lose her within the first hour of her being here.

As he made his way to the other side of the hall, he could hear a giggle coming from his office area, he must have left that door open. He hurried down the hall to the room, but before he got there he heard a loud crash, and then he was running. When he made it to the room, he found Abby inside sitting on the floor, playing with the empty paper boxes he had stacked in the corner. She had managed to throw them onto his desk itself and knock over a filing stand, which is what the crash happened to be.

''Oh my god,'' Rhodey sighed with relief. ''Don't you ever do that again Ab, you hear me?'' he took a few moments to let the panic and worry drift away. ''Your parents would kill me if anything happened to you.''

Abby just smiled innocently in response and continued ripping the box apart, tossing pieces everywhere, meaning Rhodey would have to clean it all up again later, but he didn't even mind, as long as she was okay and happy. Rhodey didn't even see it happen, but the next second, Abby threw a piece of the cardboard box up onto his desk again and it managed to knock over the pencil stand he had positioned on top and the paper weight consequently fell to the floor, shattering on impact with the hard ground.

In response, Abby immediately began crying. Rhodey thought it was from the loud smashing noise, but as he rushed over to her, he also noticed a little cut on the leg from where the glass had scattered at cut her. It was a small cut, but it was enough to bleed.

''Hey, hey it's okay,'' Rhodey picked her up, stepping over to glass as he carried her out of her room while she cried. ''We'll fix it up, it's okay.'' Rhodey took her into the kitchen and sat her on the kitchen bench, making sure she didn't fall as he lifted multiple band-aids into her view. ''Here you go, you can pick whatever one you want.''

Abby pouted her lip as she stopped crying, rubbing her eyes of the tears so she could see the colorful selection of band-aids that he showed her. She knew what they were, she had seen plenty of them on her dad, but none of them were as nice as these ones looked.

''T'at one.'' she pointed at the purple band-aid.

Rhodey tossed the others to the side and began to lift away the band-aid to put onto her cut. Abby kept staring at the purple colored band-aid as Rhodey moved away from her leg, showing her that the cut was gone now. She was fascinated by the fact that these little sticky things could fix things so easily, she couldn't stop looking at it.

''Is that better?'' Rhodey asked.

Abby nodded her head sadly, looking up at him. ''Mm hmm.''

''Does it hurt?'' he questioned, hoping it wasn't so bad, but Abby nodded her head again. Rhodey felt horrible that it had been his fault she got hurt, he should have been watching her closely. ''I know what to make it better. How 'bout some ice-cream?''

* * *

Pepper and Tony arrived at Rhodey's two and a half hours after they had dropped Abby off. The meeting had gone longer than they had expected and Pepper hoped that Rhodey didn't mind babysitting for so long. Pepper practically ran to the front door, and Tony couldn't help chuckle at how anxious she was. Rhodey answered the door with a yawn, and Pepper was looking for Abby in his arms, but she wasn't there. He had bits of paper stuck to his shirt and he looked genuinely worn out.

''She's asleep,'' Rhodey told her, seeing her concern.

Pepper smiled. ''Thank you.'' They walked inside. ''I hope she wasn't much trouble.''

Just as Pepper finished speaking, she walked into the living room and realized she had found her answer. There were pieces of ripped cardboard all over the living room floor, a trail forming from down the hall and they were scattered everywhere. The toys were thrown across the room, as Pepper had suspected since Abby had found a new hobby, and there was a cartoon playing on television in front of the couch where Abby had fallen asleep.

''I was going to move her, but I was afraid she'd wake up.'' Rhodey told her.

Tony looked around the room, suppressing a laugh since he knew Pepper would scold him for doing so. He had expected Abby to toss toys everywhere and just make Rhodey pick them up like she done with him, but this had taken it to a whole new level.

''Well, this is _almost _as bad as when Happy had to babysit.'' Tony chuckled. ''Did you give her heaps of sugar or something?''

''We had ice-cream.''

''Oh, well that explains things.'' Tony laughed, giving up on his earlier self-control.

''She was the same before the ice-cream.'' Rhodey defended. ''She just has way too much energy, I was wondering when she was going to fall asleep.''

Pepper bent down and scooped Abby up into her arms, careful not to wake her. ''I'm so sorry Rhodey, this place is a mess.''

''Don't worry about it, we had fun.'' he smiled. ''And I'll gladly babysit anytime.''

''I'll hold you to that then.'' Tony hit his shoulder playfully.

''Oh, and uh, there was..._one _tiny thing.'' Rhodey eased into the conversation. ''A paperweight kind of...smashed, and a little piece got her leg. I fixed it up though, it was just a little scratch really. I should have been watching, I'm sorry, she just took off crawling around and got into my office and the-''

''Rhodey,'' Pepper smiled. ''It's okay. It's hard to watch them _every _second, believe me I know what it's like when they take off. She almost got down to Tony's workshop the other week.'' she explained.

''Luckily, I've baby-proofed the place even _more _now.'' Tony defended. Rhodey sighed with relief. ''Thanks for babysitting. I guess we'll call you first next time.''

''Absolutely.''

Tony raised his eyebrows. ''Really? You want to do all of this...again?''

''Sure. I like spending time with her. She's a little wild, yes, but I've put up with you for years so I'm used to anything she can throw at me. Literally.''

Pepper walked over to them. ''Thanks again Rhodey, we really appreciate it.''

''Anytime.''

They said their goodbyes and headed to the door, and just before the door closed, Rhodey heard a little voice calling back to him.

''Bye bye,'' Abby raised her hand tiredly, her voice soft as she was barely holding her eyes open.

Rhodey called back to her and waved, admiring the little girl. She was a handful, but he was warned. He expected nothing less though, she was the daughter of Tony Stark and Rhodey knew just how child-like Tony was, so he really was used to the whole situation. He didn't mind cleaning up the mess and gathering up all the toys again, he was just glad that he got to be part of her life. He never knew if he would have the chance to have kids in the future, and being a godfather to a little girl like Abby was the closest he was, and he never took it for granted.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a long nine months for Pepper, she remembered everything about being pregnant, and she remembered counting down the days until their daughter was finally born. Those first few months were terrifying, and both Pepper and Tony were surprised by how they handled parenthood. Tony especially had been terrified of being a father, he didn't know how to deal with being responsible for another person when, before Pepper, he could barely take care of himself. But now it was finally here, it had come out of nowhere, it happened so fast. It was Abby's first birthday.

''Tony, I need to know what's going on otherwise I can't _organize _it.'' Pepper told him as they lay in bed the night before.

Tony smirked. ''I can't tell you, it would ruin everything.''

''Please don't tell me you've planned something massive.'' she sighed. ''This is not going to be a big party. It's just us for the day, okay? We're having the day completely off work and we're going to spend it with our daughter, who is _one _by the way.''

''I know that Pepper. Geez, what do you think I'm planning to do?''

''Honestly, I don't know and I can never guess.''

''Well you can calm down, I know what I'm doing.'' he smiled, happy with his plans. ''Goodnight.'' Pepper huffed in annoyance and rolled over, turning her back to Tony before she felt his hands snake around her waist and pull her closer. ''Trust me.''

Pepper sighed into the pillow and nodded her head. ''Fine.''

* * *

The next morning, Pepper woke up at around 8am and realized that Tony was no longer in bed. She pushed her face into the pillow, wondering what he had planned for today and dreading the fact that it was most likely something far too big for a one year old's birthday. He never did anything short of extravagant, and he had been talking about Abby's birthday for weeks now. She knew he was excited, but they had enough media attention already, they didn't need a big party to draw any more.

Pepper dragged herself out of bed and down the stairs, straight to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. Instead, she found Tony sitting at the kitchen table with Abby in her high chair, and he had made her breakfast all on his own. There were all sorts of fruit on her little platter, and judging by the mess all over her face and down her shirt, she was enjoying every last bit of it.

''Who's birthday is it today?'' Pepper grinned, walking over to her daughter and kissing her playfully. ''Abby's birthday, yes it is!''

Abby laughed at her mom playing with her, lifting up a piece of banana and putting it to Pepper's lips. ''Num num.''

Pepper chuckled and opened her mouth, eating the banana. ''Mm, this _is _num num. Did daddy make all of this for you?''

''Yes he did,'' Tony answered proudly. ''I made a _healthy _and fun breakfast.''

Pepper was about to comment that it was only cutting up fruit and making a smoothie, but she saw his failed attempt at pancakes sitting over near the sink, and she kept it to herself.

''Well done,'' she praised him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. ''Are you going to tell me what's going on now?''

Tony smirked. ''Not yet, you'll see.''

Pepper groaned in annoyance and poured herself a cup of coffee. ''You know I won't be able to stop stressing until you tell me.''

''There is no _need _to stress, I'm telling you I have it under control.''

''You've said that plenty of times, and on no occasion was everything 'under control.'''

Tony frowned. ''I admit, a few times were a bit...over the top, yes, but I promise this is going to be perfect.''

''Hmm, I just wish you'd tell me.''

''Told you, it's a surprise.''

* * *

After breakfast, Abby was in dire need of a wash since her clothes, face and hair was covered with the food she had eaten. Mushed fruit and smoothie was all over her, but she seemed very content with the way she looked. Nevertheless, Pepper took her upstairs and they got ready for whatever Tony had planned for his daughter's first birthday. Pepper kept telling him that she was only one, and that she wouldn't remember anything about it when she was older, and to keep it small, but she knew he wouldn't listen. He didn't care if she wouldn't remember, he just wanted her to enjoy it now.

Pepper walked downstairs with Abby in her arms until they got to the last step, and then she set her down on her feet. Tony was sitting at the kitchen bench and he looked over to see Abby waving over at him, and so he got up to make his way over to her.

''Wait there,'' Pepper told him before he got to her.

Abby moved her feet forward, tottering over to her dad with her pink shoes on that lit up when she walked on them. She was getting better and better at walking distances, and she quickly gained speed, rushing over to Tony with arms eager to hug him. She ran straight into his leg with her speed and clutched it tight, smiling up at him as her arms lifted.

''Daddy! Up!''

Tony smiled and pulled her into his arms. ''God, soon you'll be running around the house like a crazy person.'' he commented. ''Nice shoes Ab, I wonder who picked them out, they've got great taste.'' Tony winked over to Pepper. He had made the decision to get the shoes that lit up, knowing Abby would like them, and he always prided himself with the decisions he made in regards to what she would and wouldn't like. ''Oh that's right, I did.''

Pepper rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. ''Is it time to go to whatever it is you've planned?''

Tony looked at Pepper. ''You have to get changed.''

Pepper looked down at her attire. ''What? Why?''

''Because it's not appropriate for what we're doing.'' he told her with a smirk, knowing she was hating not knowing.

''Tony, where are we going?''

''Give it up Pepper, I'm not telling you.'' he laughed as he walked to the stairs. ''Now, you might want to hurry 'cause we're leaving soon.''

Pepper scowled and headed back up to the bedroom to get changed. She had no idea what Tony had planned but she was growing increasingly worried about what it was.

* * *

Pepper was looking around nervously as they continued driving down the long highway they had been on for over an hour, wondering where they were going and what Tony had planned. It honestly worried her having no control over the situation, but there was nothing she could do once Tony got an idea.

''Are we _nearly _there yet?'' she asked, unable to resist asking.

''Almost.''

Pepper sighed and turned in her seat to check on Abby in the back. She was tucked into her little seat and was looking out the window at the different trees they were passing. Every now and then she would call out to Pepper or Tony, just because she wanted to hear them talk, but otherwise she was quiet for the entire ride.

They finally arrived at the destination, and Pepper was still wondering where they were. There were no signs, no indications or hints as to what she was walking into, and it didn't ease her worries at all. She reached into the back seat and pulled Abby into her arms, resting her on her hip as she looked around where they were.

''What is this place?''

''_This _is where the party's at.''

Pepper shook her head. ''Tony...''

''Relax, seriously Pepper.'' he guided them to the door by the side.

That's when Pepper noticed a few cars in the lot next to the side of the building. She could see Rhodey's car, and Happy's, and a few more unknown cars that she knew would be a part of whatever was planned. Pepper walked alongside him to the door, and when she walked inside, she finally realized what he had planned.

They were inside a huge play center, it was like an enormous obstacle course full of toys and colors. It had ball pits and all sorts of activities, but the place was empty. Tony smiled at Pepper's reaction, and then he walked them over to the tables that were just around the corner. Rhodey and Happy sat there, next to a few friends from Stark Industries who had children as well.

''See? I can be adult when I want to be.'' Tony grinned. ''I organized a children's party.'

''Oh my god,'' Pepper smiled. ''Wait, is this place even open?''

''I booked it out.'' Tony shrugged. ''It's all ours for the day.''

''Are you kidding? Tony, this is perfect.'' she smiled, kissing his cheek. ''I'm impressed.''

''Well, it _is _one of my greater ideas.''

Rhodey stood up and walked over to them. ''Man, you told me to be hear an hour ago.''

''Relax, the party's starting now Rhodes.''

''The part for a _one _year old.''

''Exactly, so brace yourself.''

* * *

Pepper sat at the table with Rhodey, looking over at Tony and Abby in the ball-pit. The other children had been running around the obstacles for hours now, and Tony took his opportunity to steal the area and jump into it. Abby squealed and laughed as Tony threw the colored plastic balls around, letting them land on his head as she reached up to try and grab them.

''Ever wonder who's the actual child?'' Rhodey chuckled.

''All the time,'' Pepper nodded with a smile. ''They're even more hyper when they're together.''

They watched them continue to play, Tony lifting her up into the air and then pulling them both down into the assortment of colors in the pit. Abby's laugh was intoxicating, it made Pepper forget everything else in the world and just stare at her daughter in awe.

''Ever think about having more?'' Rhodey asked, looking over to her.

Pepper had thought about it before, wondering what it would be like with another child in the house. Their life was hectic enough as it was with one baby, but they coped so well through everything, the bad and the good. It was easier than they expected, but they hadn't really spoke about having another child. Pepper didn't have an answer, she never thought about having to answer that question.

''I don't know,'' she shook her head.

Rhodey got the hint that she hadn't really thought about it, and then he carried on looking over at the obstacles. Earlier, he had ran through the whole course on a bet from Tony that he couldn't do it, but his military training proved strong when he made it through at a quick pace. He even helped Abby make her way through the whole thing, and since she was getting better and better at walking fast, Rhodey had to fasten his pace to keep up with her speedy feet.

''Hey Pepper,'' Tony called out. ''Jump in!''

Pepper stood up and walked over to them. ''Having fun?''

''Mama, look!'' Abby picked up a ball and threw it at Tony's head.

Pepper couldn't help let out a chuckle at her amusement at throwing things at people, she certainly was a wild-tempered child. She relented to their whines and took off her flats, stepping into the ball pit as well. It was deeper than she thought, and she couldn't feel the bottom, only the plastic of the balls.

''Happy birthday Abby,'' Pepper kissed her daughter on the cheek when she lifted her into her arms. ''But don't grow up too quickly.''

Tony moved over to sit with them, enjoying the moment they had to themselves. ''Don't grow up at all, that sounds better doesn't it?''

Tony hated the thought of his daughter growing up. He hated picturing her in high-school, surrounded by all of the horrors those years brought, as well as the whole 'dating' phase beginning to start. There was no way he was letting her go out with any guy, he had already planned what he was going to do to deem them worthy enough to take her out to dinner, and he wasn't planning on letting any boy hurt her. If they did, they had Iron Man to deal with.

Abby jumped back into the plastic balls, throwing them around and giggling as her parents watched beside her. They would never tire of watching her smile and be happy, it made them happier and grateful for what they had.

''It's gone too quick.'' Tony commented.

''Mm, I know.'' Pepper agreed.

''I remember the whole thing, y'know. I mean, I can't remember much about yesterday, but I _can _remember everything about the day she was born.'' he began, and Pepper looked at him adoringly. ''I remember your voice when you told me she was coming, and I remember the feel of your nails digging into my hands, how long it took, how exhausted you were, and how unbelievable strong you were.''

Pepper loved when he would talk so intimately. ''I couldn't have done any of it without you there with me.''

Tony smiled. ''You could have, you can do anything.''

''Not as well as I do when you're with me.'' she nudged his side and looked over at Abby. ''A whole year.''

''I want it to start all over again.'' he told her.

''Really?''

He nodded. ''I miss it.''

Pepper chuckled lightly. ''Look at you, Iron Man, defender of the world, getting all sappy.''

Tony nudged her playfully. ''You can't tell me you don't miss it.''

Pepper quietened. ''Yeah, I do.''

* * *

They arrived home later that night, and Abby was exhausted from her day of fun at the play land. Tony pulled her into his arms carefully and gently, carrying her into the house as Pepper followed. They headed upstairs and Pepper managed to get her into her pajamas before setting her into her bed gently. She was instantly in a deep sleep once again as she rested, and her parents watched on adoringly.

''Happy birthday beautiful,'' Tony whispered as he pulled Pepper close to his side.

She looked down at her daughter, sleeping peacefully. ''We love you.''


	18. Chapter 18

Tony was dialing numbers all morning, making sure his plans for tomorrow were perfect since it was his and Pepper's two year anniversary, and he was going to make it memorable. He didn't forget their first wedding anniversary, but since she was very pregnant on the day, they didn't go out and celebrate like they would have. But now, they had their chance to go out and have the entire night to themselves.

When Tony Stark planned something, it was always a big deal. He never done anything to a normal standard, it was always grand, and he wasn't going to skip any details for this occasion, although he knew Pepper wouldn't approve of the way he organized things. It was usually through money that Tony made his plans any way he wanted. If he wanted the entire building emptied for only him and Pepper, he would pay for that to be done. If he wanted to take Pepper on a cruise ship, only the two of them, it would be done, because he was Tony Stark, and one of the only things he enjoyed about the media and the public never leaving him alone was the fact that everyone knew who he was, and they wouldn't say no to him.

''Yes, four-thirty?'' Pepper glanced at the schedule on the table. ''That's fine, we'll be there.''

''Who's 'we'?'' Tony asked when Pepper sat the phone down on the bench.

''Stark Industries called a meeting for this afternoon to discuss the stocks.''

''Didn't we just do that?''

''That was a month ago, and if I recall, you only caught the last thirty minutes of the meeting.'' she looked over to him. ''It won't be for long.''

Tony mumbled something under his breath, groaning at the thought of sitting through another meeting. He rarely attended them unless Pepper made a big deal about how important they were, but he still hated going.

Pepper looked around the corner of the kitchen and into the living room, seeing Abby sitting on the floor watching morning cartoons, munching on a piece of toast and sipping her juice. It made her morning's more enjoyable to see her daughter, she didn't know how she used to get through her long days. Pepper went into the office one day a week now to fulfill her appearances, but other than that, she was here at home with Abby working via emails and other forms of communication.

''I'll be back around two-thirty.'' Pepper told him, walking over. ''You're coming to that meeting, right?''

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. ''I don't have a choice, do I?'' He knew it would only be a matter of seconds before Pepper pushed him back, straightening up her outfit for the day, but he held her tight so she couldn't.

Pepper smirked at him, balancing her coffee in her hand. ''No, you don't.''

''Then I'll be there.'' he pressed his lips to hers, and was surprised when she didn't pull away after a few seconds, so he took advantage and prolonged the kiss as much he could. Pepper soon pulled back, looking up at him with a grin. ''I hate when you have to go to work.''

Pepper chuckled. ''I'll miss you too.'' She walked into the living room to give Abby a kiss, and then she was on hey way.

Tony heard the front door close as Pepper headed out to meet Happy at the car, and he walked into the living room to sit with Abby. She had the crumbs all over her face, such a messy eater, and her hands were covered in the honey that had been smeared onto the bread. He shook his head, knowing she would do this, and took her into the kitchen to clean up.

''Honey,'' Abby grinned, holding her sticky hands out to Tony. ''It's yummy!''

Tony chuckled. ''I don't know how you can taste it when it's all over your hands.''

''Mama?'' she looked around the room, searching for Pepper.

''She'll be back later Ab,'' he told her, wiping her mouth of the crumbs.

''Mama's gone,'' Abby stated.

Tony nodded. ''Not for long.''

''We play, daddy?'' she asked.

Tony thought of all the things he needed to do today, organizing for tomorrow night, but he couldn't say no to Abby. He had only just started to take her down to the workshop now, after installing a whole new safety and security system that was baby-proof and having Jarvis alert him any time anything harmful was in the room, and he let her play with the holograms he made for her. They were all sorts of animals she could pet, games she could play, all in hologram form so she could touch them, and it was her favorite place to be now. Pepper even approved of it, although she had to look over the new safety system first, but she knew Tony wouldn't take her down there if there was a chance she would get hurt. He could organize everything later, it would be fine.

''Yeah!'' he told her happily. ''Let's go!''

* * *

Tony was sitting at his desk in the workshop hours later, his eyes glancing over to see Abby playing with one of the holograms and drawing a picture with the giant piece of paper and crayons that she had. He was working on making orders for Pepper's favorite flowers, her favorite colors and a dress that he knew she would love. She didn't find time to buy herself nice dresses or jewelry, but that was okay, that was Tony's job.

''How about this one?'' he asked Abby, pulling her up to his lap when she tottered over. ''Pretty?''

Abby looked at the screen, making out the dress and it's color. ''Purple!'' she observed.

''That's right!'' Tony smiled. ''But is it _pretty_?''

Abby nodded. ''Mm, pretty.''

Tony bought the dress and organised specific wrapping and addressing, making sure everything was perfect. ''I'm lucky I've got you to help me now Ab, it used to be just me picking out these things.''

''Flowers!'' she pointed at the bouquet photo on screen. ''They pretty, daddy.''

''You want some flowers?'' he asked, and he grinned at her nodding her head right away. ''Let's order some for you too then.'' Tony thought to himself then, wondering about the restaurant. ''Actually, let's go pick out some stuff that's _not _online.''

* * *

Tony walked into the restaurant's doors, Abby in his arms holding a flower Tony get her at the florist, and looked around the room, wondering where they were. A few staff members hurried over, immediately recognizing who he was and not wanting to have him wait.

''Mr. Stark, welcome.'' The woman smiled.

''I called earlier.''

''Of course, your reserved the rooftop.'' The woman nodded, gesturing over to the door. ''Would you like to inspect the reservation?''

''I would.'' he smiled, following the woman.

''We've arranged things just as you asked, and there will be fresh flowers when you arrive, private level and no interruptions apart from dinner.''

''Excellent.'' he looked around the table. It was just the way Pepper would like it. It was set up like the dinner they had shared on their first date, and Tony remembered every detail after noticing how Pepper fell in love with the evening they spent here.

The woman excused herself to walk back into the restaurant as Tony inspected the setting. Abby squirmed in his arms and he set her down to walk over to the table, climbing up on the chair as Tony carefully stood by observing.

''Think mommy will like it?'' he asked, leaning down next to her.

''Yup.'' Abby nodded, smiling at the assortment of colors on the table and the beautiful setting of the chairs and table.

''It's a surprise,'' Tony told her, not sure she was understanding. ''So you can't tell mommy anything, okay? Shh.''

Abby put her finger over her mouth. ''Shh.''.

Tony picked her back up and walked over to the balcony, showing her high up they were but not standing too close. Her eyes widened at the sight of how tall the building was, and she clung to Tony's shirt with all her might in case she flew off with the gusts of wind. Tony noticed and walked back inside, but he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and noticed it was Pepper calling.

''Hello there my gorgeous wife.'' he answered, hoping it would take away the anger that he suspected she had for him at the moment.

''Nice try. Are you going to show up to this meeting anytime soon?'' she asked.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. After everything he was organizing today, he had completely forgotten about the meeting. Not to mention he was having too much fun walking around different stores with Abby and letting her pick things out for tomorrow night. He lost track of time.

''Right...the meeting.''

''Yes, the meeting you _said _you would attend with me. It's only once a month Tony, and you didn't show up to the last one.'' she told him. ''Please tell me you're not doing something with the suit or else-''

''No, I'm not actually. I uh...took Abby shopping.''

Pepper paused. ''You...you went _shopping_? Voluntarily?''

Tony almost smiled at her questioning. ''Yeah, we were bored.''

Pepper wondered what they were doing. ''Shopping for what, exactly?''

Tony thought quickly on the spot. ''Toys. We went to Toys R Us, got some donuts, played in the arcade, you know, all that sort of stuff.''

''What are you_ actually_ doing, Tony?'' Pepper wasn't buying it.

''I'm being serious. Here, you want proof?'' he put the phone to Abby's ear.

''Hello?'' Pepper asked wondering where Tony went.

''Hi Mama!'' Abby squealed.

''Hey Abs,'' Pepper smiled at her daughter's voice. ''What are you and daddy doing?''

Abby looked to Tony who was whispering 'shh'. ''We played! I got a toy!''

They spoke for a few minutes until Tony took the phone back. ''There, see, I'm not lying.''

''Alright then. I'm guessing you're actually _not _coming to this meeting then.''

''I'm sorry, I lost track of time.'' he whined. ''I promise I'll go to the next one. Promise.''

Pepper sighed. ''You say that all the time.''

''I know, but one day I'll actually do it.'' he shrugged.

* * *

The next day was going all as planned for Tony. Actually, there were no plans for the day, and that was his plan. He wanted Pepper to think he had forgotten, and then be surprised by what he had set up. It would be their best anniversary ever, and it would make up for missing last years, although neither of them were bothered with missing it since they were waiting for Abby to be born.

Rhodey turned up late in the afternoon when Pepper was busy and took Abby for the night, glad to be babysitting on this special occasion. He had babysat Abby overnight only two times before when Pepper and Tony had to attend business meetings out of town, but he always enjoyed it. Secretly, he loved watching those children movies with her and cartoons, playing with toy sets and eating ice-cream with her.

Pepper walked upstairs, wondering where everyone was.

''Tony?'' she called out. ''Tony!''

She wandered into their bedroom and saw a box sitting on the bed, a bow tightly wrapped around it. Instantly, she became suspicious as to what Tony had planned. She knew it was their two year anniversary, but Tony seemed to be busy all day in the workshop, she barely saw him and thought he had just forgotten.

_No, I didn't forget. This box holds everything you'll need, compliments of your daughter and husband's great taste in fashion. Happy will be here to pick you up at 7. I'll meet you there. Abby's at Rhodey's for the night, everything is taken care of, stop worrying. I know you hate surprises, but deal with it. Happy Anniversary. I love you._

Pepper grinned as she read the little note he left on top of the box. He was so sweet when he wanted to be, and he always knew how to make up for anything he had done. She couldn't believe she thought he forgot, she should have known he was planning something. That's why he took Abby shopping and missed the meeting, and now she felt horrible about giving him a hard time for it. Pepper glanced at the clock and noticed it was 5.30pm, and she began to untie the box and see what was inside.

* * *

Pepper looked at her reflection in the mirror, smiling to herself at Tony and Abby's choice. Her dress was deep purple, and it flowed around her perfectly. She had black heels to go with the dress, picked out by the two of them also. She had her hair down, letting her curls fall down her back. She was excited to see what Tony had planned since he had done very well so far. He was right, she didn't like surprises, but ones like this, she could easily get used to.

''Mr. Hogan has arrived.'' Jarvis informed her.

Pepper grabbed her clutch and headed toward the door, carefully stepping down the stairs and enjoying the way her dress swayed around her body when she moved. It was a gorgeous dress, she didn't know how they had picked one that she loved so much. She walked out the door, heading over to Happy who held the door open for her, grinning.

''You look like _you _know what's going on.'' she smiled.

''I'm not allowed to say anything.'' he told her.

''Hmm,'' Pepper eyed him, sitting in the backseat.

It wasn't a long drive to wherever Tony had planned this evening to be, it was just across town and as soon as Happy took a certain turn on the road, she knew exactly where it was going to be. It was her favorite restaurant. It was where they had their first real date, and it was perfect. They'd only been back a few times since then, but she was already giddy with excitement knowing where they were going.

Happy drove into the driveway and opened the door for Pepper, holding a hand out to help her out. A woman greeted her at the door and politely welcomed her inside. It was beautiful inside, and Pepper would have been happy with a corner table for the two of them, but she knew Tony would go for something a little more extravagant, and she was right.

She arrived at the top floor, and there was one table in the room which was lit up with candles and surrounded with her favorite flowers. Standing just beside the gorgeous table, was Tony. He was dressed in his usual suit, except she could tell he had put extra effort into his appearance just for tonight.

''You're quite good at this.'' she told him, and he raised his eyebrow in confusion. ''Surprising me.''

Tony walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist. ''You didn't think I forgot, did you?''

Pepper closes the distance between their lips, stopping just before they met. ''Of course not.''

Their lips met gently, staying together for a short moment before Pepper pulled back, wanting to enjoy the evening he had planned as soon as possible. He smirked at her appreciation and pulled the seat out for her like a gentleman, and she smiled like a teenage girl on a date with her sweetheart. Pepper took the time to look around the table setting, and she noticed something major. It was set out exactly as it was when they were on their first date, every single detail was right. She was surprised that Tony remembered, but then again, she never gave his memory enough credit when it came to the small, important things like this. It was perfect, she could tell just how much effort he had put into everything.

''I can't believe you got it all right.'' she commented. ''The flowers, the candles, the _tablecloth_. You remembered it all.''

Tony took his seat across from hers. ''Well, that night will be in my memory forever.''

Pepper blushed. ''It really was the perfect first date, wasn't it?''

''And here we are,'' Tony poured their champagne. ''Two years later.''

''I can't believe it's been two years.'' Pepper sighed. ''It's gone so fast.''

Tony sipped at his glass. ''Here's a question, not to get too sentimental so quickly, but what was it like? Being married to me, was it what you expected?''

Pepper thought to herself. ''With you, nothing's as expected. It was...scary, at first. I didn't know how much things would change, how our relationship would change, but I found out that it didn't have to. Marriage is just a certificate, it doesn't change feelings.''

Tony grinned at her words, raising his glass to clink with hers. ''To two of the best years of my life.'' he proposed. ''No, really Pepper. You've given me everything I could ever want in life. You make me happy, and without you there _is _no me. And most of all, you've given me a family.''

Pepper's eyes watered at his heartfelt toast, and she held them back as she told him the same. ''You're making me cry.''

Tony reached over and wiped her cheek. ''Hey, don't cry, not this early!''

Pepper chuckled. ''I'm sorry, I can't help it.'' she looked over to him. ''I'm so lucky to have you. Even with your annoying, frustrating and childish traits, I wouldn't change you at all.''

* * *

Dinner was perfect, everything was perfect. The champagne bottles were gone in less than an hour as they reminisced together. Tony didn't think he would ever be this open with someone about his feelings, but to Pepper, he could tell her anything. He told her how he always regrets taking so long to let her know how he felt, and she said the same in return. They talked about how they both agreed to go on their first date, how stubborn they were, how he proposed to her, their wedding, their honeymoon, and then they spent the night talking about their daughter, and how lucky they were to have her. Pepper never imagined to have the perfect life, and although hers was hectic and never dull, it was perfect in it's own way, she knew it, and Tony felt the same. He never thought he would be married and have a family, yet here he was, and he didn't know how he got by without them before.

''I would have done this last year on our _first _anniversary, but-''

''I was too fat.'' Pepper pouted. ''I didn't even want to think about going out.''

''You were _not _fat. It's called being pregnant.'' he complained, hating when she talked like that about herself. ''And you would have still beat out all the other women in the room, hands down.''

Once all the meal courses were done, they both stood up, ready to go home. Tony knew Pepper loved the evening. Simple things like this was what Pepper loved, not the whole fireworks in the sky with a billion cameras watching on. Something small and intimate like this was just what she wanted.

On their way home, Pepper scooted over to sit right beside Tony and he slung his arm around her shoulders lovingly.

''Thank you Tony.'' she whispered in his ear. ''It was perfect.''

Tony kissed her forehead. ''You're perfect, you deserve it.''

She smiled and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, finding warmth and comfort until they arrived home.

A night without Abby in the house was always going to take a while to get used to, but tonight, Pepper didn't mind that their daughter was somewhere else. As long as she was safe, and with Rhodey she would be, Pepper didn't have to worry.

Tony took Pepper's hand as they walked inside, and he watched her face as Pepper walked ahead of him into the second part of his plan. There were rose petals on the ground, and the rooms were lit up with candles as she walked through the hall.

''Oh, Tony...'' she gaped.

''Now, I know I'm not much of a dancer, and neither are you if I may say so in defense, but,'' Tony clicked a button, and their wedding song came on the house audio system in every room, filling the house with it's tune. ''Care to join me, Mrs. Stark?''

Pepper grinned at him adoringly. ''Of course, Mr. Stark.''

Tony pulled her into his arms as they swayed in the living room. ''Y'know, it's been a while since you called me Mr. Stark.'' he commented. ''It takes me back.''

''Yes, back to when I organized your every move,'' she remembered. ''But then again, that was yesterday as well.''

Tony chuckled. ''What can I say? You're the best at it.''

''You don't listen to anyone else.''

''And for good reason.'' he continued swaying them around the room.

They fell into a comfortable silence, and Pepper laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as they danced slowly, intimately. Tony had his hands on her back, moving them around gently as they swayed. It was perfect, just as the whole night had been.

''You're the only person I would want to have spent these past two years with.'' she told him quietly.

Tony warmed up inside at her confession. ''And you're the only one for me, too.''

They stayed that way for a while longer, kissing slowly, passionately to their wedding music before their movements became more eager. Pepper's hand slid up to his neck, her head sneaking in under his shirt. Tony's hands fell to her lower waist, tracing circles around her hips before he lifted her up off the ground, their lips still attached. He knew where to go, and his feet done the rest. The next minute, they were up the stairs and falling into the bedroom.

Tony sat Pepper down on the bed, gently tilting her back until she was laying down, and then he hovered on top of her, looking into her eyes filled with lust and love.

''This night's been perfect Tony, thank you.'' she told him as she played with his hair. ''I love you.''

He grinned. ''I love you too. Happy anniversary.''


	19. Chapter 19

''Incoming call from Colonel Rhodes.''

Tony was in his workshop one afternoon, working on a few layouts to pass the time. He had spent the past few days upgrading his suits, and they were all finished now, which only left a few things to do for the day.

''Put him through.'' Tony instructed. ''What's up?''

''I'm at the base, there's some stuff going down in Iraq.'' Rhodey told him, instantly grabbing Tony's attention as he moved away from the hologram layouts. ''They're lining up a strike team to go in tonight, but they need the place to be scoped for weapons before they can move in.''

Tony looked over to his suits. ''When?''

''About two hours.''

''I'll be there.'' Tony told him in a tone that implied his promise. ''See you at the base.''

Tony stood up and walked over to the suits he had lined up around the room, instructing Jarvis to assemble the specified one onto the dock. He hadn't been on a mission to Iraq in a while, he was sure he was going to need the newly updated suit. There had been the odd missions with the military, but they weren't as big as these ones were. Tony was used to helping them out now, and he felt it was his duty to always be there on the missions that involved weaponry overseas since it was one of his highest Iron Man priorities.

Tony began loading the location and information into the HUD ready for when he had to leave, and then he was busy looking over the area they would be heading into. It seemed like an isolated group, but they had massive tents that hid their weapons and explosives, which was what Iron Man was required for.

About an hour later, Tony headed upstairs to find Pepper, and he discovered both her and Abby in the kitchen. They were baking cupcakes, Abby's favorite. There was food dye lined up along the bench as Abby sat up on top with her legs crossed, mixing the batter. Pepper was carefully adding colors, making rainbow sections of the cupcakes.

''Mama, sprinkles!'' Abby stopped mixing, picking up the container and showing Pepper as she slid a tray of uncooked cupcakes into the oven.

''They go on later Ab.'' she told her. ''You want me to mix?''

Abby grabbed the spoon again. ''Nuh uh, I do it.'' she smiled. She was struggling as the mixture became thicker, but she was a stubborn child and didn't like asking for help, she wanted to do it herself. It reminded Pepper far too much of someone else.

''Mm, something smells good.'' Tony walked into the room, leaning on the bench.

''We making cupcakes.'' Abby told him proudly as she stirred. Tony went to put his finger into the batter to taste it, but he was stopped by Abby's protest. ''Not cooked yet!''

Tony frowned, the smell of the cupcakes cooking making him hungry. Pepper chuckled at Abby scolding him and Tony pouting in response. They continued on like this for a while longer, until the tray of cooked cupcakes came out of the oven and sat on the bench.

''Let them cool, and then we can decorate them.'' Pepper told Abby who was eager to shake the sprinkles on top of the icing when it was ready.

Tony looked over and seen Abby now back to stirring the mixture of the next batch, all her attention focused on the batter, and he turned to Pepper who was right next to him.

''Rhodey called.'' he told her. That's all he had to say anymore, and she knew exactly what it meant.

Pepper nodded. ''When do you have to go?''

''An hour.'' he told her sadly. ''Weapons in Iraq.''

Pepper know how passionate he was about stopping the weapons, but that wasn't what bothered her. What bothered her was the fact that she never knew if he was going to be alright when he went on these sort of missions, or any really, but since he hadn't gone on one like this in a while, it made her nervous, but she tried her best not to let Tony see. Tony knew though, he could see it no matter how hard she tried to hide it, and he hated it. He hated making her feel that worry and anxiety when he was gone, but he needed to do this, and he knew he had her support.

''Have you gone over the list?'' she asked.

Tony smiled slightly. ''I know that list off by heart now.''

''Well I'm coming down to make sure before you go.'' she told him with a light smile as well. ''Now, go get ready.''

''I am ready. I have an hour to spare.'' he told her, stretching his arms.

''Well then, you can help decorate the cupcakes.'' she told him, sliding over the bowl of icing mixture for him to stir.

''You trust me with this?'' he asked, knowing his history with cooking wasn't all too good.

''All you have to do is stir, Tony.'' Pepper chuckled.

''Oh sure, it _sounds _easy.''

This was one of those family moments Tony knew he would look back on one day. All of them in the kitchen, happily baking cupcakes and laughing at all the mixture going everywhere, he and Pepper watching their daughter smile and laugh as she shook sprinkles over the top of the iced cupcakes, her eyes widening at the many colors that came out. One day he could look back on this and smile, knowing at this very moment, he had everything he could ever want.

Except he had to leave them now, and he didn't know how long he would be gone, but he vowed he would come back unscathed, just for them. They were everything to him, and for his everything, he would do anything.

Pepper lifted Abby off the kitchen bench, setting her feet on the ground as she toddled beside them, holding their hands, as they headed toward the staircase to the workshop. Abby still wasn't sure where her dad went, or why he wore the metal suit, but she knew he had to go, she knew the routine. When they reached to workshop, Abby walked in front of them to her little hologram area.

''We play daddy?'' she asked, hopeful.

Tony sighed sadly, looking at her. ''When I get back, I promise.''

Abby accepted that and walked over beside her mom who picked her up and held her close for comfort as Tony stepped onto the dock to be suited up. Pepper always marveled out how his robotic systems could assemble the suit onto him so smoothly, it was mesmerizing. Abby watched on with wide eyes as well, wondering how the metal arms were doing what they were.

''Did you check off the list?'' Pepper asked.

''Yep, every last thing.'' he told her proudly. ''I'm set.''

Pepper nodded. ''Good.''

When he was in his suit, he walked over to them and, as usual, said his temporary goodbyes. He leaned in and kissed Abby on her chubby cheek, making her giggle which instantly put a smile on his face. Pepper was smiling too, but Tony could see straight through to how she really felt; sad and worried.

''I promise I'll be back as soon as I can.''

''Don't rush.'' she shook her head. ''Just...be safe.''

''I will.'' he pressed his lips to hers, prolonging the moment before he had to pull away, and he saw the sadness in her eyes. ''Pepper-''

''No, I'm fine,'' she nodded, smiling. No matter how many times he left on these things, she was never going to be used to it, every time would be just as hard as the one before. ''I'll see you when you get back.''

Tony nodded, moving back and looking between his wife and his daughter. ''Love you.''

''Love you too.'' she smiled.

''Love you!'' Abby told him, blowing a kiss, something she had picked up from one of her cartoon shows. ''Bye daddy.''

Tony grinned back at her cute farewell, her little hand waving at him as he walked back up onto the dock and pulled on his helmet. He looked back at them one more time, and then he had to go.

Pepper stood in the empty workshop for a while after he had left, as she normally did, looking around and listening to the silence that filled the room. Abby rested her head on her mother's shoulder, looking around sadly and wishing her dad didn't leave. After a few moments, Pepper walked them out of the room and up the stairs.

''How about we go eat some cupcakes, huh?'' she asked Abby with a cheery voice.

Abby nodded. ''Mm, cupcakes!''

* * *

It was late at night when Pepper missed Tony the most, when she was alone in their room, sitting on their bed and looking around at how empty the room was without him. She had put Abby to bed about an hour ago and had tried to pass the time reading her book, but she found herself reading the same paragraph over and over again since she could barely concentrate. Then she turned to work, answering e-mails and checking off reviews, trying desperately to find something to keep her busy.

When the lights were out and she laid in the bed alone, she kept convincing herself she could hear him coming home downstairs, a clatter of metal ringing through her ears, but Jarvis assured her he wasn't home yet, and she continued to battle with her mind for sleep.

In the morning, she got Abby bathed and gave her breakfast, quickly jumping into her normal routine after Tony hadn't arrived home. She knew she was being dramatic about the whole thing. He was in Iraq, it wasn't exactly a quick flight from home. Her work was done by ten, and she had the whole day left, wondering what to do. Tony wasn't going to be home soon, she knew that, so she decided to go out for a while.

''How about we go shopping, hey Ab?'' Pepper asked, crouching down to her daughter's level. ''We'll get some new shoes for you.'' Abby looked up at her mom and nodded. ''Let's get ready then.''

Most of the day was spent walking around the mall, stepping into a majority of the stores. Pepper never gave herself time to go shopping for herself, and she did need some new clothes. It was retail therapy, but she kept her purchases to a minimum. She bought some skirts, tops, shoes and accessories. Abby picked herself out some new shoes that flashed, just like the ones Tony picked out, and put them on straight away.

Happy stopped by late that afternoon as he usually did whenever Tony was away on a mission. Tony had asked him to make sure they were okay, although Pepper had promised to get Jarvis to emergency contact him if anything was wrong, but having Happy stop by gave him peace of mind while he wasn't there.

''How are you?'' he asked Pepper, sitting on the couch opposite her.

''I'm great.'' she smiled, and she saw the look he was giving her as if he was telling her she didn't have to lie to him. ''Really, I'm fine. Tony goes away on missions plenty of times, I'm a big girl, I'm fine.''

Happy nodded. ''Okay, but you know you can call me whenever you need.''

''I know that.'' she smiled.

Abby walked into the room then, sporting her new shoes that flashed with each step, and she stopped in front of Happy to show him. They were purple and around the bottoms flashed with multicolored lights, and she moved around on the spot.

''See? They flash.''

Happy grinned. ''Those _are _some nice shoes.'' he told her excitedly. ''Think I could borrow them?''

Abby make a face and looked at his feet. ''Nuh uh, too small.'' Then, she remembered something and took off as fast she could to the kitchen, and she soon called out to Pepper. ''Mama!''

Pepper smiled, knowing what she was doing and walked into the kitchen to help her. A few moments later, Abby rushed back into the room and straight over to Happy with a decorated cupcake, holding it out to him as if it were made of gold.

''For me?'' Happy asked. Abby nodded and held it up to him further until he took it. ''Mm, how'd you know I liked cupcakes?''

Pepper watched on as they talked to each other about their favorite cupcake flavor, but her mind was far away, thinking about Tony over in Iraq, wishing he was back home.

* * *

Later that night, Pepper had only just closed her eyes to sleep around three in the morning when she heard a smash downstairs. She sat up straight away, panicked.

''Jarvis, what was that?'' she asked quietly.

''Mr. Stark has arrived home.''

Pepper threw her blankets off and rushed into the hall, checking on Abby who was sleeping soundly in her room before making her way down to the workshop. She was expecting to see shattered glass where Tony must have hit something, but instead she saw Rhodey helping Tony's limp body onto the dock so he could get out of his suit.

The metal was swinging off him, torn to pieces and he looked like he was barely moving. Pepper rushed inside, hurrying to Tony's side. There was blood on the tiles from where he landed with a big thud, and Rhodey tossed him helmet off to the side in order to see better.

''Tony!'' he shouted. ''Stay awake, we need to get the suit off.''

''What happened?'' Pepper asked worriedly.

Rhodey didn't notice she was there until she spoke, and he began tearing the suit off him as the machines could barely familiarize which part was which since it was that badly damaged.

''There was a hidden explosive, we didn't see it.'' he told her. ''It was powerful, Tony was the closest to it and it knocked him around.''

Pepper shook her head. ''Oh my god. Tony? Tony, can you hear me?'' Tony mumbled a few words, but Pepper couldn't make them out. ''Keep your eyes open! Just stay awake for me Tony, we'll get the suit off.''

Pepper and Rhodey tossed pieces of the suit off him and onto the ground, not caring what they broke in the process, as long as Tony was out of it. Tony's head rolled back, unable to hold it up, and Pepper rushed behind him and held him up.

''Please stay awake, Tony, please.'' she pleaded, not wanting to lose him. ''Rhodey, call an ambulance! Now!''

Tony could hear them talking, but nothing registered to him. He didn't know what they were saying, all he could hear was their mumbled voices. His vision was blurry, but he could tell he was not in good shape, although he couldn't feel any pain. There was blood all around him, and he felt a weight lifted off him as they took the suit off. The last thing he remembered was a bunch of people with medical gear helping him onto a stretched and sliding him into the ambulance, and then his eyes closed.

* * *

Pepper rushed down the corridors of the hospital, Abby in her arms clinging to her shirt as they searched for Rhodey. He was down the hall sitting outside a room, and Pepper hurried over, not even having to ask before Rhodey answered.

''He's in surgery.'' Rhodey told her. ''The explosion embedded some of the suit into his legs and his arms. There's also a gash on his right abdomen, which is why there was so much blood.'' Pepper looked horrified as Rhodey spoke. ''He's going to be fine, Pepper. They're just taking the metal out, they're not going to ask questions about the reactor, they know the circumstances, they're just taking the metal out and doing some stitches.''

Pepper's eyes were tearing up, and she couldn't help a small sob that escaped her lips as she thought about him lying in there with metal in his body, being stitched up from the explosive. Abby looked at her mother, wondering why she was crying.

''Mama,'' she spoke quietly. Pepper hated that her daughter had to see her like this, but she couldn't help it. Abby pressed a kiss to her cheek, then placed both her hands on the side of her face. ''No cry.''

Pepper hugged her close, wrapping her arms around her as much as she could. ''No, I won't cry baby.''

Rhodey wished he could help somehow, but there was nothing he could do. All that could be done was being done, now it was just a waiting game.

Hours had passed since Tony's surgery, and the nurse finally came and informed Pepper that they could go and see him since he had spent a few hours in recovery. Rhodey sat outside the room, insisting Pepper and Abby go see him first.

When they walked in, Pepper couldn't help look at him in shock as his face was covered in purple bruises. His arms were bandaged in numerous spots where the metal had been taken out, his legs were also wrapped and his side had been dressed to cover the stitches he needed. He looked over to them tiredly, smiling as he saw them.

''Hey,'' he spoke quietly.

Pepper moved over to the side of the bed. ''Hey,'' she smiled, bending over to kiss him gently on his cheek. ''You scared the hell out of me.''

''Sorry,'' he looked up sadly.

''How do you feel?''

''Sore. When can I go home?''

Pepper shook her head. ''You're staying overnight. In fact, it's three in the morning.''

Tony sighed. ''I just want to go home.'' he whined. ''I'm sorry Pepper.''

''This isn't your fault.'' she told him.

''I told you I'd be safe.''

''You were. Rhodey said no one saw that explosive, it wasn't your fault.''

''I should have been more careful.''

''Tony-''

''No, Pepper. It's one thing leaving you when I know you're worrying all night, but then I scare the hell out of you with this...and you saw me when I came home. I'm sorry.'' he told her.

Pepper grabbed his hand. ''Tony, stop. This is _not _your fault and you can't blame yourself. I'm just glad you're okay.'' Abby squirmed in her Pepper's arms, reaching for Tony, but Pepper held her back. ''Daddy needs to rest.''

''No, it's fine,'' he shook his head, sitting up. ''Just put her on this side.'' he gestured away from the side with stitches. Abby sat down next to him, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. ''Hey there.''

''Okay?'' she asked.

Tony nodded, leaning his head down to kiss her on her forehead. ''Daddy's fine Ab.''

''Mama cried.'' she told him sadly, and Pepper frowned remembering when she broke down in front of her daughter.

Tony looked over to her and grabbed her hand, assuring her. ''It's okay now, we're all okay.''

Abby hugged her dad, settling in beside him as her eyes closed. She had been woken up in the middle of the night and stayed here with her mom, she was tired. Tony wrapped his arm around her and held her to him protectively as Pepper pulled a chair over to sit next to them. It was all going to be okay.


	20. Chapter 20

Abby ran around the house squealing with glee as Tony chased her around, their feet thumping against the floor in a pattern as they hurried around the rooms. Pepper was upstairs, and the noise of them running around and their laughter usually would have put her in a better mood, but this morning it only gave her a headache that wasn't going anywhere. She had taken a few migraine relief pills and laid down, but that still wasn't soothing her.

A few moments later, she heard a crashing of something in the living room, most likely a picture frame, and she couldn't even be bothered walking down to scold them for not being careful. She just didn't want to move, she felt so ill. It must have been one of those days, because she wasn't planning on getting out of bed until her head wasn't throbbing.

About an hour later when the house was quiet, Tony walked into the bedroom to find Pepper laying on the bed surrounded by pillow, a look of pain on her face.

''Pepper?'' he whispered, not knowing if she was asleep.

''What?'' she moaned.

''You okay?''

''No, I'm not okay Tony.'' she told him.

Tony fumbled nervously. ''What's wrong?''

''My. Head.'' she grumbled.

''Want me to get you anything?'' he asked, hoping to take away her anger at him.

''No.'' she sighed. ''If you could a littler bit quieter, that'd be great.''

Tony frowned. ''Sorry...'' he apologized, quickly realizing she wasn't in the mood to talk. ''I'll uh...we'll be in the shop then, let me know if you need anything.''

''Mm hmm.''

* * *

Two hours passed since Tony had gone up to see Pepper, and he was getting worried about her. She had starting picking up a bigger workload now, maybe she was working herself too hard as she used to, and her migraines were back. He tried to concentrate on his own work as Abby played with the holograms, chasing them around, but his mind was on Pepper the whole time.

''Come on, let's go watch some cartoons.'' Tony held her hand as they walked out the door. ''But you gotta be quiet, okay? Mommy's sleeping.''

Abby nodded, understanding, and then she ran ahead of him to the television, waiting for him to come in and turn on the cartoons for her. He got her a cup of juice and a snack before walking upstairs to check on Pepper.

When he walked in, she was standing near the wardrobe dressed in her professional attire, straightening out her coat. She looked over to him with a smile as if nothing had happened earlier.

''Where are you going?'' he asked.

''I got an e-mail from Heather, I just need to go into the office for about an hour or two.''

Tony shook his head. ''Okay, hold up. You have a raging migraine two hours ago, and now you're going to work?''

''I'm fine, I just woke up with a headache.'' she shrugged. ''It's all okay.''

''No, it's not. You're working too hard again, aren't you?'' he asked. ''You've been doing extra work and it's getting to you.''

Pepper sighed. ''It's not work Tony, I just had a headache, it happens.''

''Why are you denying it?'' he asked. ''I don't like you working so hard all the time, you get yourself all worked up and you get migraines.''

''I'm _fine _Tony. I promise.'' she walked over and put her hands on his shoulders. ''I haven't had a migraine for weeks, all I had this morning was a headache, it's no big deal. I don't think I got enough sleep, that's all.'' she explained.

Tony settled a little bit. ''You're _sure _it's not work?''

''I'm positive it's not work.'' she nodded. ''If it was, I would tell you, I promise.''_  
_

Tony let go of his anger. ''As long as you're okay.''

Pepper smiled and kissed his cheek. ''I'm fine. I'll see you when I get back.''

Tony let her go, but he reached for her wrist and pulled her back, holding her to him as she pressed his lips to hers. She didn't respond at first, but in a matter or seconds her arms were around his neck, falling deeper into the kiss. When they pulled apart, Pepper looked at him with a huge grin.

''What was that for?'' she asked with a giggle.

''To make up for not be able to do that earlier.''

* * *

Pepper drove herself from the house and down the driveway in her car, but she wasn't headed for the Stark Industries offices. Instead, she was on her way to the doctor. Something wasn't right with her, and she couldn't ease her worries until she found of for herself what it was. These headaches used to come and go whenever she was stressed out from work, but she hadn't lied to Tony, she really wasn't stressed out about work.

Those two hours upstairs trying to get rid of her headache allowed her time to make an appointment right away, knowing she couldn't stand feeling like this with no explanation. It had been for a few days too, her headaches would come and go, but it wasn't for so long which is why she never put any thought to it.

It wasn't long before she arrived and got straight into the doctor's office, skipping the waiting room thanks to her earlier phone call. Dr. Tate had seen Pepper numerous times since Abby was born, but it was never for anything serious or for something that had Pepper so worried. Pepper took a seat and waited for her to walk into the room with her usual clipboard.

''How are you Mrs. Stark?'' Dr. Tate smiled politely when she walked into the room. ''How's little Abby?''

Pepper smiled at just the thought of her daughter. ''She's still perfect. But you were right about her being a handful.''

Dr. Tate chuckled. ''I know how to pick them.'' she sat down and looked over to Pepper. ''Now, what can I help you with?''

Pepper shifted. ''I'm not sure. I've been getting these horrible headaches.''

''Like your previous migraines?''

''No, these have only been happening for a few minutes at a time, but they're very painful. But this morning I had one for over an hour, and I don't know what's causing them. I'm not stressed, it's not work.'' Pepper explained.

Dr. Tate looked over Pepper's record. ''Hmm, all your past migraine and headache occurrences have been a result of high blood-pressure due to stress. You're sure you're not overworking yourself? You have to remember it's not work that can be at fault now, you're a mother, stress is an everyday thing now.''

''I'm sure it's not stress. Work's been fine, my workload is just enough and Abby, although a handful, doesn't stress me out as much as you would think so.''

Dr. Tate could see the worry in Pepper's eyes. ''I can run some tests for you, to ease your worries.'' she suggested, and Pepper nodded. ''Okay, well we'll do a few to cover all the possibilities.''

''What are the possibilities?'' Pepper asked worriedly.

''A few minor things are coming to mind, like high-blood pressure, maybe due to some foods or a change in eating habits.''

''And the major ones?''

Dr. Tate sighed. ''It's nothing to worry about just yet, but based on your history with migraines and strong headaches such as the one you described, it can be assumed that there might be some inflammation of the blood vessels around the brain, and in that case we'll have to run a few tests to see if the severity has the potential to cause a stroke.''

Pepper gasped. ''A _stroke_?''

''It's _one _possibility, out of many, many others Mrs. Stark, please don't worry over something we don't know about yet. Hopefully a few tests will rule out a number of possibilities, and there is treatment available, so don't worry.'' Pepper nodded sadly, hoping it was nothing serious. ''Would you like to do the tests now?''

''Absolutely, the sooner the better.'' Pepper told her confidently.

* * *

After some basic tests, Pepper was free to go home and await the results. However, she couldn't bring herself to drive home and tell Tony what could be wrong with her. He always worried over her having migraines and overworking, but telling him that she might be at risk of having a stroke was unbearable. She knew Dr. Tate assured her it was only a possibility, and Pepper did ask for all of the possibilities, but if she didn't tell Tony, she would feel as though she was hiding something from him even though it might not be what she thinks.

She drove home after a few minutes, thinking the whole way of what to tell him. She didn't want him to think she went to Stark Industries, she didn't want to lie after always telling him to tell her everything. He deserved the same in return.

''How was work?'' he asked her as she walked into the kitchen and sat her bag down.

Pepper shrugged her shoulders. ''Actually-''

''Mama!'' Abby rushed into the room, hugging Pepper's legs. ''Missed you.''

Pepper picked her up into her arms. ''I missed you too Ab.'' Then she caught a smell in the air, eyeing Tony suspiciously. ''Did...did you try and cook something?''

Tony bit his lip. ''I might have tried to make pasta.''

''Why would you do that?''

''We were hungry!'' Tony defended. ''And it looked easy.''

Pepper chuckled and sat Abby down, walking over to the stove. ''I'll make some dinner then.''

''No, don't worry about it, you've been working all afternoon.'' Tony told her.

Pepper felt a wave of guilt, but she didn't want to tell him about her doctor's visit while Abby was in the room.

''I _want _to cook dinner.'' she told him. ''It's relaxing, believe it or not.''

Tony threw his hands up in defense. ''Well, if you say so.''

* * *

That night, Pepper walked out of the shower and slipped into her pajamas, lazily making her way over to the bed where Tony was sitting up yawning. She done her usual routine of applying moisturizer on her skin, letting her hair fall out messily, and climbing underneath the blankets. They talked about small things for a while, and then Tony asked her about work.

''Do you need to go in tomorrow?'' he asked.

Pepper shook her head. ''No.''

''It's weird they just called you in like that.''

Pepper sighed. ''I didn't go to work Tony.''

He raised his eyebrows in confusion. ''I..thought that's where you went?''

''I went to to the doctors.'' she told him truthfully.

Tony sat up, instantly worrying. ''You went to th- What's wrong?''

Pepper sat up as well. ''I don't know. I've been getting those headaches-''

''I _told _you to ease up on work. Pepper, come on, you can't keep doing this.'' he told her.

''Tony, would you just _listen _to me.'' she pleaded. ''It's not like I've had migraines everyday, I would have let you know. I've been getting these short pains in my head, like a headache, and it really hurts, but then it goes away after a minute or two. They've been on and off for a few days, I just didn't know how worried I should be.''

Tony listened to her, nodding his head. ''You should have told me.''

''I didn't want you to worry.''

''Isn't that my excuse for when I don't tell you things? And you usually yell at me.''

Pepper felt so hypocritical. ''I know, I should have told you. But I didn't know what was wrong, I didn't know what to tell you and I just...I needed to do this myself.''

''You don't have to do _anything _yourself Pepper, that's what I'm here for.''

''I know, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was in a whole other mood. I was worried, and a little scared.''

Tony looked at her worry. ''Wait, is there something wrong? What did the doctor say?''

Pepper grabbed his hand, and Tony knew he was in for bad news. ''Don't worry,'' she told him, seeing his worry. ''She said it could be high-blood pressure from some foods, or it could be...'' Tony squeezed her hand, bracing himself. ''It could have the potential to trigger a stroke, because of my migraine history and blood pressure.''

Tony shook his head. ''You can't have a stroke, th-that happens when we're old, way, way older.'' he denied.

''It's just a possibility, it might not even be that bad. I just wanted to tell you, so I didn't feel so guilty, and I'm kind of scared.'' she told him honestly, his arms wrapping around her now. ''I mean, that's the worst case scenario, but I can't help it.'' Tony pulled her closer and hugged her gently. ''I had some tests, just to see what it is.''

''You're gonna be fine.'' he assured her. ''I promise.''

''But what if it's-''

''You're gonna be fine.'' he kissed the top of her head.

Pepper realized he didn't want to talk about if that happened. He didn't want to imagine her going through that. It was hard enough to hear her say how bad the headaches were hurting her, he hated her in pain.

''I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I know I give you hell about that.''

''You're allowed this one. After all I've done...I'll let you off.'' he told her. ''But next time something is hurting you, tell me. I want to help.''

''I know.'' she nodded, looking up at him in his arms. ''And I love you for it.''

That's how they spent the rest of the night. Pepper in Tony's arms as he held her as close as he could, resting his head on her shoulder. He couldn't stand for something to be hurting Pepper, he hated the very thought, and he hoped with everything he had that she was going to be okay.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was different. Tony cooked while Pepper was still asleep, so when she woke up, everything was on the bench ready, and it wasn't even burnt. Pancakes were his specialty, the one thing he could cook well enough, and she appreciated his efforts. He tried to do everything for her since he found out she had been suffering these headaches, but it didn't annoy her this time.

''Good morning,'' he kissed her forehead as she walked into the kitchen.

She kissed him back affectionately. ''Morning.'' Then she leaned on the bench and pressed a kiss to Abby's cheek as she munched on her little pancakes with jelly on top. ''Good morning Abby.''

Abby smiled widely. ''Morning mama.'' she repeated.

It was such a nice morning. They were all happy, sharing breakfast together and forgetting the day's tasks. Although Pepper knew Tony was scared, she could tell by the way he acted, she said no more about anything and enjoyed the moment

It was the next day when Pepper finally heard back from Dr. Tate. She was working in her office when Jarvis informed her of the call, and she put her straight through, closing her office door so that she had privacy for whatever the news was.

''Dr. Tate?'' Pepper answered.

''Hello Mrs. Stark, I just called to let you know your tests have come back and I have the results.'' Dr. Tate informed her. ''Would you like me to tell you over the phone?''

Pepper took a long, deep breath. ''Yes.''

* * *

Tony could usually hear the sound of heels approaching down the stairs and he would have time to turn around just as Pepper walked in, but this afternoon he didn't hear her at all. He didn't hear her sneak up behind him, it was only when he saw her reflection in his screen that he turned around in shock.

''Geez Pepper, are you _trying _to give me a heart attack?'' Tony gasped in shock.

''Sorry.'' she told him, but her expression was unreadable.

Tony instantly know something was wrong. ''Pepper? Are you alright?'' She nodded her head, but Tony stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. ''Come on, what's wrong?''

Pepper finally met his gaze. ''Dr. Tate called. I got my results.''

Tony's mouth dropped, but Pepper gave off no indication of what those results were. ''And? What's going on?'' She didn't say anything again, and it was as if she was having an internal conflict over what to say or how to say it, and that made Tony much more anxious. ''Pepper, please give me something here.'' She went to speak, but she look away as if searching for the words. ''You know I hate silences, you're kind of freaking me out right now Pepper, I have no idea what you're-''

''I'm pregnant.'' she spat out quickly, biting her lip nervously.

Tony froze, he was not expecting that. There was a long pause before he spoke. ''You mean...''

''That's why my blood pressure was high.'' she began explaining. ''There's nothing wrong up here,'' she pointed to her head. ''But the blood tests...I'm pregnant.'' Tony didn't say anything, the realization not hitting him yet. The possibility that Pepper was pregnant didn't cross his mind, certainly not after being told it could be warning signs for something terrible. Pepper looked at his blank expression. ''I know we never talked about having another baby, and I-I'm not even sure if we're ready...but it's happening.'' she told him. ''And I get it if you're not exactly...on board with the idea.''

Tony's head snapped up from his musings, looking straight to Pepper. ''On board with the idea?'' he repeated. ''Pepper...do you think I don't want this or something?''

Pepper shrugged her shoulders. ''I honestly don't know. We haven't even _considered _having another-''

''That doesn't matter.'' he shook his head. ''Pepper, look at our life, the best things that have happened to us haven't been _considered _or expected, they just happen.''

Pepper walked closer to him. ''So...you're happy?''

Tony shook his head in disbelief that she had to even ask him that. ''Well, yeah! Aren't you?''

Pepper's lips tugged into a small smile. ''I am now.'' she told him. ''I didn't know how you felt about it.''

Tony wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her lips adoringly. ''I'm happy.'' Pepper hugged him back, relieved. She knew he took the first pregnancy pretty well, but the news of a second made her wonder how he would react again. ''Another one, huh?''

Pepper chuckled. ''Think we can handle it?''

''I think we could handle triplets.'' he told her.

''Don't get too ahead of yourself.'' she laughed, looking back up at him admiringly. He dipped his head down and kissed her once more, longer and deeper this time. ''We can do this, right? We're ready.'' she asked, needing reassurance.

Tony grinned, pushing her hair back from her forehead. ''For anything.''


	21. Chapter 21

**I happened to skip the part in the last chapter about how Abby is a little older, almost two now.**

When Pepper and Tony first tried to tell Abby about what was happening, they weren't sure she fully understood what was going on. They had waited until they had the all clear from the doctor and were certain about the pregnancy before they wanted to involve Abby, and telling her was eventful.

''Wouldn't it be fun to have a little brother or sister?'' Pepper asked her almost two-year old daughter as they all played in the living room.

Abby was building a tower with her blocks and looked to her mother. ''Why?''

''Well you could play with them.'' she told her happily. ''They could build towers with you.''

Abby shook her head. ''Nuh uh, I make towers myself.''

Pepper didn't know how to approach the situation. Tony sat next to Abby, piling the blocks over to her and building his own tower next to hers, just like he was a two year old as well. Pepper gave him a knowing look as if pleading for him to help as well.

''You could play with your toys with them.'' he told her.

''Nuh uh.'' she shook her head. ''They're mine.''

''You could share.'' Pepper told her.

''I don't wanna share.'' Abby pouted.

Tony smirked across to Pepper who was just glaring back at him. Abby really was Tony's daughter completely, she acted like him more than they even knew. Pepper started to worry after the first attempt to tell Abby she was going to have a sibling, because she seemed like she didn't want one. She was happy being an only child for now, she didn't mind playing on her own and building things.

Rhodey came over for dinner one night as well, and they told him the good news. He was surprised, as they both had been, but he was happy for them. He also had some news to share as well, he had starting dating someone a few weeks ago and felt like he could tell them now.

''You've been _hiding _her from us?'' Tony gasped.

''No,'' Rhodey shook his head. ''Just you.''

''What have I done wrong?''

''You'd say something, I knew you would, and it'll be all downhill from there.''

''Well I'm happy for you,'' Pepper told him sincerely. ''We'll have to go out to dinner one night.''

* * *

Tony and Pepper were laying in bed one night, sleeping peacefully, when Tony heard little footsteps approaching the room. There was quiet sobs and sniffles as well, and he soon sat up, turning on the bedside light to see. Abby stood at the doorway, clutching her teddy bear as her eyes were red with tears. Her lips were trembling uncontrollably and Tony stepped out of bed to go over to her.

''What's wrong Ab?'' he knelt down, taking her into his arms protectively and scooping her up. Her head automatically buried into his chest and she cried softly. ''Shh, it's okay baby.'' he soothed, running his hand along her back. ''What's the matter?''

Abby stopped her sobs for a moment and spoke quietly. ''I'm scared.''

''Of what?'' he asked, looking down at her with concern.

Pepper was awake when he looked over, her expression worried as she watched Tony walk over to the bed with Abby in his arms. He sat down and held her close, pulling the blanket back over them as they sat up. Abby didn't let go of her dad, even when they sat down.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' Pepper asked, leaning in.

Abby sniffled. ''There's...noises.'' she sobbed. ''And it's dark, and...something scary...I don't wanna go back in there.''

Tony rubbed her back soothingly, calming her down. ''Nightmare.'' he whispered to Pepper, who nodded with a sad look in her eyes. ''It's okay, nothing's gonna get you.'' he told her, pressing a kiss to her head. ''I won't let them.''

''You wanna sleep here with me and daddy?'' Pepper asked, reaching out to push Abby's hair back as she nodded. ''Okay.''

Once Abby was settled, her eyes drifted closed and she was soon asleep. Tony gently laid her in the middle of the bed between him and Pepper and they each made sure she was alright before they turned the light out, falling asleep as well. Every now and then Pepper could feel Abby's little hand on her arm where she was reaching out, making sure her mom and dad were still there. It must have been a terrible nightmare.

In the morning, Tony woke up to find Pepper missing from the bed. Abby was still sprawled across the middle, buried underneath the blankets. Tony carefully stood up, making sure he didn't wake her, and he made his way over to the bathroom. Just as he had suspected, Pepper was in there, enduring a bout of morning sickness. He must have missed the worst of it because now she was just sitting next to the toilet.

''You alright?'' he asked.

Pepper nodded, giving him a soft smile. ''Wasn't too bad, I'm fine now.'' He helped her up, and she walked over to the sink and washed her face, the cool water hitting her face and making her feel a whole lot better. ''I might take a shower.''

Tony pressed a kiss to her forehead. ''Okay. You sure you're okay?''

''Mm hmm, feel much better.'' she told him.

''Do you want some breakfast?''

Pepper made a face. The thought of food right now was making her stomach churn, and before she knew it, she was over the toilet bowl again, throwing up even more. Tony put his hand on her back and held her hair away from her face. When she was pregnant with Abby, her morning sickness had no effect on her appetite at all, she would always be hungry, but right now the very thought of food was making her heave.

''No breakfast for me please.'' Pepper told him, sitting back up.

When Tony finally left the bathroom after Pepper insisted this time that she was fine, he found Abby on the bed laughing at the cartoon that were now on television. Jarvis was programmed to turn them on for her whenever she liked. When she saw Tony walking out of the bathroom, she stood up on the bed and reached out to him.

''How 'bout we have some pancakes for breakfast?'' he asked, lifting her up into his arms and walking out the door to the hall.

''Pancakes!'' she cheered before looking around the room and back to Tony. ''Mommy?''

''Mommy's not feeling too good, we gotta let her rest.'' he told her.

* * *

''But wouldn't it be fun to have a little brother or sister?'' Tony asked Abby as she sat in her seat at the kitchen bench. ''You could play with them, and take care of them.''

Abby took a sip of her juice as her dad talked to her. ''I don't want one.''

''But why not?''

''I like to play with you and mommy.'' she told him sadly. ''I no wanna share.''

Tony then understood. She didn't want Pepper and Tony to forget about her, she didn't want someone else taking all of her parent's attention. It had been almost two whole years of her parents doting on her, and when they explained that if she had a little brother or sister she would have to share, she did not like it at all.

''We'll still play.'' he told her. ''Nothing will change, except there'll be a little brother or sister here as well.''

Abby considered his words, but went on eating in silence.

About an hour later, Pepper emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and headed downstairs where Tony was clearing the bench of breakfast. He saw Pepper coming and warned her about all the food if she was going to be sick again.

''No, it's fine, I'm okay now.'' she told him, appreciating his thoughtfulness.

''You sure?''

''Yeah, I'm actually kinda hungry now.'' she chuckled. ''I think I'll have some yogurt or something.''

''I can make you something.'' he offered.

''No, it's okay, I just want something light.'' Pepper walked over to him, placing a kiss on his lips. ''Thank you though.''

Tony sighed. ''I just wish there was something I could do to make you feel better.''

''You take care of me, that makes me feel better.'' she told him sincerely. ''I've done this before, I can handle it again.''

''Hmm, still don't like it though.'' he told her sadly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

''Well, it's all worth it in the end.'' she smiled.

''True.'' he grinned, pressing his lips to hers gently before they were interrupted by little feet running into the kitchen.

''Mommy!'' Abby hugged Pepper's legs.

''Good morning Ab.'' Pepper chuckled, bending down to press a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

''You all better?'' she asked worriedly.

Pepper smiled. ''Yeah, I'm better now.''

* * *

A week later, Tony, Pepper and Abby sat in the doctor's office awaiting Dr. Tate. It was Pepper's first ultrasound where they would be able to hear the heartbeat and get their first look at their baby. Pepper laid in the chair, twitching her fingers nervously as Tony sat beside her, balancing Abby on his lap as she sucked on a lollipop.

''Quit it.'' Pepper looked over to Tony.

''What?'' he asked innocently.

''You're tapping your foot.''

Tony looked down at his foot which was tapping against the floor, and he looked up at her apologetically. ''Oh...right.''

''What's that?'' Abby pointed at the ultrasound machine next to Pepper.

''That's a special machine, it's gonna let us see the baby.'' Pepper told her.

Abby looked at her mom. ''Ouch?''

Pepper chuckled. ''No, it's not ouch.''

A few moments later, Dr. Tate arrived in the room with Pepper's file and looked over it before walking to the family. She turned on the machine to get ready, and explained to Pepper what they would see today and how much they could tell from today.

''And how are you Abby?'' Dr. Tate smiled. Abby pushed herself back into her father's arms, intimidated by this woman in a white coat. ''Little shy?''

''Sometimes.'' Pepper told her.

''Okay, you ready to see your baby?'' she asked, moving the machine.

Pepper smiled in anticipation and Tony scooted the chair closer so he and Abby could see. They both knew Abby didn't know what was going on yet, but when they heard the baby's heartbeat, hopefully Abby would be able to hear it too and know what it was. Dr. Tate moved the ultrasound over Pepper's stomach after applying the cool gel, searching for their baby. When she found it, she pointed it out to the couple, showing them exactly where to look.

''That's our baby, there?'' Pepper asked, her eyes watering.

Dr. Tate smiled. ''That's your baby. Growing perfectly fine, nothing unusual.''

Pepper grabbed Tony's hand and held it in hers. ''Look!''

''I know.'' Tony grinned, staring at the screen. ''Can you see Ab?'' Abby looked at him in confusion. ''See that? Right there.'' Abby nodded as Dr. Tate put her finger to the screen to assist. ''That's your little brother or sister.''

Abby's mouth dropped. ''Why is they in there?''

They all chuckled lightly at her innocent question. ''No sweetie, they're in _here_.'' Pepper patted her stomach.

''But...in there?''

''Uh huh, that's where babies live until they grow.'' Dr. Tate explained. ''That's where you lived.''

''Nuh uh!'' Abby shook her head.

They knew they were getting nowhere right now, and so they let it go until she would one day understand. The heartbeat of the baby came into the room as Dr. Tate adjusted the volume, and Pepper couldn't help her tears sliding down her cheeks in happiness. Tony grinned widely at the sound of their unborn child, and Abby even listened in closely, the noise taking her attention. They sat there together for a few moments in silence as a family, watching the screen and listening to the sound, marveling.

* * *

''Uh uh! No!'' Abby yelled as Pepper carried her into the bathroom.

She had made a mess of herself outside in the garden while Pepper had been reading in the sun, and she was covered in dirt. However, she wasn't so excited about taking a bath in the middle of the day and Pepper was quickly realizing what other parents were talking about when they mentioned the ''terrible twos''.

''Abby, stop it!'' Pepper scolded. ''You're taking a bath!''

''I don't wanna!'' she yelled again. ''I don't wanna!''

''Well you have to.'' Pepper ran the little bath for her. ''You're too dirty.''

''No!'' she screamed, and began crying in tantrum. ''I don't wanna!''

''Abby! Enough!'' Pepper scolded again.

''What's with all the yelling?'' Tony came to the door, a towel in his hand from where he was wiping the grease off his arms.

''Oh, it's just tantrum time.'' Pepper looked at him tiredly. ''Abby, stop it!''

''I don't wanna!''

Tony could see how exhausted Pepper was. This pregnancy was giving her big headaches due to her high blood pressure. They were giving her medication, but when Pepper was stressed or worked up, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

''Hey, I'll handle this.'' Tony walked in.

''No, it's fine.'' Pepper shook her head, standing up straight and taking a deep breath.

''No, Pepper go lay down, I got this.''

Pepper didn't have the energy to fight back, instead she relented. ''Okay.''

When Pepper left, Tony walked over to Abby and bent down to her level. ''Listen to mommy okay? You gotta take a bath.''

Abby pouted. ''I don't wanna.''

''Well you gotta.'' Tony shrugged. ''Once your all clean, you won't have to do it again.''

''No.'' Abby whined.

''Hey, come on, stop it.'' Tony put his finger to her chin and raised her head to look at him. ''I'll make a deal. You have a bath, get all cleaned up and then we'll go build a block tower, the biggest one ever.''

Abby thought to herself for a moment. ''Okay.''

Tony smiled at his bribery. ''Alright, you know the drill, hop in.''

Once Abby was bathed and dressed, Tony walked her out of the bathroom and watched as she walked over to Pepper who was laying on the bed and climbed up to hug her. Pepper enjoyed the little gesture and hugged her back, kissing her on the cheek gently.

''I'm all clean mommy.''

''See, wasn't too hard?'' she smiled. ''Thank you.''

Abby jumped off the bed then, preparing to go down to build the block tower. Tony nodded his head for her to go downstairs ahead of him and then she ran off all excited, leaving her parents in the room alone.

''You okay?'' Tony asked as he walked over to Pepper.

She nodded tiredly. ''Mm hmm, I'm fine. Just needed to lay down like you said.''

''See? I'm always right.'' he smiled.

Pepper sat up. ''Maybe just this once.''

''We're gonna be downstairs building an empire with blocks, so beware if you want some sleep.''

Pepper smiled. ''I think I'll come down there and watch, beats sitting up here.''

''You sure?''

''I'm _fine _Tony. Tantrums are just going to have to be your area to deal with for a while.'' she chuckled.

Tony bent down and kissed her cheek. ''If you say so. I'm an expert in bribery, I can handle any tantrum.''

Pepper stood up, laughing. ''I'll hold you to that.''


	22. Chapter 22

When the press found out that Pepper and Tony were expecting their second child, they went into a complete frenzy just like the first time. Happy had to be around the doors every time he drove either one of them to Stark Industries as there were mobs of photographers and journalists everywhere waiting for a photo or a word from the couple on their latest news.

Going into the office earned them both many congratulations and questions, but that was expected at first. Life as a Stark was always going to be hard when being followed around by the media, and their family was most important to both of them and now that they had Abby in their lives as well as another baby on the way, they were both so protective of how they answered people's questions. Not to mention how protective Tony gets when journalists get too close to Pepper or Abby, or if anything gets too close them at all. His family was everything to him, and although he tolerated the media prying into his personal life since he was so used to it, but when it came to his family, things became serious.

''Mrs. Stark?'' Heather's head appeared through the door to Pepper's office. ''I have those files you asked for.''

''Oh, great!'' Pepper smiled. ''Thanks.''

''Oh, and uh, I know you've been hearing it for the past few days but congratulations.''

''Thank you.'' Pepper appreciated.

''Oh and you might get something in the mail...sometime soon.'' Heather told her with a small grin.

''Don't tell me...'' Pepper looked at her excitedly. ''Wedding invitation?''

Heather nodded happily. ''It took a while, but we've finally set a date.''

''Oh, congratulations!''

''Thank you. You and Mr. Stark and welcome to bring little Abby along as well.''

For the most part of her afternoon in the office, Pepper chatted with Heather about her wedding plans and where it was to be held at. She liked having Heather as a friend, Pepper knew she could talk to her and they would have lunch together sometimes. She liked to stay in contact since Pepper only came into the office once a week since having Abby.

Today, Tony was taking Abby shopping while Pepper sorted some things out at the office. There was a list of things that Pepper needed, and Tony assured her he could handle going shopping with their two year old daughter. The media knew that when Tony was out with his daughter they had to stay away since last time Tony actually filed a rather large lawsuit against them when they bothered them, and he made it known that it shouldn't happen again.

''Right so...wait that's not skim.'' Tony picked up the milk from the cart and sorted through the ones on the shelf. Pepper's list had proven to be a little more complicated than he thought since Pepper was quite picky about what brands and what type of food and drink she bought.

Abby sat in the front of the cart, watching as her father looked for the specific carton of milk that Pepper had written down. He read over all the labels until he finally found the one Pepper had listed.

''Yucky.'' Abby commented as Tony put the carton into the cart.

''Couldn't agree more Ab.'' Tony nodded, remembering the time he mistook the milk for regular and ended up spitting it across the kitchen counter. ''Now...where is that at?''

Tony continued pushing the cart around, following the list that Pepper had written, but since he had never actually gone grocery shopping before, this whole place was foreign to him. He could see people looking at him, blinking a few times to make sure the man they were seeing was in fact Tony Stark. Abby just looked back at them with a puzzled expression, wondering why they were looking back at her with shock.

''Daddy!" Abby pointed toward a box of pop-tarts with excitement.

Tony looked over to the box. ''Sure.'' he grabbed three and threw them into the cart. ''You know what, why don't we just grab a few more?'' A few moments later, they were in another aisle searching for oats. ''I have no idea what I'm looking for.''

* * *

Pepper walked through the door that evening, taking off her heels and pushing her hair back out of her face. That was her last day at the office for another week now, and she could finally relax at home. The house was quiet when she walked through the hall, and at first she thought that Tony and Abby were down in the workshop until she walked into the living room to find them both sleeping. Tony was laying on the couch, his hand draped down onto the ground just beside where Abby was sleeping on her blanket, her hair messily sweeping over her face. There were cartoons on the television, although the sound was muted and she realized how they had fallen asleep in the living room.

''Tony?'' Pepper walked over and whispered, careful not to startle him or wake Abby. ''Tony?''

''Huh?'' he groaned, his eyes opening to see Pepper standing above him. ''Oh, hey...just resting my eyes.''

Pepper smirked. ''Uh huh.''

''When did you get back?'' he asked, sitting up and whispering.

''Just now.'' she looked down at Abby. ''Big day?''

Tony yawned. ''We done the grocery shopping, remember? It was tough.''

Pepper rolled her eyes. ''Oh my god.'' she chuckled lightly, sitting back onto the couch and leaning her head back. ''It's so nice to be home.''

Tony looked over to her, seeing how tired she looked. ''You okay?''

''I am now.'' she smiled. ''The day didn't seem like it was gonna end.'' They sat there for a few moments in silence, Pepper just enjoying the feeling of being back at home after a long day at the office. ''I'm starving.''

''I can cook something...if you want.'' Tony offered.

''I was thinking of just ordering some take out.''

Tony pouted. ''Oh, I see.''

Pepper sat up. ''I have nothing against your cooking. It's actually gotten a whole lot better.''

* * *

That night, Pepper sat up in bed looking over one of the photo albums she had put together of Abby, smiling at all of the memories and wishing she could relive them all again. Tony walked into the room and noticed what she was doing, and so he sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and looking over the photos with her.

Pepper didn't know why, but she had an urge to look over all the photos again and look at how much her daughter has grown. Now that she was pregnant again, she knew what to expect, but looking over the photos of Abby as a newborn baby, it reminded her of just how unprepared parenthood was. You couldn't be ready for it, you just had it take everything as it happened.

''She was so small,'' Pepper pointed to a photo of Abby in Tony's arms, not long after she was born. ''I miss what it was like.''

''What? Being so confused and terrified. Yeah, that's always fun.'' Tony joked.

Pepper nudged him in the side. ''Hey, I think we handled it pretty well.''

''We're a great team.''

''As stressful and scary as all of that was, I can't _wait _to do it all again.'' she gushed.

Tony smiled. ''Me either.''

''What do you think it's going to be this time?'' she asked, turning to him excitedly.

Tony sat up, thinking. ''I think...I don't know. No, I don't want to say.'' he shook his head. ''I don't wanna jinx anything, I'm not being a part of this.''

Pepper's mouth dropped. ''Oh, come on! I think it's-''

''No, no!'' Tony put his finger to her mouth. ''Shh!''

When Tony pulled away, Pepper stared at him in confusion. ''What?''

''Don't jinx it.'' he shook his head.

''You don't want to say?''

''I don't want to know.''

''You don't want to know? At all?''

Tony shook his head. ''Nope. This one's going to be a surprise.''

Pepper thought about it. ''Hmm, that actually sounds...exciting.'' she smiled. ''Not finding out, having it a surprise, I like it.''

''So it's a deal?'' Tony asked, pulling Pepper over on top of him where she rested her head on her arms which were sitting on his chest now. ''We won't find out.''

Pepper grinned. ''Deal.''

Tony leaned forward and gave her a kiss. ''Now all we gotta do is convince Abby.''

''I don't know why she doesn't want a little brother or sister.'' Pepper wondered.

''She doesn't want to share us, I told you.''

''She's jealous.'' Pepper concluded. ''Already.''

Tony laughed. ''Hey, you said yourself she's too much like me. I'm a _jealous _person...so I've been told.''

Pepper chuckled. ''I _know _you are. I couldn't even get compliments at the charity dinner without you glaring at everyone who did.''

Tony rose his eyebrows. ''I didn't do anything!''

''Dave, from marketing, remember? You basically gave him evil eyes all night and refused to even acknowledge him.''

''_That _guy? He was a creep and you know it.'' Tony remembered. ''And that's before we were together, I was just making sure he was keeping his hands to himself.''

''All he did was ask me to dance with him, and he paid for that for the rest of the night.'' Pepper chuckled.

''Aren't you forgetting who swooped in and _saved _you from dancing with him?'' Tony smiled proudly. ''You're welcome.''

''Yes, dancing with my boss was much more appropriate.'' Pepper rested her head on his chest again. ''That was such a long time ago.'' she thought, remembering back. ''It's weird, thinking back to when we weren't...us.''

Tony's arms tightened around her. ''I think we were always _us_, but it took us a long time to actually do something about it.''

''I believe it took _you _almost getting killed, again.'' Pepper reminded him.

''You forgot the part where you quit.''

''Right, well that didn't last very long did it.'' she looked up at him.

''I told you I'm persuasive.'' he winked.

* * *

A week later, Pepper and Abby were making their way into Stark Industries when a swarm of reporters spotted them. Pepper had learnt to ignore them after the years of following Tony around and being in the middle of it all, but there were boundaries, and coming near her daughter was one of them. Pepper held Abby close, pushing her way through the crowd as Happy cleared the way for them.

Once the media got hold of the news Pepper and Tony were expecting their second child, it seemed that the rumors had gone absolutely crazy. Pepper had no idea where they got their information from, but the things they were asking her were just crazy.

''Mrs. Stark, is it true you're expecting triplets?''

''Mrs. Stark, are you and Tony separating?''

''Is it true you've bought a home overseas and plan to retreat there when the baby's born?''

Pepper managed to make it through the mess of photographers and reporters thanks to Happy guarding them the whole way, making sure they got through without being hassled any more than they were. Abby clung to her mother as they made their way inside the building, and Pepper turned to look back at the cameras still flashing their way, although the glass around Stark Industries were tinted and they couldn't see in, they were very persistent to get a word from them.

''They're noisy mommy.'' Abby looked over Pepper's shoulder to the mob outside.

Pepper nodded. ''They sure are.''

Once Pepper was up to her office, she noticed a few stares from her colleagues, unlike the usual greeting looks. She sat Abby down, who ran straight into her office to play with the toys she had left in there for when she needed to come into Stark Industries with her mother. Pepper watched to make sure she was okay for a few minutes before walking over to Heather at her desk.

''What's going on?'' she asked. ''Is there something special on today? I'm confused. There usually isn't such a crowd out front.''

Heather bit her lip, pulling out the day's newspaper. ''I thought you might have seen this already.''

Pepper's eyebrows creased in concern. ''What it is?''

There, on the front page of the newspaper on the side, was a caption that read, _'Starks On The Rocks: Are the billion-dollar power couple headed for divorce?' _Pepper shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't imagine where this had come from. There was nothing wrong with their marriage, in fact it was better than ever. Pepper and Tony bickered, but it was never big enough to cause anything between them. Even their serious arguments didn't change anything between them. They both figured since it took so long for them to finally be together, nothing was worth losing what they had, and Tony never wanted anything to come between them. The whole article was false, but Pepper only shrugged.

''I guess there's nothing better in the news today.'' she told Heather, handing back the paper.

''Mrs. Stark,'' Heather called back. ''This...it's all fake, right?''

Pepper nodded. ''Always is.''

As Pepper gathered a few important documents and put them in her file, she looked out the tinted window of her office and saw the mob still outside the building, growing bigger from the word that Pepper was inside and she knew they would be there when she left. Pepper looked over to Abby who was quietly playing with a stack of building blocks in her little play-corner. She was so much like Tony with the way building things intrigued her, she was now ever drawing on the hologram projector Tony had set up for her to play on. As Pepper smiled at her daughter, she couldn't help worry that this was the life she would be brought up in. Always followed by the cameras, always an interest to the public and always bothered by the media. Pepper and Tony tried their hardest to shield her from all of that, but as Pepper looked down at the mob of reporters once again, she couldn't help growing angry at the fact they weren't even thinking of the child in all of this.

Not long after, Pepper's desk phone rang, and she knew who it was going to be.

''I know, Tony.'' she answered.

''You didn't tell me we were getting a divorce.'' Tony spoke, and Pepper could hear the smirk in his voice. ''These are things we should talk about.''

Pepper sat down. ''I thought reading about it would be a nice way to break it to you.''

''Well it sure gave everyone else something to talk about. I've had reported swarming the gates all day, and phone calls coming from everyone.''

Tony was home all day working on the suit, and Pepper's rule was that he didn't do any tests or upgrades that were dangerous while Abby was there, so she brought her into the office, which she was now regretting since they had to fight their way through the swarm of people to get back to the car.

''Mm, well there's a mob of reporters outside Stark Industries actually.'' she looked out the window again. ''Yeah, it's even bigger now.''

''How'd you even get into that place?''

''It wasn't without struggle.'' she sighed. ''I think Abby got a little scared.''

Tony paused. ''They were hassling you...with Abby?''

''I know, I didn't think they would be so...intense when I have Abby with me. Happy got us through though, but I think I'll stay here a little longer until they leave.''

''No, you shouldn't have to feel like a prisoner in there.'' Tony sounded angry. ''Just, leaving when you were going to leave, I'll sort it all out.''

Pepper sighed. ''Tony, please don't cause-''

''I'm not causing anything, just fixing.'' he told her, and then hung up.

A few hours passed, and Pepper finally had what she needed to work at home for two weeks now, not having to come back in. Abby grabbed her mom's hand and walked beside her out of the office.

''Mr. Hogan's outside waiting Mrs. Stark.'' Heather informed her.

''Thank you.'' she smiled.

Pepper prepared for the crowd by grabbing Abby and lifting her into her arms, holding her close and clutching the file she had been working on and getting a right grip on it since she knew the reporters had no boundaries when it came to personal space. She walked toward the front exit and saw a man standing at the door dressed in black, and he whispered something into his ear piece. Seconds later, a security team was lined up in the middle of the crowd, making a clear walkway for Pepper and Abby to get to the car where Happy was standing with the door open. Pepper didn't have time to think, she only rushed down the line they made, clear of reporters even though cameras flashed overhead, getting into the car.

Tony had organized this whole thing, making sure they weren't bother by the pesky reporters and that Abby wasn't scared by them again. Pepper smiled to herself at his gesture, and she knew that while their kids were growing up, Tony would always go to any measure to protect his family. There were a lot of things that Pepper wondered about Tony, but when it came to his family, she knew he would do anything to make sure they were okay, and she never questioned that about him, ever.


	23. Chapter 23

Four months had passed in their lives, and not much had changed. However, today the Stark family was getting ready for Heather's wedding. It was at a beautiful setting about three hours away, and Pepper had to make sure all of them looked perfect before they left the house. Abby was in a little pink dress that she picked out herself after Pepper gave her two different options. It was a frilly and wavy, she felt like a princess. Tony was in a handsome suit, although to Pepper, he looked handsome in any suit he wore. Pepper wore a light yellow dress, stopping just below her knees and flowing around her legs. Being five months pregnant, Pepper's growing baby bump was very visible in the dress, but Tony assured her she looked beautiful despite her complaints that she was hoping to wear the dress sooner when she wasn't bigger.

''Daddy, look!'' Abby gained his attention, twirling around in her dress. Tony smiled and bent down, pushing her hair back.

''Hey!'' Pepper scolded. ''Do you know how long it took me to get her to sit still so I could _brush _her hair, let alone put those little ribbons in? Don't mess them up.''

Tony held his hands up in defense, waiting for Pepper to walk away before he pulled a face and made Abby giggle loudly. Pepper was always so stressed when it came to events that involved dressing up nicely, and Tony was a handful after it always took him two hours in the workshop before he actually came upstairs to get ready and then she had to deal with getting Abby ready who was easily distracted, it just made her that much more stressed.

''Look!'' Abby called out again, spinning around before she stepped on the edge of her dress and fell forward into Tony's arms.

''Careful Ab.'' Tony picked her up, fixing her dress before Pepper seen. ''Mommy's a little crazy right now.''

Pepper frowned. ''I _can _hear you.''

Tony winced. ''I was just kidding around.'' he flashed her a smile. ''Are you ready?''

Pepper looked through her purse, then her bag and then looked over her dress again. ''A-are you sure this looks okay?'' she asked, smoothing her hand over her bump. ''When I bought it, I didn't know I was going to be _this _big so quickly.''

Tony walked over to her. ''You. Look. Beautiful.'' he kissed her quickly. ''In fact, I think you might insult the bride since I'm pretty sure whatever she's wearing won't look as good as _that_.'' Tony looked down at Abby in his arms, ''Ab, doesn't mommy look beautiful?''

Abby nodded dramatically. ''Uh huh, boo-ti-ful.''

Pepper chuckled lightly. ''Thank you.''

Tony gave Abby a happy smile and then set her back down on her feet to twirl around some more. ''Anything else you need?'' he asked Pepper.

Pepper thought to herself, going over her mental check list. ''Nope, I think I've done everything I need to.''

''Great, so we can get going?''

''Yeah, let's go.''

* * *

They were about an hour into the drive when Pepper turned in her seat to see Abby sleeping in her booster seat in the back. She loved little road trips like this, they put her straight to sleep. Every time they went somewhere as a family, Abby always managed to fall asleep straight away.

''Fast asleep.'' Pepper turned back around, a smile playing on her lips. ''At least she won't be tired at the wedding.''

Another hour passed, and Tony had to stop the car at numerous gas stations for Pepper to go to the restroom. Normally, she would hate using public toilets, but being pregnant, she couldn't wait. She even grabbed some snacks while she was in the store, and although they were meant to be shared, she ended up eating most of them herself and Tony didn't even complain.

This time around, pregnancy was different. Pepper didn't know if it was because it had been over two years since she had Abby and she didn't remember, or that it was true that the second child was different. Either way, both Pepper and Tony noticed changes this time. Pepper ate more, had worse mood swings and craved weird food, unlike with Abby. She was sleeping longer and she became tired very quickly, but with Tony around, she didn't have to worry about much. He was always there making sure she was okay, bringing her anything she needed, taking Abby to the stores when Pepper was sick and needed something, or doing something as simple as just sitting with her and holding her close. He was the perfect husband, and she appreciated everything he was doing for her.

When they finally arrived at the venue, the valet was extremely surprised to be handed the keys to Tony Stark's car and have the responsibility to take care of it, and Tony smirked at the young man's expression.

''Relax, it's not one of my sports cars, you're okay.'' he patted him on the shoulder and walked around the help Pepper out, grabbing Abby as well.

Pepper stood up and smoothed out her dress, running her hands over her stomach and instantly becoming self-conscious of what she was wearing. She had been pregnant before, she knew this feeling. She was perfectly fine with gaining weight while she was pregnant, but she couldn't help the anxiety she got when she wore nice and formal clothing, but she was getting used to it. Once they rounded the corner into the hall full of guests, Pepper calmed down, seeing numerous pregnant woman, and feeling at ease straight away.

Abby was in Tony's arms, shy of the unfamiliar faces she was surrounded by. Tony held her casually with one arm as he greeted a few people he knew from Stark Industries and some fans of his Iron Man endeavors. Pepper also spoke with many other people, getting to know everyone else who was here. It seemed that many of them were intrigued that Tony and Pepper Stark were there, most of them would not be expecting it, but here they were.

Not long after, the ceremony began. Heather was beautiful, so beautiful in fact Pepper's eyes watered at how happy she was. She was glad they had formed such a friendship within the few years they had known each other, she was a wonderful person. All of the guests watched as Heather and Doug exchanged vows, tears escaping their eyes with happiness as their hands entwined with each others. It was perfect. It made Pepper think back to her own wedding and how beautiful it was, and her hand automatically slid over and took Tony's, holding on affectionately. Abby sat on Tony's lap, watching the ceremony with curious eyes, recognizing Heather in a beautiful white gown, and she clapped along with everyone else once they kissed and were pronounced husband and wife.

* * *

''Congratulations!'' Pepper walked over to Heather and Doug once they were freed of other guests.

''Thank you Pepper.'' Heather smiled, finally getting used to addressing her with her first name instead of Mrs. Stark.

''It was beautiful.''

''Yeah, good luck with everything guys.'' Tony reached his hand out to shake Doug's. Even though he didn't know them as well as Pepper did, Heather was a good friend to Pepper and so Tony appreciated them as his friends as well.

'Thanks man.'' Doug shook Tony's hand.

Heather looked down to see Abby staring up at her, her eyes full of wonder. ''Hey there little Ab.''

Abby smiled at the familiar voice. ''Can I touch?'' she pointed to the dress.

Heather chuckled and bent down to her level. ''Of course sweetie. It's frilly, isn't it?''

''Uh huh.'' Abby nodded, her hands wandering over the material. ''This is a princess dress! Like mine!''

''It sure is. My, you look just like a little princess.'' Heather poked at her dress.

''You look like a princess.'' Abby told her with a smile.

Heather pulled her close and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. ''Thank you sweetie.'' she stood back up, looking back the Pepper and Tony. ''You guys must be so excited.''

Pepper rested her hand on her bump. ''Yeah, still a while yet though.'' she told her.

Doug was pulled away by one of his brothers, and not long after, Abby saw there was a table with little cupcakes on it and Tony took her over to pick one out for both of them. Heather took advantage of her and Pepper's moment alone and pulled her aside more, her expression changing.

''I actually have some _other _news as well.'' Heather smiled.

Pepper narrowed her eyes with suspicion before her mouth dropped open, figuring it out. ''You're kidding!'' she gasped, and Heather shook her head happily, practically bursting with joy. ''Oh my god, I'm so happy for you!'' she gave the bride a gentle hug.

Heather hugged her back, the smile staying put on her face. ''Yeah, I'm about two months along.'' she laughed. ''Only a few people know right now, but I know I can trust you. You trusted me with everything in your personal life, and I wanted to share this with you.''

Pepper's eyes watered again. ''Oh, Heather.'' she pulled her in again for a hug. ''I'm so, so, so happy for you and Doug.''

''Thank you, it means a lot.'' Heather wiped her eyes, careful of her makeup. ''You know I'll probably call you a lot for advice. I don't really...have anyone else.''

''Of course! You're going to be an amazing mother Heather, I know it.''

* * *

It had been a long day, and it was evident as Pepper watched Tony carry a very tired and sleepy Abby inside as she battled to keep her eyes open, her head laying on her dad's shoulder. Pepper followed them up to Abby's room and got her ready for bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, dressed in her pajamas and all warn out.

Pepper headed back downstairs then to find something to eat, starving from the three hour drive home with no stops anywhere. She made herself a grilled cheese sandwich and sat at the kitchen bench, sighing at how satisfied the food was making her.

''Little hungry?'' Tony walked into the room, yawning.

Pepper nodded, a mouthful of food. ''Starving.'' They sat there together for a little while, Pepper letting Tony share her grilled cheese. ''It was a beautiful wedding.''

Tony nodded. ''I can say it was the best one I've been to, except from ours.'' he winked.

Pepper smiled at the memory. ''It feels like so long ago.'' she thought. ''Over two years ago, wow.''

''Not getting sick of me, are you?'' he leaned forward, his elbows resting on the bench.

''Not yet.'' she grinned.

Tony moved forward a few more inches until their lips met. Pepper sat down her grilled cheese in order to lift her hand up and cup his face, holding him to her. The kiss went on longer than they had both thought, but it was gentle and slow, and when they pulled away they both had a smile on their face.

''You sure?'' he asked, smirking at the smile he had put on her face.

''Hmm, actually no. You might have to run that by me again.'' she laughed.

Tony moved closer again, his hands reaching out to her face. ''Gladly.''

* * *

It was during the week sometime when Tony got a call from Rhodey, and he knew he would have to leave on Iron Man business. There was another raid on a weapon's depot in Iraq and whenever weaponry was involved, Tony made it clear that he be one of the first people notified. He felt it was his duty to take care of these problems since he was the man who put the weapons out there in the first place. Terrorists would take his weapons and then manufacture more of them based on his design. He couldn't help feel guilty when things went wrong and he knew he could have stopped them, so he never hesitated when Iron Man's help was needed.

Pepper understood, she was used to the routine now and she always tried her best to not make him feel so guilty about having to leave her and Abby. However it was always harder now that Pepper was pregnant, Tony just didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave her, because in his eyes that was abandoning his wife and children, but Pepper made him see things differently every time, encouraging him to go.

''Jarvis is always connected to the HUD so you just-''

''Have Jarvis tell you if anything happens, I know.'' Pepper finished. ''Relax, we'll be fine here.''

Tony frowned. ''Why don't you call Heather or something, have a girls night in.''

''I'm not a teenager Tony, and I can take care of myself.'' she walked over to him, her hands resting on his shoulders. ''Please stop worrying about me.''

Tony's arms slid around her waist. ''I can't.''

Pepper sighed. ''I know, and I love you for it, but when you go off on these mission, you _have _to be focused otherwise who knows what could happen.'' she warned him. ''I don't want you to get hurt.''

Tony nodded, his arms running up and down her sides. ''I don't like you worrying about me like that. You shouldn't have to.''

''I will _always _worry about you. Whether you're out being Iron Man or just down here working on something, you're my husband and I just want you to be okay.''

Tony looked up into her eyes. ''You're amazing. I don't care how many times I've said it already, but you _are _amazing.'' he leaned forward and kissed her softly. ''Why do you put up with me?''

Pepper grinned and shrugged her shoulders. ''I'm good at it.''

Not long after, Tony was getting suited up in the workshop, Pepper standing off to the side with Abby as usual, watching him getting fitted with his metal suit and then walk over to them. Pepper could see the regret in his eyes already, wishing he didn't have to go, but she hated him feeling guilty about it. He put his hands around her and held her close, kissing her sweetly before leaning down to Abby in her arms.

''I'll see you when I get back.'' he told her, kissing her cheek gently.

''Bye bye.'' Abby reached out and hugged her dad.

Tony gave Pepper a knowing look, and she smiled before putting her hand to his cheek. ''Be safe. I love you.''

Tony leaned in once more and held her close. ''Love you too.''

* * *

Hours had passed since Tony left on his mission with Rhodey, and Pepper was finding herself almost falling asleep on the couch. It wasn't as if she had been doing much all day, but it didn't take much to make her exhausted these days. Abby was on the floor in the living room, coloring in one of her books and watching cartoons while Pepper sat up to take a sip of water. When she sat up, Pepper's head became light and she felt dizzy, her vision blurring. Then suddenly she felt awfully sick, but in an odd sort of way. She couldn't stand up out of fear she wouldn't be able to hold herself up, and she knew something was wrong. She didn't want to scare Abby by calling out to Jarvis, but she knew something was going on and she wasn't taking her chances, especially not with her unborn baby.

''Abby, honey,'' Pepper got her attention. ''Can you get mommy's phone?'' Abby nodded her head happily and rushed into the kitchen, grabbing the phone and bring it back to her mom. ''Thank you sweetie. Go watch your cartoons, okay?''

Once Abby was back to coloring in, Pepper felt her head spinning as she dialed. ''Happy, I need some help.''

Happy didn't mess around when it came to Pepper needing help. He knew her, and when she asked for help, it was always serious as she was always the stubborn type. He drove over to the house, speeding from his house, and ran inside. When Pepper called, she explained that she didn't feel right, she couldn't stand up, and he didn't like the sound of that.

''Pepper?'' he called out as he walked into the house cautiously.

''In here,'' Pepper's frail voice came from the living room.

Happy immediately knew something was wrong when he saw her. She was pale, white as a ghost, and she seemed like she was barely staying awake. He rushed over and placed his hand on her forehead.

''How do you feel?'' he asked.

Pepper shook her head. ''Tired.''

''You're really pale, I think we should take you to the hospital.'' he told her, and she didn't have the strength the argue. ''Come on.''

Happy helped her up, supporting almost all of her weight as he instructed Abby to follow them to the door, making sure she stayed with them. As they got to the car, Pepper pushed him away.

''I'm gonna be sick.'' she told him quickly before moving away, but nothing happened. Happy hurried over and held her up just as she was about to fall to the ground.

''Pepper!'' he shouted, trying to get her to open her eyes. ''Pepper, come on, stay with me here!''

Pepper murmured a few words, and Happy quickly helped her into the car, along with Abby.

''Mommy?'' Abby asked, her eyes wide with worry.

''Mommy's gonna be okay, she's just not feeling well.'' Happy told her.

Abby nodded her head in understanding, sitting back as Happy strapped her into her booster seat and then drove off, desperately hoping Pepper was going to be alright as he headed in the direction of the hospital.

* * *

''Sir-''

''Not now Jarvis! I need an ETA, Rhodes is way ahead.'' Tony instructed.

''I'm afraid this is an emergency alert, sir.''

Tony's face dropped. ''What is it?''

''Mrs. Stark has been taken to hospital.''


	24. Chapter 24

Tony panicked, he didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to get to Pepper. He wasn't too far yet, he had fallen behind Rhodey as he checked for other routes, and he knew he wouldn't be going any further. He had a job to do, a job he had sworn to be dedicated to, and he was, but when it came to his family, nothing stood between them, nothing.

''Rhodes, you there?'' Tony tried to get in contact with Rhodey's suit.

''Yeah, where are you man? Losing your touch?'' Rhodey responded jokingly

''Change of plans. I'm turning around.'' Tony told him as he changed his direction.

''What do you mean? You're going back?''

''Pepper was taken to hospital, I have to get back.'' Tony told him. ''I know I said I'd help out with this-''

''No, go. I got this, you go.'' Rhodey told him.

''I owe you one.''

''Don't worry about it. just get back to Pepper, I can handle this.''

* * *

Happy carried Pepper inside the hospital since she had been fading in and out during the car ride there, and Abby followed behind just as he had asked her to. She was being incredibly brave about the whole thing, knowing her mom was in pain, but doing as she was told to help her.

''I need some help here!'' Happy called out, and a nurse came running over.

''What's wrong with her?'' she asked worriedly, looking how pale Pepper was.

''She was feeling sick, and then she just turned pale and it got worse from there on, she can't keep her eyes open.'' he explained as a bed was being pushed over to lay Pepper onto. ''She's pregnant. Uh, five months along, I think.''

The nurses nodded their head, checking over all of Pepper's vitals and then turning back to Happy.

''We'll take her into a recovery ward and put her on a monitor and drip, run some tests and help her.''

Happy looked down to Abby who was watching the nurse intently. ''Can we go with her?'' he asked.

The nurse sighed. ''Not right now, I'm sorry. We need to find out what's wrong and make sure everything's okay. When that's over and she's in recovery, you can come in.'' she told him. ''You're the husband?''

Happy shook his head. ''No, I'm just a friend and this is her daughter.'' he explained. ''Please make sure she's okay, do whatever it takes.''

''I assure you we will.''

Happy looked down and held his hand out to Abby who grabbed his with all her strength and followed him over to the seats outside the waiting room. Abby was scared, she knew her mom was sick but she didn't know how to help. Whenever she was sick, Pepper would sit with her and read her stories, hold her close until she fell asleep, but Abby didn't know how to help her mom, and she desperately wished her dad was here.

''She's gonna be okay.'' Happy smiled, nodding encouragingly.

''I want mommy.'' Abby's lip trembled.

''I know.'' Happy looked down sadly.

''And daddy.'' she put her hands to her face, covering up her watering eyes. ''I want to go home.''

Happy did his best to comfort the little girl, but he wasn't her dad, and he couldn't comfort her like her parents could. Until they heard any word about Pepper, he had to do his best, he always promised Tony he would take care of his family, and he was going to keep his promise.

* * *

Tony sped down the highway in his fastest sports car he owned, ignoring all blares of horns and speed limit signs, only one thing on his mind. He slid around the streets with ease, soon coming to the hospital car park where he immediately got out and starting running into the building. He had arrived home in record time, taken off his suit and drove off, his heart pounding with worry and stress.

Tony saw Happy's car before he walked through the door, and he couldn't help worry even further knowing that this wasn't a nightmare, this was happening. He ran down the corridor, coming to the receptionists desk.

''Stark, where is she?'' he demanded.

''I'm sorry-''

''Pepper Stark, she was brought in earlier, where is she?''

The woman quickly learned who the man standing in front of her was and began searching through the system.

''She's in recovery ward three, room six.'' she told him. ''It's down the hall, to the left and then to the right.''

Tony nodded, rushing in the directions he was given. He came to the door of the room, and noticed a doctor walking out. He was holding a file in front of him and it scared Tony even further, wondering what was wrong with Pepper and their baby.

''Mr. Stark-'' The doctor began.

''What happened? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?'' he asked quickly, running out of breath.

The doctor moved him away from the door, telling him that Pepper was resting. ''She's fine, and the baby is perfectly fine.''

''Then what happened?''

''Mrs. Stark's blood pressure dropped alarmingly low. It caused her energy levels to drop completely and she began slipping in and out of consciousness.'' The doctor explained. ''We've given her medication to maintain an average blood pressure and she's resting now. She's lucky she got here when she did.''

Tony took a moment to process everything. ''So...she's okay?''

''She's recovering, but her and the baby are fine. Tests have been done, and even an ultrasound. Everything's fine.''

''Why did this happen?''

''There are numerous factors that can bring on this type of drop in blood pressure. It may have been that she didn't eat much that day, it may have been an intense amount of stress, medication, sleep, food she may have eaten or it could have been a totally random occurrence.''

Tony shook his head. ''Will it happen again?''

''There's never a guarantee when this could happen, but Mrs. Stark is very lucky this time.'' The doctor told him. ''I've prescribed natural vitamins, totally safe for the baby and the mother, and it will maintain blood pressure levels. Also, she needs to rest more, no more housework or paper work or anything that might raise stress levels or overwork herself. There's also a list of foods here to help maintain blood pressure and also some natural drinks. There shouldn't by any more problems, but Mrs. Stark must rest from now on. It seems this pregnancy is effecting her body differently and she just has to take things a little easier.''

Tony nodded his head. ''Got it. Thanks. Can I go in?''

The doctor nodded. ''I'll be back later to check up on her.''

Tony pushed the door open, looking over to his wife in the bed. She looked so tired, it made his heart ache and he immediately went to her side. He couldn't believe that this happened when he wasn't there with her. He felt so ashamed that he left them like this. From now on, he was going to make sure Pepper took things a lot easier and that he was always there to help her. He would never let her go through this again.

''Tony?'' she looked over to him, smiling when she saw him looking back at her. ''You're here.''

Tony moved closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead. ''I'm here.'' he nodded. ''And I'm sorry.''

''But, why-''

''I _left _you.'' he pointed out. ''I shouldn't have gone.''

''You didn't know this was going to happen.'' she defended. ''Besides, I basically pushed you out the door. This isn't your fault.''

Tony ran his hand over her stomach, smoothing over the surprisingly big baby bump. ''You scared the hell out of me.''

Pepper reached out and ran his hand over his face. ''I'm sorry.'' she smiled. ''But I'm okay. _We're_ okay.'' Pepper's hand sat on top of his on her stomach. She sighed, resting further into the pillow. ''I heard Abby crying. She's with Happy.'' she yawned. ''I need to go see her.''

''You need to _sleep_.'' Tony told her. ''I'll go to her.''

''No, I need to-'' Pepper yawned again, slurring her words. ''I'm sorry.''

In a matter of seconds, Pepper was asleep, the exhaustion of her evening hitting her. Tony kissed her gently on her forehead once more, making sure she was okay before he walked out of the room, looking back at her again. He couldn't believe how strong she was, but she needed to take it easy now, and he wasn't going to let her go through this again.

Outside, Happy was sitting on the plastic seats with Abby, who looked up at him as soon as she heard footsteps. Her eyes were red from tears and how tired she was, but she instantly reached out to him.

''Daddy!'' she sobbed as Tony lifted her into his arms, holding her close as her head rested on his shoulder.

''Hey Abby,'' he spoke softly.

''Where's mommy?''

''Mommy's sleeping, she's a bit tired, but she's okay.'' Tony nodded. ''Everything's gonna be okay.''

''I want mommy.'' she cried.

Tony hated it when Abby cried, because he knew he gave in every time and Pepper needed to sleep. However, he made a deal with her.

''Okay, but you gotta be really, _really _quiet, okay? Think you can do that?'' he asked, and she nodded confidently. ''Okay, we'll go see mommy.''

They sat in the room with her for a little while, watching her sleep peacefully as Abby found that her mom was okay, she was just resting. It scared her to see her mom like that, but she was a brave little girl, and she got through it.

* * *

For the next few days, Tony refused to leave Pepper's side. He would bring her anything she needed, making sure she took her medication when it was needed and making sure she ate three meals a day, which wasn't so difficult considering that Pepper's appetite didn't seem to ease anymore, she was always hungry. Abby even helped her mom out, packing her toys up at the end of the day and proudly telling her mother every time.

It had frightened Pepper immensely when she had gone to hospital, and now she would actually let Tony take care of her instead of insisting on doing things herself. From now on, her baby's health was her main priority, and she wasn't going to do anything that would put them at risk.

''How 'bout we watch a movie?'' Tony suggested one afternoon.

Abby turned around at the mention of it. ''Des-pi..de-pick-ble!'' she shouted, trying to tell him what movie she wanted to watch.

Pepper chuckled. ''I think she wants to watch Despicable Me.''

''You think?'' Tony laughed, knowing it was her favorite.

Pepper watched as Abby ran over to jump onto the couch next to her, and soon she was snuggled into her side as the movie began. Tony sat on the other side, one arm drooped over Pepper's shoulder. It was a nice way to spend the afternoon, and it was so different to what they normally did. Tony was usually downstairs in the shop working on something, Pepper was writing emails and Abby was moving from one activity to another around the house, but ever since Pepper's hospital incident, Tony didn't like leaving her, not yet anyway.

''Oh,'' Pepper gasped, her hand moving to her stomach. ''It's kicking again.''

Tony's hand went next to hers, feeling their baby move around. Abby watched on, confused.

''Ouch?'' she asked.

Pepper laughed. ''No, no, sweetie.'' she grabbed Abby's hand, moving it to her crowded stomach now. ''That's your little brother or sister in there.''

Abby's eyes widened. ''Your tummy's moving!''

Tony chuckled. ''Weird, isn't it?''

''Uh huh.'' Abby nodded. ''Why they do that?''

Pepper looked down at her daughter. ''Maybe they're excited to play with their big sister.''

Abby thought to herself about having a little brother or sister in her life. She still wasn't prepared to share her mom or dad, not at all, but the idea of having someone to play with and take care of was exciting. She didn't know if she wanted a baby brother or baby sister, she just hoped they would be fun.

''Maybe.'' she agreed.

Pepper and Tony looked at each other with a smile as they watched Abby hold her hand on Pepper's stomach, feeling the baby move around, wondering what they were going to be like. Pepper hoped that the baby wouldn't be as wild as Abby was, but then again, being the child of Tony Stark pretty much guaranteed to be a handful. They had still both agreed not to find out the sex of the baby, making it a surprise, which meant that both boy and girl names were to be picked out, a topic that Pepper could see her and Tony disagreeing on.

* * *

Tony was upstairs, doing his usual routine of putting Abby to bed since he had proven to be the only one out of him and Pepper who could successfully put their daughter to sleep straight away. It was his voice, Pepper was sure of it. She remembered being pregnant, and Tony's voice made Abby kick and go crazy, and as she grew up, it soothed her more and more.

He lifted Abby up into his arms as he walked over and turned her night light on, a light blue glow that matched that of the arc reactor in his chest. Tony held her for a while until she became sleepy, and then he laid her down in her bed.

''Daddy?'' she spoke quietly as he pulled the blankets up over her.

''Yeah?''

''Will they like me?''

Tony was confused, looking down at her. ''Will who like you?''

''Mommy's tummy.'' she told him.

It instantly clicked in his mind then. She was worried that her little brother or sister wouldn't like her. Being an only child for over two years, Abby had become comfortable with being loved by her parents and family, but now that there was another baby, maybe they wouldn't like her.

''Of course they will.'' he told her. ''They already do. You're going to be the best big sister ever. They're gonna think you're awesome, Ab.''

Abby smiled. ''I take care of them.''

Tony grinned. ''See? They're going to love you.''

''Do they hurt mommy?'' she asked, referring to the baby moving. ''Cause I don't like them if they do.''

Tony looked over to the doorway where Pepper stood, dressed in her pajamas, her hands on her stomach and a smile on her face, listening to her daughter's questions.

''No, they don't hurt her.''

''Is they why mommy was sick?'' she asked, remembering back to when Pepper was in hospital a few days ago.

Tony looked down, he hated having to answer these sort of questions. ''No, mommy just needed some rest, remember? Everything's okay.''

In a matter of seconds after talking, Abby was sleeping soundly, the sound of her dad's voice sending her off into a slumber. Tony turned around to Pepper at the door, quietly walking over to her.

''I don't like dealing with questions.'' he told her, shaking his head. ''Don't like it at all, I think that's more your area.''

Pepper chuckled as they walked back to their bedroom. ''Really? She's two, she questions everything Tony.'' she told him, lifting up the blankets and crawling into bed.

''Yeah, but...I don't want to upset her.'' he told her with a pout, sliding under the blankets next to her, his arms going around her waist and over her stomach protectively. ''I don't like it when she cries.''

Pepper ran her hand through his hair. ''What are you going to do when she becomes a teenager?''

Tony shook his head violently. ''Nope. Nope. No, she's not going to be a teenager.''

Pepper laughed. ''Relax, it's years and _years _away.'' she told him. ''But it's going to happen-''

''Nope, I can't hear you, nope!'' he put his head under the covers.

''And what about boys?'' Pepper continued taunting, knowing the subject of Abby being a teenager always made him go crazy with denial.

''Stop it, Pepper!'' he groaned, pushing his head into the pillow to escape her words.

Pepper laughed. ''Fine, I'm sorry.''

Tony looked up, worried she was going to start again. ''Why do you do that to me?''

''Because when the time _does _come, I don't want you to do _that _and freak her out.'' she told him. ''I _want _her to talk to us, I know teenagers are difficult, that's why we've gotta answer questions whenever she asks.''

Tony grumbled something before moving back into his previous position of holding Pepper. ''I don't want her to grow up.''

Pepper pulled him closer. ''Neither do I.''

''I want life, right now, to stay the way it is.'' he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Pepper nestled her head into his chest, feeling the warmth and comfort that always helped her sleep, and she ran her fingers over his arc reactor. She couldn't agree more.


	25. Chapter 25

Here it was again, the Stark Industries charity ball. They had so many each year it was hard to keep up with them, and they only attended a select few. Tonight was one of them. Ever since having Abby, both Pepper and Tony decided to make most of the charity events family events where everyone could bring along their children for the night, but they still had a few that were strictly employees only.

However, tonight was one of those family nights and Pepper was actually excited, which was different to how things used to be. She had given up working now that she was seven months pregnant and didn't want to risk anything, so getting out of the house and socializing with everyone she works with was going to be fun.

''Dress dilemma?'' Tony walked into the bedroom, finding Pepper staring at the bed where she had three different colored dressed laid out next to each other.

Pepper nodded. ''I don't know what to wear.''

Tony walked over next to her. ''I like that one.'' he pointed to the red one.

Pepper scrunched her nose up. ''I actually don't think I'll even fit into that one.''

''What about this one?'' he pointed to the deep green dress.

Pepper shook her head again. ''It's too short.''

Tony smirked. ''I wouldn't mind.''

Pepper playfully hit his arm. ''Oh I'm sure a pregnant woman in a short dress would be so appealing.''

''Anything you wear is appealing to me.'' he kissed her on the cheek.

''Hmm,'' she looked at him curiously. ''Did you break something?''

''What? No, why?''

''Just checking.'' she eyes him off again suspiciously.

''What? Can't I compliment you?''

''You can compliment me all you want but I know when you're trying to either tell me something you've done, or make up for something you've done.'' she explained.

''I've done nothing wrong at all.'' he shook his head, trying to remember what he had done all day. ''I think.''

* * *

Rhodey was bringing along his girlfriend tonight for the first time. Although Pepper and Tony had already met her and got to know her pretty well, no one else knew that Rhodey was in a relationship and although he wasn't exactly a part of Stark Industries, being War Machine meant that people wanted to know all about him, just like Iron Man.

Pepper, Tony and Abby arrived at the charity just after most of the other guests had arrived. Pepper had decided to go with a light blue, full length dress and since Abby was allowed to choose whatever dress she wanted, she was wearing her pink dress that resembled one of a princess since that was her favorite. Thankfully, after going to a few of these, Abby had got to know some of the other young children that were attending and wouldn't have to sit with Pepper and Tony while they talked to all the adults, she could go play with the other kids.

''Mommy!'' Abby tugged at her mothers dress, pointing over to where there was a little group of children over at their own table.

Pepper smiled down at her daughter. ''Off you go then, Ab.'' she nodded.

Abby lit up with a smile and rushed over, taking her own seat at the table and instantly laughing with the other kids. Pepper watched on happily, knowing that Abby was going to be the best big sister.

''Hey,'' Tony walked up beside her, looking over to Abby. ''Least someone's having fun.''

''We just got here.''

''But I'm bored.'' Tony whined.

Pepper looked over his shoulder. ''Rhodey's here.''

Tony turned around to see Rhodey walking over to them, dressed in a tux with a beautiful woman on his arm. Tony was happy for his friend for finding someone, they seemed perfect for each other.

''Nice to see you man,'' Rhodey smiled. ''You look beautiful Pepper.''

Pepper smiled widely. ''You look quite handsome yourself, Rhodes.''

Tony looked between the two of them. ''I'm right here.'' he pointed out.

''You look beautiful too.'' Rhodey told him jokingly.

''I know.''

''Nice to see you again Sarah.'' Pepper spoke to the woman as Rhodey and Tony starting rambling on with something.

Sarah smiled politely. ''You too. You look amazing, Pepper, really.''

Pepper was blushing like crazy with all of these compliments. ''Oh, thanks, I-''

''Mommy!'' Abby called out from beside her, lifting up a lollipop. ''Can't open it.''

Pepper looked to her daughter and took the candy to unwrap. ''Are you gonna say hello to Sarah?''

Abby looked over to the woman, smiling up at her. ''Sarah!'' she spoke with joy.

One of the things Sarah had always been nervous about when meeting Rhodey's friends and family was that they would all like her, but she especially hoped this little girl liked her. Rhodey always talked about his beautiful goddaughter and how perfect she was, he would smile every time he spoke about her. She was extremely important to him, and Sarah was so glad that she liked her.

''Hey there Ab,'' Sarah bent down to her level. ''You're getting so tall!''

Pepper was still trying to unwrap the candy when one of the Stark Industries board members took her attention, wanting to introduce her to someone very important to the company. Sarah looked up and saw Pepper nodding to leave, looking back and forth to her daughter.

''Here,'' Sarah reached up. ''I can stay with her while you go.''

Pepper sighed with relief. ''I won't be long, thanks.''

Being away from work so long, Pepper was the one everyone was going to tonight, telling her of changes and things she had missed. Tony was actively avoiding anyone important, trying not to get swept up into a long, boring conversation.

''There you go,'' Sarah handed Abby the little red lollipop.

Abby looked at it happily before popping it into her mouth. ''Thank you.'' she accepted politely. ''Your dress is pretty.''

Sarah looked down at her yellow dress and back up at the little girl. ''I don't know, yours is pretty hard to beat.''

''It's a princess dress.'' Abby told her proudly. ''Do you want a lollipop?''

Sarah chuckled lightly. ''Sure.''

They two of them headed over to the little children's table and sat at their own peacefully as Abby searched for a pretty colored piece of candy for her, holding it out to her like it was a piece of gold. Abby liked Sarah, she was just like Rhodey. She played with her, she was funny and when Abby went to Rhodey's for the day every now and then, Sarah would always play dress-ups with her. She was becoming a perfect Aunt.

Rhodey rolled his eyes at something Tony was saying, a common occurrence in all their conversations, and his eyes locked on Sarah and Abby over at one of the kids tables. Two of his favorite girls, he was so happy they actually got along. She knew Abby was a bit shy around new people and didn't like change, just as any other child, but he couldn't have been happier at how must she liked Sarah. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he looked over at them.

''Uh, hello?'' Tony pushed against Rhodey's shoulder.

Rhodey looked back at him. ''What? What were you- what?''

Tony looked over at what had caught Rhodey's attention and turned back to him with a smirk. ''Can't stop staring at her, can you?'' Rhodey shook his head, looking away. ''Wow, you guys are really..._serious_ aren't you?''

''What do you mean? I don't jump from woman to woman unlike _someone _I used to know.''

''Defensive, hmm, that's the first sign.'' Tony narrowed his eyes as if he was analyzing Rhodey's behavior. ''So you can't take your eyes off her, pretty sure you smile like a madman _every _time you talk about her and now you're getting all touchy about things.''

Rhodey looked at him with a sigh. ''What?''

Tony chuckled. ''You love her.'' he told him. Rhodey just looked away, not wanting to discuss this with him right now. ''You do, don't you?''

''What do you think?''

''I think you are.'' Pepper's voice came from beside him, moving over to stand with Tony. ''And I'm happy for you.''

Rhodey smiled at her with appreciation, but Tony kept making his remarks. ''You totally love her, I'm right!''

''Tony.'' Pepper scolded, lightly pushing him.

''Hey, I think I can remember a certain someone who couldn't take his eyes off someone else and also couldn't stop grinning like crazy whenever they talked about her.'' Rhodey told him, reminding Tony.

''Uh, yeah,'' Tony slid his arm around Pepper's waist. ''That someone? I _married _her because I loved her.'' Pepper smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek as he explained things to Rhodey. ''Which only proves my point further, so thank _you_.''

''And what are we proving here?'' Sarah's voice came from behind them, startling them all into silencing their conversation. ''Oh, am I...interrupting something?''

''No, just Tony being himself, you didn't miss much.'' he waved the issue off, ignoring Tony as he knew there would an unimpressed look in his face at his words.

Sarah had Abby in her arms so she could be apart of the conversation as well, stilling eating her lollipop just as Sarah was. Pepper could even see how good Sarah was with children, she was obviously someone Abby really liked spending time with.

''I gotta say,'' Sarah pulled the lollipop out of her mouth to speak. ''your daughter has a sweet tooth.''

Pepper laughed before looked over to Tony. ''Hmm, well she certainly wouldn't get that from me.''

Tony avoided her gaze on purpose, looking over to Abby. ''Where's mine? You said you'd keep me one.'' he joked.

Abby nodded her head. ''I did daddy! It's a blue one!''

''Now we're talkin'.'' he chuckled, taking Abby from Sarah as they made their way through the crowd.

Tony always took Abby with him when walking around during events like this so no one would bother him with important conversations as he had made it clear to almost everyone that when he was with his daughter, he wasn't to be disturbed with business or media.

* * *

The rest of the night had been spent peacefully talking among the other Stark Industries workers and the important people who were making the donations to the charity as well, and then they sat at a table for the remainder of the night and just spent some time talking and having a good time. It was better than Tony thought it would be, he usually hated these things, but with his family and friends there, he didn't even care about the other annoying people there.

As usual, Abby had fallen asleep in the car ride back to the house and Tony carefully carried her up to her bedroom as she slept against his shoulder, placing her in bed gently and turning on her night light. Looking back to her sleeping soundly made him feel a warmth inside of him, and he couldn't help the smile on his face.

''I'm going for a quick shower.'' Pepper told him once he walked into the bedroom behind her.

''Is that an invitation?'' he smirked, raising his eyebrows.

Pepper chuckled and shook her head, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Tony took that as a no, and began taking his coat and tie off, laying back on the bed and waiting for her to come back out.

When Pepper emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, she had her robe on tied around her waist, making her huge stomach stand out that much more. Tony couldn't believe how big she was, but she looked just a beautiful as ever. Tony sat up, thinking she was going to walk over and get changed into her pajamas, but she walked over to the wardrobe to change behind the mirror door.

''What are you doing?'' he asked, raising his eyebrow at the odd behavior.

Pepper looked over to him confused. ''I'm getting dressed.''

''I know _that_,'' he shook his head. ''but what's with the whole door thing?'' Pepper shrugged her shoulders, ignoring his question. ''What's up?''

''Nothing.'' she defended, walking over to the bed once she was dressed.

''No, something's up, I can tell.''

''Why because I wanted to get changed in privacy?''

''Come on Pepper,'' he gave her an exasperated look. ''You've been acting weird with things like that for weeks now and it's confusing me.''

''I don't know.'' she shook her head, crossing her legs as best she could in front of her. ''There's just...some things I don't like, I guess.''

Tony knew he was entering dangerous territory now. Pepper was always so self-conscious lately, but he didn't think she would be like that around him, he always told her how beautiful she was and assured her she was perfect. He sat up closer to her, one hand holding his head up as he leaned on his elbow looking up at her.

''What do you mean?''

Pepper sighed, she didn't know how to explain it. ''I know my body's supposed to be like this, and I have no problem being pregnant at all, I love it, but I just got _so _big this time 'round, and...I don't know how to explain it Tony.'' she shook her head. ''I feel so big all the time, and I have...stretch marks.'' she softened her voice at the last comment, almost embarrassed.

Tony gave her a comforting smile. ''Pepper, there's nothing wrong with the way you look-''

''Stop saying that.'' she shook her head. ''I know what I look like, I can feel it.''

Pepper knew that sometimes she reacted to her appearance a little dramatically, but lately she could help feeling that way. Maybe it was hormones, maybe it was just these past few weeks, she didn't know.

''Pepper,'' he moved to make her looked at him. ''There is _nothing _wrong with the way you look.''

''But I'm-''

''No, listen,'' he shook his head, ignoring her protests. ''There is _nothing _wrong with it, okay? You look just as beautiful as you always have. You will never _not _be beautiful, you got that?'' Tony sat up closer to her, his hand resting on her stomach. ''I don't want you to to think that you're not, ever. And I especially don't want you to think that _I _would ever think differently.''

Pepper wanted to argue back at him and tell him how she felt, but there was something about the way he was talking to her so intimately and honestly, she soon found her lips lifting into a light smile at his words. She didn't say anything when his hand slid under her shirt and lifted it over her stomach, revealing her bump. His hands wandered over it gently, and he smiled up at her when he could feel the baby move.

''Looks like they agree with me.'' he nodded toward her stomach.

Pepper chuckled and put her hand on top of his. ''Can you do me a favor?''

''Mm hmm,'' he looked up at her, his chin resting on her stomach now as he relaxed.

''Can you just do that all the time, when I'm in these moods.''

''Do what?''

''Make everything better.'' she smiled.

Tony sat up further and pressed his lips to hers for a moment. ''I'll do my best.''


	26. Chapter 26

''I made a good one! Look daddy!'' Abby pointed to her hologram creation.

They had been having little competitions together on who could draw a better picture of something, and out of all his skills, Tony had to admit that art was not one of his strong points. Abby, with her creative mind, had managed to amaze him each time with her drawings and he kept trying to challenge her.

''That _is _a good one.'' he nodded, running his hand over his goatee and he thought. ''I'm going to keep that one.''

''Really?'' she asked excitedly.

''Yep. It's going in my special file.'' he told her as she turned back to the hologram, working on another one.

Tony liked having her down in the workshop whenever he was working on the computers, fixing some codes in Jarvis or just working on upgrades for the suit, but he never had her down here when he was doing anything dangerous, he wouldn't risk it.

Today, Pepper was upstairs looking over some company reports since she had become so bored of not being able to do anything, she had allocated herself a few hours a day to looking over important things since Tony always forgot to tell her whatever had been decided in the meetings he had to attend as co-CEO of Stark Industries.

''Incoming call from Colonel James Rhodes, sir.'' Jarvis informed him.

Tony looked over to Abby before answering. ''Tell him to hold on for a sec.'' he turned around. ''Hey Ab, how about you go show mommy your drawing?''

Abby's eyes lit up. ''Okay!''

Tony smiled at her excitement and waited before she left the workshop, making sure she was gone before her went back to his work, which was now finding out what Rhodey wanted.

''What's up?'' he asked, going back to working on the upgrades as he listened.

''Same old.'' Rhodey told him. ''Military have been closing in on a group, need to scope out what they've got.''

''Gee, you'd think they wouldn't really need us anymore.'' Tony shook his head. ''Isn't this a routine thing now?''

''They gotta take precautions, I guess.'' Rhodey explained. ''They've been monitoring them because they're a known weapons smuggling group, now they don't know what they got.''

''They need me?'' Tony asked, almost trying to hint that he didn't want to go.

''Us'' Rhodey corrected. ''They want us to head out in a few hours, you up for it?''

Tony sighed. ''Can't really say no, can I?'' he looked over to his suits. ''I'll be there.''

After the call, Tony kept trying to think of excuses to get out of the mission. On one hand, he wanted to go and he prided himself with the fact that he would go help whenever he was needed, and the on the other hand, he hated leaving Pepper and Abby here alone. It was like he had separation anxiety whenever he was too far away from them, and he hated knowing that Pepper would be back here worrying about him, losing sleep and stressing herself out while Abby would be wondering where he was and if he was coming back. He hated putting them through that, but he was Iron Man, and Iron Man was needed.

Pepper never made Tony feel guilty about it, in fact she encourage him in every way, but Tony could see right through her, and he hated it. Abby always knew that Tony was going somewhere, and although she never knew where, she knew from the way Pepper acted and the change in her behavior that it wasn't nice. Whenever Abby asked where he went, their answer was always 'to go help some people', but Abby never understood, and he didn't want her to, he didn't want her knowing what he was doing.

Tony walked upstairs a few minutes later and found Abby at the kitchen bench next to Pepper, showing her the drawings she had done and watching her mom marvel at her creations. He smiled over to them, wondering why whenever he had to go on one of these things, he always noticed and appreciated them even more than usual, which he thought was impossible.

''I'm going to draw with my crayons now.'' Abby told her, excited to draw something even better, she loved showing off her creations.

Tony walked over to Pepper, admiring the way she watched Abby run off happily. He didn't want to have to leave again, but he had to and he knew Pepper would understand, although it didn't change his opinion at all. He put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on top of his hands, looking over to Pepper as she looked up, wondering what he was up to.

''Rhodey called.'' Tony told her.

They didn't even have to have the big conversation anymore, this was there way of communicating to one another. Rhodey calling only meant one thing, there was no need to question it anymore.

''Soon?'' she asked, and Tony nodded. Pepper sighed and put her hand to his cheek as she walked around to his side of the counter, molding into his arms as he held her close. ''That's okay.'' she told him as if she could hear his unspoken worries. ''Me and Ab will have a little girls night or something. It's fine.''

Tony loved the way she always made him feel better even though he knew she was just as worried about him leaving as he was about leaving them. She was so strong for him, and he had to be strong for her.

''Girl's night in, huh?'' Tony nodded. ''What's that exactly?''

''Oh you know, talking about boys and stuff.'' Pepper told him, knowing the reaction she would get.

''Uh, nope.'' he shook his head. ''There'll be no boy talk, in fact no boys in general, not for a really long time, a really, _really__, _long time.''

Pepper chuckled. ''I think it's pretty safe to say our daughter isn't at that stage yet, calm down.''

Tony looked over to Abby in the living room, drawing intensely and tossing the crayons around. ''Yeah,'' he smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Pepper's lips. ''So no boy talk.''

About twenty minutes later, Pepper and Abby were in the workshop with Tony as he prepared himself for leaving on the mission. Abby basically knew what was going on now, at least she knew the routine well enough to know her dad would be going for a while, but she didn't know where. Pepper still had him go over the same mental list as always, making sure he had everything he needed and all the information he needed was loaded into his HUD before he left.

Tony suited up but left the helmet off as usual when he walked over to them standing off to the side. He bent down to Abby first who was looking up at him with curious eyes, always wondering where he was going when this happened.

''You gonna draw me a picture while I'm gone?'' he asked happily.

Abby smiled. ''You want me to draw you one?'' she asked. ''Of what?''

''Anything, surprise me.''

''Okay!'' she smiled, reaching her arms out to hug her dad as he leaned toward her.

Tony stood up then and stood in front of Pepper, their bodies separated by his armor and her growing stomach, but they were close enough for him to place a kiss to her lips, making her smile when he pulled away. His hand went to her stomach as he looked into her eyes.

''I'll be back soon.''

''Take your time. Just come back-''

''-in one piece.'' he finished with a grin. ''I promise.''

With one last glance back over to his wife and daughter, he was soon gone, flying out into the evening air in hopes to return as soon as he could.

* * *

Pepper sat at the kitchen bench not long after Tony left, looking around, wondering how long it would be until he returned. She always did this, but she couldn't help it. She needed to take her mind off things, but being seven months pregnant limited the amount of strenuous activities she could do like clean the house as thorough as she normally would or go for a run as she used to on some occasions.

Abby was in the living room watching her usual afternoon cartoons while she drew a picture with her crayons for her dad, just as he had asked. She loved making things for people, and she also loved impressing her dad.

Pepper decided she would cook something for dinner in order to take her mind off everything, and Abby was more than pleased to help. She had a little pink apron on as she stood on her stool by the kitchen bench, watching Pepper cut ingredients before Abby tossed them all into a bowl as instructed. Pepper moved the knife away from the bench as the phone began ringing.

''Hello?'' Pepper answered.

''Oh, hi Pepper.'' Sarah greeted. ''Am I interrupting anything?''

''No, no of course not.'' Pepper looked over to Abby who was stirring all of the ingredients in the bowl. ''Is there something wrong?''

''Well, no, not really. I was just wondering if you had heard from Rhodey today, that's all.''

Pepper then realized. ''Haven't you heard about the mission?''

''I have, but I only just got home and I've had my phone off all day. He left a note, but I don't really know anything.''

Pepper took the time to fill Sarah in on what was going on about the weapons and the military. Sarah knew most of what was going on with all of that, Rhodey would tell her almost everything, but this time she was left out of the loops thanks to her busy day, and she was quite worried. Rhodey and Sarah were basically living together now, although they hadn't actually said anything about it. It was like Pepper and Tony when they first began their relationship. After a while, all of her stuff ended up at his house until it was obvious that they were living together.

Pepper was careful with her words as she didn't know how much Sarah did and didn't know, and she didn't want to worry her any more, but as they spoke, Pepper discovered that this was the first time that Rhodey had gone on a mission since Sarah had been living with him. Pepper remembered back to the first time she experienced the same thing, and she completely understood. She hated being alone in the house when Tony wasn't there. Not out of fear, but out of loneliness since everything she looked at reminded her that he wasn't here. Pepper didn't want her to stay at the house all night by herself full of worry, she knew all too well what it was like.

''You're welcome to come over for dinner.'' Pepper offered. ''You've been working all day, you deserve a nice meal.''

''Oh, it's fine Pepper, thank you, but I don't want you to feel obliged-''

''I'm not taking no for an answer, sorry.'' Pepper shrugged, sounding a bit like Tony. ''Abby and I are cooking a lovely meal, we'd love you to come over. Wouldn't we Ab?'' she held the phone to Abby.

''Are you coming over Sarah?'' Abby asked with wide, excited eyes. ''Are you!''

Sarah laughed at the sound of her excited squeal, there was no way she could resist. ''Well that depends Ab, do you want me to come over?''

''Yes! Me and mommy are cooking! Come over! Come over! Please!'' she jumped up and down, making Pepper laugh and put her arms around Abby in case she fell from the stool.

''Okay then, I'll come over.'' Sarah chuckled. ''But only if we can play an awesome game of blocks after dinner.''

''Yay!''

* * *

Pepper knew from the moment Sarah arrived that inviting her over for dinner was a good idea. She seemed so on edge about Rhodey going on this mission, and she wondered if, like Pepper and Tony, they had a routine they followed whenever he had to leave, and she didn't get to say goodbye. She was quiet at first, until Pepper began talking to her about different things, taking her mind off Rhodey and what he might be doing, and Abby was enough of a distraction for her with all the games she was wanting to play after dinner and the pictures she was showing her.

Hours went by after dinner and soon enough Abby had to go to bed, otherwise she would be quite grumpy the next morning, leaving Sarah and Pepper sitting at the kitchen bench enjoying a coffee and just talking.

''How long are they normally gone?'' Sarah asked. Having only just begun living with Rhodey, she didn't really know what time he usually came home from these things.

''It depends each time.'' Pepper told her with a sigh. ''It can be in the early hours of the next morning, and sometimes it can be two days later.''

Sarah shook her head with disbelief, sipping at her coffee. ''How can you stay so calm, not knowing when they're going to come back?''_  
_

Pepper chucked lightly. ''I would say it's a matter of getting used to it, but...you never really do get used to them not being here, and wondering where they are or if they're okay. It's not a nice feeling, but you just have to trust that they're gonna be okay, it's the only way to get through it.'' she explained. ''I just see it as this being their job, and I'm proud of them for doing it, so I should support them.''

Sarah smiled. ''You're an amazing woman, Pepper. You're so supportive of Tony in everything, and you're so strong. I wish I could handle things like you do.''

''Believe me, it takes a lot of practice. I never sleep when Tony's not here, sometimes I'll get a few hours, but without him here...I just can't seem to relax.''

They sat there a while longer in silence, enjoying their drinks and munching on some cookies Pepper had put on the counter. Pepper didn't mind comforting Sarah through this, she knew exactly what it was like, and she knew how Sarah was feeling.

''Does it get easier?'' Sarah asked. ''Watching them go.''

Pepper paused for a moment, thinking. ''No, it doesn't.'' she shook her head. ''I don't think it ever will, but you learn to accept it, and just hope for the best.''

''I don't think I will ever get used to it.'' Sarah sighed. ''Not knowing if he'll come home, or if he's okay, it's scary.''

Pepper could tell how worried she was, and reached over to grab her hand. ''Hey, they're gonna be okay.'' she assured. ''They know what they're doing, they've done it enough times. They're gonna be okay.'' Sarah tried to nod her head, but she wasn't convinced.

''Thanks for doing this.'' Sarah looked up to her. ''Inviting me over and for just talking to me. I needed that tonight.''

''Anytime, and I mean that.'' she told her happily. Sarah sighed and Pepper could tell her mind was still racing, thinking about whether Rhodey was okay or not. ''You know what? I know what this situation calls for.'' Pepper got up and walked over to the refrigerator, opening the freezer. ''Ice cream.''

Sarah chuckled lightly, accepting the spoon Pepper handed her. She knew that whenever she felt like this, whenever she was worried about Rhodey, she could come to Pepper, because they were going through the same thing. Whenever Rhodey was gone, so was Tony, and now she knew that they could comfort each other and Sarah wouldn't feel so alone and worried. Pepper was a good friend to her, and Sarah only hoped somehow she could return the favor someday and be just as supportive.


	27. Chapter 27

''Oh this is great.'' Pepper sighed, shaking her head as she looked out the window over to the main entrance of Stark Industries.

It was crowed with reporters and photographers, all waiting for the couple to arrive. There was no way Happy could get to the back entrance today, the reporters were all over the road and it was hard enough dodging past them without hitting them since they obviously didn't care about their own health as they were running out into traffic to get photos through the car windows. Luckily they were tinted.

''Just stay close.'' Tony told her, looking out the window worriedly.

He was always protective of Pepper, but now that she was eight months pregnant, he was extremely on edge and wouldn't let any reporter get close enough to her to even get a word. No one was to mess with his family, and if that meant he had to be an ass to all of them, he didn't care. Pepper was his priority and if they even laid a finger on her, there was going to be hell to pay.

They wouldn't have come in if it wasn't for Stark Industries calling for a press conference due to some stock concerns, and although Tony assured Pepper he could do it alone, she insisted she come along. Pepper and Tony were the CEO's of Stark Industries, and she wouldn't be sitting back while they addressed important issues that she had spent years working with. Pepper was a tough woman, and even when she was heavily pregnant, she still did her job, no matter how much Tony tried to persuade her otherwise.

Abby was with Rhodey and Sarah today at his place while they were at the conference, and she had been jumping up and down all morning with excitement to go visit her favorite uncle and aunt. She had her little backpack full of drawings she had done for both Sarah and Rhodey, and also with new toys she could play with. Rhodey was almost just as excited to be spending the whole day with his goddaughter, he even set up one of those cubby houses Abby had been telling him about for weeks.

''Hold on, I'll get out and back them away.'' Happy turned around and told them.

Tony knew he could count on Happy when it came to his protection of Pepper or Abby, but there was only so much one man could do against a crowd of thousands.

''You okay?'' Tony asked as they opened the door.

''I'm fine,'' Pepper told him with a reassuring smile. ''Relax.''

''Stay close.'' he reminded her again before they stepped out onto the pavement and began following Happy into the building.

As expected, microphones were pushed out in front of them, cameras flashed blindingly, and reporters yelled out so many questions over the top of each other that it was giving them both a headache. One of the reporters made the mistake of stepping in front of Pepper, asking her a question about how she was going to maintain her CEO status with two children and with Iron Man, but Tony quickly moved.

''How 'bout you back off?'' he asked, looking at the man seriously.

''I was only asking Mrs. Stark a que-''

''And I'm telling you to back off, so _do_ it.'' Tony waved his hand to shoo the man, and once he did, he continued walking into building, Pepper's hand in his.

Pepper didn't say anything as he spoke to the reporter, knowing he was only trying to protect her, but she didn't like him getting so upset. Once they were inside, she wrapped her arm around his waist and walked closely to him, smiling when he slid his hand around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. They continued walking through the corridor, making their way to the conference room where board members were already lined up. They, unlike the crowd outside, moved to the side to allow Pepper through, and Tony gave them a polite smile as he followed behind her. They all knew better than to overstep their boundaries, especially when Tony was around.

''Haven't done one of these in a while.'' Pepper peered through the small window out to the press in the conference hall.

Tony nodded in agreement. ''Want me to do the talking?''

Pepper chuckled. ''You know what? I think _I'll _handle this one.''

Tony held his hands up. ''Suit yourself. I mean, I handle these things _so _well.''

''Yes, the past experience really speaks for itself.'' she laughed, moving closer to him.

''I wasn't that bad.'' he wrapped his hands around her waist as best he could without making her uncomfortable with her big stomach. Pepper raised her eyebrow, giving him a knowing look. ''Okay, I might not have been the _best_ but I-''

''-think you should stop talking.'' Pepper chuckled.

Tony pressed a kiss to her lips. ''Huh, that's what you said to me after every one of these things.''

''And look how well things have gone since then.'' she joked.

''Ouch.'' Tony shook his head.

* * *

Ever since Rhodey had picked Abby up this morning, it was like she had been eating sugar all morning in preparation. Even in the car ride to Rhodey's place, she was bouncing up and down in her seat, singing along to Rhodey's music thanks to Sarah's encouragement and Rhodey couldn't help laughing the whole time. He knew he was in for a good day with his girls.

When Pepper asked if it would be okay for them to babysit for the day, Rhodey had warned Sarah that Abby tended to be a bit of a handful when she was at his house. She loved playing with Rhodey and running around the house, but he had to warn Sarah about just how full on it got before it surprised her like it did him the first time he babysat.

''And I got this cool new toy!'' Abby told them as they arrived at his house, jumping out of the car once Sarah undone her child-safe booster seat, running over to Rhodey to show him her backpack. ''I brought them all in my bag.''

''Well let's go play with them.'' Rhodey told her excitedly, picking her up and lifting her onto his shoulders and Sarah grabbed his hand, walking toward the house.

Sarah had ran around this morning and hidden most of the dangerous items that Abby could get to, making sure she didn't hurt herself or break anything since Rhodey told her about the paperweight incident when she was younger. Just like her dad, Abby was a bit of a troublemaker whether it was accidentally or on purpose.

''Are you gonna play too?'' Abby looked to Sarah as they walked through the door.

''I sure am!'' she jumped excitedly. ''And then later...'' she pulled Abby closer, whispering in her ear so Rhodey couldn't hear.

He wondered what she was saying, but he should have known as soon as Sarah moved away and Abby had a look of pure excitement on her face, her mouth hanging open as she looked at him.

''Rainbow ice cream?'' Abby squealed.

Rhodey looked over to Sarah who was already running away laughing. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

''The question of CEO to the company was bound to come up.'' One of the reporters defended.

''This is a conference about the stock numbers.'' Pepper threw back. ''I don't see how the CEO position is a matter of-''

''How is Stark Industries supposed to operate efficiently when one CEO is about the give birth to a second child and the other, the parent of this child, is Iron Man and has a duty to the country that has proven to overrule Stark Industries as proven in past events? It's not possible.''

Pepper could feel Tony moving in beside her, and she put her hand out to stop him. She could handle anything these reporters had to throw at her, she knew what they were like and she knew how to handle them.

''Well since we're referring to _past _events, maybe you'd like to take into consideration that Mr. Stark has been fulfilling his Iron Man duty for over two years during which time we have been raising a child, and the company has remained as strong as ever.'' Pepper told them calmly. ''The stock numbers are always going to jump up and down no matter what the personal affairs of the CEO are, that's part of running a company.''

The reporter nodded his head and sat down, taking notes of everything Pepper had just said. Tony put his hand around Pepper's waist, squeezing gently while he smirked at how easily she shut down the man without breaking her polite manner.

''Any more questions?'' Pepper asked, watching as a few reporters stood up, and she quickly added. ''Regarding the stocks, of course.'' Those who had stood, now sat down, obviously satisfied with all they had heard about the stocks and were now trying to push for further word on the CEO position, which Pepper was not willing to discuss since nothing was going to change. Her and Tony were going to remain CEO together. ''Well thank you for coming.''

Tony helped Pepper walk down the two stairs and back onto the ground as they made their way into the back room, followed by a few board members. They were all pleased with how the conference went and with how Pepper handled the other questions. Tony especially was proud of her for being able to handle it so well when he knew he would have had some smart comeback to say to the reporters, most likely landing him in trouble with the media and Stark Industries as he had on many occasions.

''That's why _I _do the talking.'' Pepper chuckled, leaning into his arms as they stood in the board room, waiting for the press to leave.

''Well when you need me to do any talking, let me know.''

''When I need Stark Industries getting into a media scandal again, I _will _let you know.''

Tony shook his head. ''You're on fire today.'' he laughed.

Pepper grinned and looked around the room, waiting for everyone to forward out as Pepper and Tony still had a few things to go over before going back home that would probably take until the end of the day. Fixing reports, checking on how the office was going. Since Pepper wouldn't be coming back again for a few weeks or months, she wanted to get all she could done now, giving her something to do since lately she hadn't been able to do anything.

''I hope Abby's not being difficult.'' Pepper looked up at Tony. ''I can just see something breaking.''

Tony laughed. ''Well, that's a given Pepper.'' he told her, noticing how concerned she seemed. ''She'll be fine, she's been to Rhodey's plenty of times.''

''And all of those times, something had broken, and the house is left in a mess.'' Pepper told him. ''She's in that 'terrible twos' stage, I don't think Rhodey would be prepared for that.''

''Believe me, he's prepared for everything.'' he put his hand around her shoulder. ''Relax, it's fine. In fact it gives Rhodey and Sarah a bit of experience.''

Pepper smiled, nodding her head. ''Mm, I just hope she's not running wild.''

* * *

''Okay, you're turn!'' Abby tapped Rhodey on the shoulder and ran through the hallway.

Sarah followed behind Abby, trying to find a good hiding spot in the house. Hide and seek appeared to be Abby's favorite game to play, and it just so happened to always be Rhodey who was the finder. Sarah laughed every time he had to be the finder, knowing he knew she was cheating with Abby.

After some rainbow ice cream, it was safe to say Abby was high on sugar, running around the house and squealing with excitement. What would normally make a parent's head ache only made Sarah and Rhodey laugh along just as much as Abby did. They loved being the fun aunt and uncle that Abby could come to and eat lots of sugar and run around crazier than what she would at home, and they weren't even getting sick of it. They loved playing with her, and they loved taking care of her together.

''Found you!'' Rhodey clapped when he spotted Abby's leg behind his desk chair.

Abby pouted and crossed her arms. ''Not fair!''

''Oh yes it is fair! Now you're the finder.'' he poked her in the side.

''Fine.'' Abby folded her arms and began to count out loud as best she could, repeating a few numbers accidentally.

Sarah chuckled as she listened to the little girl's counting, following Rhodey as they found a spot to hide in his guest bedroom, underneath the bed. They slid in underneath and peaked under the blanket that fell down in front of them, on the look out for the little girl approaching.

''Ready or not!'' Abby yelled, running into the hall.

She slowed down in front of the guest bedroom, looking in the door. Rhodey and Sarah stayed as still as they could, remaining silent as Abby inspected the room before tottering off down the hall into the living room.

Sarah looked beside her to Rhodey with a giggle as he looked back just the same. They were like big, adult kids, hiding out underneath the bed, and actually enjoying themselves even though they had been playing this game for almost an hour.

''Not over it yet?'' Rhodey whispered.

Sarah shook her head. ''No way, I love that kid!''

Rhodey grinned. ''I can tell she feels the same.''

''Is it just me, or are you actually having fun?''

''I'm actually having fun.'' Rhodey chuckled. ''I mean, it's no military exercise, but I love it.''

Sarah chuckled with him. ''I don't know how parents could get sick of this.''

''I know for a fact Tony and Pepper don't. He's like a big kid and whether Pepper admits it or not, so is she when it comes to Abby. I don't know, there's just something about her, she makes me happy every time I'm near her, like a little ray of light.'' he spoke, looking over to Sarah who was looking at him adoringly. ''Yeah, yeah I know, it's cheesy.''

''No, it's not.'' she shook her head, whispering. ''That kid is everything to you, it's not cheesy at all.'' she told him, nudging him in the shoulder with her own playfully. ''What about when you have your own kids?'' Sarah asked before thinking, instantly freaking out about bringing that topic up with Rhodey so early.

Rhodey chuckled at her worried expression. ''When I have my own kids? I think my life will revolve around them completely.''

Sarah smiled. ''Really?''

''Yeah. I mean, I saw how Tony changed when he had Abby, he's happier and he can't live without her. I think it'll be the exact same for me.'' he told her. ''I'd play with them all the time, take them to school, teach them how to ride a bike, the whole lot.''

''Sounds like you've got it all figured out.'' Sarah smiled. ''Do you _see _yourself having kids?''

''I never used to, but...yeah, I do.''

Sarah smiled and leaned in closer to Rhodey, their lips almost meeting when the blanket in front of them was pulled up and Abby knelt down in front of them, tilting her head to the side to look at them.

''Found you!'' she squealed. ''Can we have more ice cream now?''


	28. Chapter 28

December had finally arrived, and it was time to start all of the preparation for Christmas. When it reached the middle of the month, the house was covered in tinsel and fairy lights and their Christmas tree was ridiculously overdone. Abby had insisted she put the star on the top of the tree and put as much decorations on it as she could, and it seemed that no more were going to fit. The house looked so joyful, it was hard for Tony to remember back to the years when Christmas went unnoticed to him and the house wasn't covered in decorations. He never thought he would have a family, and now Christmas was his favorite time of the year.

When it came to Christmas shopping, Pepper didn't know who was worse, Tony or Abby. They were both so hyped up when they went into the toy store and ran around looking at all the different things they could get. Pepper, being a week away from her due date, did not run around with as much enthusiasm. Instead, she walked peacefully down the numerous aisles, looking at different toys she could get for Abby, which was difficult considered she had just about everything. However, Tony wanted to buy her everything she set her eyes on. Money wasn't a problem at all, he could buy the whole store if he wanted to.

''Mommy, look at this!'' Abby lifted up on of the little toy drum kits.

Pepper looked over to Tony. ''Wow, a drum kit Ab.'' she opened her mouth wide.

''It looks so fun!'' Abby widened her eyes at it again before she set it down and ran off the another aisle. The attention span of a two year old.

''I know what you're thinking.'' Tony held his hands up to Pepper.

''It's going to be really noisy.''

''But she'll have fun, and who knows, maybe she'll discover a musical talent.'' Tony encouraged. ''Oh come on, it's not like it's a _real _drum kit.''

Pepper thought about it. ''Alright,'' she picked up the drum kit and put it in the cart. ''But if anything happens, it's on you.''

''What could happen Pepper?'' he shrugged. ''She's gonna love it.''

''Wow, look at this!'' Abby shouted from the next aisle over.

Pepper chuckled. ''Oh please let it not be a guitar.''

* * *

It was Christmas eve, and Abby wasn't exactly on board with the idea of going to sleep. She was too excited, with all the talk of presents in the morning and visits from Rhodey, Sarah and Happy, there was no way she could sleep with all of that anticipation. However, Tony had the job of explaining to her that Santa didn't visit and leave presents until everyone was asleep, and she soon tried desperately to fall asleep once Tony left her, turning on her night light.

''I don't think she's gonna get much sleep tonight.'' Tony walked into the bedroom, noticing Pepper was already fast asleep in their bed.

The day after Christmas was her due date, and it was safe to say she was sick of being pregnant now. She couldn't get comfortable, she couldn't do all the things she wanted, she couldn't go into the work and take her mind off things and she was tired of it. She just wanted to hold her new baby in her arms, and her due date couldn't come soon enough.

''Is she asleep?'' Pepper murmured when Tony laid down next to her, pulling the blankets over her to keep warm.

''For now.'' he nodded.

Pepper mumbled something else before drifting back off to sleep, and Tony just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist as she lay on her back, running his hand over her huge stomach. He stopped when he felt a few kicks against his hand, but Pepper stayed completely asleep, familiar with the constant kicking from the baby she experienced. Tony moved lower down in the bed until he was next to her stomach and rested his head on her side, feeling even more kicks.

''You excited for Christmas too, huh?'' Tony spoke quietly. ''You should see your big sister.''

Pepper could hear Tony talking to her belly while she closed her eyes, fighting off sleep as she smiled at his words. Although he assumed Pepper was asleep whenever he done this, she listened to everything he said, grinning at the stories he would tell and how he would talk to comfortably.

''Don't think you haven't got any presents either.'' he warned. ''In a few days, you'll have that many toys and stuffed animals you might just outdo your sister's collection. Although, it's gonna be hard to beat.'' he chuckled before pressing a light kiss to Pepper's stomach and wrapping his arms around her again, trying to get some sleep himself.

He couldn't wait for the next few days, he wanted to meet his new daughter or son badly, it was like this pregnancy had gone on forever and he just wanted to meet their baby now, and he knew Pepper couldn't wait either. Abby, on the other hand, didn't really know what to expect until the baby came, she just knew that one day she would have a little brother or sister, but she didn't know it was anytime soon, all that was on her mind lately was Christmas.

* * *

It was around one in the morning when Pepper shot up in bed, her hands going straight to her stomach where Tony's hand were resting, knocking him to the side as her eyes went wide. Tony shifted in bed next to her to sit up as well, rubbing his tired eyes and he yawned.

''What's wrong?'' he asked, sitting closer to look at her. ''Pep?''

''M-my water,'' she turned to him. ''I think my water broke.''

Tony was still half asleep. ''You're what what?''

''My water...my water broke!'' she told him more seriously.

Tony heard her right this time and jumped out of bed, running over to her side and helping her move to sit up on the edge of the bed. She wasn't expecting this to happen, she was in a bit of shock.

''Alright, okay, let's just be calm about this.'' Tony shook his head, waking himself up although he was extremely on edge now. ''How do you feel? Are you alright?''

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' she shook her head, pulling herself up. ''It just...doesn't feel right.''

''What doesn't?''

''I don't know, something feels weird.'' she shook her head. ''Just get the bag I packed in the bathroom.''

Tony ran into the bathroom and got the bag, rushing back out and setting it on the bed. ''Jarvis, call Rhodey and tell him it's time.'' he shouted, looking back to Pepper while he ran around the room frantically. ''I'll go get Abby and we'll leave then.''

Pepper nodded, still looking down at her stomach. Something didn't feel right and she didn't know what was wrong. There was an uncomfortable pressure in her abdomen, but it was getting worse and Pepper thought it could have been contractions by how painful it was becoming. She began taking deep breaths as she walked over to her wardrobe to grab a coat, but as she stepped back over to the bed, another pain hit her and she had to bend down and hold onto the edge, letting out a cry of pain as she held her stomach.

''Pepper?'' Tony ran into the room, a sleepy Abby in his arms, drooped over his shoulder and barely awake.

''I don't know what's wrong!'' she panicked. ''It hurts!''

''Jarvis, call an ambulance!" he shouted. ''If they're not here in five minutes I'm suing their ass!''

''Tony,'' Pepper grabbed his hand, holding him close. ''I don't know what to do.''

''Just take deep breaths, alright? Remember what Dr. Tate said with Abby? Just do all of that, take it easy, sit down-''

''I can't sit down!'' she shook her head. ''It hurts.''

Tony hated seeing her like this, and he didn't know how to help her. He had never been in labor, he wasn't a nurse, he had no idea what to do but stand there with her a comfort her until the ambulance came. He just hoped everything was going to be okay, he couldn't stand it if anything happened to either Pepper or the baby.

* * *

With the warning that it was Tony Stark requesting, the ambulance and paramedics turned up five minutes later and followed Jarvis's instructions to lead them up to where Pepper was in the bedroom. Tony had taken Abby back to her room since she was almost asleep anyway and he didn't want her to see her mom upset.

''Mrs. Stark?'' The man knelt down beside her. ''My name's John I'm going to help you through this, okay? I need you to tell me everything you're feeling so I can figure out what's making you uncomfortable.''

''I don't know.'' Pepper shook her head, taking deep breaths. ''It just hurts.''

''Where?''

Pepper patted her stomach. ''In there.'' she told them. ''Is my baby going to be okay?''

''It's going to be fine Mrs. Stark,'' he assured her, trying to calm her breathing.

''Isn't there something you can do for the pain?'' Tony asked.

''She's in labor, we can't give her anything right now without knowing what it is. We need to get her to the hospital.'' John looked over to the other paramedics. ''Get a bed up here, we need to get her in the ambulance.''

Pepper nodded in agreement, desperate to get to the hospital. ''Please, tell me my baby's okay.''

John looked back to her. ''We're going to do everything we can, but right now I can't determine what wrong, which is why we need to get you to the hospital right away.''

Pepper gripped Tony's hand as he helped her stand up straight, looking at him sadly. ''Tony...''

''It's gonna be okay, I swear.'' he told her, putting his hand on her face. ''Just gotta take it one step at a time, alright? You can do this.''

The paramedics brought up a bed to the room and helped Pepper onto it, rushing her down to the ambulance to get her to the hospital. Tony followed her down to the front door, before rushing upstairs to grab Abby who was looking around sleepily, wondering who all these people were. Tony didn't want her seeing this, he knew it would upset her seeing her mom in pain as it did him, but there was no choice.

''Man, is everything alright?'' Tony turned back to the door and noticed Rhodey walking inside, Sarah trailing behind him. ''Jarvis told me you hadn't left yet.''

Tony shook his head. ''Something's wrong, I don't know what, they wanna take Pepper to hospital and she's in pain and I can't do anything and I have to go with her I can't let her go alone and-'' Tony stopped, shaking his head at how messed up the situation was. ''I don't know what to do.''

Rhodey looked back at his friend in sympathy. ''Go with her.'' he told him. ''We'll take Abby and meet you guys there, don't worry about it.''

''You sure?'' he asked.

''Yes I'm sure.'' Rhodey told him. ''Go be with Pepper, she needs you man.''

Tony nodded his head and looked down at Abby in his arms, her eyes looked back and forth between Rhodey and her dad, wondering what was going on. She was only two, but she knew something was wrong, it was impossible not to feel the worry in the room. Tony pressed a kiss to her forehead and he gave her a hug, holding her close before lifting her into Rhodey's arms. Abby grabbed onto her dad's shirt and looked at him with sad eyes. She loved being with Rhodey and Sarah, but when something was wrong and had her this frightened, she needed her mom and dad.

''I'll see you soon Ab, I promise, but I gotta go with mommy.'' he told her, hating having to look into her sad eyes.

''Mommy?'' she asked, looking around.

''Mommy doesn't feel too good.'' he shook his head. ''We'll see you soon, okay?''

With another kiss to Abby's forehead, Tony walked out the door and to the ambulance where Pepper was being helped into. Abby rested into Rhodey's arms as she watched her dad walk away, wishing he would come back. Rhodey put his hands around her and held her close.

''Hey, it's gonna be okay Abby.'' he told her with a smile.

''I want mommy.'' she whined.

Sarah put her hand out and rested it on her back. ''I know baby, we'll go see her soon.''

* * *

Soon after arriving at the hospital, Pepper and informed that she was definitely in labor and needed to be taken to a ward straight away. The pain she was experiencing were strong contractions, and it was lucky the ambulance was called when it was. The baby was a few days early, but the doctors assured them that there was no serious worries or dangers right now, but that Pepper wouldn't be able to rest anytime soon as the baby was coming right now.

''Okay Mrs. Stark, we're taking you to the delivery room now, won't be long.'' The nurse told her as they hurried her down the corridor.

Tony's hand was in hers as she was wheeled into the room, Dr. Tate trailing in behind them and getting herself prepared. Pepper, on the other hand, was not prepared at all. It had all happened so fast, she wasn't sure if she could do it. Waking up in the early hours of the morning, and then everything having escalate uncontrollably after that, it was too much. She wasn't ready to do this yet, she didn't have the hours of waiting and preparing herself like she did with Abby, this time it was happening right now and there was nothing she could do but go with it.

''Tony...'' Pepper looked up at him with a worried expression and she began shaking her head sadly. ''I can't do it.''

Tony pulled her hand to his lips and gave her a kiss. ''Yes you can Pepper, it's gonna be fine.'' he nodded with a smile. ''This is it, once it's over nothing else will matter, right?'' Tony wasn't particularly good at motivational speeches, but when it came to Pepper, he said whatever he could to convince her she could do it, because he knew she could. ''I'm gonna be right here with you, okay? It's gonna be fine.''

Pepper nodded her head, grabbing his hand tighter. ''Stay with me.''

''I'm not going anywhere.'' he promised, kissing her forehead.

''Alright Pepper,'' Dr. Tate walked over with a smile. ''It's time.''

Pepper felt her heart skip a beat knowing she had to do it now, and she began to lose all of the confidence she had just received, but Tony gave her hand a tight squeeze, assuring her he wasn't going anywhere and that she could do this. With him there by her side, she knew she could do it.

''Okay,'' she nodded, taking a deep breath before another jolt of pain made it's way through her as she let out a cry of pain.

''I know it hurts Pepper, but we gotta do this alright?'' Dr. Tate told her.

Tony squeezed her hand again, pushing the hair from her face. ''You can do this.'' he gave her a smile.

''Okay Mrs. Stark,'' Dr. Tate looked up at her with a serious expression. ''It's time to push.''

* * *

Rhodey and Sarah walked through the main doors of the hospital, looking around for the reception desk. Abby was in Rhodey's arms, her head resting on her shoulder as she fought off sleep. She was tired, but she knew she was going to see her mom and dad, and she didn't want to be asleep.

Once they got Pepper's room number, they began walking down the corridor looking at the numbers until they reached the right one. There was a doctor outside, and Rhodey hurried over.

''Is this Mrs. Stark's room?'' he asked.

''It is.'' he nodded. ''Are you family?''

Before Rhodey could answer, Tony came to the door and walked out, seeing them all standing around. Abby immediately reached out to him and Tony took her in his arms, giving her a big hug as she buried her face in his chest. It was clear she had missed him, and she didn't want him to go again, so she held on tight.

''How's Pepper? The baby?'' Sarah asked desperately.

''They're both fine.'' Tony nodded happily.

Rhodey and Sarah let out a sigh of relief. ''Oh, thank god.''

''You wanna come meet the baby?'' Tony asked Abby, and she nodded her head, looking toward the room. ''Thank you both.''

Rhodey shook his head. ''Don't worry about it man.''

''We'll come see you guys in a bit, give you some time.'' Sarah told him.

Tony nodded in agreement and headed into the room with Abby, smiling as he set his eyes on his wife and newborn baby once more. Pepper was exhausted to say at the least, but having her baby in her arms gave her the strength to stay awake, and especially now that Abby was here.

''Mommy?'' Abby asked cautiously as she got closer.

''Hey Ab,'' Pepper smiled, giving her a kiss.

''Ouchy?'' Abby asked.

Pepper chuckled lightly. ''Not anymore, mommy's okay.''

Tony sat Abby next to Pepper on the bed, careful not to knock the baby in her arms as he moved closer, leaning in beside them all on the bed. Tony smiled at his whole family in front of him, marveling at how his life got so special and how he got all of this.

''This is your little brother.'' Pepper told her with a smile.

Abby's eyes went wide. ''He's _my _brother?'' she asked.

Tony chuckled. ''That's right Ab, your a big sister now.''

''Wow.'' she moved closer to look at the baby. ''He's so small.''

''It will be a little while before you can play with him, but I bet he's gonna want to do everything with you Ab.''

''I can take care of him.'' Abby nodded. ''And we can play and build towers.''

Pepper and Tony shared a gaze at how happy they were. Everything in their life was perfect at that exact moment. Their daughter was happy, and their son was healthy, that's all they wanted. Pepper couldn't help the tears that stung her eyes from how happy she was.

''What's he called mommy?'' Abby asked.

Tony smiled and Pepper let him answer. From the small amount of time they had to spare after the baby was born and they came back to the room, they discussed the few names they had spoke about at home, and they were tossing up between three different names until they both agreed on one.

''His name is Lucas Howard Stark.''


	29. Chapter 29

Ever since Lucas was born, the Stark household was a lot different. Pepper wasn't working at all anymore, taking care of Lucas and Abby throughout the day, but she always had the help of Tony. He even stopped going down to the workshop for hours on end, instead only going down there a few times a day for a few minutes, always coming back to play with Abby and Lucas, giving Pepper a rest.

Lucas was adorable to say at the least. He had the dark brown hair and eyes like Tony, but he swore his son was just like his mother. He was such a happy baby, and he would giggle every time Tony or Pepper played with his hands in the air, and they beamed at the adorable noise he would make every time. Abby, now three, was also infatuated with her little brother, taking on her role as big sister immediately. Whenever Pepper would give Lucas his bottle or feed him, Abby would always sit down with her and help anyway she could. She held Lucas whenever he would cry and tried to soothe him like her parents did, and in no time he would cease his cries and stare up at his sister in wonder, making Abby smile.

Even the media seemed to be taken by Lucas's charm, making news reports on every channel. _Tony and Pepper Stark welcome new baby boy Lucas _was the headline for one of the reports in the paper a few days after Pepper and Lucas arrived home._  
_

Within the three months since Lucas was born, Rhodey also had some big news with his engagement to Sarah. Pepper and Tony were thrilled at the news, especially since Rhodey was now godfather of Lucas as well, and Sarah was crowned godmother of both Abby and Lucas, just to show how important she was to the family.

''Why is this always so difficult?'' Tony muttered to himself as he sat on the floor in the living room with Lucas sitting up against his stuffed animal toys for support, trying to give him spoonfuls of food, which he kept dodging or spilling all over himself. ''You're just like your sister, I swear.'' Lucas giggled at his frustrations, finding the noises he was making quite funny. ''At least you're having a good time. Come on buddy, aren't you hungry?''

This went on for a few more minutes before Pepper returned home from the doctors with Abby running through the door. Tony hurriedly cleaned up the mess he had made and then went back to pretending that feeding Lucas was going well, feigning a calm smile when Pepper walked into the room.

''Not going so good, is it?'' Pepper chuckled, walking over to sit in the chair next to him.

''What makes you think that?'' he asked innocently.

''He's laughing at you.'' Pepper smiled at her son.

Tony looked back at Lucas. ''Man, you're gonna get me in so much trouble when you get older.'' he shook his head. ''So, how'd the doctor's go?''

''Fine.'' Pepper answered, but all her attention was now on trying to take over feeding Lucas so he would actually eat something instead of laughing at his dad. ''I know daddy's funny but you have to eat.''

Tony smirked. ''You think I'm funny?''

''You have your moments.'' she smiled, crossing her legs where Tony was sitting and picking up the spoon to feed Lucas.

''Daddy!'' Abby ran into the room, holding up a new set of paints and brushes. ''Can we?''

Tony jumped up from his position now that Pepper had ultimately taken over his failed attempt at trying to feed Lucas and ran over to inspect the paints. Abby loved drawing pictures, and she loved when Tony would draw as well, then they could have competitions, making Pepper judge the best drawing which would always leave Tony as the loser, but he didn't mind.

''We sure can!" he told her excitedly.

Pepper looked over to Tony and Abby running over to the table where they would end up spilling paints and Abby would be squealing with laughter, and then she looked back at her quiet son, staring back at her innocently.

''Don't worry, you'll get to join in when you get bigger.'' she lifted him into her arms and stood up, walking over to the table. ''What are you guys gonna draw for me?''

Abby looked to her mom happily. ''I'm gonna draw...a castle!''

''Me too.'' Tony nodded.

''You can't draw a castle, I'm drawing a castle!'' Abby pouted.

''Well let's make it a competition then.'' he looked over to her.

Abby narrowed her eyes at her dad. ''Fine then.''

''Fine then.'' he repeated as they both picked up a brush and paint.

Pepper chuckled lightly as she walked away, knowing she would have to be the judge for this competition in a matter of time. Lucas rested his head against his mother's shoulder as she walked upstairs to his room to put him down for a nap. In a way, Lucas was very different to Abby when she was his age, even though they were too young to really do much, but Lucas wasn't as hyper, he was a lot quieter. However, Pepper knew that as he got older, things would change, so for now she just enjoyed him being so little, being her little boy.

Once he was asleep, Pepper just stood there for a while, admiring him. Her family was complete. She had a wonderful husband, a beautiful daughter and a healthy little baby boy, there was nothing else she needed, she was perfectly happy.

* * *

''Rhodey!'' Abby squealed as she ran out of the car and over to Rhodey who had only just made it out of his door.

Tony and Pepper had to go into Stark Industries to do a few things today, and since Lucas hadn't had a good night sleep and wouldn't settle for anyone other than his mom, they were taking him along as well. Pepper didn't mind taking him into the office with her, he was such a quiet baby it wasn't a problem. Abby, on the other hand, got to spend the day with Rhodey and Sarah as her parents went into Stark Industries, and she was excited to say at the least.

''Hey there Ab!'' Rhodey laughed as he caught her up in his arms as she squealed with excitement, her little backpack on. ''Bring some cool toys?''

Abby nodded her head eagerly. ''I did!''

''What about my pictures?'' Sarah asked, appearing beside Rhodey.

''Uh huh!'' Abby nodded again.

Pepper walked over with Lucas in her arms, and Tony followed behind her over to them. Every time Tony saw Abby with Rhodey, he couldn't have been more grateful for having a friend like him. Rhodey had been there for them through everything and he helped in any way he could.

''Hello little Lucas,'' Sarah moved over to Pepper, smiling at the baby in her arms.

Pepper chuckled lightly as Lucas turned away, hiding his face in Pepper's shirt. ''He's a little bit grumpy today, didn't sleep very well.''

''He wouldn't stop crying.'' Abby told her.

''Hey, I remember someone else who used to be like that when she was little baby too.'' Rhodey pointed out.

''Nuh uh!'' Abby shook her head. ''I did not.''

Rhodey put Abby down to go over and join in on Sarah and Pepper's conversation before Tony motioned for them to walk away a little bit to speak about something. Rhodey had been monitoring a group of people who were smuggling weapons out and selling them to overseas terrorists, and he wanted to know what was going on.

''Heard any more about it?'' Tony asked, knowing Rhodey would know what he was referring to.

''Sort of. The base is telling me little bits and pieces...I don't really know what's going on other than what we found out on our own.'' Rhodey told him, referring to the night they both took off in their suits to find out about this group. ''They've been travelling, could be across the country or next door, we just don't know.''

Tony nodded in understanding. ''We'll check it out tonight.''

Rhodey nodded his head in agreement as they were called back over to say goodbye as Pepper and Tony were going to be late. Tony lifted Abby into his arms to give her a kiss and a hug as well as hold her high enough to give Pepper and hug and give Lucas a little kiss on his cheek before she ran back over to Rhodey and Sarah, ready to play around all day.

''Bye!'' Abby waved along with them and soon enough they were gone. ''What do you wanna play first?'' she turned to Rhodey and Sarah.

''I don't know, it's up to you.'' Rhodey told her and laughed as he watched the excited expression spread across her face.

* * *

Rhodey couldn't believe his luck when it came to choosing the games to play. Of course, Abby wanted to play hide and seek, which meant he was going to be the seeker all the time because Sarah and Abby ganged up on him, or at least he was sure they did, he couldn't lose that many times. This went on for almost an hour, and Rhodey had grown familiar with the places Abby liked to hide. When he found her underneath the kitchen table, she wouldn't admit that she lost, and then she changed the came so she didn't have to be the seeker. She reminded Rhodey of Tony so much when it came to playing games, she was so competitive and wouldn't admit defeat no matter how obvious it was.

Sarah wasn't on Rhodey's side either, he had to defend himself whenever Abby would make him 'it' when they played games. Sarah found it hilarious that the three year old could so easily bully Rhodey and he couldn't fight back, he was such a pushover when it came to her.

They spent most of the day playing games like this, and building big towers out of blocks, and then they ate ice cream and watched cartoons once they were sick of playing all of the games. Abby always found herself having such a good time at Rhodey's, even more so now that Sarah lived there as well, they were the best babysitters and they enjoyed themselves just as much as Abby did.

Sarah loved the little girl almost as much as Rhodey did, and she loved being a part of her life and the fact that Pepper and Tony wanted her to be involved in her life like an aunt would be. She always wondered if her and Rhodey would have kids, and every time she saw him with Abby or Lucas, she knew he would be a wonderful dad, but she was in no rush to have children just yet with planning their wedding and living their busy lives.

In the afternoon, the front door bell rang and Abby instantly looked over.

''It's mommy and daddy!'' she smiled, getting up from the couch and running over to the door.

Rhodey chuckled at her immediate energy boost and followed her over to the door. Abby couldn't reach the handle, so Rhodey opened it to who he thought would be Pepper and Tony here to pick Abby up, but he was wrong.

Standing at his front door, were three men dressed in black who didn't look friendly at all. They had balaclavas over their face and hid their identity, and they didn't say anything. Rhodey had many suspicions to what this was in regards to, but his mind was at a complete blank due to the fact Abby was standing by his side looking at the men in confusion, and her and Sarah were his priority right now.

''Who are you?'' he asked, shielding Abby behind him.

''You should know that, Colonel Rhodes.'' The main man spoke. ''We know you've been watching us for a while now.''

Then it clicked. From all the things going on in the military, and his and Tony's endeavors, he figured out these men were part of the smuggling group that were making their way around, and they were keeping tabs on them. They had found out about Rhodey and Tony closing in on them, and now they had come to his house. The man inched their way closer to the door, walking inside. Rhodey knew how dangerous these men were, he had watched them mercilessly take care of anyone who got in their way. Smuggling weapons gained them a fortune, and no one was going to mess with that. They would do anything to protect their operation, and this proved that.

''This is between us, alright? This doesn't have to get ugly here.'' Rhodey told him, signalling for Abby to move backwards.

Sarah walked up the hall with a smile on her face, hoping to see Pepper and Tony, but her expression soon changed to horror when she realized who was standing at the front door at the position they were now all in. Panic began to flood over her, and she walked closer to pull Abby into her arms since she looked quite frightened.

''It's not nice when people pry into your life, is it?'' The man said, walking into the house.

''You brought it on yourselves.'' Rhodey shook his head, putting his hands behind him to guard Sarah and Abby as the men got closer. ''It's not just me, the government's been keeping their eye on you for a long time now.''

''And who's been giving them all the information?'' The man asked. ''It's not the best idea to get involved.''

The other men circled around the three of them, forming a trap and Abby held onto Sarah with all her might, her lip beginning to tremble with fear as she hid her face in Sarah's shirt, trying to make it all go away.

''You have a nice house.'' The man commented, looking around. Rhodey noticed that he subtly pulled out a switchblade knife from his pocket and began twirling it in his fingers, playing with it as he looked over to Sarah and Abby. ''Even nicer family.''

Rhodey walked in front of them. ''Don't you dare.''

The man walked back a little bit. ''You're feisty for a man whose life I could ruin in a matter of seconds.''

Rhodey didn't say anything in return, worried that they would retaliate against Sarah and Abby. He had never been so scared before. He didn't care what happened to him, if it was just them he would happily fight back, but he couldn't risk either Sarah or Abby getting hurt, he couldn't stand it. The man nodded at him as if to congratulate him on choosing to stand back, and then he continued walking around the room and observing everything with a few comments.

Sarah gave him a pleading look, and Abby tried her hardest not to cry, but the tears were in her eyes. Rhodey nodded in understanding, but he didn't know what to do. Then he remembered the panic button Tony installed near each of the light switched, just like the ones in his house. Being War Machine, Rhodey was in a dangerous situation when he became involved in certain missions, and Tony made sure there was on in the house for emergencies, but for two whole years, it hadn't been touched.

Rhodey made his way over to the wall without being noticed by the other men, moving slowly and casually. He reached out his hand, and without looking, he pressed the panic button which would send an immediate signal to wherever Tony was, letting him know what was going on.

''Hey!'' One of the men yelled, pointing over to him.

The main man walked over to him hurriedly, wondering what was going on. With a glance back over to the girls, and then back to Rhodey, the man just shook his head with disappointment, but Rhodey saw the threat in his eyes.

''Bad move.''


	30. Chapter 30

Tony was sitting in his office at Stark Industries, signing off on all of the reports Pepper had sat on his desk before retreating back to her own where Lucas was sleeping in his little rocker. It was like Pepper was his personal assistant again. She would come in sometimes and bring him more papers, and even a coffee to help him work. He liked being taken back to those memories, but he liked where they were now more than anything.

As Tony continued signing his name on the reports, sighing at how many there were to get through, his phone began buzzing in his pocket. He had installed Jarvis on just about every device he had, and Tony pressed a button to project a small hologram above the phone to connect to the A.I.

''What's up Jarvis?'' he asked, looking down at the reports.

''The emergency alarm at Colonel Rhodes' home has been set off, sir.'' Tony stopped writing in the middle of his signature, looking up at his phone. He only installed that alarm for dire emergencies, and he knew Rhodey wouldn't set it off for a practical joke, this was serious. ''There appears to be three unknown intruders in the house posing a threat to Colonel Rhodes and those inside.''

''When was it set off?'' Tony asked quickly.

''Thirteen seconds ago, sir. My scans have picked up that the intruders are armed with weapons, however their intentions are unknown.''

Tony immediately got up from where he was, grabbing his phone and running out the door toward the stairs, unable to contain himself long enough to wait for the elevator or even go and tell Pepper. He knew he should have gone and told her what was happening, but he just wasn't processing any other thoughts other than getting to Rhodey's house. Everything else was way out of his mind.

Tony always had a car at Stark Industries, and he ran into the parking garage and quickly found it, turning on the ignition as soon as his door closed. There was no time to think, he just knew he had to get to Rhodey's house now.

* * *

''Take them,'' The leader told the other men, signalling over to Sarah and Abby. ''I'd like to talk to this one alone.''

Rhodey watched as the men pushed Sarah to hurry her along to the other room, and he moved forward protectively before the man pushed him back, shaking his head in disapproval. Rhodey looked on as they left the room, Abby looking at him over Sarah's shoulder, fear in her eyes.

''Whatever you want to do, they're not apart of this.'' Rhodey told the man. ''This is _me _and what I've done, not them.''

''You have involved them now.'' The man told him firmly.

''I know this is about those weapons you're dealing.'' Rhodey put his hands up. ''This has nothing to do with them. Let them go, and I'll talk.''

The man walked closer to him. ''Are you trying to bargain with me, Colonel?''

Rhodey looked at the madness in the man's eyes. ''Let them go.''

With one movement, the man knocked Rhodey to the ground with his fist, clearly angry that this man was trying to give him orders. In the living room, Sarah and Abby heard the thud against the floor followed by the man yelling at Rhodey. Sarah couldn't bear it if the man hurt him, she knew she couldn't stand listening to it. Abby clutched her shirt tighter and looked over Sarah's shoulder, seeing the shadows of the men in the hall.

''Rhodey...'' she whimpered, her lip trembling.

''He's gonna be okay, Ab.'' Sarah hugged her closer, keeping a cautious eye on the men in the room with them. ''It's gonna be okay. Rhodey's gonna be okay.''

''I want mommy.'' she sobbed. ''I want mommy and daddy.''

One of the men raised his eyebrows over to her. ''Is this not your child?''

Sarah looked up at him with wide eyes then. These people thought Abby was her and Rhodey's child. If they found out she was the daughter of Tony Stark, she didn't know what they would do. They would go mad with power. He moved closer to her, looking for his answer which she was not going to give him, or so she thought.

In the hall, Rhodey had pulled himself back up to his feet, now with a bloodied lip, and still refused to tell the man anything. Until Sarah and Abby were free to go, he wasn't giving them any information. He wasn't going to let these people come into his house and demand answers. These were the bad guys, and he was going to treat them that way.

''It would be wise to start talking Colonel.'' The man warned him with clear frustration. ''What are the military planning?''

Rhodey wiped his mouth. ''I'll tell you everything once you let my family go.''

He was just about the hit Rhodey again in anger when he was interrupted by one of the others who looked rather desperate to tell him something. Already frustrated, he demanded what he wanted.'

''The child, she is not of Colonel Rhodes.'' he told him.

''I am not interested in the child.'' The man waved off.

''I think you will be. She's the daughter of Tony Stark.''

The man turned around to face Rhodey with wide eyes. He thought he had only captured Colonel Rhodes and his family, but he had so much more than that. The child was Tony Stark's daughter. These men despised Tony Stark for everything he had done. Shutting down the weapons, forcing them into stealing and smuggling in the first place and then becoming Iron Man, making it harder for their operations to go according to plan. They didn't know how many times Iron Man had stopped their groups before, but now they had the upper hand.

Rhodey looked at the man with terror in his eyes, finally, and he didn't know what to do. He had pressed the panic button earlier, but Tony wasn't here, and if he didn't get here soon, he didn't know what was going to happen. Now that they knew she was Tony's daughter, they were going to try and bargain for more than ever.

''This is between you and me, they've got nothing to do with it.'' Rhodey told them desperately.

The man laughed. ''Well isn't this unexpected. The daughter of the great Tony Stark, and his best friend.'' he smirked. ''This just got interesting, Colonel.''

* * *

Tony turned up at the house as quick as he could, jumping out of the car and running to the front door. He had the suit on call via metal bracelets he designed to summon it whenever he needed it, but right now he relied on the pistol on his hands, holding out in front of him as he walked in through the front door. The house was silent, and that wasn't a good sign.

''Jarvis, scan.'' he spoke quietly to the phone in his shirt pocket.

''The perimeter is clear, sir. There is no one inside at the premises.''

Tony sighed heavily, hanging his head in defeat, but he didn't give up. Walking through the halls of Rhodey's house, Tony tried to look for signs of where they could be, or what they had left. When he reached the living room, there was a note on the table, addressed messily to Mr. Tony Stark.

_Too late. You will receive a call in a few hours if you're smart you will answer and do as is asked. _

Tony was worried, he was terrified. They had Rhodey, they had Sarah, but most of all, they had his daughter, his little girl. Whoever they were, they weren't taking them to a hotel somewhere, they were taking them hostage, and that thought alone scared Tony more than he ever imagined. His phone startled him once it began ringing in his pocket, and he saw it was Pepper.

''Tony? Where are you?'' she asked worriedly, listening closely as Tony breathed heavily. ''Tony? What's going on? You're scaring me.''

After Tony left the office, Pepper wondered where he had gone until the receptionist informed her that he had left in a hurry, and then she became worried. Whether he was worried or not, Tony would have come and told her, but this had got him so worked up he literally dropped everything and ran, without letting her know.

''Someone took them.'' he breathed. ''Rhodey, Sarah...Abby. They took them.''

Pepper's hear began racing. ''Who took them?''

''Some guys. Me and Rhodey have been watching them for weeks, they've been doing some stuff with weapons, they must have figured out who it was and where he lived...and they took them.''

Pepper almost passed out from the shock, and if she wasn't sitting at her desk, she most likely would have. They took Abby. They took Rhodey and Sarah, but they took her three year old daughter, and Pepper was absolutely terrified of what might happen.

''Tony...'' she tried to calm herself down. ''Tony please tell me you know where they're at.'' Tony's silence was her answer. ''Oh god.''

''I'm gonna find them Pepper, I promise.'' he rushed out of the house, back to the car. ''I'm getting her back. All of them.''

* * *

Tony had been sitting in the workshop all afternoon trying to outline a tracking system for Rhodey's phone, but he soon found out he didn't have it with him, and neither did Sarah. Whatever phone call he was waiting on, he wished it would come soon. He could not stand being this useless. Sitting around waiting for a phone call, it was driving him insane.

Pepper sat upstairs with Lucas in her arms, holding him close for comfort, trying to stop her tears that kept falling down her cheeks. She just wanted Abby to be home and safe, not out there with mad men who wanted revenge. After a while, she walked down to the workshop to find Tony sitting at his desk looking completely helpless, completely shattered.

''I'm so sorry Pepper.'' he shook his head, not looking toward her.

Pepper held her hands around Lucas as she walked over, sitting beside him. ''All you can do is wait, Tony.''

''Abby's gone because of me.''

''Tony, don't do this-''

''If I never got involved with that group, if I didn't get so close...they would have never come to find Rhodey, they never would have took her.''

Pepper hated listening when he done this. He blamed himself for everything, things that were so far beyond his control, but she knew he couldn't help it. He couldn't help seeing himself as the cause of all of this, especially now since he couldn't help get her back.

''Please don't blame yourself.''

''How can't I?'' he looked up at her. ''I keep putting you all in danger and-''

''Tony, no, stop.'' Pepper shook her head. ''You are _not _putting us in danger. You protect us everyday. There are things we can't control. You didn't control what those people did, this is _not _your fault. We just have to wait, okay? We have to...we have to be positive.'' Tony looked up at Pepper and noticed the tears in her eyes. ''We have to tell ourselves it's gonna be okay because I can't stand to think about if...if she's not.''

Tony felt like his heart was breaking. His daughter was gone, he didn't know where, and his wife was crying next to him at the thought that she wasn't okay. Lucas looked at the both of them with his innocent little eyes, wondering why they were so sad, and Tony wrapped his arms around Pepper, holding both of them close.

''I'm going to find her, okay? I promise you.''

Pepper cried into his shoulder. ''Our little girl Tony...she has to be okay, she just has to.''

* * *

Once Pepper had gone upstairs to put Lucas down for his nap, Tony felt the rage and frustration inside him explode, and he kicked his chair into the wall, smashing the glass. He threw tools, he threw metal, he through anything in his reach until he heard the phone ring. As soon as he heard it, he dropped everything and answered.

''Mr. Stark.'' The man greeted him. ''Congratulations, you have passed level one, answering the phone.''

Tony silently pressed the tracking button on his computer, commanding Jarvis to find where the call was coming from.

''This isn't a game.'' Tony growled.

''Of course it is, that what makes it so fun.'' The man laughed.

''Where's my daughter?''

''Your daughter is safe Mr. Stark, for now.'' he told him with a chuckle. ''However, your daughter and your friends' life depend on how well you advance through the coming levels.''

Tony gritted his teeth. ''If you hurt her, or any of them-''

''Uh uh, Mr. Stark, you don't want to make me angry, it is not in your best interest.''

''What do you want?''

''You make weapons.'' The man stated. ''A few months ago I came across a model of an explosive you were working on, but you shut the project down after you shut down the weapons division of your company. The operation we've been running, I'm sure you know of it, has been to gather the necessities to make that explosive. In exchange for the safety of your friends and daughter, I want that explosive.''

Tony was immediately taken back to when he was kidnapped by the Ten Rings. They had given him the same option, except it was his life in the bargain, and he still didn't do what they asked. However, this was his daughter and his friends, this wasn't his life he was playing with, it was theirs, he needed to do as he was told.

''I don't know what explosive you're talking about.''

''Number 249F Mr. Stark, I'm sure it's on your system.''

Tony grumbled, knowing the plan he was talking about. ''How do I know you'll keep up your end of the bargain?''

''I'm sure making this will take you quite some time Mr. Stark. I'll keep in contact with you. However, you have a deadline.'' he chuckled. ''Expect a call in the next few hours. Until then.''

Tony put the phone down, sitting in shock at what he had to do. Jarvis had failed to track the call as it's signal was too weak, but each time the man called, the signal would grow, and eventually they would have a location. But Tony didn't know how many times he would call, and right now all that was on his mind was getting his daughter and his friends back, and if that meant creating an illegal explosive, he would do it, because be couldn't stand if anything happened to them.


	31. Chapter 31

Tony had been working for hours, and he was making sure that he done everything right. When he was in that cave and those terrorists thought he was building the bomb, he knew the risk he was taking on his own life, but he took it anyway. However, the difference now was that it wasn't his life he was risking, it was his friends, and it was his daughter, and he would never, ever risk her life for anything.

''Tony?'' Pepper walked down the stairs, Lucas in her arms. ''I got you some dinner.''

''Not hungry.'' he told her, not taking his eyes off his work.

Pepper sighed and sat the small box of take-out on his desk. She was just as upset as he was, but there was nothing she could do. These men were targeting Tony and what they knew he did, whereas Pepper knew nothing about these weapons, but it was still her daughter out there, and she was just as terrified as Tony was. She had to keep it together for Lucas, and for Tony. Tony was a mess, but he was so used to Pepper being strong for him, that it made him strong. If he saw Pepper break down right now, she knew he wouldn't be able to get through this.

''You need to eat something.'' she told him quietly.

''I'm busy.'' he muttered, continuing to work.

''I know you're trying to get this done but if you don't take a break you won't be able to think straight.'' she tried to convince him.

''They're gonna call back in...who knows when, and this _needs _to be done.''

''I know that Tony, but look at you, you're going to give yourself an aneurysm.''

''I _have _to do this Pepper! I'm trying to do this to get her back, don't you get that?'' he yelled, scaring Lucas.

''Oh that's just great Tony, yell at me about it as if I'm not just as worried as you are!'' Pepper shook her head, holding Lucas close to her.

''I'm not _trying _to yell at you Pepper, but I need to do this now and I don't have time to sit around and have a snack, okay?'' he told her firmly, turning back to his work.

Pepper gave him one last glance before walking back out of the workshop and up the stairs, trying to hold herself together. She was a wreck knowing that her daughter was out there somewhere being held hostage along with their friends, but it made it even worse that she couldn't even sit down and talk about it with Tony, because both of them were so on edge that they just clashed with everything they said.

* * *

From what Rhodey could tell gathered by the limited information he had, they were in a house in Santa Monica, where one of the men lived. Since they never really planned on kidnapping anyone, they didn't have anywhere to take them. Rhodey was surprised with how well Sarah was handling everything for Abby's sake, and she held her in her arms to entire time, comforting the little girl who just wanted to go home to her parents.

''Can we get a drink here?'' Rhodey asked one of the men guarding them in the room. ''She's just a kid, all I'm asking for is some water.''

The two men shared a look before one of them walked off to get something for them. Rhodey didn't know why they were even being held captive, it wasn't as if the military didn't know about them, they weren't escaping anything, they were just making things worse for themselves. Now, they would never get away. They had just kidnapped a Colonel, his fiance and the daughter of Tony Stark. No matter what they did, they weren't getting out of this.

''Here,'' One of the men handed Rhodey a small bottle of water.

Rhodey looked over to Abby. ''Here, have a drink.'' Abby shook her head, her lip trembling. ''Come on Ab, it'll make you feel better.''

''Just one little drink, okay?'' Sarah encouraged.

Abby relented and took a sip of the water, swallowing it before going for another mouthful. It was obvious she was thirsty, but she was so upset that she didn't think about anything other than going home to her parents.

''Can I go home?'' she asked.

The two men looked between one another again, and for a moment Rhodey though that maybe they felt some sort of sympathy for their situation, but it was short-lived once the leader arrived at the door, looking rather pleased with himself as he looked in at them.

''How are we all? Enjoying your stay?'' he asked with a chuckle.

''This is a child, what are you trying to gain out of this?'' Rhodey yelled. ''Whatever it is you want, money, weapons, whatever, I will get you it, just let them go.''

The man laughed again. ''I have a much bigger bargain going on that money, Colonel.'' he explained. ''As we speak, Mr. Tony Stark is building me the 249F missile.''

Rhodey didn't know the exact model, but he knew that if these guys were wanting it, it was a big explosive. Tony would never have done it if it were him being held hostage, but Rhodey knew the lengths he would go to for his daughter, and he knew he would be following their orders.

''In fact, why not check up on him now?''

Sarah moved closer to Rhodey with Abby still in her arms as the man entered the room, a cell phone in his hands. In a matter of seconds, he had Tony's number dialed and waited for his answer.

''Mr. Stark, how's it coming along?'' he smiled.

Tony immediately ran over to the computer and set up the tracking system. Whoever these guys were, they obviously weren't aware that Tony's technology was far more advanced than any one else's. In a matter of seconds, he would have the location.

''You'll have it by tonight.'' Tony told them.

''Excellent, because your deadline is nightfall.'' The man told him. ''I will call you in a matter on an hour and inform you of the location we are to meet at. Until then-''

''Let me speak to her.'' Tony cut in. ''My daughter...let me talk to her.''

The man looked over to the little girl and handed her the phone, hoping her voice would encourage him to work faster and have the missile ready before nightfall.

''Daddy?''

''Yeah, it's me Ab-''

''I wanna come home! Where are you daddy! Where's mommy?'' she asked in a rush, tears already streaming down her face at his voice.

Tony bit down on his lip, holding himself together. He wished he could be there for her and bring her home, he felt so hopeless, and hearing her cry over the phone with such sadness and desperation, he wasn't surprised by the tears that fell from his eyes as well.

''I'll be there soon baby, I promise.'' he told her.

''I want to go home daddy.''

''I know-''

''Until nightfall, Mr. Stark.''

* * *

It was almost nightfall, and Tony was sure the missile was ready to hand over, but he wasn't prepared to do that. Giving them what they wanted was okay with him as long as he got his daughter back, but once she was safe in his arms, he knew the idea of them having that missile wasn't something he could take.

''Jarvis...get in contact with Fury.'' he ordered. ''Now.''

Tony walked upstairs for the first time since coming back home and getting the call from that man, and he felt terrible that he had left Pepper to deal with this on her own instead of being there for her. He was never good at dealing with things, but there was one thing he never wanted to do, and that was to leave Pepper feeling sad and alone because of him, and he didn't want that.

''Pepper?'' he walked over to the couch.

''Is everything okay? Did you hear from them?'' she asked in a rush.

Tony took Lucas from her arms and cradled him in his. ''They called, exchange happens at nightfall.'' he told her as he looked down at his son in his arms. ''I don't trust them though, I'm calling in the big guns.''

Pepper raised her eyebrows. ''The big guns?''

''I got Jarvis tracking down Fury for me. I need backup, and since Rhodey's out of the question...''

Pepper nodded her had and moved closer to him. ''They're...okay, right?''

Tony nodded his head. ''I think so. Rhodey would never let them hurt her, and as for him and Sarah, I think they're smarter than we think.'' he told her with confidence. ''I'm sorry I yelled at you.''_  
_

''Me too.'' she rested her head against his shoulder. ''I just need her back Tony.''

''I'll get her back Pep, I promise.'' he kissed her forehead. ''I don't care what I have to do.''

''Sir, I have Director Fury waiting on the line.''

Tony gave Pepper a look of confidence before giving her and Lucas a kiss on the forehead, rushing down to the workshop.

''This better be important Stark.'' Fury's cold voice came over.

''Oh it is.'' Tony warned. ''And I want a team down here right now.''

* * *

''All is well, men. We leave soon for the exchange, get them ready.'' The leader told them.

''Are we releasing them at the exchange?''

The man smirked. ''We'll see.''

Rhodey put his arm around Sarah and Abby as the two men walked over to them, signaling for them to stand up so they could bound their hands behind their back. It was the first time Sarah had let go of Abby, however the little girl wasn't bound like they were. The two men lead them into the back of a waiting van where they were forced to sit, the two men sitting across from them with guns in their hands.

''It's okay Ab, come with between me and Sarah, okay?'' Rhodey told her.

Abby nodded her head sadly and sat in between the two of them quietly, wondering where they were going to. She hoped that she was going home, and Rhodey and Sarah shared a look as if to say they wished this would be over soon.

''How is your military going to stop this one, Colonel?'' The leader asked, sitting at the back. ''Your life...or our capture. It's a big decision, isn't it?''

''You're getting what you want, let's not push it.'' Rhodey told him.

Almost an hour later, they reached their destination. The van stopped, and in a matter of seconds the doors opened and they were moved out to kneel down in front of it. Abby stood in the middle of Rhodey and Sarah who were still bound behind their backs, and the leader walked out to them. They were in an open field by the ocean, deserted and quiet, until a car approached from the road.

Abby could see, as far as it was away, that it was her dad's car. It had a big trailer on the back, a plastic cover over the top shielding the missile. The leader seemed impressed at Tony's ability to follow instructions, and he soon walked over to meet Tony in the middle.

''Daddy...'' Abby whispered to Rhodey and Sarah with a smile.

''Congratulations Mr. Stark, you've made it to the final level.'' The man told him happily. ''You have my explosive.''

''It's back there, if your boys wanna go get it.'' Tony told him bluntly. ''Now where's my share of the bargain.''

''Oh, not just yet Mr. Stark, I have to check you've made what I asked for.''

Tony mumbled something under his breath as the men walked to the trailer on his car, opening the plastic tarp. Inside, there was a shell of an explosive, but it was completely harmless.

''Uh...boss.'' The man called out. ''We got a problem back here.''

''That's your sign Fury!'' Tony yelled out.

In a matter of seconds, the place was surround by agents pointing guns at the men and yelling for them to surrender, lights shining down on them and lasers being pointed at their chests. However the leader wasn't prepared to surrender. If he was going to be captured, he wasn't going down without a fight. He pulled a gun from his back pocket and pointed it at Tony.

''Daddy!''

''Tony! Look out!''

The echo of the gunshot rang through their ears as Tony fell to the ground, clutching his leg in pain. The three men were tackled to the ground, guns pointed at their heads until they were escorted into the Shield vans. The leader was shot in the arm as soon as he fired a bullet at Tony, but he was still yelling out in defeat at he was put into the back of a van. Abby ran over to her dad, crying at the sight of him in pain.

''Daddy!'' she cried, throwing her arms around him.

''I'm okay Ab.'' he assured her, ignoring his pain. ''Just a little sore leg, that's all.''

''Tony, man you okay?'' Rhodey rushed over, Sarah following behind.

''I'm fine.'' he sat up, pulling Abby into a hug. ''I'm so glad you're okay kiddo.'' he kissed her on her head, looking over to Rhodey and Sarah. ''You too. Thanks for looking out for her.''

Abby clutched at her dad's shirt, unwilling to ever let go. She didn't want to go through that again, she never wanted to leave her mom and dad, not for a long time anyway. Tony didn't want to let her go as well. This was his little girl, and after a day of absolute horror, he finally had her back in his arms, and there was no way he was letting her go again.

* * *

They had all been escorted to hospital for check-ups, and Tony needed his leg looked at immediately. Abby stayed with him for the whole thing, and nurses done their best to do a check up on the little girl with her being unable to sit still. She was only exhausted from the day, no other injuries, and Tony had never been so relieved. As he was getting stitches in his leg, Pepper rushed into the room with Lucas in her arms.

''Abby!'' she immediately broke down in tears, kneeling to the floor to pull her daughter into her arms. ''Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay baby.''

''I missed you mommy!'' Abby hugged her mom.

''Me too.'' Pepper sniffled.

''And I missed you too Lukey.'' Abby kissed her little brother's head.

Pepper looked up at Tony who was smiling down at his family, reunited and happy. Being a Stark was no easy life, and it would always be a danger, but Tony knew that no matter what happened, he would always get them out of it, no matter what cost. He would protect them with his life, forever, and that was a promise that he knew he would never break. No one would touch his family, and if they did, they had hell to pay.


	32. Chapter 32

It had been a few months now since the whole experience with the kidnappers, and things were finally settling down and getting back to normal. For the first few weeks, Abby had a hard time sleeping since she kept having nightmares of the men who took them, and only Tony could calm her down. Just like it was when she was a little baby, Tony was the only one who could soothe her whenever she was upset, and nightmares were no exception. Pepper also became more cautious whenever she took Abby and Lucas out, even when Tony was with them, she had to keep them close and always be prepared. The whole ordeal had taken a toll on all of them in different ways, but things were just getting back to normal now.

Rhodey and Sarah also experienced the same distress, so much so that they moved to another house in Malibu. It was a nice house, it had a big backyard and was in a nice neighborhood unlike their previous house which was almost secluded. They both loved it, and they made it their home as soon as possible. It was only a few weeks until their wedding now, but with Pepper's organizational skills, it was coming along perfectly.

''Remember we're going out today.'' Pepper walked into the kitchen where Tony was playing with Lucas in his high chair.

Tony looked up at her with a confused expression. ''We are?''

''Not you.'' she chuckled. ''Me and Abby. We're going dress shopping with Sarah. Unless that sounds like something you'd be interested in-''

''Nope, that's fine.'' he shook his head, picking Lucas up out of his chair. ''Looks like it's just you and me today buddy.''

''Well, actually I told Rhodey you'd help him out with a few things for the wedding.'' Pepper told him cautiously, expecting his dramatic reaction.

Tony's eyes widened. ''Help? What would _I _help him with?''

''Tony, he's getting married, he needs some advice.''

''Yeah, but...from _me_? Pepper I can't give advice.''_  
_

Pepper walked over and smiled at Lucas playing with his toy. ''You'll think of something.''

They both looked over to the stairs as they heard the loud running steps of their three year old daughter coming into the room, her favorite shoes on that lit up when she walked and a new coat that she was proud of showing off.

''Ready mommy.'' she looked over to Pepper with a wide grin. ''Bye daddy,'' Abby hugged Tony's leg. ''Bye Lukey.''

Pepper grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before giving Tony a light kiss on the lips, followed by a kiss on Lucas's forehead. She didn't know how Tony was going to handle giving advice to his friend, she had to admit he wasn't the best at wording his expressions and they usually resulted in something completely different to what he meant, but Rhodey needed his help, and she knew he would come through for him.

Once they were out the door, Tony looked down to his son in his arms, sighing at the thought of what he had to do today, even though he was looking forward to just playing with Lucas or tinkering with something.

''It's gonna be a long day.'' he shook his head, and Lucas giggled in response to his dad's facial expression. ''Hey don't you laugh, unless you fall asleep you're going through it with me.''

* * *

''I've left it too late, haven't I?'' Sarah looked around the dress store, running her hands through her hair. ''I'll never find one.''

Pepper could see she was stressing out, and she had to assure her there was no reason to. With Rhodey's busy military schedule as well as Sarah's working hours, along with moving into a new house, there were so many wedding details to be looked over and it was driving Sarah out of her mind. Luckily, after working for Tony for over ten years, Pepper had come to handle extremely stressful and unorganized situations very well.

''You've got plenty of time.'' Pepper assured her. ''I didn't find my dress until two days before my wedding.''

''But _you _were organized.''

''And so are you. Trust me, I've got things covered.''

Sarah looked over to Pepper. ''Are you sure this isn't too much for you? You've got two kids to look after, you're way too busy to be taking care of my wedding Pepper.''

''Hey, believe it or not I actually enjoy this sort of stuff. Tony doesn't let me do too much Stark Industries work anymore and to tell you the truth I'm glad, but I do miss having something to work on.'' she explained. ''Trust me, I want to do this.''

Sarah was so grateful to have Pepper as a friend. She had been so welcoming of her since she began dating Rhodey, and she considered her a part of her family now. Sarah didn't know where she would be without her, things would be a mess for sure.

''Mommy, this one!'' Abby appeared underneath a white dress, playing with the frills on it. ''It's so pretty!''

Pepper pulled some of the material away to find her daughter underneath it all. ''It sure is pretty, but how about we look around some more?''

''Oh, let's find a princess dress!'' she ran off.

Pepper chuckled and looked over to Sarah. ''See? We've got you covered.''

Sarah smiled and followed Pepper as she chased after Abby. It was going to be a long day, but with Pepper's help, it wouldn't be so stressful.

* * *

''Tony?'' Rhodey called out when he walked through the front door, looking into the empty kitchen and living room. ''Tony?''

In a matter of seconds, Tony came around the corner and into the hall where Rhodey way, Lucas in his arms. They'd been in the workshop for most of the morning while Tony made some technical adjustments to Jarvis's programming since he never done work on the suit with either Abby or Lucas in the shop with him. Lucas liked playing with all the little things on Tony's desk, mainly the gadgets that spun around and amazed him.

''Right here,'' Tony spoke up, causing Rhodey to turn around.

''You been in the shop?'' he asked with a suspicious look.

''Working on Jarvis actually, no suit today.'' he assured. ''So what did you want help with?'' he asked, walking into the living room where he sat Lucas down to play with his toys, making himself comfortable on the floor next to him.

Rhodey looked over to him with a confused expression. ''Me? I thought you wanted my help with something...''

''Uh...I don't remember that.''

''That's what Sarah told me.''

''That's what Pepper told me.''

They paused for a moment, looking between one another as they thought about what they had been put up to. Both Sarah and Pepper knew that their Tony or Rhodey were good at asking for each others help when it came to things like this, but they knew Rhodey needed it.

''I think we're been scammed.'' Tony shook his head.

Rhodey sat down on the couch. ''Yeah, guess so.''

Tony sighed. ''Well you're here now and I've been thinking of my advice all morning, so you might as well ask me something.'' he offered, chuckling at Lucas trying to stack his toy blocks. ''Nothing too _weird _though.''

''Like what?'' he asked, then imagining some of the weird stuff Tony might have been referring to, immediately shaking his head. ''No weird stuff, jeez.''

Tony sat up then, looking over to Rhodey while Lucas played quietly. ''So, ask me anything.''

Rhodey didn't know where to start. He was getting married to the woman he loved, he didn't know why he was worrying about so many things. This was supposed to be easy. However, he remembered back to Tony's wedding day and realized how worked up he got, jumping on the spot and begging for a glass of scotch to ease his worries. He knew how much Tony loved Pepper, and once he saw her walking toward him, Rhodey could tell all those nerves were gone. But Rhodey hadn't got that far yet, he still had so much to think about.

''I don't know...'' he shrugged. ''All her family's gonna be there.''

Tony shook his head. ''Gotta get used to that, they'll be hanging around you all night trying to talk to you.''

''And I gotta make a speech.''

''Are you kidding? You do that every day.''

''Yeah, to the military! To the public! Not to her _family _and everyone else in the room, and not about personal things.'' he explained. ''I don't know what to say.''

''Oh, _now _I see your problem.'' Tony nodded. ''Don't worry I'll talk you through the whole thing.''

Rhodey sighed. ''Oh boy.''

* * *

''Abby, I told you to stay with us!" Pepper called out as Abby took off into another store, running around and looking at the pretty dresses.

''But I wanna find a dress for Aunt Sarah!'' Abby whined, looking back at her mom.

They had been to many different wedding stores, but nothing stood out to Sarah and she didn't want to buy anything that wasn't perfect. Pepper had explained to her that her wedding day was going to be one of the most special days of her life, and she wanted everything to be perfect for it. The dressed she tried on her beautiful, they were flawless, but they weren't for her.

However, there was one dress in this store that she couldn't take her eyes off. Pepper noticed her eagerness to try it on, and not long after, Sarah walked out of the fitting room wearing a gorgeous white gown, fit for a princess, which Abby thoroughly enjoyed.

''Wow!'' Abby gawked. ''You look so pretty!''

''You think Ab?'' Sarah asked, turning to look in the mirror.

Pepper left her to look at her reflection for a moment, realizing how beautiful she looked in the dress. It was perfect for her.

''What do you think?'' Pepper asked.

Sarah grinned at her reflection. ''I barely recognize myself.'' she chuckled. ''I think this is the one.''

Pepper looked at the dress again. ''I think so too.''

''God, it's crazy. This is what I'm going to look like when I walk down that aisle.'' she ran her hands over the material. ''This is what I'm going to look like when he sees me.''

''You look stunning.'' Pepper assured her.

''But you're missing something!'' Abby looked up at Sarah. ''Where's you tiara?''

Sarah chuckled. ''I don't have a tiara.''

''But you have to! Princesses wear tiaras!''

Pepper looked over to Sarah and saw the smile on her face at Abby's words. It had all just dawned on her that she was getting married in a few weeks, and knowing that she had found the perfect dress, it made it so much more real.

''Okay, one thing at a time honey.'' Pepper laughed.

* * *

It was late that afternoon when Pepper returned home, carrying a bag of take-out food in one hand and a bag of clothes she had bought in the other as she made her way into the kitchen to set it all down, Abby trailing in behind her with a tired look on her face. Shopping was a lot more exhausting then she thought.

''Tony?'' Pepper called out. ''We're back.''

''In here.'' Tony's voice came from the living room.

''I brought food.'' Pepper told him, walking in to the room.

Tony was sitting on the floor, trying to feed Lucas, but as usual he was spilling it all over himself and the blanket. Pepper couldn't help laugh to herself every time she saw his attempts. Both Lucas and Abby thought Tony was hilarious, and whenever he tried to feed them, it was a wasted attempt since they thought of it as playing.

''How long have you been at that?'' she asked, putting the take out containers on the small table in the living room as Abby sat down on the couch to eat.

''About...almost an hour.'' he sighed. ''Since he woke up. Fell asleep when Rhodey was talking, now that's saying something.'' Tony shook his head in defeat as Lucas pushed the spoonful of food away, giggling. ''Which reminds me of your betrayal.''

Pepper chuckled as she handled Abby some food. ''Oh right, how'd that go?''

''How'd it go? You set us up!'' he feigned his hurt. ''But I think I actually went okay with the advice this time. How'd shopping go? Dare I ask.''

''You wanna tell daddy about the dress Ab?'' Pepper turned to look at her daughter.

''It was a princess dress! It was big and frilly and all she needs now is a tiara!'' she told him excitedly. ''But shh, Rhodey can't know.''

Tony nodded his head and repeated her 'shh'. ''Got it, won't say a word.'' he laughed.

They ate together in the living room, talking about their day and their excitement for their friends' wedding as Abby played on the floor with her brother. Tony and Pepper loved moments like this where they could sit back together and relax, watching happily as their kids giggled and played together. It was obvious how much to two siblings loved each other, and it was adorable to watch.

Later on, Tony walked back into the bedroom after putting Abby to bed not long after Pepper had put Lucas to sleep, and he let out a long sigh of relief to be able to just lay with Pepper for a while. Pepper laughed at his dramatic noises, laying on her side as he buried himself under the blankets and pulled her close.

''You sound like you had a big day.'' she commented on his behavior.

''Well, sharing some well thought out advice really exhausts you.'' he told her. ''And being tricked by your wife into doing it really takes it out of you.''

''Oh, please!'' she rolled her eyes. ''He needed your help.''

''I know.'' Tony shrugged. ''Took me back though, to our wedding. Nerves...I'd never been so scared before.''

Pepper chuckled. ''Iron Man, terrified of getting married.'' she shook her head. ''It's nice to know you can fight off just about anyone and anything, but getting married almost gives you an aneurysm.''

''Only because it was the most important thing I'd ever do.''

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him with a smile. ''Okay, nice save there.'' she laughed. ''God, just thinking about our wedding...brings back memories, doesn't it?''

Tony nodded his head. ''The honeymoon.'' he smirked.

Pepper hit the side of his shoulder. ''I should have known that's what you'd be thinking of.''

''Come on, it was the greatest three weeks of your life, admit it.'' he smirked again, making her laugh. ''But...I think my favorite part was when you said I do in front of everyone.''

Pepper grinned. ''Yeah?''

''Yeah, a whole room full of witnesses to say you're stuck with me for the rest of your life, and I'm never letting you go back on that.'' he pulled her close.

''I don't intend to.'' she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his waist as best she could in her position.

They wished moments like this would never end. They had the perfect life in every single way, and it was at times like this that they really realized just how lucky they were.


	33. Chapter 33

''Tony!'' Pepper called out, walking into the house after running out to make sure things were okay at the wedding venue.

Today was the day of Rhodey and Sarah's wedding, and so far everything was perfect. With Pepper organizing things, things were bound to run according to plan. However, when Tony was in charge, things didn't seem to have that effect.

When Pepper made it into the hall, Abby ran past with a towel wrapped around her body, her hair soaking wet.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa.'' Pepper stopped her, bending down to push the hair out of Abby's face. ''Are you _just _getting out of the bath?''

Abby nodded her head. ''Daddy made a bubble bath for me and Lukey!''

Pepper sighed and picked Abby up in her arms. ''Let's go see them then shall we.''

The bathroom was full of bubbles when Pepper walked in. They had obviously been blowing them around in their hands, and now they were absolutely everywhere. Lucas was in his little baby bath with bubbles on his head, and Tony sat beside with with a towel laughing at his son.

''Tony, they were meant to be bathed and dressed by now.'' Pepper told him in a soft voice, trying not to get angry today since Tony had been saying how frustrated she was going to be on this day, and she didn't want to give him the glory of being right.

''They _are _bathed.'' he looked over to her. ''It's just been a bit...difficult.''

Abby giggled in Pepper's arms. ''We were playing with the bubbles mommy.''

Pepper smiled as best she could as she looked at the messy bathroom.

''I can see that.'' she nodded. ''How about we go get you dressed and do your hair?'' Pepper looked over to Tony. ''Daddy and Lukey will be ready when we come back, won't they Ab?''

Abby nodded her head. ''Uh huh.''

Tony looked up at Pepper with an apologetic look. ''Promise, we will.''

Almost half an hour later, Pepper walked downstairs with Abby beside her in her little light blue dress and a white ribbon in her hair, twirling herself around to watch her dress flow. In the living room, Tony sat on the couch with Lucas playing with his toys, dressed and ready to go. Tony wore a handsome tuxedo since he was the best man in the wedding, and Lucas was dressed in his cutest formal wear. However, none of them compared to how Pepper looked. She was one of the bridesmaids, and therefore had to wear the dress that Sarah chose, which happened to be a beautiful peach colored dress that flowed down to her ankles. Her strawberry blonde hair fell down over her shoulders and down her back, which Tony loved, and she looked stunning.

''Doesn't mommy look pretty daddy?'' Abby asked, walking over to Pepper and twirling around the fabric to show him.

Tony grinned. ''Wow, she sure does.'' he stood up, pressing a kiss to her lips. ''Then again, you always do.''

Pepper smiled lightly at him. ''Hmm, apology accepted.'' she took Lucas in her arms. ''Okay, are you sure you're ready?''

Tony nodded. ''Pep, give me some credit, I'm the best man here.''

''Which is why I'm triple-checking everything you do.'' she rolled her eyes. ''Please don't go messing with Rhodey today, he's stressed enough.''

Tony's mouth hung open. ''What would I do?''

''Don't freak him out about the whole thing. You're his best friend, just be there for him.''

* * *

Pepper stood in Sarah's room helping her get ready, and also trying to calm her down. Her family was circling around her fixing pieces in her hair and making sure her makeup was perfect, but Sarah just couldn't help think something wasn't right, she couldn't calm herself down.

''Are you sure?'' she asked Pepper. ''It's not raining outside?''

''It's a beautiful, wind-free, sunny day.'' Pepper assured her. ''Trust me, everything is fine.''

Sarah tried to nod her head. ''Oh god. Why is this so hard?''

Pepper chuckled as she told Sarah to take a deep breath. ''It's normal, it's the nerves. Believe me, they go away as soon as you get to the end of the aisle and you're standing in front of him.''

Sarah took a deep breath. ''I don't know if I can do it Pepper...'' she shook her head. ''All those people...I'm going to mess something up-''

''No you won't. I promise you, you won't.'' Pepper nodded confidently. ''Nothing is going to going wrong. This is your _wedding _day, this is _your _day. Don't worry about all those people, this is you and Rhodey, no one else.''

Just then, they both turned to see Abby running toward them with a bouquet of flowers in her hand that looked way too big for her, and they were clearly for Sarah seeing as there was a delicate bow tied around them at the bottom.

''Aunty Sarah!'' Abby called out, looking over the flowers to see them both standing there. ''The lady told me to bring these to you, and I took good care of them too.''

Sarah smiled and looked down at the little girl, her stresses slowly leaving her.

''Thank you sweetie.''

''Guess what?'' Abby asked, almost bursting with glee.

''What?''

''I saw uncle Rhodey.''

Sarah widened her eyes. ''Did you? What did he look like?''

Abby shook her head. ''Nuh uh, I ain't s'posed to tell you. Those are the rules.''

Pepper chuckled and fixed the bow in her daughter's hair. ''That's right Ab, you make sure they don't cheat.''

''I will mommy.'' Abby looked up to Sarah. ''No cheating.''

Sarah laughed. ''Got it.''

Pepper helped Sarah get ready down to the final touches on her hair, and then she was done. Perfectly ready for walking down the aisle and getting married.

* * *

Tony walked into Rhodey's dressing room after taking Lucas back to Pepper, and he couldn't help being taken back to his own wedding. Tony had sat in the dressing room for almost twenty minutes telling Rhodey he couldn't leave, making excuses to buy himself time. He loved Pepper so much, he didn't know how he was going to make it outside without passing out with worry he was going to screw something up.

Rhodey was sitting on the edge of the seat, surrounded by his family in the room, but he was left alone to his thoughts as they got ready. Tony walked straight over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, startling him.

''You haven't moved in ten minutes.'' Tony told him.

''I know,'' Rhodey nodded. ''I...I just need another minute.''

Tony sighed, kneeling down beside his friend. ''Buying time doesn't help, trust me. Those four seconds I was running late, Pepper never let me forget.'' he chuckled. ''It's gonna be fine.''

''How do you know that?''

Tony held up his finger, pointing at his wedding ring. ''Experience.''

Rhodey took a few deep breaths. ''Man, I wouldn't have gave you so much crap if I knew it felt like this.''

Tony laughed and stood up. ''Trust me, it only feels like this _here_.'' he told him. ''Once you're out there, and you see her...that's it, this won't even exist when you're out there.''

Rhodey stood up next to Tony and put his hand on his shoulder in appreciation. ''Why do you have to be good at advice right before the wedding? What happened to the other week?''

Tony shrugged his shoulders. ''I'm only good at about two minutes of advice, and I knew you'd need it more now than then.'' he assured him. ''Come on, let's get you married.''

* * *

The venue outside was full of people, but they all went silent once everything began. Rhodey and Tony stood at the end of the aisle, waiting as they knew Sarah would be making her way down soon, but first, Abby was up. With her little light blue dress and a big smile on her face, she walked down the aisle trying to ignore the crowd of people beside her, tossing flowers onto the aisle where Sarah would be walking. Tony lit up when he seen his three year old daughter giving him a big smile, she was adorable in her outfit. When she reached the end, Rhodey bent down to give her a kiss as did Tony before she walked over to sit in the front row with Rhodey's parents who were also minding Lucas.

The next up was the bridesmaids, and although they were beautiful, Tony couldn't see anyone else being as beautiful as Pepper was when she walked down the aisle next in her elegant dress, practically radiating with beauty. When Pepper found her place at the end next to the others, she looked over to Abby who blew her a kiss.

Then, finally, Sarah made her way down the aisle. Dressed in a princess style white dress, she looked utterly stunning, and every person in the room found themselves mesmerized by how she looked. She had tears in her eyes before she even made it to Rhodey, and so did he. It was everything she dreamed of, and Pepper was right, and so was Tony, surprisingly. There were no nerves when their eyes met, everything else just melted away.

* * *

The wedding had been beautiful, and now the stress was finally over, it was time for the reception, and Tony had told Pepper to go all out on it. Usually, Pepper would ignore Tony's requests to buy the most expensive or the most lavish, but for Rhodey and Sarah, as with Pepper and Tony's wedding, she spared nothing in making sure things were perfect.

''Thank you so much Pepper.'' Sarah hugged her. ''And Tony, thank you so much.''

''Hey, this is your day, don't go thanking us.'' Tony told her, earning a surprised look from Pepper as he was actually refusing praise for once.

''But seriously man, thanks. And Pepper...where would we be without you?''

''You'd have been fine.'' she laughed, holding Lucas in her arms as he too giggled. ''Go dance! Have a good time!''

''Fine then,'' Rhodey smiled over to Sarah who nodded to him at Abby. He bent down and looked at her. ''Would you like to dance with me Abby?''

Abby grinned from ear to ear. ''Uh huh!'' she nodded.

Rhodey took her hand and led her onto the floor where the crowd was dancing, but he made sure she was okay, pulling her up to stand on his feet like he had watched Tony do, and he twirled them around.

Sarah looked over to Pepper. ''Mind if dance with your adorable son?''

Pepper chuckled and passed Lucas to Sarah. ''Not at all.''

Sarah chuckled at Lucas giggling in her arms, and Pepper could tell she was going to be a good mother one day. She took him out to where Rhodey and Abby were, dancing next to them with their godchildren, their niece and their nephew.

Tony looked over to Pepper with a grin.

''Care to dance, Mrs. Stark?'' he held his hand out elegantly.

Pepper smiled and took his hand. ''Why certainly, Mr. Stark.'' she giggled before they made their way over beside the others.

Almost an hour later, it was drawing close to speech time, but everyone else was still dancing and having too much fun to sit down yet. Pepper had taken Lucas and gone to sit down to give him a bottle, which she didn't mind since her heels weren't very comfortable to dance for too long in. Abby was dancing with Rhodey again for the third time, and Tony took his chance to go over to Sarah.

''How's married life?'' he asked, jokingly.

Sarah chuckled. ''It's fun.''

''You wanna dance?'' he asked, holding his hand out.

''I'd love to.''

They walked out onto the floor and began swaying to the music, taking it down a notch from the previous up-pace music they had been dancing along to, which even Tony had to admit was fun.

''You know, Rhodey always said when he got married he'd have to warn the bride about me.''

Sarah raised her eyebrows. ''What for?''

''He said I'd sleep with the bridesmaids.'' he shrugged. ''Guess he never anticipated on me getting married first.''

Sarah laughed along with him, looking over to her new husband. ''You guys have known each other for so long.''

Tony nodded. ''No one's stuck with me for so long, well, except Pepper maybe.''

''He really cares about you. Every time he comes back from somewhere, it's always 'Tony did this' and 'If it wasn't for Tony...''' she trailed off, thinking about those missions he went on.

Tony knew what she was thinking about. He knew that look, he saw it on Pepper far too often. Worry.

''I'll always have his back, no matter what.'' he assured her. ''Wherever we go, I'm looking out for him.''

''I know,'' she nodded. ''I'm glad you're part of his life. He won't admit it, and if he knew I think it, he'll probably deny it as well, but he looks up to you so much. Doesn't matter if yous had a fight, or you're pissing each other off...I can see it.''

Tony smiled, looking over to his best friend. ''Yeah, well I'll tell you a little secret...I kinda think he's pretty cool too.'' he laughed. ''And I'm glad he has you. You're the best thing that happened to him, and if he's ever an idiot or does something stupid, you can always tell me about it.''

Sarah chuckled and nodded her head. ''I'll keep that in mind.''

* * *

Tony and Pepper walked back inside their house late that night, almost in the early hours of the morning. Abby was drooped over Tony's shoulder, asleep, while Lucas was fast asleep in Pepper's arms. They had had a big night of dancing, music and food, they had every right to be exhausted. They each took their kids up to bed, getting them into their pajamas and tucking them in before heading back to their room where they collapsed onto the bed after getting into their own pajamas.

''Weddings are exhausting.'' Tony mumbled into the pillow.

''Mm hmm,'' Pepper agreed. ''Even more when you organize the whole thing.''

Tony looked over to her. ''I don't know how you do it Pep.''

''Do what?''

''Have everything handled. I couldn't even get the kids ready this morning.''

Pepper chuckled. ''I have better organization skills, from years and years of making sure you're life was scheduled.''

''Did I ever thank you for that?''

''You did.''

''Well, again,'' he moved over, pressing a kiss to her lips. ''Thank you Pepper, for everything.''


	34. Chapter 34

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been a little busy plus I think I've had a total block on what to write about. If anyone has any ideas or something they'd like me to write about in this story, please let me know. I'll try and update more, sorry about that. And thank you for your kind reviews, you are all wonderful. _

**New York: Part 1**

''Grandma's here!'' Abby's eyes widened with excitement as she ran to the front door, waiting for her mom to follow behind her and open it.

They had been waiting for this weekend ever since they found out they were going to spend it with their grandma, and although Lucas was too young to understand what was going on, he loved seeing his grandma just as much as Abby did. Tony and Pepper had a conference in New York and Esther was more than happy to take the kids for the weekend since Rhodey and Sarah were off on their honeymoon. They both hated having to leave them, and normally they wouldn't, but not only was this a Stark Industries board conference, it was also a break for Pepper and Tony, some time to themselves.

''Gin!''

Pepper smiled at the elderly woman on the other side of the doorway. ''Hey mom,'' she gave her a light hug before Abby pushed through.

''Grandma!'' she squealed.

Esther bent down to pick her little three year old granddaughter up into her arms, hugging her tight.

''You've gotten so big!'' she smiled, kissing Abby's forehead.

Pepper enjoyed watching her mother with her children, it warmed her heart to see her own kids hold such excitement for seeing their grandma. She was glad that they had at least one grandparent in their life, not that they needed to be even more spoiled, but as grandparents do, Esther showered them with gifts and treats, stating that it was her duty to do so no matter how much they already had.

Abby and Lucas's bags were already packed and ready for Happy to carry out to the car, but Pepper still had a tough time admitting to herself that she was leaving her kids for the whole weekend. They were with someone she trusted, in a safe place, and she knew they were going to have a good time, but Pepper didn't like leaving them at all, let alone for three whole days.

''It's only three days.'' Tony told her as they watched Esther carry Lucas in her arms, with Abby's hand looped in her own, ready to walk out to the car.

Pepper nodded her head. ''I know.'' she sighed. ''I just don't like it.''

''Neither do I.'' he shook his head. ''At least _they _look happy about it.''

Esther had stayed for a cup of coffee, but it was soon time to go if Pepper and Tony were going to make their own flight that day. Pepper and Tony said goodbye to both Abby and Lucas with a tight hug and a kiss, but Pepper was still having trouble completely letting go.

''Here's a list of the foods Abby doesn't eat, and I wrote down how much for Lucas as well. There's also a stock of diapers-''

''Gin,'' Esther chuckled softly, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. ''They're gonna be fine.''

Pepper nodded. ''Oh I know, I just wanted to make things easier for you.''

''I know honey, you're a wonderful mother.'' she smiled.

Pepper and Tony walked out to the car where Happy was waiting for Esther and the kids as he was driving them back to her home, and Tony held onto Pepper's hand, offering as much support as he could.

''Bye bye mommy! Bye daddy!'' Abby waved out of the window, blowing kisses.

Pepper chuckled and they blew kisses back in return. It felt like they were standing there for years, but soon enough, the car began driving away, and they were gone. Tony stood there with his head rested on Pepper's shoulder for a while as they watched the car disappear. Pepper had been told one of the hardest things about being a parent was leaving them, and now she truly believed it.

* * *

Sitting in the lounge on their private jet, Tony and Pepper both looked out the window silently. They were child-free for the whole weekend, but they already missed their kids more than anything. It was the fact that they were going to be so far away from them, they didn't like it at all.

''We're miserable people.'' Tony sighed. ''We're meant to be enjoying this, our getaway, taking a break...and we're too busy being sad, sad people.''

Pepper chuckled. ''We're not sad people.'' she looked over to him. ''We're parents, away from their kids...we're just _sad__._''

Tony nodded his head, looking back out the window. ''They'll be fine.''

''They'll have fun.''

''They probably haven't even thought about us.'' Tony shook his head. ''Hey, look we're gonna have a good weekend, just to two of us.''

Pepper smiled and nodded. ''Yeah, I think we kinda deserve it.''

''Expensive restaurants, hotel suites, room service...'' Tony closed his eyes. ''Yeah, it's gonna be a good weekend.''

It wasn't until late that afternoon, once the conference was finally over, when their weekend could finally begin. It wasn't without hassle though considering the media were following their every step. They had been swarmed on their way into the hotel, but they were used to it by now, and they easily maneuvered through.

''I want a long, hot bubble bath.'' Pepper sighed when they walked into their deluxe suite.

''With a bottle of wine?'' Tony wrapped his arms around her waist.

Pepper kissed him slowly, grinning against his lips. ''You've got yourself a deal.''

* * *

The next morning, neither Pepper or Tony were used to waking up like they did. The suite was silent. There were no little feet to be heard running into their room, no cries from young son, no cartoons blaring in the living room now that Abby had learnt how to operate the remote, and there were no interruptions. Tony moved over onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, looking at Pepper who was smiling with her eyes closed, knowing he was watching her.

''Well, this is a change.'' she chuckled, wrapping her arm around his waist.

''I know,'' he sighed, pulling her closer. ''No kids.'' he kissed her softly. ''No Jarvis. No nothing.''

''Reminds me of _our _honeymoon.'' Pepper thought back. ''Just the two of us.''

''Ah the honeymoon.'' Tony remembered, closing his eyes with a grin on his lips. ''It was a good honeymoon. No, it was the _best. _Let's relive that, shall we?'' he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them over.

Pepper chuckled as she was pulled on top of him, holding herself up on his chest. ''That's a good idea,'' she smirked. ''We can start with doing some sightseeing, and then a romantic dinner.''

''That's _sort _of what I was thin-''

''I _know _what you were thinking.'' Pepper laughed, getting out of bed.

Tony pouted. ''Sightseeing? We're in New York, it's not exactly an exotic island, Pepper.''

''No, but there's an art gallery that I've never had the chance to visit.'' she told him, walking into the bathroom.

Tony hated galleries. He also hated museums. People everywhere looking at things, and always annoying him. Every time he went to one, he felt like it was him who was the main attraction since everyone just took photos and asked for autographs. However, he knew how much Pepper loved that stuff, and she was always way too busy to ever go and do something that she wanted to. Tony wanted her to do whatever she wanted to today, and he was going to make sure of it.

''I'm going for a shower.'' she yawned, looking over to Tony who was thinking to himself about a plan for the day, something to surprise Pepper with. ''Care to join me?''

Tony's head snapped up and he blinked a few times, trying to think what she had said.

''You're...what?''

''Oh, nothing.'' she smiled. ''I'm just going for a shower, by myself.''

Then Tony remembered what she had said.

''Wait, wait, wait!'' he jumped out of bed, making it to the bathroom door just before she closed it.

* * *

Another mob of photographers and reporters were waiting outside the hotel building as Pepper and Tony walked out of the doors, heading toward their waiting car now that Happy was also there. Tony made sure Pepper went in front of him, keeping a close eye on how close the reporters got before he got into the car with her.

Tony had made plans while Pepper was getting ready, and he was sure for once that he had organized things pretty well. He had called up the gallery and booked out the entire place for just him and Pepper with a personal guide to take them around to all the works that Pepper wanted to see. Tony knew he would be bored, but he was doing it for Pepper. He promised her a weekend away from work, away from stress, and he was making sure that it was all worth it.

''You know where you're going, right Hap?'' Tony asked.

''Yes, boss.'' Happy sighed. ''I'm pretty sure after we got lost for two hours when I drove you here to get a hot-dog, I got the hang of where everything was.''

Pepper shook her head and looked over to Tony. ''You made Happy drive you all the way to New York for a hot-dog?''

''Hey, Rhodey was in on it too.'' he defended. ''I like this one hot-dog place, and I was hungry...and drunk.''

Pepper chuckled before turning back to the window, looking out at the tall buildings. New York was such a big place, she didn't know how the media even found them here. Being a Stark however, the media found them anywhere they went, not matter how far. They even had photos of them on their honeymoon, but only a few. Once Tony found out they were around, he put out a statement full of threats of suing them.

Happy drove to the back of the gallery once they arrived, and Pepper was shocked to see no crowds of people around. She was expecting to be walking around with a large group of tourists, trying to look at the works without being interrupted, but there was no one else around except for the gallery owner at the door.

''Mr. and Mrs. Stark,'' he smiled politely. ''It's an honor to meet you both. I have admired your contributions to the galleries over the years.''

Pepper smiled. ''Well, I love the work you all do.''

They walked inside, Pepper still unaware of what was going on, and Tony took her hand in his when they walked into the main room. There was a woman standing over by the door to the gallery holding a book of what was inside and wearing a badge identifying her as a gallery guide.

''Hi, my name's Michelle.'' the woman greeted them. ''I'll be your guide today and take you to all the works you want to see.''

Pepper looked around the room and couldn't help noticing they were the only ones there. She turned to Tony who just looked away as if he was interested in whatever else was going on, but she knew that look.

''Tony...'' she nudged him. ''What did you do?''

''What do you mean?'' he asked innocently.

''This is one of the biggest, most popular art galleries in the city, and no one is here.'' she told him. ''Why would that be?''

''Hmm, I guess it's because I bought out the whole thing for the day.''

Pepper's eyes widened. ''You...you didn't.''

''I did.''

''Tony, that's a _lot _of money.''

''No when you compare to how much I actually have.'' he shrugged. ''Don't worry about it, go enjoy it.''

Pepper didn't have time to protest anymore as Michelle handed her one of the books to look over as they walked into the other room, beginning their tour. Tony walked beside Pepper with a pleased grin on his face, watching as Pepper marveled over the pieces in the room. As much as Tony found it boring, he didn't let it show. He didn't want to ruin the day for Pepper, so he actually listened to what Michelle was saying, trying to find it as interesting as Pepper did.

* * *

Hours later, Pepper and Tony walked out of the gallery and stopped just before the car. Pepper had a smile on her face as she looked up at Tony, putting her hand on his chest.

''Thank you.'' she pressed a kiss to his lips. ''That was very sweet of you.''

Tony didn't even bother trying to hide the proud smile on his lips now.

''Thought you'd like it.'' he pulled her close. ''But it's only...two, which means I still have about two more surprises for you before dinner.''

Pepper shook her head. ''I don't like it when you plan things. I don't know what you're doing or what it is.''

''I think that's why it's called a surprise.'' he chuckled. ''Don't worry, I'm organizing the whole thing.''

''That's what I'm worried about.'' she laughed as they walked over to the car.

''Hey, I've done pretty good so far.'' he defended.

Pepper sighed. ''You're right, sorry. But you can't blame me considering your past surprises that you've organized.''

''I set the kitchen on fire _one _time and it haunts me forever.''


	35. Chapter 35

Tony had proven to be quite good at organizing surprises for Pepper. Before their private dinner at the most expensive restaurant in the city, Tony had taken Pepper to one of the other art galleries and told her that whatever work she wanted, he would have it delivered back home before they left. He took her to her favorite shoe shop, and while he was waiting for her to try on some of the hundreds of designer heels she liked, he went to Tiffany and Co. to pick her out something special that he'd give her later on.

It was like the whole weekend was dedicated to Pepper, and Tony wouldn't stop showering her with surprised. Pepper, of course, insisted he stop spending money and that they were both here for a break, but Tony just waved it off. They had enough money to buy out the entire city, Tony thought nothing of a few thousand dollars here and there.

''I think you've outdone yourself.'' Pepper looked around as they sat at their table at dinner.

''You like?''

''I do.'' she smiled. ''But you know I would have settled for room service, you've done enough for me-''

''Uh uh.'' he shook his head, cutting her off. ''You know what I've noticed? You do so much for everyone else, but you never take a break for just you.''

''That's not true.''

Tony sat back in his chair with a challenging grin on his face. ''Is that so? Tell me, when's the last time you did something for just you, no one else. When was the last time you done something selfish?''

Pepper mirrored his challenging smile, leaning forward. ''Last week.'' Tony raised his eyebrows in wonder. ''I went out and bought myself morning tea, brought it back to the office and paraded it around in front of everyone.''

''How is _that _selfish? I do that all the time.''

''I didn't ask anyone else if they wanted anything while I was out.'' she told him as if it were crazy. ''I just went and did it.''

''Oh Pepper,'' he widened his eyes, speaking sarcastically. ''How selfish of you.''

Pepper shook her head. ''Do you not see how many pairs of shoes I bought today? Or how many I actually buy a week?''

Tony sighed. ''You're allowed to do those things, you know.''

''Is that what you've set out to do this weekend?'' she asked with a chuckled, sipping at her martini. ''Spoil me?''

''You say that like you don't deserve it.'' he told her with a sad look in his eyes. ''You deserve it more than anyone. You're the best wife anyone could dream of, and you're an ever better mother. I don't want to hear you saying you don't deserve it, or you don't need it, or you don't mind something less than what you want.'' he told her sincerely.

Pepper looked over to Tony with a genuine smile, appreciating every word he had said to her. It was amazing how people always noticed how lucky Tony was to have someone like Pepper, but all Pepper could see was how lucky she was to have someone like him. He made her the happiest she could ever be, and she knew that there was no one else but him, as it always was. He never let her forget how great she was, and he was never going to.

* * *

The next morning, Tony stretched out his arms to wrap around Pepper and pull her close, smiling into her hair as he breathed in the fruity smell of her shampoo, sighing in content. It had been two days now that they had woken up in each others arms quietly with no interruptions from either Abby or Lucas, however they missed them more than ever.

''What time are we leaving?'' Pepper asked with a yawn.

''Happy said he'd be here at twelve.'' he looked over to the clock. ''Which means we've got four hours to kill.''

Pepper smiled and rested into his chest, hugging him close. ''Hmm, room service sounds good.''

''You read my mind.''

Pepper stretched her arm out on the bed, looking down at the silver bracelet that Tony had given her when they got back from dinner. It was obviously an expensive piece of jewelry, but as she had agreed with Tony, she couldn't tell him she didn't need it or deserve it. It was a beautiful bracelet, and she had already decided to wear it every day, it was that nice.

''You know, even though this weekend has been...amazing,'' Pepper grinned, moving closer to Tony to give him a quick kiss. ''I'm actually okay with going back home.''

''Me too.'' he sighed before chuckling to himself. ''We really are sad people.''

''I wonder what they've been doing.''

''Probably driving your mom crazy.'' Tony imagined. ''Well, Abby anyway, I think Lucas is more like you than me, but give him some time, soon he'll be chasing Abby around the house as well.''

Pepper laughed. ''Oh god, I don't mind waiting for Lucas to start walking. I can just imagine the fights they're going to have.''

Tony thought to himself for a moment, smiling at the thought of his kids having their little fights together and their tantrums. Pepper hated when Abby threw her tantrums, but Tony could deal with them surprisingly well.

''Sometimes I wish I grew up with a sibling.'' he told her. ''Sister or brother, I didn't care, as long as they were younger than me.''

Pepper looked up to him. ''Really? I wouldn't think you to be someone who'd want a sibling at all.''

''Seems fun.'' he shrugged. ''Plus, I could have blamed _a lot _of stuff on them.''

Pepper laughed and nodded her head. ''Oh, right, now I see.''

* * *

Tony's hand rested on Pepper's thigh as they sat in the car on their way to Esther's. They had had the perfect weekend away together, and Pepper couldn't believe how, after all that has happened in their life, things were just the way they used to be. They loved each other just as much, even more now, and it had been just what they needed.

Right now though, they were both happy to be going home and seeing their kids again. Three days was a long time to go without seeing them all the time, and they had missed them like crazy.

When Happy drove into Esther's drive way, Pepper immediately opened the door and Tony followed her close behind, but Abby was running toward them before they even got to the front door.

''Mommy!'' she squealed as Pepper picked her up excitedly. ''I missed you!''

Pepper stroked her daughter's hair. ''I missed you to baby.''

''What about me?'' Tony pouted.

''I missed you lots too Daddy!'' Abby smiled.

''Abby, what did I say about running out the door?'' Esther's voice came from behind them, holding Lucas in her arms who had a big grin on his face to see his mom and dad.

Abby pouted just as Tony did. ''Sorry grandma.''

''Hey there little guy,'' Tony took Lucas from Esther, bouncing him in his arms and watching him giggle. ''I missed you too Lukey.''

Pepper put Abby down to run over to her dad and brother, and she turned back to her mother with a sigh.

''How were they?''

Esther smiled. ''Angels, Gin.''

''Mom, seriously.''

''Honestly, they were perfect.'' she nodded. ''We went to the parks, got ice cream, watched movies, and I even taught Abby how to make her own bubble mix, which I think you'll have to look out for.''

Pepper smiled. ''Thanks for this mom.''

''Anytime, I love spending time with them.''

They decided to spend some time their with Esther before they had to leave. It was getting late in the afternoon, and they had a feeling both Abby and Lucas would be worn out after the drive home.

As usual, they had fallen asleep by the time they got home, and Pepper and Tony carried them inside, taking them up to their beds to sleep for the rest of the night. Spending some time away from home made them realize how nice it was to be back, and after a quick shower, Pepper and Tony went straight to bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

''And then we went to the park that had the two biggest swings! Lukey couldn't get on them 'cause grandma said he's too small, so I played on them myself!''

Pepper nodded and smiled as Abby sat at the kitchen bench in the morning, telling her about everything she done at her grandma's over the weekend. Lucas was in his high chair eating breakfast, and Pepper was stirring her cup of coffee. She didn't know if it was because she had been away from them all weekend or not, but Pepper couldn't have been happier to sit there as they both made a mess, and listen to their weekend. Lucas was just getting the hang of saying some things, just repeating the noises he had heard, joining in on their conversation.

Pepper was glad that this weekend had happened, it was exactly what they all needed to get out of their repetitive routine they had been in over the past few weeks with Stark Industries work and Iron Man duties, as well as taking care of both children. Pepper wanted to start doing more things with Abby and Lucas like going to a park, but being a Stark, it was hard to do many things with the media following your every step.

''Pep, you busy?'' Tony's voice came over the little intercom on the kitchen bench.

''Why?''

''Got something I wanna show you.''

Pepper sighed, wondering what he was up to now. She didn't want any more surprises, he had done enough of that this weekend. She looked over to Abby who was eating peacefully and Lucas who was playing with his cup before she walked over to the stairs to the workshop. Jarvis always let her know if either Abby or Lucas were doing something dangerous or something was wrong.

''You do know I made breakfast, right?'' Pepper walked into the workshop, looking over to Tony who was sitting by his desk, looking at his computer screen. ''Tony?''

''Uh huh,'' he nodded. ''Check this out.''

''What is it?'' she asked, looking at a digital layout for what seemed like a building.

''What do you mean what is it?'' he looked up at her. ''Look at it, it's...beautiful.''

Pepper pulled a face of confusion. ''It looks like a big building, Tony. Is that what I'm meant to see?''

''It's a _tower_ Pepper.'' he corrected, pointing at the top. ''And up there...''

Pepper squinted at the image before she made out the letters to 'Stark' written across the top of it.

''Why does it...oh, _please_ tell me you're not planning on renovating Stark Industries.''

''No, this is something else entirely.'' he told her, shaking his head. ''This...is Stark tower.''

''You're going to build a tower?''

Tony nodded. ''It's gonna run on clean energy. I've been looking into it, no one else is doing it and if they are, it's not as good as what I'm gonna do.''

''But what for? What's it going to be for?'' Pepper asked, leaning back on the desk.

''The company. We're gonna lead the world into clean energy.'' he told her proudly. ''We make all this stuff, and how many time have reporters hassled us about how much damage we're doing to the environment from making them. This will clear all of that up.''

''Where's this coming from?''

''I was thinking about it when we were in New York. I've been wanting to do something like this for a while, but being in New York kinda made me think well, why not now?'' he shrugged. ''That's where the first one's going.''

Pepper's eyes widened. ''The _first _one? How many of these towers are you planning to make?''

''However many it takes for people to really notice and start doing the same thing. I think it's a good idea.''

Pepper saw how interested he was in this, and she couldn't help share his enthusiasm. It would be good for the company, and it was clean energy, it would be good for everyone. It was a good idea, but there was a lot involved that she knew she would be dealing with.

''And who's going to organize it all with Stark Industries? And the zoning, and the paperwork...the mountains of paper work?''

''Me. I'll do it all...maybe.''

Pepper smirked. ''Uh huh.''

''I swear Pepper,'' he grabbed her hands in his. ''This is going to be great, better than great, it's going to be...really good, okay?'' Pepper chuckled and he pressed a kiss to her hand. ''I promise.''

''Mrs. Stark, it seems Abigail is trying to climb her way to the kitchen sink.''

Pepper sighed and looked back at Tony. ''I gotta go deal with those two.'' she smiled. ''But I do think what you're doing is a good idea.''

''Really?'' he asked as she walked toward the door.

''You sound surprised that I would think that.''

''Because I am surprised.''

''It's a good idea Tony, I'm on board.''

Tony turned back to his desk with a grin on his lips, happy about what he was doing. This had been something he was wanting to do for a while now, and with Pepper thinking it was also a good idea, he knew it was going to work. Stark Tower, it was going to be something big.


	36. Chapter 36

**__Okay first of all I'm terribly sorry for the long, long wait for this update. I've been doing heaps of other stuff, and to be honest, suffering a little writers block. I do plan on continuing this story despite it seeming like I've kinda abandoned it. If any of you could send me some ideas or things you'd like to read about, I'd really appreciate it. I plan on going into the Avengers now, but I really would like some ideas to fuel my writing. I'm doing creative writing major works for school right now, so my creativity is so drained, I really need some ideas. Anyway, thanks and sorry for the wait. **

_**One year later...**_

When Tony Stark wants something built, it's amazing how fast it gets done. Over a year after Tony first pitched the idea of Stark Tower to Pepper, it was not far from being complete. There was plenty more to be done, but so far it was coming along better than expected, and within a month or two, Stark Tower would be finished, apart from the final touches Tony wanted to apply himself.

The family visited the tower regularly now, staying for a few days up to a week while work was being done. Pepper couldn't believe how proud Tony was of how it turned out. She was happy for him since this whole idea was his and it had proved to be a big success with Stark Industries already setting up conferences to work on the zoning for even more towers across the country and, eventually, internationally.

Pepper noticed how different it was now having kids when they went somewhere other than home for a longer period of time since the tower was already littered with toys and all sort of objects that Abby and Lucas brought along with them to entertain themselves while Pepper and Tony worked.

''Mama!'' Lucas yelled from the other side of the room. ''It's gone!''

Pepper turned around and walked over, a handful of papers in her hand as she paused signing them.

''What is?''

''Bunny...bunny's gone.'' his bottom lip trembled.

Pepper picked up her eighteen month old son, looking around the room. ''Well he can't have gotten far.''

As they searched the main room of the tower on the top floor where they spend most of their time, the elevator soon opened up to reveal Tony and Abby walking hand-in-hand back into the room. Abby was carrying a big lollipop that they'd picked up on their journey through New York to find whatever it was Tony was looking for, and the sibling drama started immediately.

''I want lollipop!'' Lucas whined.

''This is mine!'' Abby argued back when Lucas reached for hers. ''Stop it!''

''Hey, hey,'' Tony walked over, pulling the two apart. ''You've got one too Luke.''

Lucas watched intently as Tony pulled another lollipop out of his pocket, unwrapping and handing it to his son. Lucas smiled in appreciation before taking the treat and forgetting about the search for his bunny toy.

''Happens every time you get one of them something.'' Pepper shook her head with amusement.

''But I'm always prepared.''

Pepper rolled her eyes, walking back over to the couch and signing some more papers. She had spent most of her day reading through them, double-checking as she knew Tony wouldn't.

''Did you get what you were looking for?'' she asked with a yawn. ''Wait, what _was _it you were looking for?''

Tony shrugged his shoulders. ''Nothing in particular.''

Pepper looked over to him. ''Not that hot-dog place again?''

''Pepper, I can't find it anywhere! I _swear _it's still here somewhere.'' he argued in his defense. ''I've looked everywhere.''

''Wow,'' she shook her head. ''I'm sitting here signing these papers and you're out looking for hot-dogs.''

Tony looked around guiltily. ''I was going to bring you back one. _And _I signed all the documents I needed to before I even left.''

''Luke! Mom! Luke's throwing stuff at me!'' Abby yelled. ''Stop it!''

Pepper sighed and looked over to Tony. ''You gave them the sugar, _you _deal with it.''

Tony nodded his head guiltily and walked over to his kids, knowing Pepper had a point. Sugar was their downfall, and it was always Tony who gave it to them.

* * *

''Jarvis, anything important for me while I was gone?'' Tony called out, walking into his workshop.

''As usual sir, anything important has been sent to you while you were in New York.''

''Right, so a whole bunch of nothing.''

''Actually sir, there were a number of government notices-''

''Like I said, nothing.'' Tony clapped his hands with a sigh. ''No Fury business? No SHIELD check-ups? Wow, must be a good week.''

Lately, Tony had been noticing a lot more involvement on SHIELD's part in his life. He had the most advanced security system on everything and it had been picking up trackers and bugs from SHIELD trying to get to his information, but as usual, Tony stopped them before they got too close, prompting him to get into contact with Fury himself.

Director Fury was not the most pleasant man and Tony didn't really trust him since he was always so secretive about everything, even if it involved the people he was hiding it from. However, he was in charge of SHIELD, and there was no avoiding having to deal with him. He was the one who gave Tony the resources to save his own life when he had palladium poisoning, and he made sure Tony got out of trouble when they had to deal with the fallout, but nothing would make Tony trust him.

''Tony, we're going now.'' Pepper walked into the room with Lucas in her arms and Abby by her side.

''Oh right, girls day.'' Tony remembered, taking his son from Pepper's arms. ''Have fun, I know we will, won't we buddy?''

''Uh huh! We play, daddy!'' Lucas smiled.

''As long as it's not in the workshop, you can play all day.'' Pepper kissed her son's cheek before moving over to kiss Tony. ''I mean it, workshop's off limits.''

''But Pep-''

''No buts.'' Pepper shook her head. ''You know the rules. Just because we've been gone a few days doesn't change it.''

Tony huffed. ''Fine. Guess we'll go play something less...dangerous.''

Pepper and Tony had always had the rule of not having the kids in the workshop when things were dangerous, and since Tony's suit was under repairs and upgrades were laying about, Lucas wasn't allowed in there.

''Bye daddy,'' Abby waved before chasing her mother out of the room, running up the the door where Happy was waiting to take them for their day together.

With working so much and taking care of Lucas, Pepper had vowed to make a day each week where her and Abby would spend the day together. She knew how important it was the be close to your daughter, and she didn't want Abby ever feeling like Pepper was too busy for her. This meant Tony also had his own bonding day with Lucas, and every time Pepper came home, Lucas was always fast asleep after a day of sugar-fueled fun with his dad.

''Well...I guess we could go somewhere...'' Tony thought out loud before a smile spread across his face. ''I know, we can go pay someone a much needed visit.''

* * *

Abby held onto Pepper's hand as they walked into a little coffee shop outside of town, looking around the quiet room at a few people sitting at their tables. They walked over to the back corner where there was a woman and a small baby in her arms, smiling as Pepper and Abby approached.

''Aunt Sarah!'' Abby beamed, rushing over.

Sarah put her arm around the little girl and kissed her forehead as she greeted her, doing the same as Pepper walked over as well. The baby in her arms was no more than six months old and Sarah rocked her in her arms lovingly.

''How's little Cooper?'' Pepper asked, smiling at the little baby boy.

Sarah grinned down at him in her arms. ''Still perfect, just like his daddy.''

Pepper could see the resemblance Cooper had to his father, it was undeniable he was Rhodey's little boy from his big brown eyes and gorgeous smile, but she could also see how he had Sarah's features as well, he was the perfect mix of both his parents. Sarah was a wonderful mother, just as Pepper expected, and she was so in love with her son, just as Pepper was with her own kids.

''Can I hold Cooper?'' Abby asked, sitting up at her chair.

Sarah carefully placed the baby in Abby's arms, noticing how cautious and gentle the four year old was being. She loved holding her little cousin and watching him smile, and Sarah loved that Abby didn't feel any jealously, at least not yet anyway. Sarah had been her aunt for a long time now and they would always do fun things together and play around, she was glad that wasn't gone.

''And how's Lucas?'' Sarah asked as she sipped her iced tea.

''He's great, so's Tony. As we speak, they're enjoying their boys day...which I'm scared of returning to really.'' she chuckled. ''Tony had this way of bringing out the wildest side in both of them, the house is always a mess when I get home.''

Sarah laughed with her. ''Well, I guess I can expect the exact same from _my_ boys when Cooper gets a little older.''

''And then he can come play with me and Luke.'' Abby suggested.

''You bet Ab, he'll love playing with you guys.''

* * *

Tony pulled Lucas into his arms from the car and walked inside the military zone, thinking about Pepper's reaction if she knew he had brought their son here. Rhodey was monitoring everything in the aircraft warehouse for the day, and everything was safe, so hopefully Pepper would see his justification.

''Can you see him anywhere?'' Tony asked Lucas, looking around the huge room filled with air crafts and cadets.

''Rhodey!'' Lucas reached his arm out, pointing over to his uncle who was walking around looking rather bored.

Tony smiled as Rhodey spotted them, walking over with a surprised look on his face. Lucas grinned at one of his favorite people nearing them, and he was immediately mesmerized by his badge he was wearing.

''Shiny,'' he reached out to it.

''You like it buddy?'' Rhodey asked, taking the clip off and attaching it to his shirt. ''There you go, you can be in charge for the day.''

''Rough day at the office?'' Tony asked, noticing Rhodey's bored attitude.

''Useless day at the office. I'm basically baby-sitting these crafts, there's no need for me to be here.'' he sighed. ''When did you get back?''

''Yesterday. New York was starting to get on my nerves, figured we'd come home for a while.''

Rhodey chuckled. ''Still can't find that hot dog place?''

''I swear to god, I've looked everywhere.'' he shook his head with disappointment. ''I'll find it next time for sure.''

''When are you going again?''

''Maybe a week, I don't know, never really plan it.''

''We miss you 'round here,'' Rhodey told him sincerely. ''Sarah and Coop, it's weird when you guys aren't over or we're not over there. You know he's crawling a bit now, it's...it's terrifying.''

Tony had noticed Rhodey had been a lot more open with him since Cooper was born, and he relied heavily on Tony for advice on how to raise his son. Rhodey was scared about most things concerning being a parent, and Tony helped him through it. With the Stark Tower being built in New York, Rhodey was left without his best friend, and without his moral support.

''Wait 'til he starts walking,'' Tony laughed. ''_that's _when it's really terrifying.''

''I still don't know what I'm doing man,'' Rhodey shook his head. ''I shouldn't be here looking around a big room of jets, I should be with my kid and my wife. When I took on this job, I never thought I'd have a family and now that I do...I don't know what to do. I thought after Cooper was born I'd have it figured out, maybe a few months later, but it's been six months Tony, and I'm _still _here.''

Tony looked down at his own son and remembered feeling the exact same way when Abby was born, and even before it. Nothing else mattered but them, and whenever he was out being Iron Man or at Stark Industries doing something, he couldn't help feeling guilty that he wasn't there with them. It had taken a long time to realize that what he was feeling was normal, but he would always feel bad whenever he was away from either of them, as well as Pepper.

''It will get easier, trust me.'' Tony gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. ''I know what it's like, that feeling, but it does get easier, sort of. Sarah knows you're doing all this for them, and I bet the best part of Cooper's day is when you walk in the door in the afternoon. I know it's hard, but you're a great father, okay? Don't doubt yourself on that. Your pilot skills maybe, but not your skills as a father.'' he joked.

Rhodey smirked at his teasing. ''You know you're good at that, you should do it more often.''

''Do what?''

''Not be a dick-'' he looked at Lucas in Tony's arms and corrected what he was saying. ''...tator.''

Tony chuckled. ''Yeah, I'm told I'm not so bad at it when I try not to be a _dictator_.''

''Well I gotta get back to...doing nothing I guess, it was good to see you.'' Rhodey smiled.

''Right, well how about you, Sarah and Cooper come 'round tonight. Pepper's on a cooking high and well, we miss you guys too.''

Rhodey nodded his head. ''Yeah, uh, sounds good, we'll be there.''

Tony nodded his head and after Lucas gave his badge back, sadly, they left and headed back home. Tony couldn't believe how much had changed within the course of just one year. He had a tower being built in New York, his best friend was a father, and life seemed like it couldn't get any better. Somehow though, in the back of Tony's mind, he worried. It wasn't like his life to run smoothly, and he knew something was coming soon that would change everything, but for the time being, he just went with it.


	37. Chapter 37

Almost a month later, Stark Tower was almost fully operational now apart from Tony's clean energy system that he was in the middle of installing. Luckily the family was back in the New York staying at the tower, because it required a bit of hands-on labor to get the system up and running. Tony used the suit for most things that concerned the tower. Anything that needed to be moved, replaced or if he just wanted to see it from a different perspective, he would fly out and fix little things until he was happy with it.

Right now, Pepper was on stand-by near the monitors as Tony went out in the suit to attach a few things to make the system work, which involved him having to do a bit of underwater work to tap into the city's power system itself.

''When's he coming back Mommy?'' Abby asked, standing in front of the glass wall, looking out of the tower.

''He won't be much longer, he'll be back soon.'' Pepper assured her, glancing at Lucas who was standing right next to his sister, mimicking her stance as the two of them watched for their father in the sky.

''Good on this end,'' Tony's voice came through to Pepper. ''The rest is up to you.''

''You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?'' she asked, looking at the computer screen in front of her.

''Stark Tower is about to become a beacon in self-sustaining clean energy.''

''Assuming the reactor takes over and actually works?'' she joked.

''I assume.''

Tony continued flying, dodging building and other things as he made his way higher up to see the tower in full form. It was huge, and he couldn't believe it had been built in just over a year.

''How does it look?'' Pepper asked, hoping everything worked.

''Like Christmas,'' Tony smiled. ''But with more...me.''

''There he is!'' Abby pointed, showing Lucas as well.

Pepper smiled at how excited they became every time they saw Tony flying around in the suit. They had seen him on the news and been there when people handed him photos and drawing for him to sign, they knew how important Iron Man was, but they didn't understand why, and Tony didn't want them to just yet. Neither Pepper or Tony wanted to ruin the innocence in their excitement.

''Dadda!'' Lucas smiled, pointing. ''It's daddy!''

In a few minutes, Tony was walking inside while his suit disassembled around him on a special dock he designed especially for the tower.

''Sir, Agent Coulson is on the line,'' Jarvis informed him.

''Tell him I'm not in, I'm actually out.'' he smirked, his suit still being detached.

''Sir, he's insisting.''

''Grow a spine Jarvis,'' he rolled his eyes, walking into the tower.

''Dad!'' Lucas grinned, reaching his arms up as Tony lifting him into his arms.

''Hey little guy,''

''Where did you go Daddy?'' Abby asked, looking confused.

''I had to go fix something Ab, all done now.''

Pepper loved watching Abby and Lucas when Tony came home from being in the suit. No matter if it was an hour or days at a time, they would be so excited to see him coming back inside and being their dad again, and not Iron Man. Although, they were just as in love with Iron Man as everyone else seemed to be, however unlike Pepper, they didn't have the worry she did, and she was glad for that.

''So we can play now?'' she asked with a hopeful grin.

''Well I guess we could, but only if mommy plays as well.'' he looked over to Pepper.

Tony hated that Pepper worked all the time, and now the tower was up and running, she had even more to do. She liked it though, it kept her busy and she really did want to keep her career going, but she knew she needed to rest every now and then, and Tony always reminded her to take a break.

''Please mommy!'' Abby begged, giving her the same puppy dog eyes Tony always did.

''Hmm, what are we playing?''

* * *

They were all sitting in the living room over the penthouse playing snakes and ladders when Jarvis informed Tony that, once again, Coulson was insisting he speak with him. Whatever it was seemed to be rather important, but right now Tony didn't want to deal with any of SHIELD's business or problems that they wanted him to sort out. He was with his family, he hated being interrupted.

''I'm afraid my security protocols are being overridden.''

Tony picked up his phone, rolling his eyes as he answered it to end the ranting.

''You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message.''

''This is urgent,'' Coulson's voice came through.

''Then leave it urgently.''

The elevator doors opened up in the room to reveal Coulson standing inside, holding what appeared to be a file, and closing his cell phone as he looked over to Tony who was claiming a security breach.

''Phil!'' Pepper smiled. ''Come in!''

Tony raised his eyebrows. '''Phil'? His first name is agent.''

Abby and Lucas stayed on the couch, looking over the back to see who it was. They had met Coulson before on his many visits, and he would always tell them a joke that made them laugh for a very long time, but that's all they knew of him. Right now, he didn't look to be in a mood for telling jokes to Tony or Pepper, instead he held out an electronic fold-out file to Tony which Pepper had to pass to him due to his peeve of being handed things.

''Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday.'' Tony told him, putting the file together.

''This isn't a consultation.'' Coulson shook his head.

''Is this about The Avengers?'' Pepper asked before thinking. ''Which...I know nothing about.''

''The Avengers initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify.'' Tony mumbled to himself.

''Didn't know that either.''

''Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others.''

''That I did know.'' Pepper smiled.

''Mommy,'' Lucas called out, wondering what was going on.

Pepper walked over and pulled him up into her arms with a smile to assure him everything was okay, and Abby followed them both back over to talk to Coulson.

''Hey kids,'' he bent down to Abby. ''I've got a killer joke for you later.''

Abby smiled. ''It's funny?''

''You bet.''

As Coulson was talking to the kids and keeping them busy, Pepper walked over to Tony's side to see what this was all about. He was being rather quiet since he opened the file, and she was curious to see what was so urgent.

''What's all this?'' she asked, a puzzled look on her face.

''This is, uh,'' Tony waved his hands from the file and up onto the holographic screens in front of him, showing photos and profiles of the team SHIELD was putting together. ''...this.''

Pepper's mouth dropped open in awe of the profiles being shown. She remembered reading about a few of them, and she had definitely heard of one in particular, and even met the other. A man who changed into a green beast, two highly trained assassins, a demigod from another planet, and a super-soldier who was recently discovered buried beneath ice. They were all different, but Pepper saw the potential and usefulness that SHIELD could see, and she immediately worried about what Tony's involvement would be.

''Are these...them?'' she asked. ''The Avengers?''

''They _were_.'' Tony nodded. ''Last I heard that idea was over, but uh, now I guess not.''

''What do they want you to do?'' she asked, worry in her voice.

Tony sensed her concern, but he honestly didn't know what they wanted from him just yet, and he didn't even know if he could help. These people were completely different to him, and SHIELD's intentions were never spelled out clearly, he didn't know if he could trust them yet.

''See this?'' he grabbed the holographic cube-like object. ''This is the Tesseract. It's power is unlimited and it's been stolen. My guess, SHIELD wants it back.''

''That's it? They just want you to go get it back?''

''Probably not, seems to obvious and easy. Guess I'll have to read the fine print.''

Before Pepper spoke again, they both turned their heads at the sound of Abby's squealing laughter and saw Coulson sitting on the couch beside them, obviously finishing off one of his childish jokes. Lucas sat there looking between both Coulson and Abby, laughing at the fact they were laughing, not understanding exactly what was going on around him. Both Tony and Pepper smiled at the sound of their children's laughter before looking back to each other.

''I should probably take them back to Malibu tonight.''

''Tomorrow.'' Tony protested.

''You've got homework, a _lot _of homework.'' she shook her head gently. ''Plus, I have the zoning in D.C to deal with through conference call anyway, and you need to focus.''

Tony sighed and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He didn't know what SHIELD wanted from him exactly, but he knew it was always bad news and it made her worry more than she would ever let on, and he hated that. He also hated leaving his kids, especially now since they would be back in Malibu while he was going to be somewhere else completely.

''You shouldn't have to go.'' he shook his head. ''They can't just summon me whenever they feel like it.''

''It's okay,'' she nodded, assuring him she was okay with it. ''They need you.''

''Yeah, but I don't like them, I like _you _and you need me.'' _  
_

Pepper chuckled. ''It's fine Tony, honestly. We've both got work to do.''

''Fine.'' he huffed. ''But I'm giving it three days tops, then I'm coming home, I don't care.''

* * *

A few hours later, Pepper had Lucas and Abby's bags ready to go, setting them down by the door next to hers as they all gathered in the living room again. They were heading back to Malibu soon on their jet and Tony was staying in New York to deal with whatever SHIELD wanted him to do, and although Tony hated the idea, he agreed with it, not wanting them to have to deal with him being frustrated with Fury or angry at something he couldn't fix.

''You guys ready?'' Pepper asked, looking over to the kids on the couch.

''No.'' Abby folded her arms, a pout on her lips. ''I'm staying here with daddy, I don't wanna go home.''

''Daddy's gotta work sweetie.'' Pepper told her.

''But I can help too.'' Abby protested. ''I don't wanna go.''

Tony walked over to her and knelt down in front of her couch.

''I'll be home before you even know it Ab,'' he told her with a smile. ''I have to do some work, grown ups only.''

Abby reached her arms out and hugged her dad, holding on tight as Tony hugged her back.

''I promise I'll be home soon.'' he whispered to her. ''Be good for mommy, okay?''

Abby nodded her head and sniffled as she got up and stood next to Pepper, taking her hand. Tony then moved on to Lucas and gave him a hug and kiss before handing him gently to Pepper.

''Be careful.'' Pepper told him as they kissed. ''I love you.''

''I love you,'' Tony nodded his head. ''I'll see you guys soon, promise.''

''Bye daddy,'' Abby waved sadly.

Tony waved at them as they got into the elevator, watching their sad expressions as they left him. Pepper's worry was evident, and Tony wished he didn't have to watch them walk away, but it was for the best until this was all over. Abby's lip trembled as she hugged Pepper's side, and Lucas looked back at him puzzled, and in a matter of seconds, the door closed and they were gone.

''Alright Fury,'' Tony mumbled to himself, walking back over to the profiles on the screen. ''Let's get this over with, shall we?''

**Hey guys, not sure if I'm going to go into much detail with the whole Avengers plotline as far as the action and fight scenes go, but I will include the characters in their own chapter next. I have a few things coming up soon, so expect an update after a week or so, sorry. Hope you guys are still liking it, and I'm still looking for some ideas and thank you to everyone who shared theirs, I've taken them all into consideration so I appreciate it. **


End file.
